NaruHina Trust
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Hinata has finally had the courage to talk to him about her true feelings for him. But how will he react for he indeed still has feelings for Sakura. Naruto and Hinata belong to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered. "What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked at her curiously. "A...ano." she mumbles as she looked to the ground. Naruto, tilted his head, wondering what this young long haired girl was trying to say, Hinata then overcome her shyness, and looked into Naruto beautiful, sea blue eyes, and told him exactly what she wanted to do a long time ago.

"Naruto-kun, I love you."

Naruto couldn't move an inch; something was taking the energy out of him.

Naruto has always given love let alone receive it. Before, Naruto has always been alone for a long that the thought of being loved was unforgivable. The thought of being loved by someone made him so happy that he could cry, but the one and only problem, that he had wrong with this confession was... It wasn't Sakura.

He loved Sakura for this same reason, yet it came from someone else, and he wasn't going to let it go now.

"Sorry" he whispered in grief. "For I don't feel the same towards you, I love-" Hinata then cut Naruto off, unable to bear to hear the person he liked even though she knew who he was talking about. "It's ok, Naruto-kun." She said happily. "I just wanted to thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto couldn't help but smile at her warm words. He wanted to hug her, at his friend, but he held back. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already has.

Hinata hid away her pain, as she wanted to tell him for so long, she smiled as she asked "Have you told her your feelings yet, Naruto-kun?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he blushed. "N-no, I haven't told her yet. I don't think she feels the same way." "Oh, I see." Hinata felt a little sad but relieved at the same time. You wouldn't know if she was crazy or insane, as Hinata whispered to Naruto. "I-If you like, I can help you.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. The fact that not only did he reject this girl, who loved him, but now she wants to help him win the girl of his heart. This girl was so shy, yet so wonderful, that he couldn't help but blush. Hinata looked at Naruto sideways, and said "Naruto-kun?" Naruto then noticed his beet-red face and turned another way, not facing Hinata. "I would l-love it if you could help me, Hinata."

Hinata then made a sly smile, happy that she'll be able help Naruto with his happiness. "Great! Meet me here in the morning, ok?" Naruto then turned around and smiled at Hinata with his million dollar grin, as he ran off and yelled "You bet dattabayo!"

Hinata was hiding something, not that Naruto would notice, but this was one of the most painful missions that Hinata ever signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late Hinata!" the blonde boy was running, yelling from a distance. Hinata was waiting, from the meadow as planned. Hinata wasn't waiting long. It didn't matter to her if waited one hour or ten hours for him, for he was her admirer and her role model. She liked him, for being who he is, wanting to be accepted by everyone, for wanting to be Hokage, for never giving up, for that was his ninja way.

Hinata wanted to be accepted by him as well, for she too, had a dream that's similar to Naruto's dream.

"I want to be strong like my father, and kind like my mother." Words that she reminded herself of since she was a young child.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily. Naruto then smiled with relief, as he dashed towards Hinata.

With Naruto being clumsy, he trip over a rock, and fell on to Hinata's lap. Hinata immediately turned red at the sight of Naruto being so close to her. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" she asked. Naruto, figuring out where was locating at, started to turn red as he glanced up into the Hyuuga girl's eyes. He immediately realizes why she was blushing, and jumped off to the ground. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to..." Naruto didn't say the rest. "It's ok, Naruto-kun. I'm alright." Hinata said with a joyful smile. Naruto, who saw that beautiful smile, returned it back with a grin. "Thanks, Hinata!"

"Shall we get started, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Hai, dattabayo!"

Hinata taught Naruto for hours. Naruto learned a lot of things from her, manners, what Sakura likes, and other things. Usually Naruto would fall asleep doing things like this, but it was something he actually didn't mind doing, in fact he'd enjoyed it. Was this something new? Naruto was feeling so happy being with Hinata, like he was losing focus on why he's was doing this? Naruto was thinking to himself.

"Why do I feeling this way? I've never felt this way before. I love Sakura...right?"

After the training was done, they went over to Sakura's house, for Naruto to ask her on a date. Hinata did her usual strangeness, hiding in the bushes, to watch Naruto's progress, and see what happens. Before Naruto knocked on the door, he glanced at Hinata, wondering if he should do it or not. Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled, and knocked on the door. The door opened. It was Sakura, the most beautiful cherry blossoms in Konoha, to Naruto's eyes. Sakura smiled, seeing her friend come to visit, instead of her visiting him all the time.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto blushed immediately, as he always does.

"Hey, S-Sakura-chan! Would you like to go on a date with me?" Sakura noticed that the way he spoke was different. Usually, Naruto would run up to her and being his idiotic self, asking her out on dates countless times, but this time it seem like he was almost polite. "Ok I'll join you, but only cause you asked me nicely." For Sakura's feelings were unsure towards Naruto. Naruto was close but Sakura still had feelings from her first crush... Sasuke.

They both went into town, noticing the peaceful atmosphere around Konoha. Naruto, walking side by side made him feel like heaven even though they've been on dates before.

As they walked by, Naruto noticed his favorite place in the world, Ichiraku Ramen. He wanted to ask Sakura to go there to eat, but since they always go there, he wanted to try something new, since that's what he learned from Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, is there any place that you would like to go in particular?" he asked.

"Hmm? Let's see?" Sakura wondered to herself. Then, out of nowhere Naruto couldn`t help but noticed Sakura blushing as she was being asked about where she'd like to go. "Well, there was a new place that opened, not too long ago, that I wanted to try. "

"Well, let's go then!" Naruto smiled, as he grabbed her hand, dashing to the place of her reference. But then as the idiot runs, he finally realizes that he had no idea where the place was, for he was in fact a moron. He then stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura while scratching his head asking her "Where is it, Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed as she pointed out with her other hand. Naruto looked at the location. It was an Ice cream shop. Naruto never tried it before, since he only shared popsicles with Jiraiya his godfather.

They went up to the counter, where they noticed a young lady, about their age. "Hi there! Welcome to our shop." The women had long brown hair and eyes as she was wearing a green apron. "My name is Hiary! What can I get you?" Naruto turn to Sakura waiting for her to answer. She blushes as she asked "Sorry, I don't know what ice cream is. Can you give me a sample?" "Sure, young lady." Hiary said with a smile. She looked in the back as she called for a prefect flavor for Sakura. "Ok!" as the girl from the back yelled back, making the ice cream.

A few minutes later, the woman comes out to give Sakura a pink strawberry flavored ice cream. Sakura, seeing the ice cream gently took it into her hands. She glanced at it sideways, then looking at the lady that gave it to her' a curious look. "Uh...Thank you... uh?" Then women smiled and said "My name is Chesterina." she laughed. "You lick the top with your tongue first then when you get to the cone just bite it." She grinned. "Oh! Thank you, Chesterina-chan!" She held back at first, and then slowly licked the top of the ice cream. After that moment, she made a unique smiled that showed paradise. "Oishi!" Sakura said with a joyfully but then shivered-in-the-after moment.

Sakura glanced at Naruto, who seem to be glancing at her ice cream, wanting to taste it. She looked at her ice cream then moved it towards Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura as she smiled. "Here"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whisper, then took a lick of her ice cream. Naruto smiled, of the taste.  
>Strawberry wasn't his favorite flavor but couldn't resist the wonderful taste in his mouth. "It's so good, dattabayo!" Naruto shouted. "Well, if you feel that way, here's one just for you, Naruto." Hiary said.<p>

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked. "Everyone knows your name, Naruto, right, Chesterina-chan?" Chesterina the nodded, as she gave Naruto a special kind of ice cream, that only Naruto would love. It's was a ramen flavored with white spiky circles on top. "It's on the house today, ok?" Hiary smiled at them. "Gee, Thanks you guys! Hiary, Chesterina!" Naruto said as he returned their smile with his.

In the distance of the shop, Hinata smiled for them. "I'm happy for you, Naruto-kun." She said in her mind. She was proud of progress that she could help but smile at the couple, even though he rejected her. She closed her eyes, and felt sadness, of not being with him. Her eyes turn dark as she pictured Naruto and Sakura together. "All I want is your happiness, Naruto-kun." she whispered. "Hinata?" a voice called behind her shoulder. Hinata's eye went blank, as she heard her name being called. He had black long bangs, but spiky in the back. He was a silent type, who rarely talked, or messed with anyone. She stared in terror like she was caught in the moment, as she whispering his name. "Sasuke-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing, Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "A...ano was just..." Hinata mumbled. Sasuke then looked in the direction Hinata was looking at. He noticed the ice cream shop where Naruto and Sakura were enjoying their time together.

"Oh, I see. You were watching their date."

Hinata then turned red, but didn't say another word. "Hey... Hinata." Hinata then looked up at the quiet boy, that always looked seriously focus on what was important to him. She noticed that his cheeks were a light shade of red, as he asked her "Let's go get something to eat." as he turned his face away from Hinata.

Hinata didn't know what to do since, she never really talked to Sasuke. She herself really didn't know much about him either, except from Sakura, and Naruto had said about him. She barley paid any attention to him, for she was not a fan of Sasuke, and probably the only girl that admired Naruto back then, instead of Sasuke.

"Why is he asking me this? Does he need some company? Does he like me? I doubt it. Maybe, he wants to talk to me about something... In that case." Hinata said it herself in her mind.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said, accepting his invitation. Hinata tried to get up on her own two feet, but lost her balance. "Huh?" When Hinata opened her eyes, she was in the arms of Sasuke, who caught her fall before hitting the ground. Being in this position made her blush a little, but not as much as she is with Naruto.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, bring her into a standing position. "Let's go, Hinata" Sasuke said, walking ahead of her. Hinata followed. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Nowhere special... But maybe you'll think differently." Hinata couldn't help but smile, as her friend Sasuke, who seem to care about her feelings, walks on.


	4. Chapter 4

As Naruto & Sakura were walking on their date, Sakura happen to notice a couple, walking side by side, looking very familiar. "Who's that?" Sakura wondered to herself out loud. Naruto then looked in the direction that Sakura was looking at. He noticed a dark-haired girl, along with a black-hair boy walking together. "Could it be?" Naruto wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, since he knew that the girl loved him.

"...Hinata?" Naruto mumbled her name, as Sakura looked up at him. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked to Naruto as she now realize who they were. "Hinata's...dating... Sasuke?" Naruto asking himself that.

Then Naruto saw Sakura hiding in the bushes. "What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" "Shh!" Sakura said, putting her finger up to her lips. "Let's follow them, Naruto." "What? What about our date?" Naruto said in sadness. "We'll have time for that later, let's go." Naruto was disappointed, but he was short of eager to find out about Hinata's and Sasuke's relationship. "Alright, let's go! Dattabayo!"

As Naruto and Sakura were spying on Hinata and Sasuke, they didn't anything usual, except they were walking together, and talking about things they didn't imagine. Then they notice that they stopped at a shop, something they never even seen that was around town. "What would you like to order?" said an old man that seems to be the owner of the shop.

"Oh! It's Sasuke-kun. You want the usual?" Then he noticed Hinata. "Oh, you seem to have a girl with you. Is she your girlfriend?" the old man said as he raised his pinky finger. Hinata, then flushed with red as she said "W-What?" Naruto and Sakura jumped as they heard those words. "WHAT! NO WAY!" They said together.

"No she just a friend of mine." Sasuke answered calmly, as usual.

Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto felt relieved as they heard Sasuke's answer.

"But I'll get the cinnamon rolls for my friend." Sasuke ordered. "Coming right up!" the old man said. "Oh, you don't have to do that for me, Sasuke-kun." Hinata felt unsure what to think of why Sasuke was acting so nice. "Here you go, young lady." the old man said as he pass the plate to Hinata. "Thanks, Onji-san." Sasuke said with a smirk, as he gave him the money. "Your most welcome." Onji said, giving him the change.

"Eat up." Sasuke said watching Hinata. "H-hai!" Hinata obeyed, but as she was about to touch the roll, she pricked her finger on a knife.

"Ouch." Hinata said, trying to hold back the pain. "You're alright?" Sasuke asked, gently taking her finger into his hand. "I'm ok. Don't worry about it." Hinata tried sound confident, but couldn't get it out properly.

Then she noticed that Sasuke was staring straight into her eyes. Hinata could help but blush away, as her eyes were locked on Sasuke's. She could move, as Sasuke moved her cut finger closer as his mouth started to open. "W-what's he doing?" Sakura, Naruto and Hinata asked themselves this, as they watch Sasuke. Hinata's heart started to beat faster then before. She didn`t know what to do.

"Hinata, here's a bandage for you!" Naruto's idiotiosity came over as he jumped out of the bushes, along with Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, I can take care of that!" Sakura said, grabbing Hinata's hand. "Naruto-kun? Sakura-san? What are you two doing there?" Hinata asked. "We'll you see...?" Naruto started. "We were just passing by." Sakura pointed out, while bandaging Hinata's finger.

Silence was through the air until, Sakura mention an idea. "Since we're all together, why don't we have lunch here, right Naruto?" Naruto agreed though he knew that their date was not going to continue.

Naruto sat beside Hinata, Sakura sat with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't care, cause he already they were following him and Hinata in the first place, and pretty much predicted that something like this was going to happen. Sasuke no idiot. To put into thought, he wanted to so action, since they were already following them.

The group seemed to be enjoying themselves, as they were eating their food. Hinata and Sakura especially, since they were all together. Hinata and Sasuke were talking about a lot of things that people would never suggested it. Naruto and Sakura looked and noticed how they get along so well, sometimes they couldn't help but feel...jealous.

As the day came to an end, Naruto walked Sakura home. Naruto didn't want to leave Hinata, but since he already ask Sakura on a date, he had no choice. Instead, Sasuke was walking Hinata home. It started to rain, but neither Sasuke, or Hinata, didn't mind, for Hinata had loved the rain.

As they were walking, Sasuke asked Hinata a question. "So, why do you love Naruto?" Hinata then stopped in her tracks, near a tree. Sasuke couldn't see her face as she looked down to the ground, unable to speak. Sasuke waited for her answer. Hinata then said "He saved me... when I couldn't... He was my role model..." She hold off for a second to smile at Sasuke before she continued. "He's kind, sweet, and a very strong person... He, with his shining light, changed many people, even me... even you...Sasuke..." Hinata closed her eyes, still smiling. "I admired him for so long, that I even fell in love with him... Even though... Even though... I knew he... was in love with Sakura-san" Hinata clench her teeth while saying her name. "But... I want... to stay with him. I knew he was never mine to begin but I WANT TO KEEP LOVING HIM!" Hinata crossed her arms as she cried falling to the muddy ground. Tears fell out constantly, making her clothes even more wet then they are. It didn't matter if it was raining, you could easily tell the difference between Hinata's tears and the rain that continued to fall on her entire body, making her weak, vulnerable, fragile, able to break easily if someone were to touch her. This was Hinata's true thoughts.

Sasuke then walked to Hinata, grabbed her arms and brought her to his chest. Hinata, shocked of sudden movement didn't say a thing. Her eyes, so full of tears, looked into Sasuke's, so cold, so silence, so distance, and yet, he was looking at her now with such kind eyes. He brought his face closer to hers', like he was going to kiss her. She blushed, as she close her eyes, like she wasn't ready to do this. For she was still in love with Naruto, and would love only him.

Perhaps this was not the case. Sasuke brought his face near hers' and whispered "Just cry, Hinata." Her eyes went blank as he whispered those words to her. "I know you were watching them because you wanted to help that usatonkachi win Sakura's heart." Hinata's eyes were so filled with tears, that she longer see Sasuke's face, like it was some kind of tear gas.

"I know. I was just being selfish...I'm sorry Naruto-kun, trying to make you change, even though I love you, just the way you are!" Hinata rose her hands, trying to grab something in the sky. Sasuke recognized who she was reaching for. It was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I could have help you when you were alone, but I didn't! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! I'd couldn't, with me being a failure. I wasn't worthy enough to face you! I'm so-" She was cut off by Sasuke, being so close to her as he covered her mouth, as he held her tighter.

"There's many things we wish to take back, to change the past. There's nothing you can do now." Hinata eyes went pitched black, hearing those painful words, like a thorn went through her chest. She couldn't take it."But..," Sasuke continued "You're his friend now, right? You've being helping him now and that's what counts."

Hinata willed her eyes once more. "It's ok, Hinata" Hinata didn't want to let go of his warm hands, he was indeed was a great friend. No wonder Sakura and Naruto loved him so much. "T-Thank you! Thank you, Sasuke."

Finally, Hinata was in her room. Even though Sasuke cheered her up a little, she couldn't help but desire something more. She took a bath, put her pajamas on, and curled in a ball in the bed, with covers over head, crying to herself, wondering if Naruto will ever love her back. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." Those were her last words as she felt arms came around her. She gasped for air, as she didn't know who it was. "Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruhina-Trust Chapter 5**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Hinata couldn't see who it was. Their arms, wrapped around her, blushing her so. She covered her face.

"Don't hide your face." the voice called to her. She still couldn't recognize it, she didn't turn around, for she wanted to, but was to embarrassed to move. "Your hair is so lovely." the voice said. Hinata was flustered with red, as she felt his lips, kissing her hair.

Hinata's eyes went wider like never before, for she had never been touched like that before. Her heart was pounding so fast like electric shocks running through her veins.

Hinata wanted to so badly, hold this person to see who it is.

"Oh, your finger." the voice whispered in her ear. Then, he took her hand gently and unwrapped her bandage. Hinata looked at her hands with his. He breathed in the lovely scent, then took her cut finger, and put it in his mouth, sucking on it.

This time her whole body turn red as she was swept away.

This was to much for her to handle. It felt like she was on fire. She didn't know if she would die at that moment, but luckily, he took her finger out.

"Awww, how cute. Your blushing." the voice said as he leaned close to her face. Hinata couldn't see, for it was to dark for her to see his face. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her face. Then suddenly, two hands were cupped between her beautiful cheeks. "I love you, Hinata." he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

Hinata was powerless to stop him. She started to lose sense of what was happening. She could barley breathe, for this was Hinata's first kiss. She'd never been touched by another person before. This was the first time in her life, that she felt accepted and even loved by someone else.

As their lips parted, the voice whispered in her ear "I have to go now." as she could no longer feel his warmth as he was leaving. "Wait!" Hinata yelled as she grab him, holding him close. "I will be back, I promise." Those were his last words as he turned to kiss her forehead and left Hinata alone once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruhina-Trust Chapter 6 pt 1**

by ~NelNel-Chan

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Hinata turned her head to the window. She blushed as recongzied who it was. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata walked to her window, and opened it. "Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled back. "Why are you here so late, Naruto-kun?" Naruto blush as he scratched the back of his head. "W-well, after I dropped off Sakura-chan, I couldn't sleep." Naruto didn't finish his sentence, but Hinata made a joyful smile as she knew what he meant by that. "But why didn't you see Sakura?" she asked. Naruto turned red even more, as he said these words "Well, I already dropped Sakura off, and I didn't think she would have liked it if I distrubed her, so maybe, just maybe, you could have..." again not finishing his sentence. Hinata blushed hearing those words came from his mouth, show that he still cared about her.

She smiled as she closed her and said "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her beautiful smile, and couldn't happy buy smile back. Then he remembered something.

"Hey Hinata, if you like would you like to come somewhere with me? Hinata was shocked by his question, as if he was asking her on a date. "R-Right now?" she asked, as she looked at herself, forgetting that she was in her pajamas.

She then ran to the side of the bed, embarrassed by her dress. Naruto didn't notice till now, and couldn't but be a little embarrassed too. But he smiled thinking how cute it was to see that without getting punch by someone.

Hinata didn't show her face, but sat there, not being able to move. Naruto stepped in her rop,. realizing that he never seen her room before. It was simple, but unique in a way. He walk towards the timid girl, hiding from the boy that she loves more than anyone. "Don't worry, Hinata. You look lovely, like Sakura-chan." Hinata looked up at the boy she loved so muchm that couldn't help be swept away, by his words, always changing her so.

Naruto leaned closer to Hinata, taking out his hand towards hers.

"You don't have to hide it."

Hinata, still embarrassed by his kind words, reached for his hand as she got up to face it. "You mean it, Naruto-kun?" she asked, looking down at her dress. "Beileve it, dattabayo!"

Naruto was taking Hinata somewhere unique. Hinata was still in her pajamas, as Naruto was. She was wondering where he was taking her. It took a few mins to get there but Hinata didn't mind. For she loved spending time with Naruto. Hinata, then remember who that person was before Naruto came to visit. If he would come visit again, so she can thank him, for cheering her up as did Sasuke.

"We're here." Naruto said joyfully. Hinata was blown away from the scenery. It was the meadow, but it was different. Somehow, she felt at home, as she saw the beautiful fireflies, lighting the way. It was the most beautiful thing to see at night.

"Come on, Hinata." Naruto grab her hand, leading her to the direction he wanted to take her. "When I was little, I've always come here to feel at peace." Hinata felt sad again knowing how painful it was to be alone, all this time.

They sat down on the grass, seeing a wonderful view. Naruto glanced at Hinata, who was looking at the fireflies. "How pretty." Hinata smiled. "I'm glad you think so, dattabayo." Narito said, happy with himself. Hinata then looked at Naruto and asked him. "Did you show this to Sakura-san yet?" Naruto looked up in the sky. "No, I haven't." "Then you should. I'm pretty sure Sakura-san will love it." hinata said with determination. Naruto, still looking up at the sky, said "Do I have to?" Hinata's eyes opened wide. "eh?" "Do I have to show Sakura-chan this place?" I mean me and Sakura-chan have been to many secret places that I share and loved. Those places is where we can talk to her about things." Naruto said, kinda looking sad, but made a slight smile as he looked at Hinata. Hinata, with her face, still shocked by his words, asked him "So, you haven't showed anyone this place?" Naruto looked at her with a grin and blushed a little a little as he answer her question. "Nope, your the first, Hinata! This will be our secret, as we share the same with my friends!"

Hinata was swept away once again by his words. His light, always taking her out of the darkness, always there when she need him the most. "Also, this is a thank you for helping me on my date today. Thank you Hinata." But he glanced at her noticing her water drops falling from her eyes. It was so beautiful like a angel had come before him, shorta like a mother, crying to her son. Hinata close her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. She wanted to ask him something, something that will cause her pain even more. Something she desire with all her heart. "Naruto-kun... Is it ok to..." She was slient for a second, then finished her sentence.

"hug you?" She whispered. Naruto blushed by her selfish words. He also got a hug from Sakura to, but to be asked to was something new. He also, maybe a little had a desire to hug her, when she told him her feelings, but doing so woukd betray his feelings for Sakura, who he loved deeply, which Hinata knew likewise.

Naruto felt a little sad hurting her, but felt the desire to hold her, cause it's been something he wanted for a long time. Hinata was slient, not giving her his answer. She was waiting for somethin else. rejection once again, but, however that didn't seem to be the case.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Naruto held her tightly, but gentle, as he had a sad look on his face as she did. He didn't say anything, not a word to her. He just answered her selfish desire. Her eyes opened as wide as she possibly can. Her hair was lookiing so beautiful more than ever as it was wrapped in Naruto's embrace.

She could feel Naruto's breathe as it mixed with her. She touch his hands and wept as she whispered "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I left you all alone, I left you in so much pain! I should done be-" Naruto tightened his hold around her, making Hinata unable to speak. "Naruto-kun?" she gasped, unable to take Naruto being so close to him. "Don't..." Naruto finally responded. "Don't ever blame yourself, Hinata. I can tell that you... were suffering just as much as I was. All that matters is that your my friend now, right?" Hinata remembered those words to her before for his best friend, Sasuke had told her the same thing.

**Naruhina-Trust Chapter 6 pt 2**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Those words made Hinata felt something new, cause it was from Naruto. Something that she been dreaming, hoping, desiring for awhile now.

She looked up at Naruto's face, who had his eyes close since he hugged her. She touch his yellow spiky hair as he was touching her hair. She smiled as she was able to feel him.

For both Naruto and Hinata, they both wanted something, to be accepted by others, and to be love by someone.

Finally, as they opened their eyes, they noticed a giant glow around come above them. The fireflies rose a beautiful light, around Naruto's hair, which Hinata couldn't help but giggle. It seem that the fireflies knew Naruto, even though their lifespan was very short. But to Hinata, it wasn't like that. It was something more, like they can see the potential in Naruto's soul. It's as if they felt a strange presents coming from this boy, like he was one with Nature.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto laughed, trying to touch them. Hinata enjoyed watching Naruto's playfulness, for she didn't want to be anywhere else but here, but with Naruto.

Then, a firefly went towards Hinata. "Hinata, take your hand out." Naruto said eagerly, as he gently took one of Hinata's hands, and gently lifting it towards the firefly. Her trembling hand made the firefly fly back, not knowing whether or not it can trust her, for she had no confidence whatsoever.

Naruto felt it too, her confidence slipping away, as he held her hand her trembling hand. He looked at Hinata, her eyes closed and embarrassed from the thought of him touching her. He moved closer, still holding her hand, silent, willing to break of her timidness, although it was kinda cute in it's own way.

"Hinata..." he whispered "Open your eyes." Hinata obeyed but slowly opened her eyes, blushing, as she couldn't get over the fact that Naruto was touching her, was simply unbelievable.

She saw Naruto face, which trembled even more as she was about to faint from embarrassment but Naruto said "Clam down Hinata, you'll be alright,"Hinata had to come overcome her shyness now, to show change, to show that she be a better person if she wanted.

Naruto smiled at her confidence, for her trembleness had stopped. "Well done, Hinata!"

"Hai." Hinata agreed, as they continued.

Naruto gently but slowly tried to have the firefly touch her. The same firefly, flew closer, but stood there, waiting for a reation from Hinata, Naruto then let go as firefly finally touched Hinata's finger. Hinata smiled, and tried to bring it closer surpising enough, the firefly let her.

The other fireflies came, noticing her confidence and gently, they started to mess with Hinata, glowing around her neck, shaping it like a necklace.

Some even went to Naruto, glowing around neck, looking like a tie. Hinata giggled, like Naruto ever wear something like that but it might look handsome, seeing Naruto in those clothes.

Naruto blushed , shooing away the fireflies. "Hey! Thats 're only friends." Naruto became serious. Hinata could shorta hear an "aww" from the fireflies, as they circled around Hinata for a hug, as they do so to Naruto and flew away.

Hinata stand as it was time to go, but sadly she didn't to leave. Naruto felt bad, thinking he kinda ruined the mood by his words earlier. "You have to go now?" Naruto asked, feeling sad. "Yeah, I don't want you to get in trouble by my father." Hinata trying to cheer up Naruto. "Oh... I see." He sad looking down. "No, no, no, thank you for taking me to this to wonderful place Naruto-k-!" Hinata then losted her balance, as she fell on top of Naruto. Naruto caught Hinata, to be sure she didn't fall anywhere else. "Hinata?"He sat up to face her. He hair was messy, her face, covered, no movement, no sound.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Still no answer. Now Naruto started to shake her. "Hinata! Wake up! HINATA!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruhina-Trust Chapter 7 pt 1**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Morning came. The sun was rising in the sky. Hinata eyes were opening, waking from her midnight slumber. She noticed that she was still in her pajamas, but was in a different place. She was in the hospital.

She glanced around the room, and noticed something she thought she would never see. A spiked yellow-haired boy was sleeping near the corner of her bed. She couldn't help but turn red, watching him sleeping so soundly.

"Did he stay up all night watching me? What happen?" Hinata couldn't help but smile as she watch Naruto snoring, like a bear, that's for sure, but as cute as a teddy bear.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto seemed to be calling her name in his sleep. Hibata cloudn't believe her ears, hearing him calling out her name once more. "H-Hinata..."

Hinata started to lose her cool, messing around, moving back and forth, embarrassed by his words. She didn't know what to think.

"."A voice came from the door.

"Hai." Hinata said getting ahold of herself, as the lady came in. It was the nurse. "I'm glad to see your awake." The nurses as she smiled at Hinata's recovery.

"Thank you." Hinata said. "What happened to me?" "Well, it seems that your body was just tired off the stressed, and just needed some sleep." The nurse explained. "Oh, I see." Hinata said relieved.

Then she looked at Naruto, still sleeping from all the communication. "That boy stayed up, watching you, to see if you were ok." The nursed said as she smiled at Naruto. "He did?" Hinata sounded kinda amazed but was happy hearing about Naruto.

"Yeah, we told him that he could go home, but he insisted that he would stay to see you up on your feet again." She smiled at Hinata. "Is he your boyfriend?" The nurse asked.

"No, he just a friend." Hinata said sadly. "Oh! I'm sorry!" the nurse apologized. "It's alright, really. May I ask you, your name?" Hinata asked. "Oh! My name is Daisukixeme Aki, but everyone calls me Dxa" Dxa laughed in triumph. "Oh look at the time, I better be going." Looking at her watch. "I'll see you again sometime ok, Hinata." "Hai! Thank you so much Dxa-san." Hinata called back as Dxa walked away.

Hinata looked down at Naruto, who seem to sleep through anything, which it seem till Naruto's eyes flickered, slowly looking up at Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata...?" Naruto said to himself out loud, seeming to think he was still dreaming or not.

"G-Gooding morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a shorta uneasy expression running across her face. "Hinata, your awake!" Naruto said with joyful smile as he, not realizing it, hugged her, squeezing her tightly. Naruto-kun...is... hugging me." Hinata said in her mind as she blushed instantly.

Naruto, to happy to realize what he was doing grabbed Hinata's hand, breaking the hug, and pushing her off the bed.

Hinata, still feeling a little sick, started to fall on the floor. But this time, Naruto, broke her fall, catching her into his arms. "Easy now, Hinata. We don't want you to end up in the hospital again." although, the moron did not realized that it was his fault in the first place, that forced her of the bed, but Hinata didn't mind. She just giggled at him.

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 7 pt 2**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Naruto planned for Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, on going out to eat, to celebrate Hinata's recovery. but since it was still early, they decided to take a walk for awhile.

They'd enjoyed themselves quite well especially for Naruto, talking to a girl that won't beat him up for his idiotic personality. Naruto, having this girl with him, made him feel seek enjoyment that he wanted in a long time.

"Eep." a whimpered in pain.

Hinata and Naruto heard the cry, and walked towards the call. After a minute, they couldn't hear it.

"Maybe it left?" Naruto told Hinata. "Maybe?" Hinata frowned in sadness. "But let's wait a few minutes ok, Naruto-kun?" "Yeah, sure." Naruto agreed, as they waited for the sound to return.

"...Eep." another whimper came out, but a little bit quieter this time. Hinata heard it for sure, and ran towards the sound calling her name. She turned to a tree in the woods of Konoha, to see the thing calling her name.

She saw it. It was a white fox, with a shade of beautiful seagreen eyes, and a tail as white as snow. It was a fox but it was different from the others, for it had a flower bud at the end of the tail that was pink, and very beautiful to see.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto coughed out, trying to keep up to Hinata but tumble around some rocks instead.

"Naruto-kun. Help me, please?" Hinata said with a urged of urgency in her voice, struggling to push aside the tree that fell on this creature who was very small. Naruto immediately helped her, thinking that she could still not be full recovered yet.

Together, they pushed aside the tree.

Hinata fell to the ground right away, but Naruto caught her, knowing that it put some strain on her body. Hinata smiled as she said "Thank you, Naruto-kun." which Naruto grin back as he gently placed placed her down on the grass next to the white fox.

Hinata slowly tried to come near it, but the white fox remarked in hissing sounds at her. "Hey! After all we don- " Naruto shouted but was cut of by Hinata. "It's ok, Naruto-kun. I'm just happy that it is alive."

"...Hinata."

Naruto watched as Hinata tried again to touch the injured animal. "There's nothing to fear." Hinata said in a motherly tone. "Nothing to fear." she said again, but was bitten on the finger, where she got cut yesterday. Hinata stayed clam, but was very serious. Naruto never seen much of this girl side before. Hinata smiled as she looked at Naruto "See? Nothing to fear." then she looked back at the fox.

"Right?"

The white fox was still biting on her finger stopped, finally letting go. It started to lick her finger, feeling sorry for it had done. "You were just a little scared, weren't you?" Hinata said, slowly taking it to her hands.

Naruto was amazed with her being so confident. "Hinata, your amazing." Naruto smiled.

Hinata, astounded by his words looked down and made a cute smile as she closed her eyes and blushed.

"Naruto-kun."

Hinata stand up with the white fox in her hands. "Let's take it to Sakura-san."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

They walked to the place they were suppose to meet. Sakura healed the injured creature and told them that "She" will be alright now. They both sighed in relief, greatful that Sakura was alright.

The white fox was sleeping on Hinata's lap as they talked. Sasuke was quiet as usual, barley saying anything, but Hinata knew he mean well.

"Hey, Hinata? When is your birthday?" Sakura asked. "December 27." Hinata said. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking... We should have a birthday party on that day."

"Oh, no. We don't have to celebrate my birthday." Hinata tried to make her reconsider, but someone agreed with her.

"Great idea, Sakura-san." Naruto agreed. "We should have a birthday party, Hinata."

"Hey usaratonkachi, didn't your bithday pass, already?" Sasuke called out. Naruto gave Sasuke a starn look. "Stop calling me that! Yes it did pass on October 10. What's your point?" Sasuke was quiet for a second then he answered. "Did you celebrate it?" Sasuke turned to Naruto with a serious look. Naruto turned his face, like their bond was getting bigger.

"No..." he finally answered him.

"Well, since were celebrating Hinata's birthday, why don't we celebrate yours as well?" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and couldn't help but blush a little.

"Me? Celebrating a birthday... with Hinata?" Naruto said to himself to his thoughts. "But that day is her birthday, and mine already passed." Naruto said. "We don't actually have to celebrate it on the actual birthday, Naruto. We can just pretend that it is, for the day." Sakura explained.

"Oh! I see!" Naruto said satisfied with himself. He's an idiot.

"How about we have a middle birthday?" Sakura asked. "What's a middle birthday?" Naruto asked. "It's when you have birthday half way between two birthdays. Now Hinata is December 27th and yours is October 10, so the middle would be..." Sakura thought for a second, calculating everything.

"November 17th." She said proudly. "We can celebrate it then." Naruto looked at Hinata with a smile. "Do you want to do that, Hinata?"

"S-Sure!" Hinata said, happy that she would get to spend some time with Naruto, not only on his birthday, but also her own.

"Great!" Sakura cheered on. "Don't worry, leave everything to me, and Sasuke-kun." Then Sasuke looked at Sakura out of laziness. "Me, too?" sounding like he didn't want to do it. "Of course you are." making decisions by herself as she said with determination trying to win Sasuke's heart.

"Alright!" Naruto said in triumph putting his hand into a fist like so, bringing it near his chest. "Me and Hinata are going to have a ball! Dattabayo!"


	8. Chapter 8

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 8**

by ~NelNel-Chan

The white fox was staying with Hinata since it didn't want to go back home seemed it never had a family, for they have died when she was little.

She was named Nia given by both Naruto and Hinata. It turns out she was a rare type of fox, nearly extinct. She couldn't speak, but was very playful with Naruto and the kids, so she was allowed to stay in Konoha.

It was night time, Hinata was putting her pajamas on, sitting on her bed with Nia by her side. Hinata smiled at Nia as she told her feelings for Naruto, and the boy who was there a few days ago. Hinata wanted to see who it was so she can thank him, for caring for her.

She hasn`t seen him since that night. Nia seem to understand her feelings, as she made a happy sound.

Hinata, then lied on her bed, falling asleep with Nia in her arms. Hinata then felt something around her, like a shield was protecting her.

Maybe it was the boy, that stole her first kiss, and healed her cut finger by licking it.

She opened her eyes immediately, and saw a room that did not belong to her. She never seen this room before.

It was pretty messy, had bowls of food around the place. It was a mess but Hinata shorta liked it, in a way for she was not the person to judge.

Then she noticed the bed, which had someone in it.

It turned out it was a boy sleeping. He was snoring a loud, but peaceful sound that Hinata giggled at.

She looked around and saw a photo on the desk. It showed four people, looking like they had problems, but had a bond that no one can ever break. It showed, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura along with Kakashi. Hinata then realized who this house was. It was Naruto.

Hinata didn't know if she was dreaming or not, as she saw Naruto sleeping in his bed. She was pretty sure that it was a dream, since she was sleeping in her room. Naruto was wearing a gray t-shirt, with his red spiral sign on the back from the land of the waterfall. He wore black shorts, and was holding on to his pillow sleeping recklessly.

Hinata walked closer as she smiled as she watching over him. He did not say anything but just moved back and forth on his bed, which Hinata giggled at him.

Then suddenly, a word came out of his mouth as he did at the hospital.

"H-hinata..."

Hinata blushed again as he couldn't be dreaming about her.

Then out of nowhere, Hinata moved closer to Naruto's face. She admired his imperfect, but beautiful face. She touched his whiskers, which made Naruto complete.

"Naruto-kun." she whispered his name, as her desires started to take over.

Hinata, without seeming to think pressed her lips towards Naruto's, telling him something.

"Naruto-kun, I will always love you, no matter what decision you make. I will always love you. Now and forever."

Finally their lips parted.

The sun was rising, Hinata got up and smiled back at Naruto, for the warm feeling was coming back to get her, as she disappeared, leaving none of her trace behind. For it seemed nothing more than a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 9**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Hinata opened her eyes, and sat up looking at her window. She smiled at the sun, then to Nia as she slept near her said. She pet her head and looked back at the sun, thinking of Naruto wondering if he and Sakura were doing well.

Hinata got up, took a bath, and headed out in her usual clothes. As she was at the gate, Nia met her there.

Hinata stopped, wondering why Nia was there, other than sleeping on her bed.

Did she make her feel bad by leaving her alone?

Nia walk to Hinata, jumping on her shoulder, rubbing her neck up and down as she went back to sleep.

It seemed that Nia didn't want to be left alone without Hinata.

She wanted to stay with her no matter what.

Their bond was inseparable.

Hinata smiled and said "Thank you Nia." as she walked on.

For Nia, who attacked her, now trusted her, with all her might.

As Hinata was walking, enjoying the morning she heard someone talking.

"I don't know..." the voice said.

Hinata hid behind a tree, and saw two people talking.

It was Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto looked confused as he was blushing.

"What happen?" Kiba asked, confused.

"hmm?" Naruto was quieted before he answered. "Well the thing is I was sleeping last night and.,," He broke off.

"What happen next?" Kiba asked waiting for an answer.

"I don't know... but it felt like a wonen was sitting there, watching me sleep...I don't know how but I felt it."

Hinata's eyes went wide in shock, realizing what she did wasn't a dream after all.

"I felt her... lips on mine... telling me something... Like I'll love you always."

"How would you know that?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know..." Naruto said. "Her thoughts was so...warm, like I could feel her...understand me."

"Sounds fishy to me. I don't know Naruto. Are you sure you weren't dreaming or something?" Kiba asked, not fully believing his story.

"hmm.." Naruto closed his eyes, thinking really hard about it.

"I'm not sure what it was..."

Hinata, hearing this made her feelings a bit sad, even though she was hoping it was a dream, but couldn't help but feel happy that it wasn't.

"But I don't believe it wasn't. I believe she was actually was there, sending me her love, telling me to be strong, not matter what!"

Hinata was shocked by his words, closed her eyes and smiled at his faith in her.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Wow Naruto. Seems to me that you fallen in love with this girl. Don't tell me you don't love Sakura anymore?" Kiba asked with some sarcasm in it.

Naruto glanced at Kiba then looked up in the sky.

"I still love Sakura-chan..."

Kiba looked back at Naruto and gave him a stern look.

"Then why won't you tell her, already?"

Naruto looked back at Kiba, and Kiba noticed a gentle look in Naruto's eyes, but it somehow seem full of sadness.

"If I knew she loved me then I would have done it a long time ago, but she doesn't." Naruto looked at the ground with a smile, but still looking sad saying those words. "But I see it in her eyes that she doesn't want me... She loves Sasuke."

Hinata's eyes looked down at the ground with a sudden sadness in her eyes, feeling his pain, as she too loves someone, but only see that he would never want her. He would only want the girl of his dreams.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked to Hinata.

Hinata eyes open as she forgotten she was hiding.

"I know you've been listening to us for awhile now. Come on out!" Naruto said calmly, but in a very serious tone.

Hinata couldn't run, for they would just catch her and wondered why she was spying on them.

Hinata's heart was beating faster as she held her hand on her chest, praying, that she would be ok.

"What should I do?"

Kiba started to smell the scent as he came closer to where Hinata was, as Naruto followed.

"Please! Do not hate me, Naruto-kun!"

"Nooo!"

Kiba and Naruto came to the bush, to see... nothing.

The person was gone.

"Did you smell who it was, Kiba." Naruto asked.

"No, it was to far away." Kiba replied.

"I see." Naruto said looking sad as he looked up in the sky again, gazing, at the birds, flying south for the winter.

"I wonder who that was? Was it the girl who was in my room last night? Who could she be?" Naruto said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 10**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Hinata opened her eyes, and noticed she was back in her room. She looked around and noticed it was still daylight.

"How did I... get back here?" She wonder to herself for some time. How she got to Naruto's house that night and was able to leave in that very second. She was never able to do that before so how can she now?

Then she looked at Nia, still sleeping on her shoulder, then realized who the culprit was.

Nia was a rare type of fox, with powers unknown to science. So it probably was her. To make sure she ask "Nia? Did you bring me back home?"

Nia's eyes stayed closed but made a cheerful but quiet sound, as she stayed on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata smiled and thanked her for saving her, back there. Hinata then decided to take a nap, still tired from last night, while sleeping with her friend Nia.

She felt a little embarrassed that it wasn't a dream. It was...real.

Though Naruto wasn't her first kiss, it made her happy, but selfish that she even thought that. Had she really become greedy?

She wouldn't see Naruto. She left him to hang out with Sakura, to bring their realtionship closer to love, since she stilll loved him, and pleaded for his happiness. But that's not the only reason why she was staying away from him.

She was... afraid of him knowing the truth, about the girl who came to his room, was her. She didn't know what to think if he found it. Will he hate her, discuss her, or even love for it? Those questions she could not, and did not want to answer.

Everytime she saw him she would run away, pretend to be sick, whatever it takes to get away from him. She knew she couldn't run away from him forever, but just long enough for him to forget about it.

"Hinata? There's someone that wishes to see you." one of the ladies said. "Who is it, Tintin?" Hinata asked. "A girl name Sakura." Tintin answered. "I see. You can let her in." Hinata said, glad that it wasn't Naruto.

Sakura came through the door and sat on Hinata's bed.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said with a smile. "Hey Sakura-san." Hinata smiled back.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"Ano..." Hinata looked to the another direction, with sadness in her eyes. Sakura noticed it and decided to change the subject.

"Well, I came to ask you, if you would like to come to Aqualand with me?" as she showed her the tickets.

"Oh, I-I don't... Think I could-" Hinata mumbled but was cut off by Sakura.

"Now, now, I'm sure you can. Please come." Sakura said while putting her hands in a praying position. Hinata looked at Sakura and then at the ticket, wondering if she should go.

Then Nia jumped on Hinata's shoulder nodding, suggesting she should go. She been cooped up in the house and running away from Naruto recently that She forgot to hang out with friends. It would be wonderful to be out of the house, so she should go.

"Nia-chan..." Hinata pronouced her nickname she gave to her. She barely uses it, for she only liked it at special moments, although she loved calling her that.

Hinata gazed at Nia, smiling that she would go. "Alright, I will come." Hinata agreed.

"Great! Come meet me at 3:00p.m. at the entrance. Don't be late ok." Sakura held out her pinky finger, waiting for her to promise. Hinata's pinky finger conntected to hers, and the promise was made, like a bond bewteen friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 11**

by ~NelNel-Chan

The day came, and Hinata was wearing a dark blue dress with zippers across her shoulders, and waist, waiting for Sakura.

Nia was in her bag. She asked the owner if it was ok to bring her, as long as she didn't do anything to the costumers or the fish, which was ok Nia loved people and she knows the rules.

"Sorry we're late." a voice called out.

Hinata turned around, and was frozen in terror, as she noticed Sakura and two other people standing by her side.

Sasuke, who had been a kind friend to her and enjoyed having him around. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, with black and jeans with keys dangling from it.

Sakura was wearing a gray and pink stripped skirt, with a pink blouse for the top, along with a cherry blossom in her hair.

The other was a boy with three whiskers on each side of cheeks, and had blond spiked hair. He was wearing a orange jacket with black pants, along with a black cap to go with it.

Hinata loved his clothes but grabbed Sakura's hand and took off.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked as she was being pulled by Sakura. Then, they came to a stopping point near a bench.

"Why didn't you tell me about bringing Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun? I thought it was just the two of us?"

"No, I had four tickets so I invited them with us as well. Why did you think that?" Sakura asked.

"Ano..." Hinata didn't finish her sentence like before. Sakura smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand and walk back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"You'll be fine, Hinata." She said with a gentle sound in her voice.

Hinata was happy but she wanted to ran away. She couldn't stand being with Naruto right now, especially what she was wearing.

"Sakura-san...? I can't."

Sakura stopped and glanced at Hinata.

"What?"

"I-I not dressed right." Sakura then her outfit.

"There's nothing wrong with it Hinata, you look fine. Come on." Sakura started to drag her this time. Nia jumped out of the bag and on to Hinata's hat, so Hinata can hide her face.

"Sorry about that, you guys!" Sakura yelled at the boys. Naruto and Sasuke were still waiting. "We had to talk for a second."

"That's ok." Naruto said.

Sasuke went up to Hinata and whispered "You look beautiful today." and past her while saying "Let's go!"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled that he was here.

Sakura and Naruto ran up to Sasuke, excited to get in the aquarium. Hinata watched the three people gone into the aquarium, and smiled that all of them had a bond, a beautiful bond that could not be broken that she loved to see.

She also shares with her own friends, Shino, Kurenai, and Kiba, along with everyone else that she has ever met in her life, good or bad.

She wanted to step back, for she was still didn't to face Naruto. He didn't seem to notice her this time.

Sakura came back, yelling "Hey Hinata! Come along! You not leaving us alone by ourselves!" Nia pushed Hinata onward to aquarium.

Hinata didn't see Naruto in sight. So She followed them, as Naruto didn't talk to her, which it was fine.

They reach to the elevator. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto headed in as Hinata was running, trying to reach the door, as it was closing.

She made it just in time, but as she stepped inside a sound went off indicating that it was over the weight limit.

Everyone stared at Hinata, embarrassing her greatly.

"Oh no! How embarrassing!" she thought, and ran out the elevator, wanting to leave.

"Wait, Hinata!" a voice called out to her, and grabbed her wraist.

Hinata looked back, noticing a boy that she didn't want to see... Naruto.

She tugged forward trying to tell Naruto to let go, but he held on even tighter.

"P-Please let go, Naruto-kun. I'll just go home."

Naruto still wouldn't let go, instead shouted at her "Why are you running away? I knew you've been avoiding me for awhile now...I don't understand...Hinata..." Naruto looked sad as he sounded serious.

"I won't let you go till you tell me the truth...Hinata."

Hinata blushed, as she closed her eyes and didn't say a word. Nia, who was her bag, looked at her with sadness.

Naruto still didn't let go of her hand, but made a sly smile as he told her "Besides... We can fit one more person in here." He then, pulled Hinata closer, bringing her in the elevator, while taking her other hand, and standing on one leg telling her to do the same.

The elevator shut, and started to go up.

Hinata blushed, as he didn't let go of her hand.

"My...My..."

Naruto blushed too, forgetting his words about not letting her go.

"Crap! I forgot to let go."

The warm touch between them showed something. A bond that could not be broken as well. Like a blood oath. For this, many might have thought of it as something more.

Hinata looked up and Naruto, who was looking in another direction. She closed her eyes as she thought "Hurry..." as her heart was beating,

BADUM

"Hurry up..."

BADUM

"And get there..."

BADUM

"..,To the third floor!"

BADUM

PING

The elevator opened the door.

Hinata and Naruto were pushed out by the crowd of people.

"No, wait!" They both shouted, as the elevator was closing for it was not the third floor.

It was too late.

"It's gone..." Hinata said sadly.

Then they looked at each other, and turn back in another direction.

"It's just the two of us."


	12. Chapter 12

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 12**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Sakura was with Sasuke, waiting on Naruto and Hinata to meet them there. Sakura talked to Sasuke about Sasuke's thoughts or what was whatever on his mind, since she loved him and all. Then Sai and Ino met up with them unexpectedly, on a date. They decided to meet up with Naruto and Hinata later as they all enjoyed the fish.

Naruto and Hinata, finally got to the third floor, but noticed that they already went on ahead.

"It's look like they gone ahead." Naruto said.

"If only I didn't try to force myself into the elevator..." Hinata said sadly.

"Would you rather been left alone?" Naruto said, sadden by her words.

"N-No, that not what I meant!" Hinata said quickly, trying to correct her words, but sadly it didn't work. Naruto was still sad, then continued to walk on.

Hinata felt sad, hurting his feelings. She felt that it was time to leave, no matter what she said or do, nothing could be done.

Naruto needed Sakura to treat him. She was the only one that can.

She started to walk away, but then, a hand grabbed her wrist again, holding her back.

She turned, and noticed Naruto was back at her side.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go till you tell me why you've been avoiding me." remembering his words, no matter if she hurt him or not. It just hurt him to think that way.

Hinata's face was flustered that the fact he was holding her hand. Naruto looked down and immediately let go of her hand, letting his shyness take over.

"O-Opps! I'm sorry!" Naruto blushed back as he realized what he was doing.

Silence formed around them.

...

...

Finally, Naruto said something as he looked down.

"Can you please...tell me why you've been avoiding me? We're still friends, right...Hinata?"

Hinata didn't say anything , but felt very sad, looking at Naruto's face. She still couldn't tell him about the incident, but she could tell him something. She walked past Naruto, looking at the fish.

"Trust me Naruto-kun, I wasn't avoiding you cause I hate you or anything. I just wanted you to spend more time with Sakura, without me around." she smiled looked down at the floor.

For some reason, Naruto did not fully believe Hinata's reason, but he was happy that it wasn't anything that he done. Either way, it made him feel better.

He went up to her side and decided to bring up a new topic.

"Can I tell you something?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked up into Naruto's crystal blue eyes, and nodded. Naruto continued.

"A few days ago at night, I've believe that is..." Naruto was having trouble trying to bring the words out. Hinata was quiet, waiting for Naruto to finish up his sentence.

"A girl came in my room... I don't know who it was but it seem that she had... a gentle, kind presence about her. She was at my side for awhile, watching me sleep. But then out of nowhere..." Naruto turned red, a little.

"..She kissed me."

"I-I see..." Hinata realized who he was talking about and thought that it might not be a good idea to bring that up. She decided to change the subject.

"Why? Why do you love Sakura-san, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gazed at the fish and answered her question.

"Cause she is my dream girl."

"Eh?"

Naruto blushed again. "W-Well, I want to get to know Sakura-chan a lot more, to see if she could possibly be my girl. To see if she'll accept me, you know?"

Hinata smiled, understanding those feelings every well. But for not telling Naruto the truth about that night, would be the same as lying to him.

Hinata looked serious as she looked at the glass then at Naruto.

Nia came out of her bag and hopped on Hinata's shoulder, comforting her.

"Thank you, Nia."

Naruto, Hinata and the rest of the group enjoyed the day at the aquarium, looking at the different kinds of fish there were. As they came out, Sai and Ino walked eachother home. Naruto wanted to walk Sakura home, but thought that he would be in the way. Hinata was walking home by herself, so Naruto asked Hinata if he could join her. Hinata didn't mind.

They both talked about the aquarium, and what's been going on with eachother since they haven't seen eachother in a while.

They finally reach Hinata's house. Naruto didn't noticed it before but Hinata looked cute in her clothes today. He never seen her wear that, which really brung out the women in her.

"Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"You look... nice today."

Hinata noticed that he was hiding his face which she giggled at. She totally forgot all about what she was wearing, but was glad that he liked it.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!"She said cheerfully.

She thanked him for walking him home. As he was walking away, he remembered something, and ran back to Hinata.

"Hinata, don't forget. We have the party tomorrow."

"Hai!" Hinata would never forget something that's important to her.

Then Naruto held out his pinky finger towards her.

"Promise me you won't forget to come?"

Hinata blushed a little and held out her pinky finger and curled her pinky with his, connecting like a bond, that they share.

She closed her eyes and smiled, making her promise.

"I promise, Naruto-kun. I won't go back on my word cause that is my ninja way."

Naruto remembered those words, the path he created. The path that he will follow no matter what. Now, hearing that from another person, that was willing to follow that same path as well, made him smile. A million dollar grin that is priceless to anyone that came his way.


	13. Chapter 13

A servant on Hinata's door, as Hinata was getting up.

"Hinata-sama, Ino-chan has to see you."

"Ok, let her in."Hinata said.

Ino came through the door with a object in her hand. "Hey, Hinata. Happy birthday!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Thank you so much, although my birthday not till next month."

"I know but to us it IS your birthday." Ino nudged Hinata, supporting her.

"But aren't you suppose to meet me at the party?" Hinata asked.

"Just making sure our guest of honor is looking beautiful." Then Ino hand her the object she was carrying, while repeating the same beautiful words a moment ago.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." She said giving her a softly, joyful smile.

"Ino-chan." Hinata shared a tear.

"Can I open it now?"

"Oh course!"Ino encouraged.

Hinata opened the neatly wrapped present, decorated with flowers.

After the wrapping was almost gone, their was a white box. She opened it and was speechless at what it was.

"Your wearing that." Ino said, determine taking it out of the box. "Go get change." handing it to Hinata.

"O-Ok..." Hinata sounded embarrass, cause she really never weared something like before, except in front of her mother.

Her mother was a beauty. Beautiful, and kind like a rose in bloom. Hinata always wanted to be like that, kind and beautiful like her mother with her long beautiful hair and her lovely bangs.

Hinata stepped out noticing Ino and Nia, sitting on her bed. She was a little embarrassed, to be doing this kind of thing. She made a slight smiled as she asked "H-How do I look?"

Ino was satisfy with herself as she nodded.

"You look beautiful, Hinata. You should wear that more often."

"I-I don't think I can." Hinata laughed.

"Oh course you can." Ino ensured her.

"Well, they should be getting read, I shall be going."

"Oh! So soon." Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I got to get going. Shizune will be here soon, to wish you a happy birthday." Ino got up, headfing out the door.

"Ok, Thank you, Ino." Hinata ran up to give her best friend a hug.

"Don't give up, Hinata." Ino looked at Hinata.

"I'm sure he'll see what a good person you are."

Hinata's eyes were in shock, as she looked at her friend, realising she knew her feelings.

She made a joyful smile, full of tears and hugged her again.

"Ino-chan, it just so hard!" she confessed.

Ino understand the feeling of being in love with someone that your friend loved. For she knew that feeling as well.

Ino hugged her back and patted her head. Hinata cried in her arms for awhile, feeling happy that a friend other than Sasuke can understand that.

Finally Ino left, and Hinata was spending time with her family, since they weren't coming to the party, except for Neji, her cousin.

She enjoyed their company as the spend their time talking about things. Some even comment on how lovely Hinata looked, saying she looked like her mother.

Shizune came to take Hinata for a walk. They had problems leaving cause Hinata was to embarrass to let people see her wearing that. So Shizune gave her something else to wear instead of her birthday present. Hinata instead wear a cloak that covered her entire body.

Back at the party, everyone was ready in position. All Konoha eleven was there along with a few special guest that was hiding in the back. Sakura was determine to make this party prefect. Sasuke helped but told her not to overdue it or, break anything with her being like Tsunade and all, although to him, she kinda looked cute doing it.

Kiba then heard steps coming up stairs to their room. Sakura figure out who it could be and they all hid somewhere, as they turned off the lights.

"Ok. You guys ready?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

Then the door opened.

The sound went off as everyone shouted in cheerfullness.

"Happy Birthday! Naruto and Hinata!"

Confetti went everywhere, but as they open their eyes, the noticed Naruto and Jiraiya was there.

"Awww, you guys!" Naruto said in a joyful way, looking like he was going to cry.

They were happy that he was happy, but where was the other guest of honor? Naruto looked around for someone, but was sad as he couldn't t find at that person.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked everyone.

"where is who?" Lee asked.

Naruto looked around again, thinking that she couldn't forger this day. They made a pinky promise and knew that she would never break a promise.

He finally whispered her name in sadness thinking how could she break it.

".,.Hinata."


	14. Chapter 14

**NarutHina-Trust Chapter 14**

by ~NelNel-Chan

"That's what we want to know." Sakura looked at Ino.

"I told Shizune to come and met up with Naruto and Jiraiya."

They looked at the toad sage.

"Oh, sorry guys I forgot, we were suppose to meet up with Shizune."

Everyone sighed, wondering if Hinata was still coming.

Then something came through the window, and hopped on Naruto's shoulder.

It was Nia, implying that if she was close then Hinata was on her way over there. Naruto understand and looked at his friends.

"Hey guys! Let's spice things up a little." as he told them his new idea.

They liked the sound of it and got back into position as Naruto formed a shadow clone to do the work as he did some other things.

Shizune was walking with Hinata, as she stopped for a second. Shizune noticed something was wrong, and goes on, telling Hinata to stay there for a few

minutes.

Hinata didn't want her to leave for she was to scare of what would everyone will think, especially Naruto. She was going to head back to change, then she suddenly noticed something on the floor.

A beautiful purple wallflower petal.

She'd loved it beautiful colors, and what it stand for.

Change...

She noticed a row of petals on the floor, deciding to followed them before she went to Shizune.

She followed the row of petals in the rain.

To Hinata it was the best time to rain. She started to wave her arms around, dancing for she used to do that with her mother. She wasn't very good at it but her mom loved her for who she was, which showed gracefulness, and elegance.

Finally, the petals path come to end. Lying in front of her was a door.

Hinata didn't know whether to go in or not since it was known of her business to enter someone else's room.

But suddenly her confidence came to the surface, as she decided to open the door.

It was door, she didn't know if she should continued to go in. She held her hand to her chest, slowly walking in.

"Naruto-kun, help me give me strength." Hinata said to herself.

She continued walking, still scared, but getting confident as she was facing her fears. She smiled as she closed her eyes, walking towards the darkness.

She said out loud.

"It's alright..." she breathed.

"Everything will be alright. Right, Naruto-kun?"

Then she heard a pop in the room. She jumped, scared to death of what's happening.

She covered her face with her cloak.

Another sound came from here and there. Her eyes went blank as she fell backwards.

However, someone caught her as the lights went on.

Suddenly a shout came through the air.

"HAPPY MIDDLE BIRTHDAY! HINATA AND NARUTO!"

She saw everyone, as they gave her a cheer. She looked for someone in particular.

The she gazed up at the person that was holding her. His grin. his smiled that saved her.

His beautiful, sky blue, and his three whiskers on each cheek. His yellow spiky hair that no one will never forget.

"Happy Middle Birthday, Hinata."

His words, just for her. She started to wept, crying tears of joy, as she said "Happy middle birthday, Naruto-kun."

Without seeming to realize, she gently touched Naruto's face, above her and brought his face to hers, carefully hugging him as she whispered "Happy middle birthday, Naruto-kun."

Naruto started to wept as well as she hugged him, finally someone wishing him a happy birthday.

Even though his friends wished him a happy birthday, it felt special hearing it from someone else that really cared for him.

Without seeming to care about anyone else, not even Sakura, he hugged Hinata back, thanking her for those words.

Everyone smiled at how happy they looked. They decided to leave them alone as they went to bring the gifts.

Even though that they were only friends, they cloudn't help but feel more closer, then they knew themselves, but somehow it was ok. Cause it was their birthdays.


	15. Chapter 15

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 15**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Everybody gathered around, bringing out the presents for Hinata and Naruto. Since Naruto was older, he was going first. But before they started they noticed something was a bit off.

Hinata was still wearing her black cloak. She still didn't take it off after she arrived.

Sakura offered to take it off but Hinata wouldn't let her, for she was still to embarrassed to show it off to anyone.

Yet, Ino then took Hinata's hand and led her to the bathroom, along, with Nia, and Sakura.

"Hinata, come on! Take the cloak off!" Ino said.

"B-But" Hinata mumbled.

"No butts!" Sakura said.

Hinata was in silence, not responding to either. Nia hopped on her lap with a sad look on her face.

Sakura and Ino felt it and tried to be a little bit nicer.

"Hey, we're with you. Hinata." Sakura bend down to Hinata's level as she was sitting down on the sink.

"We want you to be happy." Ino pointed out.

"We care about you so much, and that's why we want you to beautiful on this day."

Hinata looked at Ino, as she smiled at her.

Then she felt a gentle touch on her hand. Sakura took her hand and placed it in hers.

"You would want the same for us right?"

"Sakura-san, Ino-san."

"New?"a voice came from Nia.

She put her paw on Sakura's and her fingers, wanting the same. Ino join as well, having their hands together.

Hinata smiled at their pleasant warmth, as she finally got up and took off her cloak, revealing the beauty inside and out, that she was hiding.

Sakura and Ino smiled at eachother as the Sakura gave her approval.

"Yup! Your definitely beautiful, Hinata."

"But let's add a touch up, ok!" Ino said as she got some things.

Everyone was waiting for the girls before they got started on the presents.

Naruto was wondering what could Hinata be hiding, or why she wouldn't take her cloak off.

It was probably because she was embarrass to show anyone as she'd been in the past. He didn't want to sound perverted but he was shorta curious of what she was wearing, to not let anyone see her like that.

"Are you thinking of Hinata, you pervert?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was smirking at him.

"W-What makes you think that?" Naruto stuttered.

"I can see you blushing, and your turning even more red." Sasuke answered.

"I have no idea what are your even talking about?" Naruto turned even more red as he turned his face away from Sasuke.

"You are in love aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not paying attention to his question before.

"Hmm, nothing, Usaratonkachi."

"We're back!" a voice called out into the room.

"Their they are." Rock lee said.

Naruto turned to that direction of the voice, and noticed something amazing.

Hinata was entering the room without her black cloak.

She walked in, slowly like she was in wedding, more maybe even Cindrella, walking down the stairs.

She blushed, a little bit, but smiled that Naruto liked about her. She was wearing a white and sky blue dress, with flowers all around the bottom. This was something that only Hinata could wear. No one could ever wear that and would look as beautiful as she does. She weared a flower in her hair that fitted her so prefectly, that it looked like she was missing something all this time.

Naruto was speechless.

"Hinata..."

Everyone gathered around her, commenting on her beauty. She turned a bit red but thanked everyone, for being here for the party.

Then she walked towards Naruto, as he was the only one that was not in the group. She looked up at him, asking him a simple question.

"H-How do I look, Naruto-kun?"


	16. Chapter 16

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 16**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Naruto blushed at her elegance. She wasn't just a friend. She was a demon. A demon, who came upon him, to ruin his life.

His was in a trance that he could barley escape.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously, scared that he didn't like it.

Naruto's eyes widen as he realize what he was thinking, and shook his head.

He looked on another direction, still blushing.

"...Y-you, you look lovely, Hinata." He finally said.

Hinata blushed at his answer.

"Jeez, why don't you guys just kiss already." Ino shouted, trying to spoil the fun.

Naruto and Hinata looked back at Ino, burning as red as ever.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled.

"Relax, it was just a joke." Ino smiled sweeping her hand telling them to clam down. Hinata and Naruto looked into another direction, still blushing.

"Anyway, let's get on with the present!" Kiba cheered.

"Yeah!" everyone said, all together.

Naruto grabbed the first present that awaited for him. He got up and sat on the chair. He looked up to see who present this was from.

It was from Choji.

It was a envelope, thin and very small. He open it and saw a ticket.

It Red "One Month Free Pass to Ichiraku"

Naruto looked at Choji and gave him a hug.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, CHOJI! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Choji smiled at his pal, returning the hug.

"We're pals right, Naruto?"

"You know it!" Naruto said excitedly as he broke the hug and grabbed the next present.

This one was from Tsunade.

He unwrapped the present, and felt cloth. He pick up the cloth and found out it was hokage cloak, with Naruto's clan sign on the back with it's red spiral growing strong.

It had flames on the bottom and the rest of it was yellow.

He loved the colors as he brung it close to his chest. He looked at Tsunade, who was standing right next to Sakura. She was a little late to the party, from signing papers and all.

He grinned at her as he said "Thanks, grandma Tsunade."

She smiled as she said "No problem, brat." giving him a slide remark.

The next present was from Tenten. She gave new tools for his missions. He enjoyed them for he needed new tools.

Neji gave Naruto a speech for his present. For it was about Naruto and what he did for others, how he changed people, bringing them out of the darkness, with his light. It was indeed a beautiful speech that everyone agreed and was touched by it. Naruto loved it to, blushing a little, by his words. Hinata smiled, glad that people are starting to accept him for being someone that people can recognize, at being Hokage.

Naruto grabbed the next present which it was from Ino. It was a plant in a pot, from her flower shop. Many people might not really think of it as a present, but Naruto smiled and gave Ino a hug, cause he loved plants, or watering the plants.

"Thank you, Ino. I'll try to take care of it."

"You better. For their is something very interesting, you'll see about that plant, if you take of it."

"Oh! What will I see?"

"It's a secret. Just keep being yourself." she smiled in a very secret way.

Naruto looked at the plant, and became very excited of what it could be.

Rock lee gave him his present next. It was wrapped in red and green stripes. He admired it very much, cause it stand for youthfulness. He unwrapped the wrapping and also felt cloth. He took it out of the box, and stand up, to see what it was.

It was a green outfit, that both lee and his master Mighty Gai weared. His eyes sparkled with excitement. He wanted to put it on, but thought he better wear it later. Rock Lee and Naruto made a fist connection, showing their youth and power.

Shino was straight forward as he gave him his present. Shino was a lonely but a cool guy.

Naruto opened up the bag and picked up a book of knowledgement about bugs.

For Naruto lacked entirely. He made a face which he didn't like to read, more or less about bugs. He skimmed at the pages as he looked through half of the book. He started to noticed pictures of frogs. He then looked back at the title and saw the real name of the title.

"Facts about Bugs and Frogs"

He smiled as he looked in the bag placing the book back in it place. Then an envelope fell on the book, unto the ground, saying "TO NARUTO" on it. Naruto picked it up and opened it, revealing a card inside. It was orange and black, giving him a message inside.

"Happy middle birthday! Naruto, I know your not good at studying for anything, but you trained hard enough, carving your own path, doing very well being yourself. Please read this from time to time as life goes on."

At the bottom of the carcass lied signatures of all his friends, near and far that he knew. Naruto smiled a joyful smile as he looked up at everyone.

"Man, I'm very lucky."

"Why, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she smiled, knowing what he was going to say, but wanted to hear it anyway.

"Because, I have wonderful friends like you."

Kiba gave Naruto a black and orange frog head hat for sleeping at night with, which Naruto didn't mind wearing, for he hasn't wore his other hat that was black and white in awhile.

Shikamaru gave Naruto a watch that was from his clan, the uzumaki clan. Sakura was next, handing him a flat object on his lap, He blushed as he quickly took the wrapping off, smiling at it was.

A picture frame with a photo, already inside it. It showed all of team seven together, in a very happy moment.

He smiled cause he now noticed how big his team was. To him it was like one big family. He ran up to Sakura in a tight hug as he thanked her for special present.

Sai came up and handed Narutoa piece of paper, as they broke the hug.

"What is it, Sai?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't know what else to give you, so I made this."

Naruto flipped over the paper, and grinned at the sight.

It was another picture of Naruto but in different clothing. But this time, it was unique cause he actually drew it himself.

Naruto patted Sai and thanked him for drawing him.

There was only two gifts left. Naruto picked up one and found out it was from Sasuke. He looked at him and saw that Sasuke's eyes were closed but smirking knowing that it was his present that he picked up.

Naruto grinned, thinking that it was a surprise that he actually got him something. It was a small present in a little red bag, nothing girly at all. It sounded just like him.

Naruto took of the string and opened the bag to see what was inside. A small object fell onto his hand. He looked at it, and, realised that it was a necklace with a sign of the Uzumaki on it. It was crystallized in ruby while curved by a experienced craftsman. Naruto put on a smile towards his best friend.

"Thank you, brother"

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned to another direction, blushing that Naruto said that.

Naruto slowly picked up the last present, looking kinda sad. He read the name "Jiraiya" on it, as it was about the same size as Sakura's gift. He laughed at the frog, messy wrapping that was all around it. He knew he tried very hard to wrap it. He quietly took off the wrapping, and saw another picture frame. It had uzumaki's red clan signs all over it shaping the frame into a circle.

But what was even more amazing was in the center. It showed Jiraiya, Naruto's mother, Kushina, and his father Minato, all together, laughing. Naruto cried a little as he held the picture closer to him. He looked at Jiraiya and smiled his million-dollar-grin that he always had.

"Thank you, Jiraiya."

The toad sage laughed, happy that he liked it.

Naruto looked around, but saw nothing. He was kinda sad that one in particular didn't give him anything. Maybe he wasn't important to that person, maybe not even special in their eyes. For Hihata didn't give him a present. Not a signal one.


	17. Chapter 17

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 17**

by ~NelNel-Chan

It was Hinata's turn to get the presents. Kiba was the first to go up and give her his present. Hinata didn't noticed the sadness on Naruto's face, for he tried to hide it. Kiba gave her a box of earrings which was pretty unusual for kiba to buy something like that.

It went very well with her dress, so the girls decide to help put it on, making it more beautiful than ever.

Sakura gave her a recipe book, for her talent of cooking. Maybe Sakura needed it more than Hinata does.

Ino already given her, her birthday present so Hinata announce her gift and everyone cheered for Ino as Hinata hugged her again. Tenten, also gave her new tools, which Hinata would use it in her training.

Followed up by Sai, who gave her a drawing of Hinata surrounded by flowers. Hinata cried, seeing it and gave him a huge hug, thanking him deeply.

Next was Lee, who everyone thought another green suit for Naruto, Lee, amd Mighty Gail would wear together. Seeing that image in their minds made them somehow wanted to vomit.

But lucky, this time it was a purple scarf, long enough to fit two people in. It turned out Neji was the one who helped him, Everone sighed in relief, thanking god that he did so, as the nightmare was finally over.

Choji gave her a ticket which was a one month at any restaurant, who Hinata liked eating, trying different things to learn and cook new things for her friends and her family.

Neji also gave her a speech of wisdom, telling her how much she tried her best, how much she tried to change, which not many people realized that about her.

Hinata loved her cousin and loved his speech, although she was not as strong as him, but she loved him, all the same.

Tsunade gave Hinata a dress for her to wear while going out. Everyone liked Tsunade's taste. Even Naruto wanted to see Hinata wearing it one day, cause she might look cute.

Jiraiya didn't know much of Hinata but he gave her a fish, for her elegance.

Nia didn't seem to like this present, which everyone laughed about it. Nia felt that she was being replaced, but Naruto and Hinata picked her up, giving her a gentle hug, telling her that she would never be replaced. Nia looked at the fish, moving closer to her, trying to make a friend. Nia smiled at her, seeming to be happy to meet her.

Sasuke didn't say anything,

but given her a making kit, for Hinata artist abilities as she did with her cooking. But Hinata could tell that it was from him as well did Naruto. Hinata noticed him, blushing as well as he did with Naruto. She smiled, thanking him so, as he smiled back.

Sakura forgot someone, and decided to bring him, out of hiding for being a special guest.

It was Gaara,

Naruto was shocked of his appearance and asked if this was his first time being invited to someone's party. Gaara said yes in his sad, quiet emotionless face, Naruto smiled, happy that he was able to come, being Hokage and all. Gaara went up to Naruto and Hinata, and held out his hand for he wanted a handshake for being born, for being alive to breathe the beautiful air, to be able to changed themselves and also change others. Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother and smiled joyful as the three of them joined hand together.

Shikamaru was next, placing an object in Hinata's hands. Hinata glanced at it and realized it was a Hyuuga clan necklace, except it was in aquamarine, making it even better for Hinata. She thanked Shikamaru, and placed it along with her other wonderful gifts.

Shino then came up to her and asked her to come outside with him. Hinata was surprise but gently took his hand, as he lend her outside. Everyone followed. They were outside in the meadow. There he raised his arms in the air, calling his insect.

But instead of his usual bugs he would summoned, a astonishing sight was something to behold for Hinata.

A group of butterflies, filled with different kinds and colors sparkled in the night skies as they circled around Hinata. Hinata remember the night she spend with Naruto and the fireflies as she gently touch one of the beautiful, dancing, butterflies in skies as she remembered Naruto's words to her.

All the butterflies touched Hinata, as they used their long tongues to show how much they liked her.

They finally got off of Hinata and flew into the sky flattering their fragile wings. Hinata watch them and gasped at what they were doing.

They danced, forming up into a line, spelling words just for her. She cried at that graceful sentence in the sky.

"Keep going towards your sun, Hinata."

Naruto walked up to the middle birthday girl, smiling at his friend.

"Well done, Hinata! You deserve it."

Hinata looked at Naruto and agreed, by his words.

"Yes! Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked at her friend, her companion, her supporter, Shino and ran up to him, giving him a cute hug. Funny how some people thought Shino actually hugged her back like if he was huge his daughter.

Everyone stayed a while watching the butterflies continue their preformance, as if they were on stage or something. Sakura sat with Sasuke leaning her head on his shoulder while watching the scenery. Sasuke glanced at her and looked up with her, not seeming to mind her being so close to him. Sai and Ino was the same, but more lovey-dovey than anyone else. Hinata was sitting on the ground, enjoying the view. She didn't notice anyone around her as she was in a whole world of her own, thinking of the boy that adventured in her room that same night when Naruto took he out to see this very same thing. Finally, she noticed Nia, jumping on her shoulder. Hinata looked at her and a boy walking towards her. He sat down, hoping if she didn't mind. He grinned at her asking if he could sit here. Hinata blushed and smiled back as they both looked at the night sky, as the butterflies flew with the stars.


	18. Chapter 18

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 18**

by ~NelNel-Chan

The whole group walked back looking at to stars. It was beautiful. They actually wanted to like them, smiling, dancing happily into the night.

As they walk through the door, they noticed Shizune holding a child in her arms.

"Shizune, who's that?" Ino asked.

"Well..." Shizune started.

Suddenly, the child turned it's face, looking at someone.

They whole gang looked as they noticed the child smiled, looking at that person. That person was Hinata.

Hinata's eyes went wide as he realized who that was as she ran up to child.

"Momo-chan!" Hinata shouted as she hugged the child close, in her arms.

Everyone was curious, on who the child was. How did Hinata know this child? Where did this child came from? Could it be Hinata's child. If so who's the father. Sasuke came up to ask Hinata.

"Who is this child?"

Hinata, still excited that the child was here, said "This is Mamo Uisukaiya."

The child had orange long hair, along with a blue jacket, and brown pants.

Nia went up to the child as well, seem to know who it was.

"Momo-chan was adopted by one of my close friends, aftee I found Momo-chan homeless."

Sakura smiled at the child saying "Awww, she aso cute." All the other girls agreed and comment as well.

Hinata looked at them curiously, wondering why they said.

"Momo-chan is not a girl."

Everyone went into shock, surprise how someone that's so cute came to be a boy. The girls cried, sadden by his sudden g

ender. Naruto wasn't surprise, experiencing this both with Haku.

Naruto went close to Hinata and the child within her arms. He rise his hand, gently putting it on his head, and smiled.

"I'm happy to meet you, Mamo-kun."

The child looked up at Naruto, and ran up to hug him, crying to be accepted. Hinata smiled, but looked in her hand and notice an envelope. She got up and went out to balcony to open it while everyone was inside, starting to eat the cakes. Hinata had a little piece by served his friends, and family, enjoying their company. She opened the envelope and found a ticket, for her to visit Mamo and his family.

Mamo may look like a girl but a boy. For many reason, Momo actually wanted to be more like a boy, but it was him looking like a girl, that got him adopted, or so he says.

But Hinata knew for sure what really happen. Hinata's eyes grew dark, remembering that day, when all the events call to Hinata as she looked up in the sky, telling the story of her important friend. Ralgrad Takano.

**Naruhina-Trust ch 18 BStory**

by ~NelNel-Chan

Mamo Usekaiya had a original name. His real name, given to him by birth was Ralgrad Takono. He didn't live in Konoha, for he lived in a land that was no longer on the map,

He didn't have much things to cherish but he had a home. Ralgrad's parents was also the key that made him happy, for they were very kind, caring, and nice, towards everyone around them, and the village. People thought they were pretty famous for their kindness. condsidering that all their birthdays was in July being Cancers, including Ralgrad.

He looked a lot like his mother. He was a very beautiful boy, where everyone rather consider him to be a girl than a boy. Many people thought that cause of that old saying.

"A when a child is born it is said that the boy always look like their mother and the girl would always look like their father."

Ralgrad's mother also had long, orange hair like Ralgrad. When he was born, everyone was happy, giving them, their blessings. They weren't even the Hokage. They were just ordinary people, but to everyone, they were something more.

Ralgrad loved his parents, his friends, the whole village. Everything was very important to to him. He never wanted that to change.

But as all things, everything has to come to an end.

On one tragedy day, Ralgrad's village was attacked. The land of Lighting, didn't agree to everything his village had to offer. For that they seek revenge.

A lot of people were killed in the battle, including the their beloved Hokage and Ralgrad's parents. What was even more tragic was that Ralgrad's parents was killed in front of his very eyes. But he remembered the very last words his parents gave him.

"You have to live. You cannot die here yet." Ralgrad's father last words as he slowly fell to the ground.

"You must continue on, tell our story of our village, on how our loyalty surved God-sama. That we planned nothing but peace to everyone." Ralgrad's mother breathed, standing very strong, against her enemies. She was preforming her last justu, for she as bleeding to death.

She said a final attack, blasting everything, including Ralgrad into a big flash of light. Ralgrad was disappearing calling out to mother, believing that the only reason why he wasn't killed by the enemy before his parents arrived as because he looked like a girl, making him weak.

"Ralgrad, you must carry on, my son."

Hearing his mother voice, made Ralgrad want to go back, even though he was only three, he felt like he could something. He screamed in agony, feeling terrible, for running away.

He ended up in another place that he was unaware of, for he never been outside of the village, being to young and all. He didn't know where to go. but he walked on, finding the place he was introduced, by himself.

To Ralgrad, It looked like he was walking in circles. Nobody cared for him, like he was in his own village. He never experience, shun, loneliness, and anger before. People still called him a girl, looking like his mother and was bullied by it. He didn't care, for he lost the only thing important in his life. He wonder on, still planning to find place he needed to be, to at least keep his promise to his village.

At some point. Ralgrad finally colapse in the middle of a forest. He wanted to cry, not being able to keep his promise.

But for some reason he couldn't cry, probably from lack for dehydration, on no water, or food.

He whispered his words to his village.

Huff

Huff

Huff

"I'm... sorry... e-everyone...I could keep...my...promise..."

Then he heard steps, going near his direction. He still didn't care, for he was about to die.

"I hear someone calling me." a voice said, being a few feet away.

"Are you sure Hinata?" another voice said.

"Why don't you use your Byakugan." a third voice was added to the group.

"Hai, Byakugan!" the first voice said.

...

...

...

"There's someone other there." the first voice said.

Then a figure came out of the trees and noticed it was a girl, with long blue hair. She was wear a purple jacket with blue pants. After seeing Ralgrad's body she ran up to the child.

"Of my goodness! Are you alright!" the women called out, holding the boy in her arms.

"Oh, so there is someone here." a boy came out being carried by a big white dog, along with a second boy wearing glasses and was covering his face. by wearing, a black and gray jacket.

"We have to head to Konoha now." Hinata said, being a little worried over his condition.

"Let's go then." Kiba said, leading team 8 back to their village.

Ralgrad felt shorta comfortable, being in Hinata's arms. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, since his mother past away. He raised his to touch this mysterious women, that was the first person to care for him, since his whole village was destroyed. The women looked at Ralgrad and and smiled, glad he was still alive.

"You cannot die yet. You must continue on with your path, young one."

He was shock, being told that again before. He remembered his parents telling him that before as well. He wondered if this was the place he was destined to come across.

When they finally came to Konoha, Ralgrad's health increased dramatically. He was soon adopted, by the woman's older friends, that barley visit Kohona. Till then, Relgrad had to stay with someone. It was decided that the woman that saved his own life was who he was going to stay with for awhile.

He found out that the woman's name was Hinata Hyuuga. She taught him many things that she learned. A lot of people still thought he was a girl, dressing him up so girly, being attracted by boys and all. Ralgrad definitely loved his mom, but hated being called a different gender. He also believed that his new family also thought that as well.

Hinata was different. She always knew he was a boy, although she always called him "Momo-chan." he didn't mind. She thought that to him, looking like his mother was a very special thing. She thought that kinda trait was very rare, and would had loved to have met his mother.

When it was time for the new family to come pick him up, Ralgrad had very sad, for he wanted to stay with Hinata. Hinata smiled as he spend their last day living with the Hyuuga clan. He was hesitant, scared that it would be different from living with Hinata. She read his hesitation and gave him a strong hug. She knew that he would be ok, for she knew this family and understand them very well. When she told them about Momo-chan, they got very excited wanting to met him as well. When they the picture and his description, they knew he was going to be a wonderful child to have. That's when they also gave him the name "Mamo" and "Usesukaiya" from their own family.

Ralgrad finally accepted his new family, as he heard a familiar voice, giving him their last message.

"Well done, our son."

Mamo finally started to adopted to his new name, for he also came to love both his new family , and his new name. Although he still believes that was cause of his girl-like appearance, he still didn't understand that it was a beautiful gift for him being like his mother. Right now, He seem to change, opening up to more people, and seems to be having fun at the party.

Hinata looked at her ticket and decided not to tell Naruto anything about this trip, for she might be a burden into Naruto's relationship with Sakura. She had to leave in two, and she would be gone for a few weeks, which it would give them some time to them, cause she believe that was the only reason why they were not together.

But she smiled, happy in Mamo's progressed in his feelings he had about everyone. To Hinata, that's she felt, about everyone. Everyday she lived in Konoha was dear to her. Every single day.


	19. Chapter 19

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 19 pt 1**

by ~NelNel-Chan

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing out here?"

Hinata turned around, and noticed Naruto, and Mamo together. Hinata saw the father, like figure in Naruto as she saw Mamo on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto let let him down, and looked at Hinata. Hinata gave Mamo a hug and him go play with the others.

"N-Nothing." Hinata replied.

"Well, I got something for you." Naruto said it sadly, but handed over a oval shape, present in her hands.

Hinata noticed the awful wrapping behind it, but smiled, for it look like he tried his hardest on making it prefect. Naruto wasn't prefect, but was a very proud failure at that.

"T-Thank you so much, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blushed, turning to the right while said "N-No problem."

Hinata smiled and asked "Can I open it now?"

"Of course! It's our middle birthday right?" Naruto asked back.

"Yes. Yes it is." then she started to take off the beautiful, but imprefect wrapping. As all the wrapping was gone, she started to cry.

It was a crystallize flower. It reflected the color purple, being the flower called "the wallflower." It was in a stand, so so she didn't have to worry about breaking it, so easily.

She held this beautiful, expensive present to her heart, crying, that he even bought something for her.

"It not much but I hope you like it?" Naruto blush while smiling at Hinta.

"Happy Middle Birthday, Hinata Hyuuga." he said again, putting the icing on the cake.

Then she felt a squeeze on his body, for Hinata was hugging him again.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun! I'm so happy. Thank you so much!"

Naruto blushed event more, seeing her sudden movement. He was going to return her hug, but Hinata broke the hug, running off to place her present somewhere safe, and went back to Naruto's side. She wiped her tears away and smiled again.

But she noticed Naruto's sad look on hisc face, that he couldn't hide from her.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

He looked up at Hinata sadly, answered her question.

"I did not get anything from you, Hinata."

**NaruHina-Trust Chapter 19 pt 2**

by ~NelNel-Chan

"No, I have present for you, but I just need to buy it. I haven't gotten it yet."

It still didn't make Naruto feel better.

Nia came out into the balcony and hopped on Naruto's shoulder, and then jumped off, leading him somewhere.

"What is it, Nia?" Naruto asked as he followed her.

Nia pointed to an object near the side of the balcony.

It was present.

"What is it?" Naruto asked picking up the present.

"Nia!" Hinata shouted, figuring out that Naruto found her present, taking it from him.

"Noo!" Hinata hid her face in his gift.

"Hinata..."

Naruto wondered why she would lie and hide this from him.

"I'll get you something better!" Hinata still hid her face with his gift, not giving him his present.

"I won't hate it, Hinata." Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata looked up at Naruto's grin.

"If it's from you, Hinata, I would take it. If it's from anyone, I would take it. I would love any person's gifts, cause it is from the heart. The fact that you got me, something is enough to make my heart beat. The fact you thought of me, was enough to make me happy."

Hinata was fascinated by his words.

Hinata looked at her present, and slowly gave it to him, still scared at his response.

Naruto felt that the present was heavy, also in a oval shape. He saw how nice the wrapping looked. It was in a pretty blue and yellow colors.

He took the wrapping off, seeing something amazing.

It was a decorated ramen bowl. It looked like was hand crafted. The bowl had his name around it, along with a face on it.

It looked like him. He smiled as he realized it was him, slurping down some ramen.

He couldn't realize why Hinata didn't want to give this to him. For it was very beautiful. But then he remembered all the other wonderful brought gifts for him. Hinata's gift was different. She was the only one to do this kind of thing, so he guessed that she wouldn't give him this, cause to her, everyone's presents was probably better, or more heartwarming, in her eyes.

His hand rise up towards Hinata. Hinata's eyes were closed, scared that he didn't like her present.

His hands went around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

She was shocked by the sudden movement.

"You silly girl."

Hinata's eyes opened as she slowly looked up at Naruto's eyes. They were closed but she felt Naruto's cheek, touching her hair. She couldn't tell whether if he was upset or not about his gift from her, but loved the unpleasant warmth that came inside his jacket from his white shirt.

She was silent, waiting for his response. She heard his heart beating at a usual rate, so she knew he was ok. His warmth made her feel comfortable. She didn't want it to end, but she knew it would, for Naruto still loved Sakura, and to Hinata, there's was nothing she could do to change that. But she was happy to be important in Naruto's life.

Finally, after a while, he gave her his answer.

"I love it, Hinata. This was one of the best presents I could ever get. Thank you."

Hinata's eyes started to wept as he held her in his embrace. She tried so hard to make his present special. But after seeing what everyone had given him, they seem to be much more better than hers, and her silly present.

Nia and Mamo came out of hiding and went to Naruto's and Hinata's hug. They broke the hug to play with them for a little bit. Then Nia stopped and jumped on Hinata's shoulder, as Naruto was holding Mamo.

"What is it, Nia?" Hinata asked curiously of what Nia wanted.

"Mew." Nia answered.

Hinatal looked at Naruto, then back at Nia, still wondering what she could mean.

"Meeeewwwwwwwwwww!"

Then the world started to shift.

Hinata and Naruto, along with Namo were floating in the air. They were definitely in a different place.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, worried.

Hinata couldn't tell at first either. Mamo seemed excited, moving his arms around, while in Naruto's arms,

The movement finally stopped. Hinata's eyes opened. looking where they could be.

It was dark, like they were in a black hole. Naruto went close to Hinata, holding her and Mamo close, scared that they would fall.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't know herself. She knew that this was one of Nia's abilities, to teleport, but to where was always a mystery.

Nia was gone. She was worried if she was alright. She looked around her and saw lights, some that didn't move, some that went past them.

"Look." Mamo said pointing out to the lights. Hinata and Naruto looked at him, for he rarely said anything.

"Momo-chan." Hinata called as she came closer to the little child, while still being held in Naruto's arms.

"What do you think it is?" Hinata asked softly, like she was teaching her class.

The child looked at Hinata, and then back up in the darkess. He touched Hinata's pinky finger as he smiled, and said the word.

"Stars!"

Hinata looked at Naruto, as they realized where they were.

In the sky.


	20. Chapter 20

"Nia" Hinata called out to her friend, moving away from Naruto's hold, along with Mamo.

Naruto tighten her hold, leting her know where they were at right now. Hinata looked at Naruto and stay put, still looking around.

"Nia, please come out." Hinata called out once again.

Then she heard a call to her, as a aqua green flame appeared in front of her eyes. Hinata reach out to touch the flame, holding it in her hands. The flame didn't burn her, but felt a warm, little, kind charka coming from it as Naruto and Mamo touched it as well.

Hinata smiled, still hearing the call in her mind. She started talking to the flame.

"Nia, you are Nia right? Thank you so much, for taking us out there.††This was you gift to me and Naruto right. Thank you so much."

The flame beame bigger covering Hinata's whole entire body. It flew out of her hands, going into the sky revealing it's identity.

It was Nia, but something was different about her. She looked older and very skinny as she sat there with an aqua green flame around her. The Tail was not longer looking like a flower, had became a flame, burning of will of fire. Nia didn't say anything, but led herself to the right, encouraging them to follow.

Hinata looked at Naruto, promising him that she would be ok, of he let her go. Naruto was hesitant at first but finally let her go.

Hinata didn't fall at all but floated as she went towards Nia. She never felt so light before. Hinata encourage Naruto and Mamo to do the same.††Naruto finally let go of Mamo, still holding his hand, swam towards Hinata and Nia.††

Nia disappeared and reappear ahead of them.††They followed††her, watching how mysterious Nia was. They felt the atmosphere, which felt like cotton spore floating in the sky.

They exprienced many things. What it was like to see the world from up here. What it felt like to be a bird, flying away. Mamo loved it as well as being silence.

Naruto talked to Mamo and Hinata, about this feeling about being alive, right here and now. Being able to live till this very day, to see this beauitful thing. Naruto also felt something new, that he ever thought he could ever had. Being with Hinata was somehow peaceful, very happy, enjoying her company. Hinata was indeed someone very close to him but just how close was she in his eyes.††For He still loved Sakura. Naruto became, very serious, thinking what he was going to have to do. He couldn't handle this feeling much longer. He decide that he would do it soon. Real soon.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiouly as she glided slowly towards Nia. Momo touch his had, wondering if he was ok as well.

Naruto remembered, and looked at Mamo and Hinata, telling them that he was alright, going toward Hinata and Nia, along with Mamo in his arms.

They came to a stopping point, which led to nothinh, but more stars in the skies. Hinata didn't mind, looking in the night, watching the stars going their own way. Naruto came up to Hinata, watching the stars was well.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hai."

"Would you like to dance?"

Hinata blushed at him, for she didn't know how to dance with a boy since she only dance with her mother. She stepped back, scared that he would hate her if she could not dance. espicailly if Naruto was watching her. To Hinata, she thought that she still dance like a child.

Naruto smirked as he read her movement, quickly grabbing her wraist, throwing her close to his chest. Hinata froed, scared by the sudden movment.††He gently touch her hand as his other hand touch her waist with the other.

"It's ok, Hinata." He chuckled. "I'll teach you how to dance, and besides, your already 75% there."

Hinata didn't understand what he meant but tried to followed his movement.

As they started, Hinata forgot that she was in the air, so she thought it was going to be difficult. But as they continued waltzing, it††was getting eaiser. They could swing anywhere they wanted. Hinata never felt this way for Naruto before. She didn't think Naruto could ever dance, but maybe he had practice, maybe picturing Sakura with him.††

Naruto really has grown a lot since then. She knew this dance didn't mean anything, cause it was their birthdays.††So of course he would dance with her, but she was happy that she got to share this with him. She got excited, and asked Naruto if they could dance with some tune. Naruto was confused, for they was no music in space. But her went along with it.

They started to dance faster, as Mamo, and Nia watche happily. Nia looked at the sky, looking like she was waiting for something.

As they dance their heart out, Naruto started to hear the music. The music came from the stars, hearing them pass by, seeing them smiling as the waved at them, giving them their blessing.††He could hear it all, then he glanced at Hinata, wondering if Hinata was even human, being amazed what she had in her.

He grinned at her, following he movement, just being as excited as she was.††The both got in groove with the stars, as the stars spiraled around them creating a beauitful image, as they danced on.

Hinata and Naruto looked enjoy it as well. Naruto looked onward to see a gigantic bright light coming there way.

"Hinata, look."

Hinata looked in his direction as well.

A big wind started to blow them away. Mamo was being held by Nia, while Naruto held Hinata in his arms, not letting her go, scared of losing his frined.††

The wind blow over. Naruto looked up and noticed that Nia and Mamo are alright, but they were smiling at something. Naruto looked up and saw it as well. He glanced at Hinata and shoke her with a little force.

"Hinata, look at this."

No answer came from the girl he held in his arms.

"Hinata?"

Still no answer.

He stated to shake he even more. He got worried cause he himself exprienced this same problem that happen with Hinata before.

"Hinata! HINATA!"

"Hmm?" a voice that Naruto wanted to hear from her. Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" she asked, like she was getting up from a deep slumber.

"Thank god."††Naruto said in his thoughts.

"Nothing, but look up, Hinata."

Hinata did as she was told as she saw that was in the sky.

Lights, of many different colors went by them. Mamo and Nia went up to Naruto's and Hinata's side, sitting and watching it with them, together. They were starlights, doing their night activity, traveling through the night through a daily basics. They all saw this beautiful view, being brought upon them. It was like the fireworks, but even more amazing. They sat there, watching the starlights leaving with their friends that they traveled along with.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, as she was looking at the colorful scenory. He smiled as he whisper in her ear.

"Happy Middle birthday, Hinata."

Hinata looked at Naruto, blushing but made a joyful smile as she told him exactly the same thing.

"Happy Middle Birthday to you too, Naruto-kun."

Back at the party, it was††quiet, everyone seem to fell asleep, from all the excitement. They all lied on the floor, for it was another comfy place to sleep on. All the adult went home to let them sleep there tonight.

For there at the party, lied Mamo and Nia, sleeping on the floor, smiling for a wonderful time. In another room, lied two people. For it was a very special day for both of them. They slept opposite from eachother but they were still connected at some point. For their pinky fingers were in tact with one another, showing that their promise lies on. their bond could never be broken, no matter who or what people could say. The Stars, Starlights, and the butterflies looked through their window where the two lied. They smiled as the flew away to the sky sending them a last message.

Happy Middle birthday, Naruto and Hinata.


	21. Chapter 21

Morning came, everyone had already left the party. Naruto decided to walk home with Sakura cause he had something to talk to her about.

They walked for awhile, talking about the party. Naruto seemed to like it very much. They went to the playground where Naruto used to spend a lot of time with, when he was a child. They stopped there, to play for a bit.

Naruto then, had something to say.

"Sakura-chan. Do you like Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed, giving him a right side punch, babbling "Oh Naruto. You don't ask questions like that."

After hearing that, Naruto blushed as he gotten very serious, and said something that was very important to him, since he was little.

Hinata felt something very painful in her chest. She couldn't tell why she felt that way.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head, smiling "No, No, I'm fine."

Hinata told Sasuke about the trip, and that she won't be back for a few weeks, but what the most important thing was that she didn't want Naruto to know about it, cause she feels that she would only be a burden in his Sakura, relationship.

Sasuke smiled and noted to her that she was never really a burden to begin with. Just a girl that needed guidance.

Hinata looked at him, and smiled, thanking him for saying that.

Sasuke walked Hinata, Nia, and Mamo the rest of the way home. Hinata thanked him once again as she went inside to pack. She couldn't hang out with her friends, cause she would be leaving tomorrow morning.

It was night time, Hinata let her whole family know about the trip. They didn't mind, as long as she didn't cause any problems. She lied in her bed with Nia and Mamo. She could sleep, for the fact that would be away from everyone for so long, especially Naruto. She still hadn't told him about the "kiss" incident yet. Her eyes went pitch-black, crying, for her not telling him.

"Naruto-kun..."

Then she felt a touch on her lips, covering her mouth. Could it be?

"I'm back, as promise, but I can only stay here for a little while."

Hinata didn't walk up, Nia and Mamom, by the sudden scare. She wondered for why did he have to come this night?

"So what's seems to be troubling you?" the voiced asked.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked, as Nia moved closer to the mysterious boy, seeming to know who this boy is.

The boy didn't answer but asked her again. She told him the problems she had, about the trip, the kiss, everything. To Hinata, it seemed like she was cheating on him with another man, since he was already in love with her. The boy understand, hugging her close. She smiled that she had someone to talk to.

He stayed awhile, telling her that she would be alright, believing in that she would meet everyone again sooner than she thought. Especially with Naruto if her cared about her that much. He didn't do anything perverted or nothing seeking lust, like he did last time, but simply held her till she fell alseep.

She whispered "Thank you for coming." as she closed her eyes and started to dream, with Nia and Mamo in her arms. The boy smiled, and kissed her forehead as he left her room.

Next morning came. Naruto wanted to tell Hinata something important as well. He checked her window but saw nothing. He didn't want to bother her family so he went out to find her. Most of the people didn't know where she went.

Then finally, he saw Sasuke walking alone. He waved and asked him "Sasuke. Did you know where Hinata is?"

"Maybe. Why do you need to know where she is?" Sasuke asked back.

"Cause, I need to tell her something really important, right now! She's been helping me so much for my dreams and I just need to talk to her and only her ." Naruto said, sounding very serious.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed, as he told him her location and her plans for that trip.

"You better hurry, Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke!" as Naruto dashed off, looking like he was running to the clouds. He wondered why Hinata didn`t tell him about this, why would she tell only Sasuke, and shut him out of dark. He didn't understand, but he had to reach the train and catch her before she left.

Hinata was sitting on the bench, waiting for her transportation, along with Nia, and Mamo, holding her new pet fish, Asaka, she received from Jiraiya.

The train finally arrived. She got up and looked at the exit. She looked sad but started to walk towards the train.

Then she finally heard a person screaming her name, coming from the exit.

"HINATA!"

It was Naruto. She was shocked, as she stopped in her tracks, as he caught up to her.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS FOR ME TO LEAVE. NOW THAT YOUR HERE?"††She screamed in agony.††

Naruto's eyes closed, opened them slowly to Hinata seriously. He was clam, no hesitant in her words. Go straight forward answering her question.

"Because, your my friend, that's why."

Silence came through the air, as Naruto continued on, telling her what he had to say.

"Hinata, I have something important to tell you. Your the only one that needs to hear this, from me and no one else. Cause if it weren't for you, then this would have never happen."

Hinata's heart started to beat even faster than usual. She wonder what he could be trying to her.

"I'm in love with Sakura-chan, Hinata. I thought about a lot things, about you, Sakura-chan and my own feelings. I finally told Sakura-chan about my feelings, and do you know how she answered to my confession?"

Hinata stayed quiet, waiting for to continue. He was quiet for a second, before finishing.††

"She finally accepted my feelings. We are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hinata's heart stopped, she didn't know if she was alive or not. Naruto stared at her as he said "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata looked down still clam, then looked up and said "congratulations, Naruto-kun. I'm so happy for you. I hope you two will be happy."

Naruto smirked at her, happy that she still supports them.

Hinata slowly got on the train, and looked out the window to see Naruto, giving her the thumbs up as he said "I know you'll be back real soon, Hinata. And when you do, I will be here, at the same spot, waiting for your return. Dattabayo."

Hinata's eyes went wide, that he still cared for her. She smiled, as she stuck out her pinky finger towards Naruto, waiting for his response.

"Promise?" Hinata asked with a confident smile.

Naruto looked up at her as he slowly came up to her and cross their pinky fingers together once again. He grinned as he said "Promise."

The train was starting to move, they finally let go, but Hinata was still staring at Naruto. The train moved slowly. Hinata found out that her time was running out. Naruto was still staring at her.

Hinata closed her eyes as she bent down, to plant a kiss on Naruto's cheek as she whispered "Goodbye, Naruto-kun...I'll will always love you."

Naruto was shocked at her sudden movement as she took her face away and said "I'll miss you." and left in the train. Hinata took her face out the window and fell to the ground. Mamo, Nia and Asaka went to side, noticing her crying in pain. She hugged all three of them and cried in their embrace. They were sad for her and stayed with her as she cried like never before.

Naruto was in slience, shocked, cause as she kissed him he noticed the tears coming from her eyes. Why did she look that way? Wasn't she happy for him? And the very last thing was her words to him. Why did it sound like that she was never going to come back? Why? Why? Naruto didn't understand. Naruto looked at his pinky finger and asked himself this. "Was Hinata going to keep her promise?"


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted at his girlfriend. Sakura looked down while sitting on her bed. They have been going out for a few weeks since Hinata departure. They seemed like the happiest couple alive. They'd never kissed, for Sakura was too embarrassed to which was alright to Naruto. They went out almost everyday. They went on dates almost all the time. They were inseparable. But to Naruto something seem to be missing in their relationship, that he wanted for a long time. He didn't know himself for he was an idiot and a good one at that. But they were still happy. But like all things, some things must all come too an end.

Naruto was shouting at your girlfriend, why would she want to break him with him? He grabbed her red shirt, litting her up. He started to cry as he asked her "So does this mean, you were lying to me when you said you love me?"††

"How could you think that?" Sakura started to wept as well as she put her face inside his jacket, hugging him back.

"...Of COURSE I love you! I've never loved anyone as much."

"Then... Why?"

Naruto, I've been very cruel to you, not knowing your feelings. I've said so many cruel things to you." Naruto still cried in slience as she was still hugging him.

"I love you so much, I can hardly believe it... When you chose me and said you loved me, too, I felt happiness like I've never known."

"That's why..."

"I want you to that Same happiness...Because I DO love you. " Sakura closed her eyes as she broke the hug to touch Naruto's crying face.

"That's why... If you should find that special person...Make her fall with you..This time for good. But don't let her just be in love with her, you better love her as well."

They fell in one last embrace as Naruto left the room.

Naruto left Sakura's house, and it started to rain. Naruto's eyes grow dark, not accepting the breakup. He wanted to die right there, not taking it anymore.

Without seeming to noticed, he passed Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked at his best friend. Sasuke noticed his dark tears rolling down his face. Nartuto smiled at him, as he said "Oh,††sorry Sasuke, I didn't see you."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes went even more to the darkness as he said."She broke up with me...Sakura-chan...broke up with me."

Sasuke stayed quiet, listening to what he had to say.

"I thought we were going to be together. I thought we were an item. WhY? Why? How could sh-" Then out of nowhere Naruto felt a sting of pain. He fell to the floor, figuring out that Sasuke had punched him.

"Hey what's that for!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke looked at him with an angry look in his eyes, as he walked away and said something to him before he left.

"You a such a Usuratonkachi!"

Naruto didn't understand what he meant, but he got up and walked home. He took a shower and put a white T-shirt along with black shorts.

He sat in his bed, still sad, from all that happen. He felt like he been betrayed by both his x-girlfriend and his best friend.

He started to cry again.

But suddenly he called a name that he hadn't said since she left.

"Hinata..."

He cried even more as he called her name once more.

"Hinata...I'm sorry. I wasn't to keep my word to protect her."

Then out of nowhere he heard a call to him as well, as he could believe who it was that he heard.

"Naruto-kun, It's alright."

Naruto looked up, but saw nothing. He wondered if he was going crazy? Why is he only hearing her now? Why was it only her. Sakura was the only for him. Wasn't that true? He shook his head as he saw Sakura in his mind. Why did Sasuke punched him like that? Wasn't he his best friend? Wasn't he his brother? He waited near the door, hoping Sakura would return. Hoping that this was only a dream. But no knock. Only rain.

Then he sat on his bed again, giving up on her return. For she was never going to come back, come back to him. He clench his teeth, not being able to stand. Then another call came to him.

"Naruto-kun..."

He didn't open his eyes, wanting all this madness to stop. Hinata couldn't be here. Why was he thinking of her? Maybe it true, that he caught up on her. Maybe there's a chance that she was stuck on him to? Maybe he was wrong? It's all stuck in his head? Maybe they were afraid to words they haven't said?

Naruto sat there with his eyes turning red with rage. He started to see the negative side of everything, the breakup, his friend, his loneliness, him being the nine-tailed foxes. Growling, started to come through his mouth. He rage, was starting to take over. No one could stop him now.

"Naruto-kun...Don't cry..."

††

His eyes opened, this time not recognized but stayed in that exact spot, not moving an inch. Arms started to cover his face as he felt a gentle touch, holding him with all it's might.

"Naruto-kun...It's ok. I'm here for you."

Naruto's rage started to subside as he then, felt someone's cheek on his beautiful spiked hair. He††

"Remember what you told me? Your here because your my friend and I'm going to do the same with you."

Naruto seen long hair and started to cry even more as he recognized the voice that was brought upon him.

Hinata...

Now he must be going crazy. He knew of Nia's powers but why now? Why would she be here now?

"Hinata." he whispered her name as she held him in her embrace. He noticed that she was in different clothes then usual. She was wearing a light purple dress, that probably was her pajamas. When he saw that he thought it looked odd cause it looked like she already died or something. Why did it look that?

"Hinata...Hinata. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. " He repeated her name constantly, as he cried, in her arms.

She stayed quiet comforting, him, hoping that he would cheer up.

"Hinata, I know this is a little selfish, maybe even cruel since you might have a boyfriend already, but..." He clench his teeth once more.

"But, can I hug you? please?" Hinata blushed but smiled as she let him hug her back.

"Of course you may, Naruto-kun." but was unexpectedly noticed how He quickly put his arms around her, hugging her tight as he deeply cried out his feelings.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hinata. I've cause you so much pain, after you helped me, get with Sakura-chan, and I broke it. I couldn't keep my promise to you, to keep Sakura happy, to keep her to stay with me. And now, look at me. I'm a rebel, a troublemaker, a man that's in pain and you still stayed beside me, although I don't deserve any kindness. So why you? Please tell me."

Hinata didn't answer him but continued to stay by his side. She cried as well, bearing his pain with him. She touch his face as she told him something that was and still is important to her.

"Naruto-kun, If Sakura didn't love you, then she would never would have gone out with you. You are the light in everyone lives, not just me, everyone. You are the sun, the light to everyone. You made so many friends that care, love, and even accept you for being who you are. Whatever you decide, I'll stay with you, no matter what. because..." She trailed of as she cried and look into Naruto's eyes. before answering.††

"Because... I stand by what I say, cause thats my ninja way."

Naruto's eyes were in shock with still tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes once again as he laid his face on her shoulder. Hinata jumped a little, blushing that he was laying on her.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you."

Hinata smiled as she her face on Naruto's.

They stayed like that for awhile. Watching the rain, slowly falling down from the sky. For what these two were doing, were nothing more than supporting each other, for they were just friends, right? Naruto seem to fell alseep on her shoulder. Hinata gently took him off her shoulder,††putting him straight to bed, for that wasn't hard, since they were already on his bed in the first place. She smiled at him for finally calming down, getting off his bed. As she was looking at his window, for the rain had stopped, she looked back at the sleeping restless boy turning back and forth, looking sad as she looked at the window and vanished, without leaving no trace, left behind.


	23. Chapter 23

It been a few days since Naruto's breakup with Sakura. He felt better but didn't head outside for awhile.††He knew that he can to both Sakura and Sasuke but he'd rather just be left alone for awhile, to think things over.

He was alone but it was alright, cause he knew that his friends supported him, and would always be there for him.

Then, finally, the day came when it was time for Hinata to return home. He finally gone out, dressing his normal appearance. He walked towards the sation and noticed something. Hinata had Nia, Mamo, and Asaka in her goup of close friends, while he had no one to live with. He looked up into the sky as he thought maybe it was time or wonder if he'll ever get that chance to have something like that.

He continued to walk towards the train station, but heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey Naruto!"

He turned around and saw Sasuke. Naruto was suprised that he was here.

"Oh! Hey Sasuke."

Slience came through the air, for they haven't talked for awhile. Naruto looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him and finally decided to bring up a topic.

"So... Are you off to see her today?"

Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"I'm glad. I hope she is still the same?"

Naruto smiled as he said that. "I hope so too. It's been so awhule since I've seen her."

"You better not do anything stupid, Usaratonkachi."

"I won't!" Naruto said with some force in his voice.

"I don't know. You've already hurt her already."

"Yeah I know already! I hurt her by not staying with Sakura. I couldn't make her happy."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, still a little heart broken as he made a sad smile. He put his arm over his should and made a smile, trying to cheer him up.††

"Hey, I'm sorry... For punching you."

Naruto looked at him and shook his head, smiling.

"Nah, I needed that."

Sasuke smirked and lifted his other hand in a fist-like so towards Naruto. Naruto connected their fist together, showing that their bond was not broken.††

Naruto got up and asked Sasuke if he wanted to come with him to meet Hinata. Sasuke said yes, and they headed towards the train station together.

The bell rang, telling them that Hinata's train was coming. Naruto and Sasuke stand side by side to the place where Naruto made his promise.††But He felt worried, afraid that Hinata wouldn't keep her promise. She probably would't be alive ti neet him there. Naruto prayed, hoped that she would the same girl that she was, before she left.

The train came, stopped right in front of them. At first, people weren't getting off. Naruto looked at Sasuke, wondering if it was the wrong train.

But then, people slowly got off, some feeling a bit sad about something. After everyone got off the train, Naruto didn't see Hinata, but felt a touch on his hand and shoulder.

It was Nia, eight year old††Mamo along with Hinata's pey fish, Asaka. They were happy to see Naruto again. Naruto smiled, welcoming them back.

"Hey you guys! How have you been?"

Mamo didn't say anything but clapped his hand, showing his happiness. Sasuke came up to them and asked "Where's Hinata?"

Naruto looked up at him and asked as well.

"Yeah! Where is she?"

Nia, Mamo, and Asaka looked at eachother and felt a sudden sadness on their faces, as they looked back at the train.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, and noticed that the train was still there. Why didn't it leave yet?

Then, four people came out slowly. They looked like they were nurses. One of them said "Slowly, Slowly." bringing out a trailer, where a person lied. Naruto wonder who could that person be? The person was covered, not revealing it's face.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

They all stayed quiet, not saying a word, but they looked sad, looking at the covered person.

Naruto said "No, it can't be?"††and dashed up to one of the nurses. Sasuke and the rest followed. Naruto asked "Excuse me, but can you tell me who that is?"

The nurse was a girl. She looked at him and asked "Are you a family member, or a realtive to this person?"

"No, but he could be a friend to this person if you would tell us who this person is." Sasuke stepped up, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The nurse fell in love with Sasuke, showing her blushing red face. Naruto wanted to vomit, seeing said "Oh Hello young††man. I'm sorry that I can't tell you the identity of this girl, but I'm veru excited to meet you!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, hearing the word "girl" in her sentence. He started to worry even more, but Sasuke pressed down tigter on his shoulder, telling him to clam down.

Mamo touched the nurse's clothes and looked at her in a face that she can't resist. You could say that he definity had the charm of his mother.

"Awww. OH! I know you. Your were with this girl, so if she was with you, then it is ok to tell you guys who this girl is." With Sasuke and Mamo's looks they could win the heart of any girl.

Naruto waited for her to answer. The nurse began to push them to a corner of the train while the other three watched over the trailer.

"Ok" She sighed as she started.

"The girl's got into a accident. She fell down a cliff unconoiusly, cause her body was under so much stress, that it shorta shut her body down for††a second. Just a second. She was lying, bleeding to death on a rock in the worst condition ever. Through this little gi- I mean boy, Mamo found her first, telling us that she said she wanted to go home, even if she was going to die, for she kept saying that she had made a promise to someone and wanted to go home on this same day, so that's why she here right now, trying to get her to the hospital.††She wouldn't wake up after the accident, although she was healed and is still alive. "

"When did this happen?' Sasuke asked.

"About three days ago."

"Who's this girl's name?" Naruto asked, shaking his whole body, remembering that Hinata came to his house three days ago.

"OH! I thought I told you already. This girl's name is..." she looked up her name in her notes.

"Hinata Hyuuga..."

Naruto eyes went wide, hearing her name. He frozed, not moving an inch. Sasuke shook his shoulder, wanting him to clam down, now.

But he couldn't reach him. Naruto looked up towards the trailer and ran towards the covered girl. He couldn't be sure until he saw it. He took off the cloth and saw something that the never should have seen.

He saw her, covered in old blood stains. She was breathing, still alive at this moment, but he face, so beat up from falling. Her hair messy, and not as beautiful as it always was before. Her eyes closed not knowing if it was damage was well.

He couldn't hold on to his emotions, kept inside him from the world. This was his friend, someone important to him, and would never wanted to see get killed. Hinata lied there, maybe not vbeing able to open her eyes again. He clench his teeth as he quickly took her body and started to shake his friend.

"HINATA!"

"Come on Hinata! Wake up!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as they ran up to him, holding him back. Naruto push them away, still holding Hinata in her arms.

"No! She is MY friend. I will not leave her. She came back for me!"

They noticed sadness in his voice as he was holding her close. They stayed quiet, letting Naruto hold her, though he couldn't push her to far for she was attached to trailer checking for any sighs of heartbeat increasing or decreasing.

"She was there, in my room. She came here three days ago. It was all in my head. My illusion. Letting me know that something bad had or was going to happen to her. But I didn't see it... I was careless... I didn't know anything..."

Naruto was quiet for a second before he continued.

"She kept colapzing in my arms... I didn't know why. The nurse told me that it was from lack of sleep, but it was something more than that... You punched me, Sasuke. That was because I was complaining over my break-up with Sakura, while Hinata was hurting in pain... I did not know why. I was causing her so much pain. I'm so sorry Hinata, but I know... I know you CAN come over this. Your amazing! That's why... I know you can get through this!"

Everyone looked at Naruto's faith in Hinata. He still believe that she would make it through her condition. That's one thing that he saw in her before anyone else. Change.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, which he looked back. He made a sly smile.

"Come on, Naruto... Let's go. Let the nurses take her to the hospital..."

Naruto hesitated but finally let go, placing her gently back on the trailer, and let the nurses do their job.

Hinata's family was there, to check on her progress. After that, the family went back home to train, while Hinata regained her consciousness. Hinata's friends, came to visit her often. They her gifts and flowers, praying that she would wake up soon. Mamo went back home, for he was only there to bring Hinata home, but hoped she was ok. Nia continued to watch her in the hospital, for she was going to stay by Hinata's side. Only one person never saw her at the hospital.

That was Naruto.

He was all torn up from all that's happen. He blamed himself for everything, causing her to be in this state. So he'd forbid himself to see her.

Finally, someone decided to pay Naruto a visit.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Naruto slowly got up from his bed and opened the door.

It was Sasuke and Nia. They noticed, again the sadness in Naruto's eyes as he tried to smile and asked "Hey, What's up you guys?"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked seriously. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Naruto broke his glare with Sasuke and started to look at his floor.

"Why aren't you there...with Hinata?"

Naruto clench his teeth, of hearing her name. He couldn't bear to hurt his friend after what he done.

"Y'know something. Your the stupidest person ever. It's not like you don't have pently of time on your time." Sasuke said sounding like a chord was about to snap.

"Say what you want. Even if I was there... I would only hurt her." Naruto murmured as his eyes turned black as he said these words.

"She better off... with you."

Something came on Sasuke's face after he said that as he walked close to him. You couldn't see Sasuke's face but you know what he was feeling. Rage.

He punched Naruto so hard that he flew to his self.

"You would only cause her pain? What do you mean by that? She is your friend isn't she?" Sasuke's eye was scarier than ever before.

"You mean you should've been able to catch her when she was about to fall off the cliff? Would you have felt better if you could've rescued her when she was about to be killed from Shinobi or something that incredible? Who the hell are you? Are you some kind of super hero, going to save everyone?"

Sasuke gave Naruto another punch as Naruto did the same. Sasuke started to shout at his friend.

"Open your eyes! You were!"

Naruto's eyes widen in amazement.

"You made her laugh! You made her happy! Maybe it was "

just little things. You don't have to be a super hero for that. You don't to be strong when your with her. Just look at her! She always smiling around you! Do you seriously think I could do that? Do you think I could make her like that? I swear, you so thick! There are some things in this world that only you can do. So stop making her cry. Get your act together and go see her."

Nia jumped on Naruto's shoulder and made a sly smile, wanting him to do the same. Naruto looked at her and then at Sasuke. He closed his eyes as he got up from the floor, walked passed Sasuke, and headed to the door. He didn't say a thing but left the house, heading to the hospital.

Sasuke stand there in Naruto's room, not moving a muscle.

"Stupid, Usuratonkachi."††

Naruto was already in Hinata's room. Her body was better and healed, but she was still in the same condition as he saw her at the train station. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, as she slept in her deep slumber. Nia jumped on her bed and fell asleep, by her side.

Naruto sat in a chair, watching her sleep. He never saw her sleep before, beside their Middle Birthday but he never got to see her sleep cause they fell asleep, together and that other time at the hospital when he noticed her, colapsing in his arms before cause he fell asleep the first few seconds of watching.

Although he could never forgive himself for what happen. He could help but be kinda lucky, to have another friend like her.

She truly was amazing. He remembered how gloomy, dark weirdo she was, but managed to change little by little.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but seem her somewhere, when he was little. But something was keeping it locked inside.

"Hinata..." Naruto whispered being in a trance by her beauty. He touched her long hair, smelling her scent of beauty.

"I'm sorry."

He leaned in closer, touching her forehead with his. He started to cry heavily. His tears, fell on her cheeks, giving of a strange glow as they fell in her mouth. Some stayed on her face, making her look more alive then before.

Naruto touched her cheek, wiping his tears of her, apologising over and over again. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, and without seeming to realized what he was doing, gently, carefully, and slowly, pressed his lips on hers, as he continued to cry. You could even call it reason giving away to passion.

Nia woke up and noticed that she felt a particular movement. It wasn't Naruto's movement, but someone else's.

Hinata's eyes flinched as they'd kiss. Naruto felt it as well and broke their kiss. Naruto's eyes were in shock as Hinata's eyes opened slowly. She looked so tried. Naruto cried even more, thinking that he would never see her eyes open again.

"Hinata..." he whispered, touching her face again. Hinata touched Naruto's face cheek as she whispered something that Naruto thought he would never hear from her.

"Who are you?"†††††

Naruto's eyes were in shock as he jumped away from her face. He realized that Hinata doesn't remember him. She didn't remember him or Nia at all as she asked her the same question. She could not remember him, his face, his voice, anything. He was a blurr to him, as if she never to him in the first place.

END OF PART 1!

THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU STICK AROUND FOR PART 2!


	24. NHTrust 2 Chapter 1

Hinata did not remember Naruto, or Nia. She remembered everyone else, including Mamo, but for some reason, she couldn't remember them.

Also she never trained herself after that. She didn't remember her justus or anything, that was inspired by Naruto to change herself. For she forgot her purpose, her reason to why she did it in the first place.

Hiashi didn't know why, besides that she still hasn't fully recovered from her condition, which was partly true. So he and the rest of the family decide to leave her in Kurenai's care, helping her with the baby and all.

She seemed to be alright, but to Naruto something, seem a little off about her. Like she didn't know who she was, like she was someone dead inside. Naruto didn't know what to do but the only thing he could do. Forget about her. He would be a friend to her, but nothing more.

Nia decided to stay with Naruto, since Hinatal could not remember her either.

Naruto was sitting on a bench, along with Nia, thinking about Hinata's condition even though he said he would forget about her. For all that has happen he couldn't help but not think about her at that time. For that, he was crying of all that happen. Nia felt his pain as she looked at his face.

"Mew..."

Then suddenly, Naruto felt a touch on his shoulder.

He looked up to see who it was.

It was Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, Naruto." Iruka said with a sly smile.

"Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka sat right next to Naruto, which Nia jumped on Iruka's shoulder happily. Iruka smiled as he chuckled.

"Hey, Nia."

Then, they looked at Naruto.

"I heard what happen to Hinata." he said with a clam sad look on his face.

"Yeah, It's all my fault..." Naruto said with a sad look across his face.

"Don't blame yourself. No one could avoid that. It wasn't your fault, Hinata's fault, or anyone's fault. Things happen."

"Maybe if she never met me at all..."

"Naruto. Do you think Hinata would want the same? Do you think Hinata would be happy, not meeting you at all?"

Naruto didn't say anything but clench his teeth in pain.

"Open your eyes, Naruto. Hinata would have never regret meeting you. If anything, she would be happy that you were happy, being with her."

Naruto looked at Iruka, shocked that Hinata would think that.

"I don't think she has or ever will hate you. I think you being her friend, was the best thing that could ever happen to her."

Naruto finally stopped crying and smiled, happy that he had a teacher in need.

After while it started to rain. Naruto was running home from his dinner he'd shared with Iruka from Ichiraku.

He was soaking wet while running in the village. Nia was with him as well but was to wet to teleport them home for she rarely used it.

Naruto didn't mind, but wanted to get home as soon as possible.

As Naruto was running, Nia heard a sound and jumped off Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around to Nia.

"What is it, Nia?"

Nia ran off into a different direction, and Naruto followed. He trusted Nia, for she was very mysterious and was very good with Hinata.

Nia led Naruto inside the town. People were inside their homes feeling left out from the rain, which led outside pretty empty. There was only a few children outside to play.

Nia finally came to a stopping point. Naruto stopped behind her, and noticed a box, rotting and wet from the rain. There lied a boy, with long red hair covered with a blanket, shivering from the cold.

He didn't seem to care that they were there. He was an orphan, with no parents to look after him.

Nia went up to the boy, in his lap and made a joyful sound, introducing herself. The boy looked down at her smile, and smiled back.

Naruto bent down to get a closer look at the boy and noticed the ripped green clothes and some scars left on his body that haven't healed yet. This shorta remind him of himself but the boy was in a lot worse condition then he was and sorry for him. He reach out his hand towards the three year old child.

"Hey kid." He started.

"Want to be my friend?"

Naruto smiled in the rain, which made look like a light, shining on the boy's path. The boy looked amazed what Naruto did. He slowly raised his trembling hands, gently placing them into Naruto's hand.

He held on tightly with both of his hand, afraid that Naruto would leave him, which Naruto seem to noticed it as well. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to take off his orange and black jacket, but stupidly, he would have to let go of the boy's hands to do that, but Nia found an idea and pulled his right sleeve through their hands, sliding it on the boy's body.

Funny that it was on backwards but it was ok. Naruto with his body exposed to the rain, grabbed the boy with his long hair, swinging him gently over his shoulders. He was very skinny from lack of food, so it was like he wasn't caring anybody at all.

The boy took his ripped blanket and sat still on Naruto's shoulders, along with Nia on the floor, running around with joy in the rain.

Naruto looked up at the boy and asked him "What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer, for he did not remember his name since he was only about three years old.

"Well I guess we will have to give you one till then, how about Kyohei?"

The boy shook his head very slowly.

"No? How about Mamoru, Ikuto, Munechika?"

Still the boy shook his head from all those names. Nia didn't like them at all. Naruto wasn't very good at giving names.

"Hmm... How about...?" Naruto thinking very hard to pick out a name.

"Miharu...?"

Nia jumped with excitement, liking that name very much. The boy didn't shake his head this time either, seeming to like the name.

"Miharu? You like that name? Miharu?"

The boy still didn't shake his head but Naruto understand that. This made him feel a little awkward, naming a orphan, like he was the father. This made him blush, thinking of the fact that he would have kids possibly later on.

"Alright! Let's go Nia."

Naruto said with a grin, but looked away from the child as he said something else to him.

"Oh! By the way, kid."

The boy looked down to see Naruto's face to wait what he wanted to tell him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Miharu."

The boy was astounded and put his head in his neck, trying to cover Naruto from the rain. Naruto red his movements and said "It's okay. I'm already drenched anyway."

The boy didn't said anything but put his face in Naruto's blonde wet hair, which felt soft and gentle even though it was all wet.

Naruto continued to run towards his house. When he finally reach it, he couldn't help but noticed a figure outside his house in the rain. He walked closer and found out who it was.

"Hinata? What is she doing here?"

Hinata finally noticed them and gaze in dead-like glance.

Naruto walked toward her and asked "Hinata, why are you here?" in a painful voice.

Hinata didn't noticed his sadness but answered his question.

"I don't really know actually. For some reason when I came across this place. It seemed... to be calling me. As I touch this place it gave me a warm, gentle feeling behind it."

She glanced at Naruto and noticed the boy on his shoulders.

She walked closer.

"Who is this boy?" she asked.

Naruto looked behind his shoulder and said "Oh! This is a boy that I found on the streets. I didn't know his real name so I just decided to name him, Miharu for now."

Hinata gazed at Miharu in a dead-like expression but then smiled as she raised her hands towards the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Miharu."

The boy was hesitant at first but slowly took the women's hands, bringing him down to embrace him.

Naruto smiled, happy that she'd still had some of her lovable personities and we loved about her, probably being with Kurenai-sensei with her baby and all.

"Well it soaking wet out here. Let's go inside, Miharu, Nia."

Then he felt two little soft touches on his elbow. It came from both Miharu and Hinata.

Naruto didn't seem to surprised that Miharu was doing this, since he was a child and all, but it was strange that Hinata was doing this as well.

He stayed there, waiting for her to answers, wondering why she was doing this.

He looked at her and noticed the deadness face again, but it was somehow different than what he saw before.

It looked like she was trying very hard to find out why she was touching him, why she was here in the first place.

"Ano…?" She started, placing Miharu down to Naruto's side at the door.

"I'm sorry…. But I don't know why I'm here."

Then suddenly she started to run off into the streets.

"Wait!" Naruto called out to her.

But then Hinata felt a gentle small hand, grabbing her before she had a chance to escape any further. It was Miharu.

Naruto ran up closer wondering "How did he get there so fast?" amazed on Miharu caught her when he didn't even see him move. But then he noticed Nia on his shoulder and fall to the ground thinking "Oh, That's how he did that. I forgot that Nia had that kind of power."

Miharu smiled at the confused girl and quietly led her inside the house.

Naruto got off the ground and was amazed and wonder "Does this kid think he owns this house?"

Then Nia jumped on his shoulder, warning him to calm down. Naruto looked at him and sighed and smiled at how this boy behaved.

They looked at the rain and decided to walk inside the house.

Inside his house, Naruto walked up the stairs into his room to find Hinata and Miharu waiting for him on his bed. Naruto thought that looked like they were one of a kind, but gasped; because they were both were soaking wet, which they were causing the bed to be wet as well.

"Hey! You two!" Naruto said with some force in his voice.

They looked at him in a dead-like gaze.

"Go take a bath first. Don't be bringing muddy footprints inside my house."

But then, Naruto started to cry, looking at the wet, muddy floor, all tracked with mud prints Although his house wasn't exactly what you would call "spic-an-span" with his clothes being all over the place and scrolls being not where they should be.

He didn't say a word but pushed both Hinata and Miharu to the bathroom, making sure they didn't make any more muddy tracks but it was hopeless for they were still making a muddy path for their feet was wet and covered on mud. Naruto cried even more. "My beautiful house gone to dusk."

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto asked in pain at his beautiful messy house.

Hinata glanced at Naruto.

"Make sure you give him a nice, clean bath, ok?"

"S-Sure…"

Naruto and Nia cleaned up the muddy mess that the two had cause.

"I swear, it's like I'm dealing with children."

Nina looked at him curiously, because he was dealing with a child and with a girl that doesn't remember anything about them.

To Naruto, he was feeling like a mother teaching his children the difference between right and wrong. It made him feel girl which he was not.

Then he remembered something.

"Oh! That reminds me."

Naruto got up after he was done cleaning and went to his dresser to pull out a birthday present that he received from Ino. The plant.

He was actually taking care of it, since Nia was there to remind him to feed it, and to not to feed it when it was nessacary.

He decided to set on his balcony for it to get some fresh air and to help it to grow. It was growing and noticed that as it grows it started to form blue-like petals around the green stems. It was not in bloom yet but he could wait to see the results.

"Uh… Excuse me."

Naruto looked at the door that led to the restroom. It was Hinata calling him.

"What is it, Hinata?"

He opened the door and saw Hinata with Miharu. Miharu's clothes were already taken off while Hinata was still in her hoodie and navy blue pants.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Can you help me wash his hair? He seems to want you to help him as well."

Naruto glanced at the boy and noticed what Hinata said was true.

He saw Miharu trying to get to Naruto with his hands in the air reaching towards him, wanting him to help Hinata wash him as well.

Naruto sighed and bend down, next to Hinata, to wash his hair, while Hinata washed his body. Miharu didn't seem to mind. In fact he smiled at Naruto and Hinata as they were washing him. Nia went into the bathroom and decided that she would join the game. She ran up to Miharu, sliding to the side of the tube with soap all over her body as Miharu tried to catch her in is soapy state. Naruto didn't mind at all for he was also having fun with Miharu and Nia being here. He glanced at Hinata and he was happy that she was here, with or with no memories return to her.

After a few minutes Hinata looked at Naruto and said "Thank you. Naruto-sempai, I can take of the rest by myself."

Naruto blush a little being called "Sempai" for he never heard his name being called like that before.

"Ok." Naruto said as he headed out the door. He looked at himself, which he still wet and dirty from the rain. He waited thirty minutes for Miharu and Hinata to be done with their baths, but why was it taking it so long?

Naruto sneezed, and decided it check on them.

"Hinata? Miharu?"

When he opened the door he was astounded by the sight he saw.

He saw Hinata and Miharu in the bathtub, playing with each other so happily. Naruto turned red really fast at the sight. Miharu looked at Naruto and smiled, raising his hands towards him, wanting to come join them. Hinata finally noticed Naruto staring at them and ducked down into the water, showing signs of embarrassment.

"O-OH! I-I'm sorry!" Naruto shut the door as quickly as possible, blushing more than ever before as he fell on the floor in embarrassment as well. He covered his face so no one could see it.

Nia was right next to him, turning her head sideways wondering what happened.

"Mew?"

Later, Miharu came out of the bathroom first while Hinata was finishing hers.

"Nii-san!" The child said as he jumped on Naruto's back. Naruto was amazed for Miharu never said a thing before they got there.

"Kid… You Spoke!" But Naruto had to get Miharu off him because he was still dirty and had yet to take his shower.

"Hey there. You just took a bath you don't want to get dirty again, do you?"

Miharu didn't mind being dirty but made a big wide smile sitting on Naruto's back. Nia noticed the two of them and decide to join the fun by hoping on Naruto's back onto Miharu's lap.

"Ok. Get off you two." Naruto said being a little anoyed but was smiling with his eyes close.

"I will not lose this time. For I Naruto Uzumaki with put in every power I got to make sure to defeat you!" He said with fire burning his eye called determination.

With that said Miharu and Nia jumped off of Naruto's back and dashed around the house with Miharu's towel flying every making him look like a ninja.

Naruto got off the floor and started to chase them around while saying "ROAR! I'm going to eat you!" p being very playful around them.

Miharu attitude seem to change very fast, being from a gloomy, sad, and very lonely boy to a hyper kid the next. . Miharu reminded him of someone in particular, but he couldn't just make assumations like that now.

Naruto finally caught the boy, for Miharu was already tired from the lack of not eating anything. Naruto barely noticed that he was still naked with a tow lover him, but it was ok, since they were both boys and all.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said, curling himself with Miharu into a ball-like shape, leaving Miharu unable to escape. Naruto thought that Miharu should Miharu should play with Mamo someday when he came back to visit them once in a while.

"Nii-san!" He said again trying to escape to hold that Naruto had created but it was no use. Naruto was just too strong to get away from.

After awhile though, he finally let go of Miharu before he got up again to make him some ramen for Miharu to eat up and fill his empty belly.

Hinata finally came out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes she wore before she came to Naruto's house. It was ok, for Naruto had already washed and dried it for her clothes while she was taking a bath with Miharu to help him embrace some funny moments. Naruto hopped in the shower right away to get the nasty smell off him, while Hinata looked after Miharu.

While he took his long waited shower Naruto was still blushing, of what he saw with Hinata being in the bath with Miharu, even though the water was covering most of her body, he still couldn't get her out of his mind. He never felt this embarrass before even with Sakura. Why was that? Hinata seemed to be embarrassed as well despite her dead expression.

After Naruto got out of the shower he was wearing his usual grey, t-shirt and black shorts. He came out of the bathroom, and saw Miharu, right in front of him. He was still naked but was wearing Naruto's orange and black jacket which looked somewhat cute on him even Naruto was jealous.

"Look Nii-san, I can fit." The child said, waving his arms on the air. Hinata and Nia were at the table giggling.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sempai, but Miharu-Chan wanted to try it so much that we didn't have a choice."

Naruto noticed the change in Hinata words, not sounding as dead as she usually was, but was laughing. That was so amazing that Naruto looked at Nia and smiled, which Nia noticed Hinata's change as well.

He looked down to Miharu and picked him up really fast and started swinging him around like he was his own child. He laughed, saying. "You don't fit yet. You have to get older and see what happens but I can see that you're going to be just like your big brother."

Miharu smiled as well, lifting his hands high, trying to be like a bird. Hinata gazed at the two, seeming to be having fun, and did not want to ruin it. So she slowly and quietly headed out the door, but someone grabbed he arm before she left once again. She looked down and noticed it was Miharu, wanting her to stay. He didn't say anything but made a sad puppy face that one could resist.

"Aww…" Hinata said losing her dead-like expression once again and then quickly grabbed the child, hugging him tightly.

"You're just…. So Cute!"

Naruto gazed at Hinata, which went down to the door and hugged both Miharu and Hinata, lifting them up in the air, for being just so darn cute. Feeling this, Hinata couldn't help but felt a sign of blushing in her cheeks. She looked shocker wondering why she is feeling this way. Why is she turning red? Naruto blush as well, not realizing what he was doing, gently putting them down. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw him blushing. "Why is he blushing, when I haven't even met him?" Why did I blush?

Miharu took both Naruto's and Hinata's hands and took them to play together for a little while longer until the day drawn to it's end. Hinata watched Naruto and Miharu sleep on the floor peacefully. Hinata smiled and grabbed their blanket, gently covering it over their bodies. She patted Miharu, touching his beautiful long hair after being washed. She glanced at Naruto, lying sound on the floor. She wanted to leave him, but something was keeping her to stay. She stared at him for awhile, but didn't touch him.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" She whispered but gasped wondering how she remembered his last name. She had heard from Kurenai and forms some others about this boy but not much.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Do you remember me? Do you know me? Why were you there when I first woke up from the hospital?" I don't understand." She said in her mind.

She finally got up and decided to leave, but before she left she smiled at the two goofballs, sleeping soundly in the night.


	25. NHTrust 2 Chapter 2

After a few day Naruto and Miharu had caught a cold from the rain and had to stay in the house for awhile till their for awhile. Everyone came to visit them and love Miharu with a passion. Like Hinata, Miharu was a kind character that you couldn't hate even if you try for their unique personalities and traits that they shared. Everyone noticed that Naruto was feeling a lot more happier being with Miharu and Nia, and enjoy having their company. Wired enough that Hinata came to visit just as often as everyone else.

After a few days later Naruto had recovered from his sickness but Miharu was still in his sick state. They didn't know the reasons behind this so Miharu was getting check at the hospital, to make sure he didn't have any illness or infection that he could have cause from him being in that box. It turns out that he was actually five years old. They didn't know his location, or his parents, but found out his birthday was December 27, being a Capricorn like Hinata. A lot of girls loved him and wanted to adopted him, which Naruto couldn't help but be a little upset to say, cause no one wanted him before so why now? Miharu recovered from his illness and was quick chosen to be adopted by an elderly couple that could have any children. But by the time it came for them to pick Miharu up, Miharu cried like he never did before, trying so hard to stay by Naruto's side. Sadly Naruto couldn't do any thing about it since he wasn't an adult himself yet. But luckily the elders saw the bond that Miharu and Naruto shared as Miharu tried so hard so to grab Naruto's shirt as their maid try to get him aboard on the train. Miharu cried

"Narutonii-san! daisuki desu! "

For the first time, Naruto couldn't help but cry with him, by having him around all the time, to Naruto he was a " little fire cracker" that would somewhat irated him but someone that he enjoy with all his heart, like he shared with Hinata before her memories were lost. But he still did nothing but realized how much he wanted him stay. Finally the old but young couple decided that it was better to have Miharu stay with Naruto and they would help pay for his food and such while he was under Naruto's care. The maid let go of Miharu and Miharu ran quickly to Naruto's side and hugged him so tightly that Naruto probably couldn't breathe, but being that way Naruto hugged him as well, both crying in their embrace, not daring to let go of each other. Naruto said thanks to the elderly couple but that he could take care of him, for he didn't want to be a burden to them. They said that it would be ok and that it would be an honor that they would do it, however there was a catch to letting Miharu stay with Naruto. They made them promise one thing before they left. That Miharu and Naruto both would come to have them stay with them for vacation sometime. Miharu and Naruto agreed and said their goodbyes to the couple as they headed back to their country.

Since then they had been spending a whole lot of time together, along with Nia and Hinata, who been less dead than usual. For Miharu was the on that was changing her, along with Naruto, but one thing was for sure. She still didn't remember anything that she, Naruto or Nia shared from the past. Naruto was still saddened by this but at least she was recovering.

Hinata taught him many things about raising a child, especially since she was helping Kurenai with her baby and was a great him with it. It was not that hard, since Miharu was already five years old and learned a few things from Hinata as well. They had fun together at times, which Hinata never felt before. She ache for something more but didn't know what it was.

One day, while they were in the park, playing together, a boy decided to come pay them a visit.

"Hello again, Hinata-sama." said a voice far away from behind.

Hinata, Miharu, Naruto, along with Nia looked and saw a ten-year old boy with white hair and had the same colored eyes as Hinata.

Hinata gazed at him with a clam expression. Naruto looked at Hinata and asked "Who is he, Hinata?"

She looked back at him and then at Miharu before answering his question.

"He's a distance relative of the Hyuuga clan. His name is Kyo Hyuuga. I wonder why he's here."

She looked at Kyo, who stand their waiting for Hinata to respond.

"Hey, Kyo-kun. Why are yo-" then she got cut off, for Kyo had hugged her tightly. Naruto and Nia made a shocking expression on their face while Miharu noticed and laughed at them.

"Oh, Hinata-sama, I thought you didn't remember me. I've been looking all over for you!" Kyo said squeezing her tightly with excitement.

"Y-yes, Kyo-kun. But why are you here?"

Kyo didn't answer her yet. He just kept hugging her like he hadn't seen her in ages.

"You know why."

He looked up at her with sparkles in his eyes. Hinata turn her head sideways in a curious expression, wondering what he could mean by that.

"To be my bride Hinata-sama."

"Hek?" Hinata looked at him, being more confused then ever before. Naruto mouth opened wide hearing this from a ten year old.

"EH!"

Nia was so in shocked that she felled to the ground backwards, looking like she was playing dead or something. Miharu looked at her and quickly ran to her side, picking her up, to see if she was alright. Miharu looked at Hinata as well to see what she felt by all of this.

She was so in shocked that she started to fell over, which Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked to see it she was going to be alright.

"Hinata-sama?" Kyo ran up to him to check her condition.

She had already fainted from the confession.

"Don't go." A voiced could out to her.

Hinata was in compete dark, floating around, wondering where to go.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Don't go" a voice called out to her again.

She started to look around.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

Then a black shadow appeared in front of her. It looked like a person. She couldn't see his face, for it was covered in darkness. He walked towards the confused young women and gently put his hands on Hinata's elbow and moved closer to her ear, for she was not afraid of his presence in this state.

Even though he was so close to her, Hinata could see his face, but she seemed to know him from somewhere. She looked at his dark face and asked again "Who are you?... Do I know you?"

"I know who you are, Hinata Hyuuga I've always loved you."

"You did?" She asked in a curious way, turning her head sideways.

Then he laughed in pain, on how Hinata had changed. She used to be so embarrassed about confession and fainted right on the spot, but this time she was different when it came to him that is.

The boy moved his hand to her cheek, kissing her forehead. She looked up at his entire body, but she could feel a gentle smile coming from him as he said "Oh course I did and I still do Hinata."

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his kind words.

"But I have to go now." He said.

She became a little bit sad hearing this.

"Why?" She grabbed his arm.

She saw how he turned too looked at her and smiled.

"Hinata you already have someone important to you. Right?"

Hinata stopped to think about what he said.

"Someone important to me?"

She looked at him curiously again, which he chuckled at.

He leaned close to her face and whisper "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him, soon." and kissed her on the cheek as he disappeared leaving Hinata in the darkness.

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story.

Here what Kyo Hyuuga looks like.

.com/gallery/#/d2wo49v

Pic of Miharu

.com/gallery/#/d30xs6z


	26. NHTrust 2 Chapter 3

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and noticed that all that was a dream. She also noticed that she was in a room. It was Kurenai's extra bedroom that she had her sleep in as she stays with her. She slowly sat up, wondering what happen.

"Who was that boy? I felt like I met him before but why can't I remember him? What did he mean when he said "Don't go?" I don't understand."

She started to feel pain in her hear on what's going on. Then she felt a soft gentle touch on her hand. She turns to the side and saw someone in her bed. He had soft read hair that made him part of who he was.

Miharu lied there, soundly asleep along with Nia in his arms. Hinata smiled and hugged both Miharu and Nia, thanking them both for worrying about her.

Then Kurenai knock on her door and came into her room.

"Hey, Hinata. How are you feeling?"

Hinata glanced at Kurenai and made a short smile.

"I'm feeling fine, sorry if I caused any trouble."

Kurenai smiled and said "No problem at all." Then she looked behind the door and asked Hinata "Kyo-kun wants to see you. Should I let him in?"

Hinata looked down at her hand wondering if she wanted to see him now after all that happen. Kyo didn't know what happen in her dream and so she thought it would be ok to let him in.

"You can let him in." Still confused on what she was going to say.

"Are you sure? You don't seem healthy enough to set foot outside yet."

"Hai"

After a few seconds, Kyo came dashing in, jumping on Hinata, hugging her tightly.

"H-I-N-A-T-A-S-A-M-A!"

With that said Kurenai let the two of them alone and said to herself "He going to be a handful." as she went to her own room to take care of her own child.

Hinata blushed a little at the sudden embrace.

"K-K-Kyo-kun!"

Kyo looked up at her with a cute smile.

"I'm sorry about the sudden confession of love-!" He looked at her red burning face, still embarrass that he confessed to her.

"Hinata-sama?" He looked at her curiously.

"I-I-I'm ok." She said, still shaking her head in dizziness.

"Well I'm sorry But I meant what I'm said though." He then took her hands and was now on top her, while Miharu and Nia slept on the side on the bed. She blushed even more.

"K-Kyo-kun?

"You're going to be my bride, regardless." He then took her hand and kiss it gently.

"Kyo-kun"

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

She then took him into her arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Awww, Kyo-kun. You so cute!"

Kyo blushed at the sudden embrace.

"Don't worry, I love you too." She smiled, happy that he loved her so much.

"Can I tell you something, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata let go of him, waiting for what he was trying to say.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?"

"Do you know why I'm here today?"

She smiled and tried to guess what he asked.

"To see me?" She looked up with one finger on her lips in a curious way. Kyo smiled a said "Yes, I did." But then he touched her hand and became even more serious as he looked up into her eyes and told her the more important reason why he was here.

"Hinata, will you come back to my land with me?"

Hinata was very shocked at his question.

"Ano?" She didn't mind going, but something was causing her to stay back. She didn't know what it was.

"Well, Hinata-sama?'

She fell in the state of confusion, who didn't know what to do. She loved this village so much and it would be sad to separate herself from her friends and her family even though she wouldn't mind stay with Kyo for awhile. But all she can do, was give him her honest answer.

"Ah, Can I think about it first? Then I can give you my answer, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo left a unimpressionable face but gazed at Hinata and made a beautiful smile.

"Sure!"

Hinata couldn't help but turn a little red and made a beautiful smile while closing her eyes as well.

"The fact that he seems to have taken to me Feels pretty good." She said in her mind.

"Okay, got it." She said to Kyo as she said in her mind "Maybe, just maybe, he's the "someone" that's important to me in my life."

After a while, Miharu and Nia had woken up from their daily slumber and along with Hinata decided to look for Naruto, for he was not at Kurenai's house, as Kyo went back to the Hyuuga clan to pay his relatives a visit.

They couldn't find Naruto anywhere, not in his house, not in the park, not anywhere. Hinata was starting to get worried as Miharu was feeling the same. She didn't know why she was feeling so worried about anyone even though he was just a new friend to her.

They continue walking around the village of Konoha, as Hinata recognized a path that she never seen or walked before. She felt a strong feeling telling her that she should follow that path. She stood there, holding on to Miharu's hand.

"Narutonii-san."

Hinata looked down to Miharu, and smiled, glad that he had faith in her.

"Let's go, Miharu-chan, Nia-chan."

They stated to walk down the path, hoping to find Naruto. As they did, Hinata felt something, like she knew this place before. Cause for some reason she knew which way to go. She looked down at Miharu and Nia, which they both smiled back, because they trusted Hinata. She felt their confidence and went forward, hoping that Naruto would be down this path. As the path came to ends, which there were no trees, Hinata noticed that this place was called. I had no flowers for it was about to come winter soon and Hinata's real birthday would be coming soon. There was something different but something amazing that Hinata could recognize it.

"This is the meadow" She said as she bent down to the grass, covering the side of her head with her hand in pain.

Hinata gazed on how that season was changing, setting the background for the meadow. Her eyes went wide when she heard a familiar voice in her head.

Flash back

"Did you show this to Sakura-san yet?" Naruto looked up in the sky. "No, I haven't." "Then you should. I'm pretty sure Sakura-san will love it." hinata said with determination. Naruto, still looking up at the sky, said "Do I have to?" Hinata's eyes opened wide. "eh?" "Do I have to show Sakura-chan this place?" I mean me and Sakura-chan have been to many secret places that I share and loved. Those places is where we can talk to her about things." Naruto said, kinda looking sad, but made a slight smile as he looked at Hinata. Hinata, with her face, still shocked by his words, asked him "So, you haven't showed anyone this place?" Naruto looked at her with a grin and blushed a little a little as he answer her question. "Nope, your the first, Hinata! This will be our secret, as we share the same with my friends!"

Hinata head hurt even more. Nia and Miharu ran up to her face, wondering if she was ok. She looked at them and made a gentle smile, letting them know that she was alright.

"I'm ok." She said as she stood up.

"Now let's go find Naruto-sempai."

"Hai!" Miharu said with determination.

Hinata turned around and sad a tree out in the middle of the meadow. Her eyes went wide as she saw someone their, sleeping on the stump of the tree.

"Naruto-sempai!"

She started to run up to him, praying that he was alright. Naruto was very dirty, looking like he been through some training. Naruto's eyes flickered opened, hearing the sound of his name being called. He turned to Hinata, barely unconscious.

"Hi Hey" he said in a slow gentle voice. Hinata looked at his face, grinning at her, he smile, loveless, his love for anyone, priceless.

She smiled, happy that he was alright, lifting her hand to touch his face,

"Thank god, you're alright."

Naruto felt a little red there, but still smiled that she was worried about him, knowing that, made him happy.

He touched her hand, which was still on his cheek bone as he took Miharu unto his lap thanking them both, and apologizing for making them worried. Then Nia looked at his hand called to Naruto.

"Mew?'

Naruto looked at Nia and just remember. What he had to do. He got up, carrying Miharu, in his arms, looking at Hinata.

"Come. I have something to show you."

"Hai."

They walked into the dead meadow. Hinata felt the sadness but knew that the flowers will bloom again one day.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked awaking Hinata from her gaze.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "I don't really know. It like I'd remember this place somewhere. Something was telling me that if I came this way, I would" Naruto waited for her to finish her sentence. He noticed the blush in her cheek turning red as she said the last part or her words to compete the sentence.

"I would hopefully find you."

Naruto blushed as he gazed at this girl. Nia and Miharu smiled as Miharu clapped his hands an excitement. Naruto covered Miharu's and Nia's eyes for they were too young to witness this. With his other hand, he gently brung Hinata's face closer to his. He smiled a very sweet gentle smile as his head was on top of hers.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you." He whispered.

Hinata felt an unknown feeling in her chest. She couldn't understand why, but it felt like she had butterflies were coming out of her stomach. She couldn't help but smile about Naruto's kindness. This feeling was happiness.

"Oh here Hinata, come see!" Naruto said, finally breaking their hold. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto pointing at the dead grass. There laid a white flower growing upon the surface. Hinata never seen this flower before. She gently touched the flower, asking Naruto "What kind of flower is this, Naruto-sempai?"

"It's a flower that only grows in winter called the snow flower. I know that you liked flowers and since you told me that you were sad by there being no flowers in the winter, I decided to go into some research to find out that the statement of a flower growing in the winter was actually true, and this is what I found. Do you li-!" He was cute off for Hinata was already hugging him. He was surprised for Hinata never hugged him like this since she lost her memories and couldn't help but turn red.

"Hi-hi-hi- Hinata?" She didn't stop hugging for she was just too happy.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-sempai! I love it!"

Miharu ran up to Naruto's lap, wanting to join the hug. Naruto and Hinata gazed at Miharu. Naruto smiled him, picking him up.

"You can hug along with us too, kid."

"Yeah Miharu-Chan come join us."

Naruto looked at Nia. "You to, Nia."

Nia jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and they gave each other a group hug. Hinata smiled at how many friends she had, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino and so many more to come. Now she made friends with Naruto, Miharu and Nia, who truly cared about her, although something was tingling in her heart, telling her that she was something more to Naruto and Nia, then she could realize.

Hinata then remember what Kyo asked her. She couldn't leave Konoha like this, not when she felt like this, insecure, naïve, that doesn't remember some things.

Hinata let go of their big hug and started running out of the meadow. Naruto, Miharu and Nia looked at Hinata as she dashed out of site.

"Where are you going, Hinata?"

Hinata turned to Naruto one more time before she answered him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She went back to the Hyuuga estate. It's has been awhile since she'd been there. She stopped to graze as the house, before heading inside. For she still feared someone who she wanted to be accepted. Her father.

A servant let Hinata in, glad that Hinata was a little be better since she lost her memories. She walked into the hall slowly, looking for Kyo but trying to avoid her father. Suddenly she heard a voice through the walls.

"She really is quite the younh lady."

Hinata stop to hear a servant through the walls.

"She just a normal girl. You can't tease her like this."

"I'm not teasing, Kikyo. Her character has reslly blown my away."

"but..."

"It's embarrassing to say but Kyo really never had a mother. I always felt guilty about that. and I've given him everything I've been able to. But... I've never been able to provide him what he really needs, Kyo wouldn't stop talking about how good Hinata's cooking was. He really looked happy. I've never seen him smile like that. Please Kikyo, What Kyo needs is Hinata."

Hinata eyes grew dark, recongizing that one of the servants was talking to Kyo's father, Aizen.

She didn't bother them but headed down the path hoping to find Kyo.

Hinata glanced at the room and saw Kyo and Hiashi sitting together as they noticed Hinata standing near the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I should leave"

"No, no, come on in Hinata-same. We were just talking about you." Kyo assured her.

Hinata came in the room, and sat next to Kyo, quietly. They were quiet for a few seconds before her father stated to speak.

"Hinata, I would like it very much if you went with Kyo back to his country for awhile."

Hinata's eyes were in terror, scared to object her father's request, for she still feared her father very much.

"I think if you go with Kyo, I'm pretty sure you will be able to get you memory back. I think it actually be good for you, without being a burden to anyone."

Silence was in the air. Kyo looked at Hiashi and noticed that he never looked at Hinata in the eye, like she wasn't even important. He glanced at Hinata with her beautiful eyes filled with such light turned to dark black, like she never been there. Hinata looked at Kyo slowly with her dead-like expression and said. "Kyo, could you step out of the room for a second?"

"Hai" Kyo obeyed her command as he stepped outside and waited for Hinata to give him her answer. After a few minutes Hinata was the first to step outside the room.

"Hinata-sama?'

He couldn't see her face, her eyes, her expression, he couldn't see anything, but he felt a warm but cold squeeze around his body.

It was Hinata hugging hum closer. Kyo started to blush at her movement.

"Hi-Hi-Hinata-sama?" He still couldn't see her for her hair was covering it. She didn't move a inch in their embrace.

"Hinata-sama?" He called her name again.

Finally she said something.

"Kyo" She pronounced his name with the "Kun" in it. Kyo tried to pull her away to see his face but she was to strong.

"Kyo." She said his name again.

Kyo finally started to get serious closing his eyes, accepting her hug.

"When I see you, I feel like you really are my mother, Hinata. I guess this is what it feels like to have a mother."

He closed his eyes.

"Hinata come back to my homeland."

"Kyo..."

"What is it, Hinata?" He also said her name formally as well.

She took a while before she spoke to Kyo. Her face, emotionless, her memories, forgotten, her heart, going strong.

"I will Come back with you, Kyo." Finally accepting her fate.

She went home where she belong, with Kurenai-sensei, which she felt like she was the only person there for her when she needed it. When she walked into her room she noticed that her room was pitch dark, perfect for her to be in right now. She was already packed and ready to leave for tomorrow so she really had nothing else to do at this point. She eyes were filled with darkness for there was nothing she could do about Kyo. She had to go.

Then she heard a sound coming from the corner of the room. She turned her head and noticed that there was someone else in the room she stayed calm asking "Who are you." As the person started to move closer to her, she found out who it was. It was Naruto.

"Naruto-sempai? Why are you here?"

Naruto didn't say a word, but went closer to her as she stands near her window. He put his hand on the wall where Hinata's face was located, not scaring her much, for she has seen more scary things beside people intruding into her house. She couldn't read Naruto's expression as she tried to see his face.

"What if I told you" he started. Hinata gazed at his face wondering what he was going to say.

"That I didn't want you to go, would you stay?"


	27. NHTrust 2 Chapter 4

Hinata was shocked for Naruto seemed like he know what happened, like he could read he thoughts. The fact that he knew that she said yes, the fact that she'd agreed to go with Kyo was amazing.

They were quiet for a second. Hinata tried to look in his eyes, wondering if he was going to show her his beautiful eyes.

"Naruto-sempai?" she asked. Then Naruto said something, finally. He looked at Hinata in a expression that she somehow feared. He's eyes, dark, He smiled, wicked, his expression, a fake to nature as he said. "I was just kidding," as he gently moved away from Hinata and before he left her from out the window he said his final words. "Have a nice time Hinata"

Hinata didn't say a thing but covered her chest, feeling her heart pounding unevenly. Her face, red, wondering why was she feeling this way. It was different from Kyo's feelings when he confessed his love to her. This was very strange to her.

By the next morning, she was gone. This time Naruto did not come to see her off. He couldn't stand to see his friend leave. Sasuke and Sakura were very worried about him. Although this wasn't the first time he felt this way. Naruto may had acted that he was his usual self but something was off about him.

"Why won't you go call her?" Sakura encouraged. Naruto looked down at the ground answering her question.

"Because. I would only be in her way"

Hinata and Kyo already had gotten to their destination. Kyo showed her around which it has been a long time since she been in this town. They walked around the market, letting Hinata see how different it was from her own village, Konoha.

"Wow! Kyo, it really has been a long time since I been here. Everything has changed." Hinata said amazed by the view.

"I don't think it's really changed that much. This village is known for it fishery. To me nothing really has changed."

"But I don't remember ever seeing this, Kyo!" She said with excitement.

"You came here when I was about five years old. So it would onlu make sense that you wouldn't remember many things." He said satitfied with himself.

"Wow! You rememebered that? That so amazing Kyo. I don't even remember when I came here." She said feeling bad.

Then Kyo became serious. "There's no way that I would forget that day. That's the day that I met you." He looked at Hinata with a sweet but still serious expression.

"There's not a day in my life that I would ever forget you... Hinata."

Hearing those words made Hinata's heart pounding a little faster. Kyo remembered everything that Hinata did or do. Hinata thought that nobody would ever even consider remembering or think that much or her.

When Kyo gaze as her, her expression changed. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were red, her smile was grand. He, in all his life never saw that come from her before. When she was young, she barely smile for she was hurting by the strictness of being the heir to her clan. He wanted to so badly to hug her when she was young but didn't have the will to do so. Although will all that sadness, she still tried her very best to be strong. But what did Kyo do to help her? Was he able to help her? He knew that she was helping him more then ever with his family problem with rejection by his parents but Kyo knew that they really did love him. Right?

But Kyo wondered, who was making her smile. Was it her family? No, for it looked the same before when she first met him at the age of five. Though it looked the same, there was a little change within her family, but who could it have been? Maybe not a family member, but someone else? A boy?

"Come on Kyo! Let's go!" Hinata said grabbing his hand, running down towards town.

"Oh Kyo how's your mom? Is she doing alright?" Hinata asked cheerfully.

"My mom past away two years ago." Kyo said. Hinata didn't know that. "Oh!... I'm sorry I-"

"No it's alright. She lived a long happy life and I loved her with all my heart." That made Hinata wondered.

"Hey Kyo Can I ask you something?"

Kyo's eyes blinked. Why would she ask him something like that? "Of Course! Anything!"

"When we were on the train and even at the Hyuuga astate You were acting strange around your father, Azien. Why do you act so differently When your dad's around?" Hinata sat down but her face was in a curious mood.

"Oh What a strange question" Kyo hopes were down thinking that he would ask more about how he was doing.

"I think you can act this way in front on him. So why not?"

Kyo looked at her, wanting to end this conversation but again Hinata's face was strange. She looked at him in a clam but very painful way. Seeing that made him answer her question.

"Cuz, I don't want him to hate me" That made Hinata confused. "Don't want him to hate you?"

Kyo looked at the sky. "yeah That's why I act like a kid in front of him. I smile and node.. to make sure he will love me. Cause I want him to love me."

"Why? He would never stop loving you cause you're his son and I can see it with my own eyes that he cares for you." Hinata asked. Kyo was silent for a second before saying his last words but the topic. "I'm not so sure about that" He face looked distance and sad. "I don't know how else to be"

Hearing this made Hinata feel pain in her chest. She looked at the beautiful senory of Kyo's beloved town, and realize that she didn't belong here. This wasn't a place for her to be. She longed to see someone important to her that she thought that she just met. She longed to see his smile. She looked at Kyo and said "Kyo, I'm going to get something real quick. Wait here for me ok, Kyo?"

"Hai" Kyo said.

Without a second thought Hinata ran out to the crowd. She didn't know where she was going but she just kept on running. She bumped into a man, which she apologize, but continued to run. At some point, she finally was out of breath. She fell down to the ground, confused on what she was suppose to do.

"Mom What should I do?" She demanded to know. She cried her eyes out, wanting a answer. "Please, tell me"

"Hinata Just believe in yourselfyou'll be fine." A voice called to her.

Then something glowed in front of her eyes. A firefly it was. It swirled around her like a wasp., confusing it's prey."Mom?" She asked but then it flew in another direction. She stood up fascinated by it's dance in the crowd. She started to run out of breath wondering to herself if she was being an idiot or foolish by following it. You can probably guess that it was faith that Hinata had in herself believing that it was her mother. Then Hinata finally lost it as it as it disappear at some point. She started to gasp, wondering where to go from here.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She was shocked to find out what came up on her caller ID. She was scared to answer it but somehow couldn't resist his call. She picked up the phone, carefully bringing it to her ear, waiting for an answer.

Finally a voice came out of the speaker.

"Hinata?"

It was Naruto. It seem that Sakura and Sasuke was still there. Turned out that Naruto was forced to call her because Sakura threaten to beat him up if he hung up on Hinata. Sakura wanted to help Naruto face his fears and makeup with Hinata, for Hinata was still her friend.

Naruto was standing there, crying for he had a fist at the side of his neck.

"Hinata..? Is that you?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh no" Hinata said in her mind.

"I don't want to worry him"

"Na Naruto? How are you? I'm doing great!" She tried to hold it in. Her pain.

"We're watching the beautiful stars right now."

Tears started to form into her beautiful light purple eyes.

"I I'm having such a good time" She tried again to hold back her tears.

Naruto realize something. He dared to ask her.

"Hinata Are you crying?"

Hinata eyes went wide.

"Huh? No. I'm not"

"There." The boy said.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What did you just say?

The boy said his full words.

"I'll be right there." He said.

Naruto gave the phone to Sakura as he saw Kurenai walked by with her baby.

"What is it, Naruto." Sakura asked.

"You look like a man on a misson." Sasuke pointed out.

"Kurenai-senai." Naruto called out to her. Kurenai stopped to noticed his presence.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"I have to ask you something." Naruto spoke up. You might have thought that he was crazy to ask her this or maybe he was just running in without thinking. Being a idiot as he is you would think he was just causing more problems for her. But to him, he didn't think so as he ask Hinata's teacher his question.

"Please let me go get Hinata."


	28. NHTrust 2 Chapter 5

"Go get her?" Kurenai asked. "Yes." Naruto said. "You don't have to go all the way down there. She'll be back in a few weeks."

Then Naruto saw Hinata sad face in his mind. "I have to go." He saw her face again, so shocked when he asked her to stay. "I have to go get her myself. I have to"he said in agony. "I'd promise to be her friend, when she needed me. And yet I let her go." He said in his mind.

"I have to go get her. Naruto put on a serious face as he'd bow down to Kurenai. "Let me take care of this."

Hinata still had the cell phone in her hand, looking at it. "What?" she said in her mind. "What did he just say?" Remembering his words over phone. "I'll be right there." Remembering this made her blush. "huh, R-R-R-Right there? He's coming from Konoha? Here? Naruto is?" She was so confused. She couldn't believe what he said. "He gotta be joking." There was no way that he was going to come.

"I guess I'll call and check."

She pressed his number into the phone waiting for it to ring but this time it was unavailable. "No way! He gotta be at the house." She called Sasuke's phone since he was Naruto's friend and all. Maybe he knows where Naruto was at or was with him.

Amazingly he picked up.

"Hello?" Sasuke said. "Sasuke hey, I had a question for you?" "What is it?" he asked with a gentle sould in his voice. "Is Naruto-sempai with you?"

Silence was in the air for a moment before he answered her question.

"No," he said "He left to go get you."

After hearing that Hinata went back to find Kyo. Luckily he was in the same place as she ask for him to be, still looking at the stars. When he saw her face, a smile came across his.

"Hey Hinata! Where were you?"he asked.

Then Hinata bowed towards him.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. Kyo was shocked.

"What is it, Hinata?" He asked a little worried now.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I know I'd promised you a few weeks but I gotta go home!" Then she started to take off once again. Kyo tried to stop her. "wai HINATA!"

As she was running, she thought of Naruto. "He insisted He had to go himself. He didmean it." She became confused once again. "Why? Why? Why? I heard him say "have a nice time. Why suddenly?"

Sakura looked at Kurenai. "Do you think that was a good idea to let him go?" Sakura asked. "What if this upset Hinata's father and he crushes both of them for sure?" This surpised Kurenai. "Oh!" Kurenai just thought about it for a second. "You have a point." Sakura started to flip. "But we just have to see what happens first, ok? I believe that everything will be ok.?" Sakura then realize that Kurenai really does care for Hinata that much to put herself in trouble like this. That's why Naruto asked her permission to get Hinata instead of Hiashi. Because to Kurenai, Hinata was her daughter and Hinata to her was like a another mother that she never had.

Hinata was at the station thinking to herself why was Naruto telling her this? "I don't want to askBut I do." She looked at vibrating phone and saw a message. It read "I'm arriving at 8:11." She thought to her in shock. "He really is coming." She touch her chest. "I want to ask" she said again. "He 's He's on his way."

Naruto was already on the train while Sasuke and Sakura was grazing at the sky. "He finally did it." Sasuke said. Sakura glanced at him. "Sasuke-kun?" she said, surprised at what he just said. She then closed her eyed and smiled. "Yup he sure did" proud of her best friend.

Hinata looked at the phone and held it close to her face.

"He 's comingTo get me? He had one ususual looking his eyes." She closed her eyes.

"I don't know what to think anymore." They'd both said together. Naruto put his hand over his face saying " I can't. can't seem to sit still."

Then a call came to Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around and realized that Kyo was right behind her, running out of breath.

"Hold it, Hinata-sama. What's going on?" He asked desperately. "Your scaring me, I don't understand." Hinata looked at him in a clam-like expression.

"I'm sorry I know I promised It's just"

Kyo's eyes grew dark as he gazed at his first crush before asking her something.

"It's him, isn't it?"

Then he noticed her making a expression that he had never seen before. Her eyes went blank but her cheeks where as red as ever as she said the words. "No! Not at all! He didn't say he was going to come get me. I mean" She looked very confused at what she was saying.

"This is just great Dang it, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kyo thought to himself. He became serious, looking at Hinata.

"Do you believe in him?"

"Huh?" she asked finally getting a hold of herself.

"Do you believe in him?" he repeated himself.

She took a while to answer.

"I don't know to tell about him for I just met him recently. He might be someone that don't think of me as a friend at all... But"

"But what?" He asked

"But I think the Naruto that tries to make me happy.I believe in that Naruto." A smile came across her face. "So yeah I believe him."

Kyo clenched his hand, not wanting her to say anymore.

"Hinata" his said.

Then, a voice came from behind.

"What's going on here? A family feud?"

They turned around to realize two shinobi, that looked like they were drunk.

"What do we have here? What a cute couple." Hinata looked them. "What? Please stop." She raised he hands trying to back them off. Kyo became a little annoyed. "C'mon Hinata, let's go." He said.

"We're not a couple! At all!" Hinata said making sure that they and Kyo understand. Kyo became depressed after that.

"Oh really?" One of the shinobi said.

"C'mon Hinata." Kyo said again.

"Then how about" The shinobi touched Hinata's hand. "You come hang out with us."

"Ow!" Hinata cried. Kyo became enraged as he slapped the man way from Hinata. He became very serious.

"Don't touch her with your dirty hands!"

Hinata was shocked at his action. Her eyes sparkled by what Kyo did.

"Kyo" She said as if Kyo was a scent from heaven.

"Let's get going, Hinata."

"Wait a sec brat! Who do you think you are?" He raised a fist, about to punch Kyo. Seeing that Hinata screamed. "NOOOOO!" Hinata stopped him by putting herself in front of Kyo, raising her hands, letting the shinobi not to hurt him.

Kyo was in shock. "Hinata what are you doing? Get out of my way?"

Hinata stayed where she was . "No! Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" OR ELSE!" Then she thought to herself. "Or else your lives will be in grave danger!" Thinking of Kyo's father, Aizen. How he can be very scary when someone harms anyone in the Hyuuga family.

"Okay then" the other shinobi started talking.

"How bout we lay a finger on you?" As he grabbed Hinata's hand once more.

"Huh?

"Hinata!" Kyo shouted. Then a voice came out. "Hey there, little guy. You come over here." The other shinobi grabbed Kyo by the neck. "You little brat!"

Kyo started to choke. "He's. strong. He's only a drunk!"

"Stop!" Hinata tried again to protect Kyo once again. "Don't touch him!" Hinata called out. "Kyo!"

Then she'd heard the sound of the announcer.

"The train will be arriving at track number thirteen. Please step behind the black line."

"No!" Hinata called out, Then she started to call something. "Na" A name that she so desperately wanted to see.

"Naruto!"

She tried so hard to break free but just couldn't for the shinobi was just too strong. But then, she heard a voice calling to her.

"I'm here."

She was feeling light again, no longer feeling the shinobi pervert on her back. She turned around and saw a beautiful sight. He held the ninja in his hands, who were knock out on the floor. He had a small smile across his face only for Hinata to see.

"Sorry to keep you waitingHinata."

It was Naruto. The other shinobi still had Kyo within his arms.

"Who the heck are you? This little brat's friend? That fine! We'll take care of all" he felt a shiver behind him.

"All? All of what exactly?"

Kyo shouted at his dad. "Daddy!" Aizen became more scary then ever before. The Shinobi said his last words taking the other one with him.

Aizen looked at Naruto. "You here to take her home?"

Hinata became scared. "That wasn't the arrangement. Why so sudden?"

"Umm! That's my" Hinata started to speak but then she felt like she was being lifted from the ground. She was thrown unto Naruto's back, surprisingly. What came across his face wasn't happiness or madness, but a serious look.

"I'm sorry" He started.

"It's my own selfishness."

He stepped back onto the train and disappeared into the night.

"Why Why him?" Kyo asked.

"She found him more attractive than you." Spoken by his father.

"You just gotta go with the flow."

"But I" Kyo started but then he felt a pat on his head.

"You be fine. You're my pride and joy Kyo."

Then he started to cry. "Whatever She looked so happy. I hope he'll take care of her."

"He will Kyo."

In the train, Naruto finally placed her down. Hinata wanted to looked at Naruto, to see what he was thinking, but was pulled into a tight but gentle embrace.

"Naruto-sempai?" Hinata started to speak.

"I'm so sorry For acting so selfishly."

He squeezed her even tighter. "I should have. Been more straight forward about my feelings. I should have been more honest from the beginning."

He pulled her away to see her face. Hinata did not want him to see her face for she was to embarrassed to show it to him by what he just told her. She wasn't the type to show her feelings. Since she lost her feelings for she would consider weak. She didn't want him to see it.

"Naruto-sempaiPlease let me go."

He disobeyed her request, squeezing her tight.

"I'm sorry But I won't let you goPlease don't ever leave again."

Back at the station., Kyo and his father started to head off. But then Kyo realized something. "Didn't they get on the train he came on?" Then he heard his father calling him. "C'mon Kyo."

"Oh! Coming." He said back. "Oh well!" he thought to himself.

Hinata looked at Naruto in a unfamiliar expression that he never seen before. She started to look really beautiful. He wanted to do something that he only tried once, for he was feeling something new. He leaned in closer to see her face. Hinata couldn't stop to look away, for she couldn't refuse his eye. She was in a trance.

"What's he doing?" she tired to pull away, but Naruto picked up her hand and held her close, not saying a word. Hinata couldn't understand what his motive was. She didn't even know why he was here in the first place but one thing was certain. That this was real.


	29. NHTrust 2 Chapter 6

Naruto-sempai" Hinata didn't know what to think. She wanted to hide her red face but she couldn't turn away from Naruto. Her mind was still in shock about his face.

"I won't let go."

Remembering his made her heart was beating so fast. "That means Thant means." She said in her thoughts.

Then she heard a voice from the intercom.

"We'll be arriving in Nonoha station shortly."

"huh?" Hinata said to herself. "We're going the wrong way?"

"Oh No!" Hinata gasped. "We gotta get off."

She jumped off the floor and ran to the window. Naruto sat there looking where she once was. He glanced at his hand that touched her face thinking of her.

When they went to talk to the officer, they told them "The last train to Konoha had already left."

"What are we suppose to do?" Hinata started to panic. "We can't go home?" She glanced at Naruto. "Na-Naruto-sempai" She said. Naruto seem to be thinking of a plan. "I guess we have no choice. We have to stay here till tomorrow."

"We'll be alone?" Hinata seemed surprised by that. "Are we spending the night outdoor?" She asked, since they'd only have enough money for the train. Naruto seem surprised at her words and he started to laugh.

"Oh course not. It's not safe to be sleeping out in this place since what happen earlier and you still don't remember you Justus yet. We can find a place."

Suddenly her heart stated to race once more. Her face was turning red. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back to where Kyo lived and see if they could spend the night there. But she didn't want to say it, for it might hurt Naruto once again. She blushes even more when she remembers that face she saw back on the train.

"Please don't ever leave."

Hearing that means that he's not irritated of her or thinks that she was a burden or even annoying to him. Right?

She was still worried so she wanted to ask him.

"NaNaruto?"

He turned around and laid a smile on his face.

"Yes?"

That expression shocked her.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" he asked.

"The normal Naruto A totally different person from earlier. I can't ask."

She laid a gentle but sad smile as she said "No, it's nothing. Forget it." Then she tripped in a rock and started to fall. But Naruto caught her in time once again.

"Hey are you all right?"

"Oh no," Hinata face was red. "How embarrassing." The she heard a gentle voice whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry" he started. "I know you are tired But please let's find a place we can sit down."

Hinata's face was boiling with beet red. She didn't want Naruto to see her face.

"Let's take a rest" he said.

"No!" She shoved him away. "No..!" Both Naruto and Hinata were wondering what Hinata was doing. She looked at him in a strange expression similar to the expression she had before she lost her memories. "What I mean" she stutter. Then they stopped near a bath house. Hinata didn't look at Naruto but went inside to pay the owner in order to take a bath. It wasn't much so she still has enough to pay the train.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit Naruto!" she ran to the door and slammed it. After everything was quiet she slid down on the door.

"What am I doing I feel like I'm the only one" she cover her face to hide it from all embarrassment. "Getting excited."

After awhile she came out, but Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Naruto-sempai?"

"H you mean that young man? He came out and was waiting for a while..." the owner of the bath house said. "But it looks like he took off."

"No!" Hinata ran out of the door. "No!" said at loud as she started to run out into the city where it was dark. No matter where she looked, Naruto couldn't be found. "He wouldn't."

Then she decided to stop. "what Should I" She didn't want to say it for it brought pain to her heart. "He left. He came to get me" She remembered the moment where she pushed Naruto back a few moments ago. "No..! All the way here It's not that I didn't want I actually." She looked down on the floor. "I was so happy."

Then before her eyes she saw a familiar face.

"Hinata? What are you doing? Are you sick?"

That sound was like music to her ears.

"Oh you came out of the tub a little quickly." He patted her hair which it was soaking wet. "Here, there's a bench over there. Dry yourself off Hina"

The boy was cut off. For Hinata grab his shirt and buried her hear inside his chest. The boy was shock by her movement. Hinata didn't say a single word but dragged on him tighter.

"You disappeared.. so suddenly. I didn't know what to do.. I I didn't know what to do.. II thought that since I've just been so selfish even though you came and got me" she squeeze his shirt. "You . You finally got sick of me and You didn't care about me anym"

She was cut off by Naruto, pushing her back, in order to see her face.

"Don't Be Ridiculous!" he shouted at her. Then Hinata started to speak again.

"Thank goodness."

Naruto saw her crying which brought shock to his eyes. "I figured.. You hated me"

Then Naruto started to talk. "I wish I could. Be smarter. It's just a little difficult. I keep making you cry When you're the most important person to Miharu, Kurenai and many other people."

"Oh look Naruto-sempai. Larks" A beautiful came across his face that he hasn't seen in awhile. Hinata was on the ground near the sand. They played by the ocean to watch the larks fly away. Hinata gave a warm presence that Naruto couldn't avoid. She smiled throughout the night as she looks at the sky. She finally understood something. "I see. It's not just such thing as a prefect person." Naruto got up for a second while Hinata played with Lurks, "I'm going to throw the trash away. Stay here, Hinata ok?" As he walked away, a sweet smile came across her face as she remembers all Naruto expressions that she saw today. "That face and this face all of them. All of them are his."

She sat on the bench, waiting for Naruto. "Hey Naruto-sempai" She started falling asleep, while mumbling the words to herself.

"Listen I I want to know Me more" The boy noticed what she was talking about. "more? What is it, Hinata?" At the very moment she dreams about that boy again, smiling. That smile reminded her of Naruto. Then she remembers Kyo's words "I want you!" Naruto soft, working hands touching her clam face.

"I want." He started.

"Hey Naruto-sempai," Hinata said in her mind.

"Know you too" Naruto stuttered, trying to say the words he wanted to tell her as he gently press his lips to hers as she slept through the night.

"I want to, know more about you, Hinata. I finally understand these feelings I have for you now. Cause I love you."


	30. NHTrust 2 Chapter 7

The next morning both Naruto and Hinata made it back to Konoha. Everyone was still asleep so Hinata decided to visit Kurenai-sensei. She didn't mind that Naruto brought Miharu and Nia along with him. Luckily, Kurenai was actually awake feeding her child. She was amazed and happy that she was alright. Kurenai welcome Hinata back with open arms. Naruto, Miharu, and Nia smilied at the nice welcoming party.

"Oh! Hinata you have a visitor." Kurenai said while holding her baby.

"I do? Who?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai looked at a closed door behind her. "Hinata here now. You can come in now."

As the door open slowly, Hinata was able to recognize who it was. Hinata smiled cheerfully as she open her arms wide running to that little boy.

"Momo-chan!"

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata and Mamo made their very cute embrace at least that 's how Naruto look at it that way. Miharu looked at Naruto in a curiouslook. Naruto noticed it and asked "What's the matter, Miharu?" Miharu looked sad but point at Mamo then at Hinata, then towards Naruto. "Huh?" he said.

Miharu pointed at Naruto again and said "Dad?" Then at Hinata "Mom?" then at Miharu.

Nia made a little chuckle.

"What!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time. Kurenai giggled at the two kids. Nia laughed as she hopped on Kurenai's shoulder as both Hinat and Naruto blushed at eachother. Naruto lifted Miharu up and said. "Don't say such things!" Miharu didn't understand quite what he meant. "Mamo-kun is not my child and Hinata and I are just friends!"

Nia nad Miharu sounded a little sad to hear that Naruto. Kurenai looked at Hinata's sad face as well, but she couldn't help why she felt this way. Hinata ignored it and focused on why Mamo sudden appearance.

"Momo, Why are you here?"

Mamo smiled. "Ha! I knew you'd ask me that." Mamo ran into the guest room and drag out a picece of paper when he came back to the kitchen.

"Here, you in." He said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Remember!" Remember back during your stay at my family's astate." He said with excitement.

"Oh yeah, It's that time already? When is it?"

"It's the day after tomorrow. I have everything ready for that day. I was hoping Naruto would bring you back." Mamo said with a smile. Hinata then looked at Naruto and returned it with a smile as well.

"Momoe I'm happy too."

Mamo then looked at Hinata in a strange way for she never calls by his extended name before.

"Momoe?" Naruto said in a curious tone.

"Momo-chan has a lot of nicknames." She said while a smile. "But Momoe is his actual real name. I don't even think that his own family calls him that."

"Oh! I see" Naruto said with satisfaction of her words.

"But what thing are you talking about? Why is Mamo-kun?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. While I was visiting Momo's family I had enter a contest."

"What contest?" Naruto asked.

"A modeling contest. It turns out that I've actually got in."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Naruto said. Hinata giggled.

"I hope you win." Kurenai said. Hinata was quiet for a second before looking at Kurenai and her baby that was smiling while clapping his cute baby hands.

"I hope I do!"


	31. NHTrust 2 Chapter 8

The day came and all the competitors were in. Hinata and Mamo were already ready for this. Oh course there were other models too, wanting to win. Hinata didn't think she would win but at least she would try. Her friends were here to support her along with her little sister Hinabi. She was able to tell her and her dad what happen during her and Kyo's interrupted trip. Oh course she was happy that Naruto came but she short felt bad to have left him. Luckily she'd talked to Kyo which he was ok. Although he was indeed sad that he couldn't spend time with her a little while longer. Hinata had made a promise that she would visit him again next time, for sure. But before she hung up, he whispered something into the phone.

"Hinata Please Please remember him!"

Hinata didn't know what he meant. She remembers everything. Right?

Sasuke, Sakura, and Miharu was sitting in their seats watching all the other models show up on the stage. Sakura wanted to enter but she wanted to support her so much that she didn't want to be competitive. But believe it or not Sakura wouldn't be able to enter for she missed the date to enter herself in.

Miharu was sitting right in her arms for he didn't mind her company. He was clearly aware that Sakura was indeed Naruto's first crush but they'd seem to patch that up somehow. He enjoys watching the other people trying to win the fame of a model but was just excited for Hinata to come on stage.

But as all of them watched they'd noticed that it was harder than it looks.

"Hey!" a voice called from the back of the seats. It was Naruto. He walked towards them, asking "Has Hinata gone up yet?"

"I think she'll be up soon." Sakura ensured him that he hasn't missed anything yet. Miharu clapped his hands, wanting Hinata to show up now.

"Hina-chan! Hina-chan!" Sakura giggle at his way of showing affection.

"Hinata will be up soon Miharu. Just wait and see." She patted on Miharu's beautiful red hair. Then she looked at Naruto. "How's a Miharu foster parents doing?"

"Oh! Their doing fine. I got a call from them recently. I'm thinking on going to take Miharu and Nia to visit them soon."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that." Sakura said cheerfully.

"What would happen of Hinata would win this competition?" Sasuke asked.

I don't know she never told me." Naruto said to himself. "Usually in contests like these the winner actually becomes a model themselves. Doing that means that they would have to go all around the world, place to place, doing different show and such If Hinata wins she would have to leave us." Sakura explains.

"What will you do, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was worried by Sakura words about Hinata. He didn't believe that she would do that. She never explained that what would happen if she won. Would she really leave Konoha? What if she abandons all her friends? Would she forget him as well again?

Sasuke noticed his worried face and decided to get up.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasuke patted Naruto on the side and said "I'll be back." Naruto and Sakura noticed a smirk coming from his face as he left his most trusted friends.

Sasuke was walking in the hall, thinking about things. He didn't know what he was going to do. What would he do if Hinata left? Would he be able to stay clam if she did leave?

Suddenly he bumped into someone. Weird that he would, since he is so observant over everything.

"Opps! I'm sorry." A voice said. He looked down and noticed that it was Hinata in a different outfit. "Oh! Hi Sasuke-kun! Sakura told me you guys came together. I had no idea that you'd actually come." She started to stutter. "I don't know what I'm saying. I'm still a little hyped up." "Cuz you know, I just about to go on stage."

Them she felt a hand between her. "You look so beautiful!" Hinata's ears were bruing. Sh edidn't know what she was hearing. "Wha.. What?" Her phone dropped to the floor from her trumbling. She bent down to pick it up but was interrupted by a bear of hands embracing her. She turned her head towards and saw in a usnusual expression.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke leaned in towards her face and kissed her forehead. Hinata didn't know what to expect. He cupped her cheerks inside his beautiful hans, still looking at her.

"It there no way to make you mine?"

Hinata's eyes opened wide by his words. He held her tigher.

"Um let me go" she asked.

"I know that there was no way to steal your heat while you were in love with Naruto, but it seems that even without your memories you can still find your way back to his heart. No matter what I do You'll always be his. But I know that that usuratonkaichi will make you you happy for I know that he is heads over heels for you and he starting to realize it himself."

A expression came across his face that she never seen before for Sasule laid a gentle, soft but sweet smile as he spoke to her.

"Sasuke-kun" She started to say something but was cut off for the assistant was calling her to the stage. So she got up and left Sasuke for she didn't know what he meant by that. For he was whisper it so quietly that she couldn't hear everything that he said. What was she suppose to do? Either way, she couldn't think about that right now. She had to focus on this contest.

Sasuke went back to his seat where Naruto, Miharu and Sakura were waiting for him.

"Where were you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I just went for a little walk ," he said, calmly hiding his emtions once were.

"Hinata-chan!" Miharu said while clapping his hands once again. Naruto blushed a little seeing her on stage.

"Number forty-two, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Do you best sis." Having a little encouragement from her little sister.

"Hello Everyone!" Hinata said with a little excitement. She was wearing a different outfit that Sasuke had seen.

"How old are you?" Said one of the judges grading her.

"OH! I'm sorry!" I'm sixteen."

"What is your idea of an ideal man?" Asked a female judge. Hearing that made Hinata gasp a little bit.

"Eh?"

Sakura got up from her seat, still holding Miharu in her arms.. "This I got to hear."

Naruto and Sasuke got up as well, wanting to hear this as well.

Ummno." Hinata started. "Eh to Uno" The judges were losing their patience.

"Suno?" Her face was red. She closed her eyes and shouted "Someone like my father!" in order to hide her feelings.

Hearing this made everyone in the audience fall to the ground, including Naruto and Sasuke.

"Rats!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said with there face turning red.

"Opps I goof off." Hinata was full of embarrassment.

"Alright turn to the left." Said another female judge.

"Ha-Hai.." Hinata obeyed and did what she suppose to do.

After that, a few other contestants came on the stage. Ten it was time for everyone to go changed for the second half of the contest. Mamo and Nia were with her. They were still proud of her although she made a mistake. For they would love her no matter what she did. In fact for the second half of the contest, Mamo had an idea.

While Hinata was changing into her new clothes, Naruto decided to go walk around to take a break. While he was getting a drink someone walked towards him.

"Hello." It was a gentle voice calling to him.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see who it was. It was Hana Umi, the one of the female judges that told Hinata to turn left when she made a mistake on the stage. Naruto blush a little at the sight of meeting her.

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said scratching his spiky hair.

"I've been watching you from the front and your very interesting. What's your name?"

"My name?" Naruto mumbled. "It's NarutoUzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki. What a unique name."

"Aw Thanks ." Naruto said, still embarrasss at her evem talking to someone as a goofball as him.

"Why are you here?" Hana asked.

"Oh! To support a friend."

"Which contestant was that?"

"Hinata Hyuuga. The one with long purple hair." He pointed out.

"OH! . She is very interesting as well." Naruto wwas confused now.

"But didn't she messed up at your question that the judge asked her?"

"Well, maybe a little bit, but that doesn't mean that she cannot win now. I made pently of  
>mistakes like that as well."<p>

"You did?"  
>"Oh course! I was very clumsy as well. But I think she still has a chance at being a ture model." Then Hinata noticed a sad look on Naruto's face.<p>

"Hmm About that" Naruto started to speek.

"Are you worried that she will leave you and her friends?" She asked guessing that would be the case.

"Yeah, a little" He lied. He was defintily worried about her.

"You seem to like this girl a lot" she smiled. Naruto face was on fire like she was the steam to the engine.

"What! No! We're just I mean"

Hana giggled as they sat on the bench that was near the vending machine.

"Your very cute, you know that." Hana pointed out. More steam came out from his ears from hearing this. She started to laugh as he was entertaining her.

"But just because she leaves to become a model doesn't mean your friendship with her is over. You will always be in her heart as well as her other friends and family. Konoha will always be the home where she truly belongs to."

"Yeah I know that It just" Naruto trailed off. Then a call came from the judge's room. "Hana! We're about to start."

"Hai!" Hana said while getting up. She glanced at Naruto.

"Don't worry." She whisper in his ear. "She will stay here in Konoha. I promise you." Then she left. Naruto didn't know what she meant by that. Was she saying that Hinata will lose? Naruto didn't want that for her, for he wanted her to win. But stupidly he forgot to ask her what the prize was, just to make sure. But now was not the time.

He tried to find his way back to his seat, but end up in another room.

"What's this?"

"Are you done, Hinata-chan?" a voice said.

"Mew?" said another voice that sounded so familiar.

"Hai"

Naruto wanted to see who it was. As he step in the room, he something unexpected. It was Hinata but in a whole different outfit than she was wearing before. She was in a sky blue wedding dress that had flowers around her waist and all oer the to. She was wear flower earrings that would only match her.

"Does it look ok?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." Mano turned around and noticed Naruto behind him, blushing on how beautiful it was. Hinata didn't see him for she was turned around.

"Well, go on and say it Naruto. She beautiful isn't she?" Hearing his name made Hinata jump.

"Naruto's here?"

She wanted to run inside the changing groom but Naruto grab her wrist in time..

"Wait!" Naruto called out to her.

"I look terrible don'tI?" Hinata asked in a scared tone.

"Oh course not You Look" He trailed off, truing to find the right word to say. "You look so beautiful as a rose"

Hinata looked at Naruto. "I do?" Her cheeks turn red, waiting for his answer.

"Yes Very much."

They were quiet for a second.

"Mamo made this all by hiself. He truly has a tanlet, doesn't he?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at Mamo and patted him on the head. "That is one great wedding dress." He said.  
>Mamo loved being commented. "Thanks!"<p>

Naruto turned his head towards Hinata, still holding on to her wrist. "I hope. I can win" she mumbled but Naruto heard her. "I know you will win!" Even if she leaves Konoha, he knows that their friendship will never be broken. Knowing that he will support her made her happy.

"Thank you. I will try." Hinata said.

Naruto finally let go of her wrist and let her finish changing. While she did that Mamo pushed Naruto into another chaning room. "What are you doing, Mamo-kun?" Mamo shh him. "Here, put this on quickly." Mamo said passing him another set of clothes. "Hurry!" Mamo encouraged. "Y-Yeah"

Mamo giggled with Nia, waiting for both of them to come out. After a few more mintinues, both Hinata and Naruto came out. Mamo told Naruto b not to say anything yet. Hinata didn't know he was still there for the veil was very hard to see. Hinata was next on stage and she had to go. Mamo took both of their hands and let them interwined. Hinata didn't realize who's hand it was but stayed clam. Mamo pushed Naruto to gide her to the stage. Naruto didn't know which way to go so Nia guided them. Naurto still didn't know what Mamo was up yo, but obeyed his orders as he led Hinata and himself to the stage.

When they'd appeared on the stage, everyone was shocked, including Sasuke and Sakura. The judge were surprised as well to see Naruto on stage but not Hana, in face she wanted this to happen. She giggled at the cute couple. It was ok since it was not in the rules for a groom to excord the model on the stage. Everywas was amazed on how beautiful they'd looked together.

Hinata hear them and decide to take off the viel, to see if it was Mamo was holding her hand, When she realize who it was, she was in shock as well to see Naruto before her eys. She was stuned by what Naruto was wearing. A texudo in black and orange that made him look so handsome.

"Naruto-kun?" then she covered her mouth. "Kun? Why did I say that?" Naruto didn't hear her but noticed her expression. "Is it a bit too much?" Naruto said, scratching his head.

She shook her head. "No! You are very handsome."

Naruto's cheeks burned, hearing her kind words. "T-thanks!"

Everyone gabe them an eoncore, for this never happen in a modeling compittion before. For these people looked suited for a wedding even the judges found it fasniationg.

But Naruto had to let go of her hand for they needed to judge Hinata, not him. He waent in the back of the stage, and decided to wait for her. After she was done, she went back to greet him.

"Thank you for waiting for me, but when did you?"

"Mamo told me to put this on. I'm sorry to surpise you."

"No! It's not that. I'm happy that you were with me. Thank you so much!"

They both smiled together and decided to wait together, as the results came in.

"Ok! Thank you everyone for participation in of modeling show! We can a lot of close winners. The vast majority here voted in favor of the winners, 3rd place Kyoiki Takaya prize 50,000 yen! 2nd place, Saiuka Nekko with the prize of 100,000 yen." Naruto gluped as he held to Hinata's hand as the winner came up to reciebe their ribbon and prize. "And the moment you all been awaiting for. For 1st place goes to?" the anccouner took out the piece of paper and announce the winner of this contest. "Hinata Hyuuga! Receiving the prize of 150,000 yen and tickets to go to the beach with you and your hope th you will be in our next contest! Thank you for coming!"

Shock came over Naruto's face. Hinata glanced at him, wondering "Is he happy?" Suddenly, arms wrapped around her as he picked her up. Hinata was greatly embarrass as he said "You did it, Hinata! Thank goodness!"

Hinata didn't know what to look at as she embarrassingly waved her arms in the air. "OH! OH! OH! Kyahah!"

She didn't know what to do. But everyone was happy. Naruto was so happy that Hana was right about her not leaving Konoha. He refuse to let her go.

"Aaah!" Wait! Stop! Naruto-sempai. Everyone is starring at us!" Hinata was so embarrass, but everyone can see that these two, that in one way or another that Naruto must really love Hinata, even Hinabi, Hinata's little sister can see that. As the judges shook the winner's hands, and took their leave, Hana wished them something. "Well done, Hinata. I think you would have won even without Naruto-kun beside you But I'm glad you were with Naruto-kun. I hope you and her will find happiness.

But there lied someone watching them as well planning his revenge on someone so full of hope. What is his next move? What lies in store for that person?

I was able to get some more typing in. I hope you enjoy it. If your wondering what their outfits looked like here's the link.

.com/gallery/?q=wedding#/d2wvxpy


	32. NHTrust 2 Chapter 9

It was morning. Hinata was already up and outside to hang out with someone. But Hinata had something on her mind. She was thinking of Sasuke words echoing in her mind from the contest. Did she really met Naruto from the past? She wanted to learn more about him, mo matter what, for something in her heart was telling her something. That he was someone important, very important in her life.

When she remembered the meadow, her head hurt to much. She saw a boy sitting beside her. She heard a familiar voice that sounded like Naruto, but she never met him before, and yet he was so kind, so loving and fair to her. Plus what was even more stange was when he was in her room, out of nowhere, in the hospital, crying for her, sitting by her side. Aand the strangest thing of all was that Naruto said nothing about her or even remembering her at all.

"Naruto-sempai Who are you?"

She left Kurenai's house and decided to take a walk. She wanted to ask Naruto about herself and if he knew from her past. But something was strange. Like she feared something in her past that she didn't want to know. But what would happen if she didn't get her memories back? What would her father think of her if she wirthless as she is now. He would abodon her.

He eye's went pitch plack, thinking of her father thaking rejection on her soul in the past.  
>By doing that she bum into someone. That woken her from her coniousness.<p>

"Opps!" she cover her eyes. "Opps! I'm so sorry." "It's alright miss," Hinata took her hand down to see who it was. It was a stranger she never seen before. He smiled. "Are you hurt, Miss? He has blond spiky hair, with blue eyes an da smirk that was smiliar to someone that she seen before.

He had a light smell of cologue on him that mad ehimself gentle, but something was unsure about him as well.

"I'm fine!" she said.

"That's good... Hey aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hinata wonder to herself.

"It's nothing. What's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga" she said quietly.

"Hinata? Wow! What a beautiful name."

She showed her shyness a little. "My name is Saburo," his kind voice sooth her.

"I hope we get to be good friends?" Saburo asked.

"I hope we do too." She said cheerfully.

"What are you plans today?" He asked.

"I don't know"

"We'll I'm going to the park. Come join me." He encouraged.

"S-Sure!"

They talked about many things. Hinata told him about herself. Saburo did as well. He lost his parents at birth, making him an orphan. But he has been ok sine then. He knows that he was old enough to take care of himself. Hearing this made Hinata feel like she wasn't alone, although that somewhere deep in her heart, she heard a similar story before but didn't know where.

He showed her many places she didn't know before. He felt like she was close to him. She couldn't help why. After that day, he kept seeing her. Oh course she did see her other friends, but something about Saburo made her feel different. Maybe the uneasy feeling was just getting to her.

"Saburo, huh?" Naruto asked,

"Yeah! He's a wonderful person. You should come join us."

"Nah. No thanks!" Naruto said lazily.

"But why?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He said.

"I want to meet him, but I got something else to do. Sorry, Hinata." Sorry said bowing down to her, but Sakura only had the eyes for Sasuke., but like she would have like to meet him.

"That's ok. He's taking me to a fancy restaurant."

"What are you telling us that?" Naruto said in digust.

Then Miharu touch her hand. She looked down to see his face, looking worried. He brought her hand to his cheek.

"Miharu's been worried since you started meeting him. He can't even sleep at night. He's been calling your name while being stress out and since Mamo-kun went back since the contest, he's been extremely worried about you," Hinata didn't know that. Miharu stretched his arms to hug her. "I'm telling you, that this Saburo guy or whatever is nothing but trouble."

"Your wrong." Hinata argued. Then she looked at Miharu. "Don't worry Miharu-kun. He is a good guy Trust me." Miharu didn't buy it. He held on to her jacket.

Sakura walked towards Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"You're jealous?"

"As IF!" Naruto snapped as he walked away. Miharu let go of Hinata and decided to run after him. Sakura looked at Hinata before leaving. "Don't worry Hinata He's not mad at you." Hinata didn't understand what he was made ay if it wasn't herm who could it be then?

Hinata quickly made her way to his destination. She was wearing sky blue shirt and blouse with a flower pin in her hair.

"Sorry I'm late, Saburo." She said, while running out of breath.

"Welcome." Saburo said. "I am so happy to meet you came. Please, I have made us drinks."

The restaurant was very beautiful place. The lights had been dimmed because the room was dark, you could see the entire night sky out of the large windows.

Sitting on the chair, Saboro offered her the drink. Taking a sip, Hinata choked. "Hey, Hey, are you okay?" Saburo inquired. "What is this? It's quite strong." Hinata said gently. "It's a fruits punch. But traditional. Something tjay I found in my parents old things. But it might be to strong. Shall I add some water to your glass?"

Saburo added the water, but it was still pretty strong. "Saburo, can I count on you? She asked finally.

Saburo looked delighted. He showed her the diffeent styles of his parents cooking. It was fun since Hinata looked to cook. She wanted to stay a little bit longer but the time was getting so late that she had to go.

"Thank you, Saburo. I had a wonderful time."

"Your very welcome." Saburo said gently.

Then he said something to Hinata which she thought was strange but it was something that she wanted to her from him for a while.

"Hinata Hyuuga, I very much like you. I want us to be closer."

"I, feel the same," Hinata agreed.

Suddenly Saburo stood up and sat next to her. "Can we take out time, tonight?" Will you stay the night?" Saburo looked presisent. He gripped Hinata's hand. Hinata tried to remain composed, but her skin broke out in goose bumps. Hinata had feelings for him but she didn't want it right now.

"Saburo. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this kinda thing yet."

"Say" Saburo started, "This thing on the ground. Do you remember this?" Hinata looked into his hand and noticed that it was a crystallize purple flower that she had seen somewhere.

"Oh That's a wallflower. But it's not mine." She objected.

"This does belong to you, Hinata. It was given to you by someone you'd loved dearly, and it seems to me that you are starting to fall back in love with him." Saburo had on a strange expression. "It's stange that you'd remember your friends, and your family, but not the one you loved. The problem maybe that you haven't simply forgotten"

"Huh?" Hinata was confused.

"Maybe there's another reason."

Something was wrong. Hinata's body had twisted when she fell. She hit her head on the table edge as she tried to get up. The swimming sensation in her head wouldn't stop and Hinata fell on the floor. She wasn't as light weight when it come to the fruit punch. She put her hand to her forehead. It was then that she realized that she was losing sensation. How did Saburo know about her lost memories when she doesn't even remember it herself or never even told him anything about it before. She put her hand out on the chair desperately trying to support her body but she was feeling worse.

"Are you alright?" Saburo murmured. "You mustn't be used to such strong drinks. Why do you rest on the bed."

"What did you put in my drink?" Hinata gasped. Saburo only grinned at her as she quickly feel to the ground, not knowing what Saburo was going to do to her.

After a few mins, Hinata was starting to come too "Where am I? Why am I..?" She was still under the effect of the drugs, so she could move.

"It makes no difference does it? Wheather your the head of the clan, oro someone is." Saburo picked her up and whisper, "Shall we have some had fun?"


	33. NH Trust 2 Chapter 10

"Ah… I remember now. I went to see my friends… I went to the restaurant and then… and here…"

"Hinata…" called a voice. "Your body is still under the effects of the drugs."

Hinata's eyes were finally able to open. "Saburo?" she mumbled. She was tied up.

"I created a strong shield over this section of Konoha. No one will discover it for awhile, much less break through."

"Why are you… doing this?" she gasped.

"Only one reason." He answered. Simply then he started ti kiss her neck. "So I can take my revenage on your family and punish you for being so trustworthly."

He grabbed the whip that laid on the ground and started to whip he with it. Pain stung throughout her entire body. She didn't know what was going to happen to her but right now, everying in her entire body stung like a thousand bees.

The rope were tight enough so that she couldn't move. There was nothing she could do.

"This suits you," Saburo purred. Then he started to take off her beautiful, tore to shreds, blouse.

"No way." She gasped. "No..."

"Why?" he asked reading her mind. ""Your family was the one that killed my parents. Your father was the monster behind it all." He took off her shirt and could see her panties being exposed from him to see. He licked his tongue at the sight of it. "But revenage would have ended if I tried to kill your father. So way not kill his pericous daughter."

"Ah…No!" she gasped again. "Beside I promised I would come for you didn't I?"

"What?"

"That was me. The one from your childhood memories. You can't tell me that you had forgotten."

"Your… Lying!" Saburo was enjoying seeing Hinata naked for she was quite beautiful despite her being in the Hyuuga clan.

"Stop it…!" Then he noticed something. Needles came from his hand as he pushed someone into a wall. It was Miharu.

"Miharu!" Hinata called out.

"Hina-chan." He whispered in pain.

"Foolish little boy…" Saburo said, now facing the bleeding boy form the attack. That Justu wasn't something you can learn by teaching someone in a fay. Saburo came from a clan that has a unique like the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's.

"Saburo… Please don't this!" Hinata called out.

"You followed us without permission. If you interfere. I won't hold back." Saburo was serious. "You seem to got some unique power to get to us. Shall I test my abilities on you again?" He grabbed Miharu. Miharu screamed in terror, not knowing what to do. Saburo grinned. "Why are you shaking like this?" Then Saburo turned his face into a different direction.

"Hmph." He smiled. "That was quicker then I expected.

Hinata turned her face as well. It was Naruto but in Tsunade's birthday present. He was wearing a Hokage cloak that was blue but had yellow flames at the bottom. Naruto looked tired as she noticed his breathing was off.

"Let Miharu and Hinata out now! Saburo!"

Saburo, still smiling dropped Miharu.

"Naruto-sempai!"

Saburo went back to Hinata and started to touch her naked body.

"You know… Naruto. Hinata doesn't remember you at all. She chose to forget you." Saburo raised his hand again to were came out again. Naruto, too surprised by the sudden attack, was hit in his chest. Hinata's eyes went wide that pupils form inside.

"NOOO!" She screamed. "Naruto-sempai! NARUTO-SEMPAI!" she called to him repeatedly.

"Look" Said Saburo. "Just look." Hinata refused to see him. "No…" He laughed at her pain. "You can see it, can't you." Naruto was in pain, clenching his teeth. His blood, splash on her face, all over her naked body, red, crimson red that said couldn't help but get the taste of his feeling in her mouth.

Suddenly, she saw something.

FLASHBACK  
>(She opened her eyes immediately, and saw a room that did not belong to her. She never seen this room before.<p>

It was pretty messy, had bowls of food around the place. It was a mess but Hinata shorta liked it, in a way for she was not the person to judge.

Then she noticed the bed, which had someone in it.

It turned out it was a boy sleeping. He was snoring a loud, but peaceful sound that Hinata giggled at.

She looked around and saw a photo on the desk. It showed four people, looking like they had problems, but had a bond that no one can ever break. It showed, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura along with Kakashi. Hinata then realized who this house was. It was Naruto.

Hinata didn't know if she was dreaming or not, as she saw Naruto sleeping in his bed. She was pretty sure that it was a dream, since she was sleeping in her room. Naruto was wearing a gray t-shirt, with his red spiral sign on the back from the land of the waterfall. He wore black shorts, and was holding on to his pillow sleeping recklessly.

Hinata walked closer as she smiled as she watching over him. He did not say anything but just moved back and forth on his bed, which Hinata giggled at him.  
>Then suddenly, a word came out of his mouth as he did at the hospital.<p>

"H-hinata..."

Hinata blushed again as he couldn't be dreaming about her.  
>Then out of nowhere, Hinata moved closer to Naruto's face. She admired his imperfect, but beautiful face. She touched his whiskers, which made Naruto complete.<p>

"Naruto-kun." she whispered his name, as her desires started to take over.

Hinata, without seeming to think pressed her lips towards Naruto's, telling him something.  
>"Naruto-kun, I will always love you, no matter what decision you make. I will always love you. Now and forever."<p>

Finally their lips parted.

The sun was rising, Hinata got up and smiled back at Naruto, for the warm feeling was coming back to get her, as she disappeared, leaving none of her trace behind. For it seemed nothing more than a dream.)

"Why am I remembering now? Naruto was in my past?"

"So…" Naruto gasped. "So it was you… Bastard! Who sealed Hinata's memories away!" Saburo just grinned. "Hinata, the way to get your memories back… is about to die."

"Stop!" Hinata pleaded.

"If Naruto dies, you memories will return."

"No…!"

"Now shall I kill you now, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Stop it! Stop it! Liar!" Hinata screamed. "That promise I made to you. I would never befriend someone like you!"  
>"I don't understand why would you save her. She forgot all about you!" Saburo pointed out.<p>

"Hinata was still trying to go to Naruto, but the drugs was still affecting her.

"Because…" Naruto gasped with a smirk on his face. "I love her, that's why."

Hinata's heart stopped at his words. Naruto glance at Hinata with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I was jealous of Saburo… I wanted to have you all to myself, but to me it was selfish. I didn't know I was in love with till recently. I was stupid, letting you go with Kyo, but I not going to let you go this time! Even if you don't feel the same way about me. Hinata, please know that I will always be here for you, cause you are dear to me and I love you,… for being who you are. Hinata… You are a beautiful soul and I can't let your soul disappear before my eyes."

Saburo was no longer smiling. He turn to Hinata to cut off the ropes that chain her, starting touching her but this time even more inappropriate.

"I don't understand how you can fall for her but… raping her, and killing her in front of your eyes should be a lot of fun."

"SABURO!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry, Naruto Uzumaki. You probably won't be even alive to see her die cause of your condition."

Hinata stared at Naruto's body. "Naruto-sempai…" She said in her mind. "At this rate, Naruto-sempai will"

Then she looked at Miharu.

"Miharu! Please help Naruto and me! Please Miharu!"

Hearing that Naruto eyes went wide to gaze at Miharu.

Miharu heard her voice. Miharu tried as hard as he can to get up. He looked at Naruto with a painful look in his eyes before turning to Hinata, to raise his hands.

"Stop it! Miharu!"

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"HINATA!"


	34. NH Trust 2 Chapter 11

A blow came from his hand.

"Hinata!"

The shield controlled by Saburo final had broken down. Hinata was on the floor; Naruto was breathing hard, and Saburo, still as healthy as he ever could be.

Saburo looked at Miharu clasped to the ground.

"Hmph! You may have broken my shield but you can still die."

By the time he had the chance to raise his hands, chains dragged him down. Naruto looked surprised, for Miharu was able to do that. Only one person he knew was able to do that. That person was his own mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Does that mean he's a Uzumaki as well? Either way, this wasn't the time for that. He tried to finish him off with his shadow clones but he was just way too tired to do so. Then Miharu called out a name he'd never before. "Ai-Chan!"

Nia surprisingly enough, came, looking scarier then she ever did. She was in her third form, grasping her big teeth around Saburo and consumed him along with herself for a second before returning to the scene of this incident. After it was all over, Nia picked up Miharu and looked at Naruto. "Bring him here immediately. Please, Nia. I have to take Hinata home."

Nia looked at Hinata and nodded. As Nia ran off with Miharu in her mouth. Naruto was finally focused on Hinata. Naruto walked towards the trembling girl. She was trumaisated. Hinata was still naked and she could put back her clothes for they were ripped along with her still being drugged. She didn't want to face him, knowing what she done.

"Hinata… Le-"

"Don't come near me!" She shouted. "I didn't listen to you, or Miharu-chan! I got you and Miharu injured!" She covered her face. "I almost kill yo-!"

She was cut off, for Naruto covered her with his cloak and held her tight. He closed his eyes, embracing her. "Thank god! Thank God I made it here in time. Thank god, you are alright."

Hinata's eyes were filled with tears even under the effects of the drug was causing her so much pain. She hugged him back with a;; her strength, even though she made him angry, even though they warned her not to got, he still came for her.

After awhile Naruto scooped Hinata up in his arms and decided to walk her home. It was quiet for Hinata was still in pain. When they got there, Naruto carefully let Hinata down to the ground but for some reason Hinata shook her head as she cling onto him.

"Please… Don't go. I don't want my family to see me like this." She pleased. Naruto couldn't argue with that face. She cling close to his ear. "I want…" She whispers. "I want to stay with you."

Naruto's face burned with red. The fact that he heard this was a little more then he can take. But again he saw her crying once more. With her pleading, Naruto decided to take her to his house. He made sure to let Kurenai know that, by calling her first.

Miharu and Nia were sound asleep. Naruto looked at Miharu and picked him up to hold him in his arms, thanking god that he wasn't badly hurt. Hinata apologized but Naruto didn't blame her, for Miharu's injury. Naruto didn't carry any girl's clothes so he lends her his shirt for the time being. His shorts were just a little too big for her but Hinata didn't mind, for she trusted that Naruto wouldn't peek since he already saw her naked before. After Naruto changed his clothes, he decided to lie on the floor. The lights were off which suited Naruto just fine, for he been in darkness for a very long time since he was little.

After Hinata changed, she came out to lie beside her. Naruto wanted to help her change since she was still under the drugs but Hinata was still a little shy of her naked body. She had to put it on herself. When she came out of the bathroom, Naruto helped her lie down next to him, for Hinata wanted to be beside him. But it's not like Naruto knew that.

They laid down, together, looking at the ceiling. There was nothing very interesting about the ceiling but Hinata was talking about her family, the burden that she suffer when she was little. Naruto listen as he found it quite interesting and didn't know she had suffered so much.

After hearing the end of her past she told her something.

"Hinata, I believe in you. I never thought that you were ever a burden. I think that you'd just needed someone. A friend, to help you along the way when you needed them I think that's all you need."

Hearing that, Hinata started to cry, finally having someone understand her. Those were the words that she wanted to fear in so long.

She sat up, painfully wanting to hug him. She stumbles over his stomach. Naruto carefully pick her up and saw her, sad face.

He brought her closer to him, embracing her gently in his chest.

"Hinata… remember? I said about my feelings about you." Those words brought back, remembering his speech about his feelings towards her.

"Don't worry. I only told you that just in case, if I have died." Died was not the word that she wanted to her. "I didn't know if I couldn't do it. I didn't know that I could save you." Hinata squeezed her chest tighter. "You don't have to give me an answer right now. All I hope is that you know that no matter what, I'll always be here for you."

Suddenly, Hinata embrace him back with all her might. Over and over again, she called out his name into his ear, which that made Naruto squeeze her even tighter wanting to have he all to himself. He didn't want anyone else to have her. But by doing that, Hinata twitched in pain.

"Opps! Sorry." But Hinata didn't mind, for some reason.

As they embrace, Naruto saw a blanket lying on the side of him. He picked it up and covered the both of them with it,

"Damnit" He said. Hinata was scared at his anger.

"That bastard," Naruto growled. "There were some things in the grass. He was using a whip too?"

Hinata nodded. "What a pervert." Naruto said in disgust. But a sad look came across her face that some as wonderful as Saburo could betray her. Her eyes so filled with tears, who didn't know what to do from here on. Could she trust anyone? Naruto felt her tears on his shirt, which was getting wet from it.

"Well you did it." Naruto continued. "Even though I tried to stop you, you still met with Saburo. This what was going to happen in the end? I couldn't let that bastard do what he wanted with you, and when I went in the cave and saw you like that, my blood boiled." Naruto voice couldn't control his jealous once more. It made Hinata feel strange. The way Naruto was talking was like that of a passionate lover.

"Please, Hinata. Don't ever lose your trust in you friends. We all love you very much."

"But who can I trust? I thought Saburo was my friend and look what happen to him. He was hurt, and probably killed, and blamed me for everything. I feel awful." She sobbed. "Saburo… Saburo was…"

Then she felt a touch on her face. She moved her face form his shoulder to see Naruto's face. His expression was obvious to read but very serious. Hinata eyes widen as he brought her face closer to lick her tears drops. As he licked her left eye, he decided to kiss her right eye, so full of tears as well. As if Naruto thought he might be able to taste her emotions, wanting to know how she was feeling. He looked down so she could not see his face, after what he just did.

"Trust me…" He said, sounding like he was in pain. He looked back up into her purple eyes to make sure, she'd understand.

"Trust me… Hinata."

"Naruto-sempai…"

"You don't have to call me by Naruto sempai. Just call me Naruto."

He sniffed her hair, smelling how were it was. Hinata held on to him tighter. She was eagerly, wanting him to herself. He started to kiss her neck, for she had the scent that he couldn't resist. Hinata didn't stop him for she was falling in love with Naruto and his words.

"Trust me… Hinata."

Naruto picked up her hand and started kissing her finger tips as he used his other hand to keep her close to him. Hinata was still feeling pain from the whip, but didn't mind if it was Naruto holding her.

Then Naruto stopped to look her.

"Do you want me to stop, Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"I know you've been through a lot, so I don't want to pressure you. If you want me to stop, I will."

Then a flashback went to Hinata's head.

CH8 FLASHBACK  
>(She opened her eyes immediately, and saw a room that did not belong to her. She never seen this room before.<p>

It was pretty messy, had bowls of food around the place. It was a mess but Hinata shorta liked it, in a way for she was not the person to judge.

Then she noticed the bed, which had someone in it.

It turned out it was a boy sleeping. He was snoring a loud, but peaceful sound that Hinata giggled at.

She looked around and saw a photo on the desk. It showed four people, looking like they had problems, but had a bond that no one can ever break. It showed, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura along with Kakashi. Hinata then realized who this house was. It was Naruto.

Hinata didn't know if she was dreaming or not, as she saw Naruto sleeping in his bed. She was pretty sure that it was a dream, since she was sleeping in her room. Naruto was wearing a gray t-shirt, with his red spiral sign on the back from the land of the waterfall. He wore black shorts, and was holding on to his pillow sleeping recklessly.

Hinata walked closer as she smiled as she watching over him. He did not say anything but just moved back and forth on his bed, which Hinata giggled at him.  
>Then suddenly, a word came out of his mouth as he did at the hospital.<p>

"H-hinata..."

Hinata blushed again as he couldn't be dreaming about her.  
>Then out of nowhere, Hinata moved closer to Naruto's face. She admired his imperfect, but beautiful face. She touched his whiskers, which made Naruto complete.<p>

"Naruto-kun." she whispered his name, as her desires started to take over.

Hinata, without seeming to think pressed her lips towards Naruto's, telling him something.  
>"Naruto-kun, I will always love you, no matter what decision you make. I will always love you. Now and forever."<p>

Finally their lips parted.

The sun was rising, Hinata got up and smiled back at Naruto, for the warm feeling was coming back to get her, as she disappeared, leaving none of her trace behind. For it seemed nothing more than a dream.)

"Ah!" She pushed Naruto away to control herself from the pain. She screams in agony.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He grabbed her hands to control her.

"AHH!" she tried to struggle but Naruto overpower her. He suddenly pushed Hinata down to the floor and kissed her violently. Taken aback by the sudden touch of Naruto's lips, Hinata was powerless to stop the boy from pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"…Ngh…mm" She started to lose sense of what was happening as Naruto's thick, sweet tongue pushed so violently into her mouth. She could barely breathe. Hinata clench on his shirt. Still feeling the pain of her memories slowly coming back to her, as this kiss continued. It tasted so much sweeter than anything she'd ever tasted before. Her tongue being touched by anyone's warm tongue, she couldn't help but feel something. The tongue sought her out whenever she hides or ran from. As Naruto felt that Hinata was no longer fighter back, they'd finally parted their lips. Hinata tried to get up, to catch her racing breath and come to her senses, she couldn't go at Naruto's fast pace. She needed to clam down.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, his sweet words in her ear. He was lying on top of her so she felt the sting of pain from the marks on her hips.

Naruto then looked at Hinata's white hips as he ran a finger down it. When he touched the makes once more, to make sure that she was alright, Hinata ached in pain.

"Hinata…We need to heal these marks."

"Don't worry, I be f... Ah… mm."

In the middle of her protest, Hinata's words turned into sweet groans, because Naruto had already brought his face to her hip and started kissing the marks away, left by Saburo. Hinata's face turned red by his actions as he continued kissing all the whip marks. Hinata didn't move an inch, although she was in a different world. Hinata as in so much pain, she almost thought that she was going to be torn apart. She was still drugged though, so she didn't care about the enormous pain anymore.

As he finally healed her wounds he then got the blanket and covered the both of them as he embraced Hinata, lying on her stomach, hearing her beating inside. Surprisingly enough, Miharu or Nia didn't wake up from the events that happen. Hinata was a little embarrassed hearing Naruto last word.

"Hinata?" he called her name.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I love you."

Finally he drifted to sleep. Hearing those words, comfort her making her want to kiss hi. She finally understood these feelings she had for Naruto but something else trouble her. She remembered that she, for some reason, snuck into Naruto bedroom, kissing him without him knowing. Why dud she remember that?" how is she going to tell him? Will her get furious?

.com/gallery/26537460?offset=24#/d37vowg

.com/gallery/26537460?offset=24#/d37vook

Then she remembers Naruto's words towards her. "Trust me…Hinata." Could she trust him well enough to tell him this hidden past that she was able to have it return to her?


	35. NH Trust 2 Chapter 12

The sound of the crows came for morning has arrived. Hinata had woken up early. When she did she noticed that she was in Naruto's bed along with Miharu and Nia who were right next to her, she looked around for Naruto and realized that he was sleeping on the floor, restlessly. She giggled. She got of the bed to look at him closer. When she did, she realized something.

"You should be... sleeping in your own bed..." She told him. But Hinata remember something similar to this before, "I remember seeing his sleeping face before." She lifted her hand, slowly about to touch his face, but she held back.

"It so beautiful. Really beautiful. Time stops, and can't take my eyes off him." She stared at his face. "No… It'll take me prisoner. I mustn't look." She looked at his body, the place where she once was last night. "The arms that held me are empty now." She shook her head, trying to control herself.

"No, but I can't... stop." She moved in closer to Naruto's face. "Naruto-sempai... If you touch me. I won't be able to refuse you." Her heart was beating so fast. "Naruto-sempai." She tried to hold own but it was no use. ""No... I can't resist... Naruto-sempai."

Unexpectedly she kissed Naruto all by herself. He was like a drug that was so addicting. As she finally ending the quick kiss she was in trouble. Naruto's eyes had opened. Naruto covered his mouth in shock. Hinata didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she just did. For she was tempted by a part of her missing memory and open the door all by herself.

"Hinata...?" Naruto asked. "Just now... Did you... Kiss me?"

Hinata covered her mouth and was speechless. Unfortunately her face was red as a tomato. Naruto grabbed her and flipped her over on the floor. His was on top of her.

"Naruto-sempai!"

"You kissed me! Hinata, you...kissed me..!"

He bent down, starting to kiss her neck. Hinata was in terror. "Naruto-sempai!" She did not know what to do. She couldn't break free of his body.

"Wait...mm..." Then she shouted out something that she never should had said.

"I used you as practice... I mistook you... for Saburo."

Naruto finally stopped. "Mistook me?"

"You looked so much like him, sleeping like that, I still love Saburo. So I began to think you were actually like Saburo. So I... Couldn't help it!"

With that said, Naruto's heart was broken. His eyes became black with sadness and anger, Hinata never seen his eyes like that before. He finally got off her and moved away.

"So you used me as practice and mistaken me for you dear love who almost rape you and killed you, Saburo. That's...one thing I never wanted to hear from you."

They didn't sad a thing after that.

"Uh oh. You two had a fight?"

Sakura and Mamo were with Hinata. Sakura called Hinata and invited them on a hike in the mountains. Miharu didn't wake up so Nia decided to watch over him, but Naruto and Hinata went instead. Naruto was still worried about Miharu but went anyway. He just hoped that he would be fine when he return.

Mamo was on vacation in his village and came back to Konoha a few days later to spend some time with Hinata once more. Mamo was carrying Hinata's pet fish, Asaka that he decided to take care of while Hinata was living with Kurenai. Hinata noticed that he really had a connection with Asaka and wonder what it was.

Sasuke came along, wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath along with his baggy pants.

When he saw her, he gave her a big hug and told her not to worry about what he said at the contest. Hinata understood that and return his hug to thank him for being such a good friend to her. Naruto and Sakura didn't see this for they were up ahead of them but Mamo did. He smiled and admires their friendship.

But Hinata and Naruto still haven't clear up their fight yet. Hinata couldn't tell them the truth about what happen, but told an little side of it.

"If was all so sudden, it surprised me. So I ended up saying something hurtful and painful to him." Hinata remember her words to Naruto and wonder why she even said that in the first place. She hurt Naruto so much that she felt horrible.

"It's all my fault. If I had told him right then and there to stop... He would had understood." Mamo looked at her with sad eyes as he was holding the bowl that had Asaka inside. She looked sad as well.

Hinata was n a dress that Tsunade had given her for their Middle birthday. Come to think of it, Hinata's real birthday is coming up in a few days. Her plans were to hopefully spend it with Saburo but that was gone and ruined. What was she going to do? She hoped that it would snow soon for they rarely lived in snow.

"Really?" Sakura said. "If he done that to me I wouldn't have stop. I would continued going."

Naruto and Sasuke blushed at what Sakura had just said. Even Hinata blush as well. Mamo was confused and didn't understand what Sakura meant by that.

"Could you guys talk about things like that in secret or away from me, please?"

Naruto and Sasuke continued ahead. Sakura winked at Hinata and gave her some advice.

"It's okay, Hinata. When you can't explain something... Just telling someone or saying so helps you to. You know what I mean? This involves you two... So you'll have to talk about it together, ok?"

Hinata looked down at Mamo and her little sister Hanabi. She also was able to tag along as well. Her father refused at first but Hinabi persuade him somehow. She wouldn't tell her secrets. But she also missed her sister and wanted to spend some time with her since she was in training for so long. She also didn't understand what they were talking about, but hopefully she could cheer her sister on somehow.

"Hinata knew they were both worried about her. She hugged them, to ensure her that she would be ok.

"Together?" Hinata said within her thoughts.

After a long hike, the whole gang decided to take a break and have lunch. Hanabi and Mamo played together while Sasuke and Sakura had their lunch near by. Hinata and Hanabi made the lunch this time. They didn't have Sakura help, for she was terrible at cooking and would kill anyone if she tried. Hinata ensured that she would teach her sometime though.

"Well, Sasuke-kun? Do you think there going to be alright?" Sakura asked,

"I think they will be just fine." Sasuke said.

"But anyway which do you want? A rice ball or a sandwich?" Sasuke picked the sandwich.

"How do you feel about all this?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"About Naruto's feelings towards Hinata?"

Sakura looked down at her rice ball with a sad smile.

"I'd cause him so much pain. I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to change him and hopefully realize that his feelings of love weren't for me...But for they were for Hinata. I love them both and I want them to be together," A tear cane from her eyes. "But I was so happy when he chose me. I finally beat Hinata though I'd wanted her happiness. I can't imagine what it must have felt like for Hinata being rejected by the one she loved to much that she would even give up her own life for him. But as we were dating, it didn't feel like we were in love. I could tell that Naruto was in love with Hinata though that moron didn't realize it himself. But I truly did... I truly did lo-!"

Her voice was cut short by his lips. So sweet and sour. Their tongues danced off the surface of the ocean. Sakura's passion was on fire. She didn't move an inch.

As their lips parted, Sasuke whisper sweet words in her ear. "I know how you feel, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes were wide as she heard his words. Sasuke showed her a gentle face that she never seen before. His arms were opened, welcoming her into them. Sakura quickly went in them and grab his back, with all her might, crying her eyes out.

"Where did everyone disappear to? Hinata said in her thoughts. "This is really awkward."

She was sitting next to Naruto, wondering what to do. She tried to be casual about it.

"Na-Naruto-sempai. Which one do you want to eat? A rice ball or a sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry." He replied coldly.

Silence was in the air. Hinata tried a different approach.

"Doesn't it look nice today?"

"Whatever." He said.

Hinata did not know to do. She knew that Naruto was still angry. She couldn't blame.

"I'm sorry. Naruto-sempai... If I told you the truth, I afraid I might hurt you even more."

"I'll go find Hanabi and Mamo-chan." She said getting up. Naruto did say a word but remembered when she was eating her food; he was tempted, looking at her lips. He couldn't stand this.

Luckily, Hinata found Hanabi and Mamo pretty fast. There were not to far. They seem to be having fun for they were near a cliff, playing tag. Mamo found a little pond where Asaka could swim. But he had to be careful on what kind of water it was for Asaka could de. Asaka seemed to be fine.

Hinata thought it would be ok to watch them play for a little bit, to take her mind off of things. She sat near the little pond were Asaka was swimming in. She seems to be having fun.

"What should I do, Asaka? I want to learn about my past that I supposedly share with Naruto-sempai. I want to get all my memories back until now. I didn't think I knew Naruto-sempai. I just thought that he was a boy that I just met recently. But now things are different. I know him better now that I seen his actions. His light of trust. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going crazy."

Suddenly, Hinata felt a soft, wet kiss on her cheek. It was for Asaka. Hinata gazed at the little purple fish with her beautiful scales. She looked like she was pumped up for something. She put her fin into a fist like so, putting it on her stomach and back towards Hinata.

Hinata touched her cheek. "Asaka-chan..."

Then, she heard something that she didn't expect to hear.

"Do your best!" said the little fish.

Those words made her laugh a little.

"Hahaha, your right." She looked at Asaka and returns her a little kiss.

"Thank you. I needed that."

She turns to see Hanabi and Mamo still playing tag.

"Be careful you two." she said, feeling a little worried about them.

"I almost got you, Mamoe!" Hanabi said chasing him around the cliff.

Then, a rock started to crumble from underneath her. She started to fall.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata ran after her for she was her little sister and pushed her back onto to the cliff as she fell down beneath the mountain.

"NOOOOOO!"

Everyone, including some other people came and found them.

"What's wrong, Hanabi. Where's Hinata?" Naruto shouted.

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama!" Hanabi was crying, covering her face. Mamo was right beside her.  
>"She fell down the cliff...When she stopped my fall!"<p>

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock.

"Nee-sama! It's all my fault! My fault!"

"Stop crying!" Naruto shouted at Hinata's little sister.

She obeyed.

"Hanabi, I need you to lead all these people back to the lodging and wait there. Sasuke and the other will get people who are familiar with this mountain!"

"What about you, Naruto?" Sakura asked, being a little worried. "I'll go look for Hinata. I'll meet you at the bottom." Naruto said, climbing down the rocks slowly.

"She is my friend! I can't leave her down there alone!"

Sakura was amazed. "Naruto..."

Rain was coming down fast. The day turned into night. With no Hinata to be found yet.

"Naruto-sempai, I'm sorry." Hinata was still alive seeming to breathing on to life.

"I never knew...How hard it was... to be loved. My waverily heart was unable to fully accept you feelings for me... and I've done nothing but hurt you...But...I..."

Suddenly, Hinata heard a voice, calling her name.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She realizes that she was lying below the mountains. But what she opened her eyes to was more fascinating.

"...Naruto-sempai..."

Naruto was right in from of her eyes.

"Can you sit up?" He asked. "You fell quite a long way, you know. Does your head hurt?"

"That's right?" Hinata said in her mind, waking up from her fall. "I'd tried to save Hanabi...But I fell instead."

"I'm glad you're awake." Naruto said. "It's started to rain...Let's move under a tree."

Naruto gently picked up Hinata, scooping her in his arms. Hinata was in a daze.

"Naruto-sempai..."

Luckily a tree was no so hard to find. Still carrying her, he moved under the tree.

"You were so angry but you still came... to help me." Hinata said with her mind.

"Help is on the way..."Naruto said with a gentle smile."So don't worry."

Hinata then, remember Sakura's advice. "When you can't explain something. Just saying so can help you."

Then Naruto held her tighter.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have gotten so mad... about that." Hinata's eyes were in shock as she was hearing this. "But I love you, Hinata. I just couldn't let that pass... To think that after what Saburo has done to you... and you still care about him."

Hearing this made Hinata's eyes water. Naruto noticed that and wonder if she was in pain.

"Hinata?"

"...It...It wasn't like that." Hinata cover her eyes with her gentle hands. "I sad I mistook you for Saburo... But that was a lie..."

Naruto smiled, hearing that. "I understand. You were in a daze just now but you still know who I was."

Hinata wonder why was he so kind. There was one thing that was certain for her, and that was that she couldn't hold on to her feelings anymore. Naruto gently touch her cheek with one of his hands still smiling at her. He moved in close to her face wanting to look at it, for her eyes was still filled with tears.

"Hinata... Why... did you kiss me?" He asked gently.

Hinata eyes open to say what she needed to say. Her eyes were so beautiful in the night as she got the words out finally.

"Because I love you...Naruto-sempai."


	36. NH Trust 2 Chapter 13

"I love you, Naruto-sempai." Hinata cried. "But I'm pretty sure you'll hate me."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

Hinata cling on his shirt tighter. "I received a missing memory while you were fighting Saburo. I saw it. I remember being in you house. While you were sleeping. While you were sleeping I was watching you. You were so beautiful, so hard to resist. I remember wanting to be near you, wanting to keep you all to myself, but you were in love with someone… at least that's what I felt. And…." Hinata clenched her teeth. "And without seeming to think of your feelings I'd… kiss you…"

Naruto's eyes went wide remembering, that so called dream that he thought was an illusion… was real.

"So… that woman that was watching me that night. The women that I felt as I was sleeping? That woman that was telling me something… That was you?"

Hinata was in pain. "Don't you find me disgusting? I stole you first kiss with a girl. I could feel your sa-!"

Naruto squeezed her even tighter.

"You're such an idiot!" His voice was serious.

"Huh?"

Naruto's hands grabbed her cheek and brought her close to make sure she was looking at him. "Look at me, Hinata." He pleaded. Hinata's face blushed but she didn't refuse him. Everything was there for Naruto to see. She was sure that Naruto could feel it as well, but she also could see that Naruto was blushing as well.

Her hand lifted to feel his warm hands on her cheeks. It felt very warm to her indeed, that Naruto also noticed something different about her that he never thought he would see before. Pupils, light purple pupils as he felt the tears from her cheeks. He was amazed with this silly girl, that he craved so much. He was finally happy for something for the first time. The fact that he truly loved Hinata and she loved him back as well. He made a smile.

"Thank you, Hinata. You loved me that much... I'm so happy."

"What?" She asked as her tears came down slower.

"I never thought... that the women I'd dreamed about was you... I just thought it was a person I that I made up in my dreams. I wanted to meet that girl again. I wanted that person to tell me those same words again. I wanted to know her all about her, to see if I have truly found the one for me. The one that I could love till the day that I leave this world." His words made Hinata's tears came down even faster.

"But…" He continued to smile at her as he continues to say his speech. "But I was stubborn to admit that it was real. That you were real. I didn't think you would ever love someone like me. I hurt you when I chose Sakura over you. I choose to run away from our relationship. I feared that I would be who you expected of me to be. I was being a cranial man and when you return in bruises that I couldn't ever imagine when you came back for you trip, my heart stopped. I didn't want to lose someone like you… ever. When you awaken from the hospital, I was happy, that you were ok… But you'd… lost your memories of me and Nia. I felt you were distance from me, and there was no way I could ever get you back. But… it doesn't matter whether those days were a dream or reality. This thing happened because of only one reason…" Hinata wanted to hear his answer with all her heart. "You wanted to say that you really love me? Even though you have lost you memories of me, you'd still try very hard to find your way back to me, right?" Even though I was terrible and because you so much heart ache, the Hinata inside you continue fight. Fighting for me, knowing that just makes me so happy… since I also love you so much…"

Hinata's pupils were bigger, as he finally answered her question. She held unto Naruto's hand, still gently in between her face. "Don't cry?" He said gently. "What is there to cry about?"

"Naruto-sempai…" she sobbed. "Hinata…" He whispered in her ear. "I want to have you all to myself. Will you let me?"

"Naruto-sempai… I…I…" She didn't know what to say. She shook her head, frustrated. Naruto loosened his hold around Hinata and said, "Swear to me. Not because I'm you friend, but just as a man. Swear to me, you'll never betray me. Swear to me that you'll love me. I want to hear you say it again."

"Naruto-sempai..." Hinata felt a whole of emotions trying to overcome her. So many different kinds of emotions came to her at once; she wasn't sure what she was feeling anymore. The walls of distrust she tried so hard to build up around her and her inner emotions came crushing down. She was scared. She was already crying like a new born baby. She had no idea it was so frightening to show someone else you should that shares so much inside, but she wanted to say it again. She wanted Naruto to know for sure this time. She wanted to strip herself down. She prayed that Naruto would do the same.

"I swear." She said in a trembling voice. "I swear a million times. I love you, only you." Her position as the heir to the family had protected Hinata like a barrier but it had also bound her, from her true self which had been shut away inside that barrier. It had also hidden a gentle, wounded heart that was weak and fragile, that she could break anytime. She could take off her barrier in front of Naruto. She could entrust her bare self to this boy.

"I want you to let me love you," She added. "And please… I want you to love me, too…"

More tears continued to fall from her eyes. Naruto tenderly kiss them away. "You don't even have to ask. I already love you. I have for a while now."

"Naruto-sempai." Her happiness won out over her uneasiness. Because she had finally allowed herself to be able acknowledge their relationship, but now that they had both admitted their wonderful love for each other, she could face Naruto like she did before. She felt so happy, she felt dizzy, wrapped up in Naruto's light, gentle, strong embrace.

"You're finally mine…" Naruto said with a dry smile on his face. Naruto held Hinata's face in his warm hands and dropped gentle kisses on it.

"You're mine; all of you… is mine."

Hinata noticed that Naruto wanted to kiss her, as he moved in closer, waiting if it was ok to kiss her or not. Hinata stared at his lips that wanted to touch hers. She finally open her mouth, given him her answer. Naruto press her lips with his tongue.

It was their first kiss, not as a friend or with pain one side, but as a boy and a girl that loved each other very much. They weren't doing it out of selfishness or fear. There was no reason for that anymore. They longed for each other because they wanted each other so much. That was all.

As Nia watched over Miharu, still resting and clinging on Nia she gazed at the plant that Naruto receive from his friend Ino on November 17. She noticed that it was glowing, finally in full bloom in the dark but beautiful moonlight. Flower petals dancing around it as a big light came from it and disappear somewhere. Nia knew where it was going as she'd smile and went back to sleep in her loved one's arms.

Hinata indulged in Naruto's lips and before she knew it, she was fading away to somewhere else.

She saw a dark pitch black aura again. As she watches it, big flashes of light started to form around her. She didn't know what they were but she smiled, welcoming them to her, for there was nothing to be afraid of. She had someone that loves her now.

The flashes of light went towards her, going inside her. AS they did so, she felt stings of pain in her heart. She didn't know what they were doing but as she took a closer look at them she noticed that each flashes was in a form of a circle. Each circle contains something of her inside them, doing different things. But it wasn't just her. It showed someone else well. It was a boy with spiky hair and along with him had a little white fox as well on she shoulders. It was Naruto and Nia. Hinata had found out what these were her missing memories' finally coming back to her as last.

As she was getting them back, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was so happy that she was getting them return. She remembers everything now. Her Justus, Nia and most of all, the boy she love the most that once to follow his dreams of being Hokage on day. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

After it was all over the aura had turn to light. A light of glory, a light of faith that glow inside her. She couldn't help but cry again, remember everything that she once lost.

Suddenly a dark aura came back in front of her eyes but it was little bight this time.

"Well done, Hinata…"

Hinata recognize that voice.

"It's you, right?" Hinata smiled. "Yes it is me." He chuckled. "I'm proud of you. You over achieve your goals you were even able to get your memories back. But I knew you could do it. You're strong after all."

Hinata giggled a little. "You helped me too. I know you did."

"Nah, I didn't do anything."

"You did a lot. I know that I couldn't do it, without you."

"You what are you going to do now that he has chosen you. I want to hear your dreams… I want to her you say it… Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata was still smiling at this person as she closed her eyes and told him her words. "I promise… that no matter what I will keep trying to be storming. I promise that no matter what I protect him with all my might."

With all said and done, the boy smile. "I know that he will do the same, Hinata. I shall make the same promise to you as well."

"I know you will." Hinata agreed. She noticed the light, shining even brighter around the boy. "It's time for me to go now." He replied. Hinata walked towards the dark aura and gave him a big hug. He returns her hug as well as a kiss on the forehead.

"It's time…" He said, again. As she was hugging him her light was taking away his pitch black darkness, finally revealing his true identity. Amazingly enough, Hinata already knew who it was. His grinning face gave it away.

"I know. Thank you so much for everything. I know that even if you are gone, you will always be right by my side. Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled at her finally saying his name. "Yeah, though it would be hard to see you, for I am his true desire that Naruto Uzumaki wanted." He pulled her close. "But everything will be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I trust you that you will. I never stopped trusting you… Not for even a moment."

Hinata's eyes started to water.

"Don't cry… I will always love you, for you are what I wanted from the very beginning… No matter who, Naruto Uzumaki loved." He kissed her nose, wanting something in return.

Without hesitating, Hinata mouth opens for him to answer. He faded away without leaving a single trace behind. But he did leave her his last words.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki is an idiot but he really does love you… with all his heart."

Hearing that made Hinata close her eyes and smiled towards her love.

"I know… I believe he does."

With that said, all the light around her, was disappearing. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she would be alright. For she was going towards her light. The light that she loved with all her might.

"Hinata. Hinata!" a voice called. She opened her eyes to see the sun that brought light and hope to her.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Are you alright?" He asked, being a little worried, "You just fell to the ground during our k-!" He couldn't say it. It was just too embarrassing for him to handle it, but was in shock at what she just called him by. He never expected to have her call him by that name in a long time. He covered his mouth.

"Hinata….? Did you?"

She giggled at him. "Hai, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's faces turn red. "You called me by Naruto-kun!" He stuttered. "You got your memories back?" He asked. He had to make sure he was right.

She giggled again, but this time she brought her lips towards his. It was quick but she was able to embrace him. "Yes, I remember Nia, I remember how we met. I remember everything about you, Naruto-kun… I even remember why I wanted to be stronger. All because of you… Naruto-kun."

After hearing that Naruto her hug, kissing her hand. He looked in her eyes. "Thank god! Thank god you remember everything, Hinata." Naruto felt her face getting hot and he kissed her forehead. "You're so amazing, Hinata… Hyuuga."

Those words were like music to her ears, as she grazed at this boy.

"Oh… Look Naruto-kun. It stopped raining." Naruto looked at the sky. It seems that the rain had cleared up. Let's get back to the lodged. I'm pretty sure that everyone's worried."

"Hai." Hinata said, trying to get up, but she forgot that she fell down the cliff and her injuries were still hurt. Naruto knew that and scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto wanted to ask her something. "Hai?" This was a question that only Hinata could answer.

"Do you trust me?"

Hinata blushed at his question. She looked into his eye and saw him smiling. A smile that was meant for her. She knew that he wanted her to say it. If she was going to have him to herself, she was going to have to say it.

She smiled, a very rare and happy smile as she lifted herself to whisper it in his ear. Naruto blushed at her answer, as he walked on forward taking his crush forward.

"I trust you."

Thank you for reading part 2. Stay tune for Trust 3


	37. NH Trust 3 Chapter 1

NaruHina-Trust3 Chapter 1by ~NelNel-Chan

"Are you sure your ok with me dropping you here?" a boy with spiky blonde hair asked. His face was worried as he was walking beside a person who was very important to him.

"Yes. I'm fine. I can walk the rest of the way from here." A girl said with a smile. She had long light purple hair that was really beautiful from the person standing next to him.

Naruto looked at his one true love's bandages that was wrapped around her Arms and legs that she stilled have to carry with her from the fall. He seemed very worried about her.

Hinata was in the hospital, a few days after they shared their feelings towards one another deep down in the mountains where Hinata had fallen, trying to save her sister, Hanabi. Hanabi cried in her sister arms, blaming herself for what she did to her after that, but Hinata never did blame her. She just loved her sister very much to ever hate her dispite her being more focus on by her father. Hiashi Hyuuga. Everyone was happy that she was a alive and to be normal once again after her memories had returned once again. Nobody but Hinata and Naruto know what happen between Hinata's lost memories and how their relationship has been so far. Believe it or not that Naruto and Hinata have been to embarrass to saw anything that happen and have been slient since then. However Naruto still stay by her side and Hinata treats him the same since then but her feelings hasn't changed for him. And it probably won't ever changed.

They both confessed their love for one another and had kissed but that didn't really consider themselves to be a couple or boyfriend and girlfriend yet nor has neither of them has asked for them to be one. Naruto, who hasn't quited become a man yet, was too embarrass to ask her but that doesn't give the fact that he didn't carried it within his thoughts. Naruto wanted to ask her but the time hasn't been right. In fact every time he tried, someone or something would get in his way.

Hinata was just released after a few days at the hospital which Naruto volenteer to walk her home since he was scared that she might get kinapped at night, with his childish thoughts and lack of faith with her even after she gotten her memories back.

Naruto was being perverted as he anted to kiss her again, t least that's what he thought, being normal and all. Sadly to say that they haven't shared another kiss since then and Naruto thinks he's getting old or out of style since he never really been in a relationship where he truly loved somebody before, not even while dating Sakura has he felt this way before and his getting kind of nervous.

Hinata looked up at him with a beautiful kind smile as she said "Thank you so much for taking me home, Naruto-kun." Naruto blushed at her thanks, thinking that he didn't deserve her in any kind of way. "She just… So cute!" Naruto said to herself. He made a gentle smile as he close his eyes and slowly bending down his face to reach her face. Hinata turned red as she asked "Eh? What are you doing?" He body started to panic. Naruto's eyes were still close as he quietly whispers, "What am I doing? I'm giving you a goodnight kiss of course."

Hinata's brain stared to burst. "A goodnight kiss?" She said in her beating mind.

She tried to move away but Naruto was waiting for a kiss and she didn't want to be rude to him. For she loved him and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. In fact after that day she was actually still to nervous to talk about what happen. All they did was confess and she was happy to hear that Naruto return her feelings as well. But now that they're feelings are now one, she was scared to face it and move forward.

"No wait." Hinata said still moving away from him. "NO! NO! STOP!" Naruto finally stopped; opening is eyes to see that her body was pushing him away from his presence.

"Why? You kissed me a few days ago." Naruto asked, feeling kind of sad of her actions.

Hinata still couldn't believe that it actually happen which she only was able to dream about. She can't even believe that Naruto actually wanted to kiss her. She wanted to hid her face.

"That's because…" She stuttered. "I was ready… to kiss you so it all worked out. But when you make a move… I don't know how to react."

Naruto looked at her in silence, finally understanding what she meant. Hinata's face was beet red as she shook her had wondering what did she just said.

After hearing her words, Hinata turned to see Naruto face and something was different then the facial expression that he had before. Naruto made a sly smile, with his cheeks being a little bit red as he said "Aha." Realizing what she just said to him just now. He quickly grab her frozen shoulders, as she was wondering what his actions were. Naruto stared at he face with another expression that she never seen before. It looked like she was thinking of something really perverted but Hinata didn't know that he was thinking. She was drowning in his face that she thought something that no one would ever thought she would think. Naruto continued to make a sly smile as he gently put his cold hand on her face as he said "Well then… I shall now return the favor. Just treat this as a reply for you kissing me while I was asleep."

His face to Hinata was so hot that he face was no longer the color of white. It was now just red as ever as she was witnessing the side of Naruto that she never seen before in her years that she has seen him. His face was sexy.

Naruto's other hand wrapped around her hips and he continued to look at her face. Naruto seem to be having fun, having him do this to her. Hinata just didn't know what to do. He heart was beating so fast that if he didn't hurry up and do something that she would just die right in front of him, or even worse: faint.

"What?" Hinata thought. She was in Naruto's grasp and there's was nothing that she could do to escape it. He breathes heavily as Naruto saw her face. Naruto's eyes, half closed in a more romantic face looked at her lips, which Hinata just stared as his hot face. Hinata quickly closed her eyes, wondering what he if he was really going to kiss her or not.

"My heart…is going to jump out!" He heart was in a panic.

Finally her heart stopped as Naruto close his eyes to gently kiss her on the forehead. Hinata looked up in shocked at Naruto's face. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll continue this another time." He chuckled. Hinata thought that she would just die from his new actions. He heart was still beating and believe it or not it was so loud that Naruto could hear it as well.  
>"Haha! You heart's beating so fast1" He laughed. "That's because…" Hinata stuttered, really embarrassed to find out what Naruto could hear it. She looked up and saw another beautiful smile as his eye's were closed. She couldn't help but love that face as she accepted his embrace.<p>

"This…feels like a dream…" Hinata mind was in happiness as she wrapped her arms and him. She thought the only words that came to her mind.

"Is this a dream? Please tell me this is not..."


	38. NH Trust 3 Chapter 2

Hinata couldn't take this feeling as she was thinking to couldn't help but hate it as she tried so hard to believe this moment. She has been hoping, praying, wishing that she would be able to share something like this, with her true and only love. But it wasn't something that she knew in her heart that it was going to happen.

Hinata couldn't take this feeling anymore as she broke their embrace. Naruto looked at he curiously, wondering why would she want to brake the hug. Was it because of him? Maybe he was going to fast then he should have.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, in confusion.

"Um...I..." The dark hair girl stutter, trying to get the words out. She was looking at the ground, then closing her eyes. Naruto noticed her trembling and couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why...do you have your eyes closed? Why are you looking to scared?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Is this my dream?" Hinata asked in wonder, still having her eyes closed.

"Huh?"

"If this is just a part of a dream...Then I don't want to wake up." Hinata said, still shaking.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked. He just couldn't understand why she would even suspect that.

"Cause I didn't think that this would happen..." Hinata said in a monotone voice.

Naruto stood in silent, waiting for her to explain why.

"I've been dreaming...Wanting you this whole time. You didn't have feelings for me before. It was just one-side, yet I was selfish, confessing to you, even though you had feelings for Sakura-san. I was happy, just being with you, and now that this is happening...I" She stopped, not wanting to say these feelings she had inside.

"So...you had a lot of your true feelings stored inside you... For you to be thinking that...I guess it couldn't be help..." Naruto said, feeling a little bit sad. Hinata didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't but feel this way. Who could blame her.

"But... Things are different now. Sure that I was in love with Sakura but it wasn't my honest feelings... I just wanted her to accept me...for who I was, as I been hated by many people." Naruto shared a little smile but he was clam as he told these honest feelings to the person that was very important to him. He needed to tell her now as she was feeling regret of what her actions was a little while ago. He couldn't help but lose her again if something where to happen to her.

"But you...were different. You've been watching me for a long time, where I was stupid enough to not even notice. I just thought you...the dark gloomy girl...was just another person in the world that was weird, and couldn't even care about me. But I was wrong. I just couldn't believe that a person couldn't even love me, for who i was...But i kept trying...Trying to be the best ninja and one day be the Hokage. And you...Miss Hinata Hyuga, understood me in a way that nobody else could. You always wanted to protect me but follow me to help yourself change and becoming a better... not better." Naruto was thinking of the words to say correctly. Hinata stayed silent, listening to what his thoughts were about her. It was sad, but very powerful, and kind to her that from him.

"...I got it!." Naruto said as he touched her face wanting to look at her trembling, yet stubborn face. "You wanted to love yourself... Wanting to change to be strong... With that will how could I possible not love you for that willing fire spirit that you have?" He then took his other hand and touched her cheek as she hearing this. "So...Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. You'd capture my heart...So please take care of me ok?"

He didn't hear her speak but she nodded as she started to cry. "Can you let me see your face? I want to see you smile again. Open your eyes for me, ok?" He said, sounding a little sad, not to see it.

"B...But if I open my eyes... I afraid that this will all be a dream..." Hinata said in fear. She trusts his words for sure... She always will. But can she trust herself?

Naruto chuckled and he close his eyes and started to smile again, but Hinata could see it. "Your just so cute...Hina-chan..."

Hinata was in shocked although her eyes were close. "What did he just call me?"

Naruto was still chuckling as he was telling her his. "Your Really cute!"

Hinata didn't know if she heard this right. Did he really call her but that name? She never heard him call him anything like that before. If he really did, that would make her really happy.

Naruto then grabbed her waist and started leaning forward. Hinata's eyes finally opened as she noticed that he was on top of her. He started to share then same smirk again as he did before, smiling at her, for opening her eyes again.

"This is not a dream."

"Ahh!" Hinata gasped.

Hinata felt that he was embracing her. Naruto wanted to kiss her again but didn't want to pressure her. So he stopped but took her hand and kissed it instead. Hinata's face started to turn red as she couldn't believe what he was doing. She started to breathe harder and she still couldn't accept that this was happening to her.

"If this is a dream god-sama...Please don't let it end."

Hinata couldn't help but say that out loud. It wasn't meant for Naruto to hear that but when he did he stopped kissing her hand.

"You still don't believe me?" He asked, sad again. "Maybe I going to fast... I"ll stop here stop so you can accept that I like you."

"I'm sorry...But I think I can accept if you do one more thing for me." Hinata apologize. Naruto's ears perked up like a little dog, wanting to know what was it going to take for her to believe that this was real. For her to finally accept him.

"Can you pinch me?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry but that's the only way. I think if you were to do that for me then I could believe it."

Naruto was confused as he looked at her in a curious way. He didn't understand stand it.

"Please? If you pinch me, bringing me pain that will probably help me. I can't take it, believing that this is just a dream."

"Are you a masochist or something?" Naruto asked, rising his eyebrow, still in confusion. He was being an idiot. Our little idiot.

"Please. Naruto-kun." Hinata grabbed his shirt and looked into his eyes. "Please...I trust to you to make me believe that this is real. I trust you that you can heal me..."

"Hinata..." Naruto was shocked to hear this. He looked at her in wonder, wondering where has this girl been hiding.

Naruto couldn't resist as he grabbed her and held her tightly. "Don't do this to me, Hinata. You're going to be the end of me."

Then not not seeming to thinking what he was doing, He open is mouth and bit her cheek, as hard as he could. It seems that Naruto misunderstood by pinching. Hinata only meant by his finger but her seems to told it a different way.

"Ahh!" Hinata gasped in pain. She that she was been selfish again but it was normal. She just need to confirm this... She needed to confirm that this was real, and this was something that Naruto could do. But she didn't mind the pain. For she wasn't afraid.

After a few seconds later, Naruto finally let go of bite her so hard that she was drawing blood from her cheek.

"I'm sorry...I was only supposed to pinch you with my finger but I wanted to kiss you so i had to do something with my teeth... Espically since you made that face..."

Hinata, chuckled as she made a sly smile at him. "That's ok...I need that."

Naruto looked at her and noticed that it was so painful that she shed a tear. "I'm sorry... I made you cry again."

Hinata looked at his sad face and shook her head. "No...Thank you Naruto-kun. I really needed this. Cause I need to prove to myself that this was truly happen. Thank you...Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared in her eyes and notice that she was truly honest about what she thought about his actions. She truly showed no regret of what he did. He then looked at the right cheek again and say the blood coming down.

"Do you have a band aid?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Eh? Uh... no I don't. I'm sorry." Hinata said. Like Hinata would be carrying around band aids with her everywhere.

"You really are a I guess it can't be help..." He patted her head but then took her face and lick the blood off her cheek. There wasn't much but it was the least he could do for hurting her. Hinata closed her eyes again as he tried to lick the blood off her face,shaking a little bit. She didn't understand why he could of wiped it up with her clothes or something, But this was just Naruto being dirty.

Naruto finish getting all the blood of her face and looked at her face again and noticed that she had a beautiful smile. Even though he hurt her, she still cared about him.

Naruto then wrapped his arms around her. His heart was beating fast. He couldn't help but wonder what life was in store for them... But he knew for a fact that He loved this care, and there was no one else in the world that could make him do this. To him, he was getting to much kindness from this girl. He wanted this girl to only give him kindness. And seriously, she was saying that she was being selfish cause she show her kindness towards everyone. So he wanted her to only look at him. But like that was going to happen. Oh well! At least he could wish that.

Hinata's face was turning red as he was hugging her again. Naruto could hear her heartbeat along with his on. It may look like that he wasn't feeling anything but deep down he was. He just loved this girl to much as he didn't let her go.

"Please just once. Let me hold you. I want to hear your heartbeat, that I love so much. Let me feel that you are alive...with me right now."

Hinata looked at him with her blushing face. She could help but begin breathing harder as that was something that she never wanted him to hear, but could resist his pleading as she continue to ask her over as she was too embarrassed to accept his demand, but finally accepted it due to her weakness if resisting.

That sat on the ground for a while. They didn't move much, but sat there listening to each other's heartbeats. Hinata's heart was beating even faster then usual as Naruto was listening quietly to her heartbeats. Naruto could honestly tell that she was nervous but he loved that side or her and continued to listen to that beating.

Some people say that after a awhile this kind of thing would get pretty boring but it sure wasn't to Naruto. He just lied there, calm quiet, and content as he loved hearing this. Every second he heard it beat counted for every minute that she lived in this world. He also found it quite wonderful hearing that wonderful fiery will that was beating inside this girl. He didn't want it to end.

But as all things do, he finally let go of her and stared at her face with a grin. "Thank You Hinata! This really made me feel better."

Hinata smiled happily as she embrace him, doing the same thing, listening to his heartbeat again. She could hear much the first time, but now she could hear it perfectly She herself, loved hearing his beats but saw something compete different as she heard his beats.

"Hinata?" Naruto called her name in wonder.

Hinata, like Naruto, was quiet and didn't answer to his call. She held him close listening to his beat. When she heard it she felt differently. When she heard them she somehow could feel that these beats where making her feel stronger, like she could do anything as long as Naruto was by her side.

Although neither one didn't mean to not ask for the other one to be his or her boyfriend or girlfriend. There was no need for need for words. They both knew it very well that they loved each other, or they started their love for one another. Even though they were in love with one another the society would think they current relationship would be as a friend or someone more than that. Naruto had plans for her if she was to agree being his girlfriend.

"Hinata..." He whispered, still embracing her. Her face was still red but she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi...Hi...Hi.." As he started to speak, his voice broke. His face started to turn red, as he realize what he was going to ask her. This was something that he never felt before. The fact that she was in love with him and that no one else has ever told him that they loved him before made him feel nervous. It was like a boy was entering the stage of manhood.

He stuttered her name over and over again, as he was feeling Hinata's feelings just a moment ago. Hr push her back as he tried to cover his face. Hinata looked at him curiously, wondering if he was alright. Naruto badly hide himself from embrassment as he was breathing harder. "What are you doing, you idiot?" Naruto scolded himself. "If you don't get it out, you'll lose her!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking at Naruto's hair for his face was staring at the ground.

"Ah...Hinata?" He breathed. "I wanted...to ask you..." he stuttered. Hinata sat quietly, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I wanted to ask you..." He started to shout his words again. "Will you...come with me to the ice cream shop tomorrow?" Naruto's eyes finally said he words seeming exhausted to get the words out. He looked down, not wanting to look at her face, waiting for her answer.

Hinata's eyes blinked as her cheeks started to turn a little red. She noticed it clearly that Naruto was really trying hard to get his words out. She didn't think that she would see or experience this side of Naruto before. She didn't think that she would behave so differently being with him for a few days. To her, she found it quite cute, in her eyes.

Naruto was still silent, waiting for her answer. He didn't understand why he was acting so nervous. Being in this kind of relationship felt different.

Finally, their words come out. "Yes...I will." She whisper, it was low but Naruto heard it. Naruto finally looked up into Hinata's eyes as he said "Really?"

She nodded. Naruto smiled as he finally let go of her shoulders and walked away in silence.

"I shall see you at nine a.m. then?" His last words as he finally left her side.


	39. NH Trust 3 Chapter 3

It was 9:05a.m. and Hinata was sitting on the bench waiting for her crush to come. She, along with Nia, who was on her shoulders was waiting near a park and watch the kids playing with each other.

Hinata smiled, as she didn't quite have that experience when she was young. But she didn't regret it, but it did hurt her on how weak she was. She couldn't help but now that her memory has been return to her after the past few months of being a emotionless zombie, she was more happy just being able to change herself.

She looked at Nia, and titled her heard to feel her soft fur.

"I'm sorry...Nia. You had to worry about me." He sad with a sly smile.

Nia touched her cheek and purred in delight, letting her know that it was ok. It's was not like Hinata wanted her to forget about them, and she knew very well herself that she had suffer as well so there's was nothing to worry about now that her memory was back.

For what was important now that she was back to normal.

Then suddenly she heard a loud cry in the park. Hinata, wearing a light blue blouse along with a pink skirt, ran toward the park to find where it was coming from. It was a boy who had trip and fell over on the ground.

"Are you ok, little one?" She asked.

"Wah!" the boy cried. It seem that he hurt his knee that was turning a bright red.

Hinata smiled as she told him "If you don't stop crying, how can you play with your friends that are waiting for you?"

The boy looked up at at the smiling girl that was sitting next to him. She patted his head saying "It's alright. You are strong."

The boy was silent but finally, his tears came to end as he wipe them away.

He got up and started acting a scene from a show that he seem to like. "Now apolgize to this creature..."

The he started to run towards his friends that were still waiting on him as he was finishing his last words from his favorite T.V. Show.

"Of Light!"

Hinata watched the boy and his friends leave as she slowly got up and looked at the park. She looked at Nia and both of them chuckled together as the words the boy used was sort of hard to not laugh at. But she loved the youth of the children as they play in this peaceful time.

Then a voice was being heard behind her.

"You really are good with kids aren't ya, Miss. Hyuga?"

Hinata eyes widen as she found that voice being that she heard it somewhere before.

She turned around and finally saw the person she was waiting on.


	40. NH Trust 3 Chapter 4

Nia turned around and hopped off Hinata's shoulders and walked to the boy that was behind her. Hinata turned around and saw the person that she waiting on.

"Naruto-kun?"

His mind and attention was on somebody else as she notice that Nia was on his shoulders. She was purring glad to see her.

"Hey there, girl! Thanks for keeping Hinata company while I was gone." Naruto grined at her.

"Mew!" Nia purred cheerfully as Naruto was itching her neck. He chuckled as she has been asking a question as Nia looked at him in wonder. Naruto smiled as said "He's fine. Just taking a breather for awhile. You can visit him today if you want?"

"Mew!: Nia said again, happy to hear that. "Haha." He laughed at her.

Hinata wondered what they were talking about as Naruto said "He's fine." Could it be that Naruto had found an animal or creature to look after.

Then Naruto looked finally looked at Hinata as he closed his eyes and walked to her with a sly smile on his face.

"Sorry were you waiting long? Miss Hyuga?" He asked as he looked at her face. Hinata shook her face and quickly said "Uhnm. I been only waiting for a few minutes. But it was ok, cause Nia was right beside me and i was having fun."

"Awww. You were having fun... without me?" Naruto said in depression as he turned his face away from her. Hinata saw that and try to cheer him up.

"Uh. No... That is... I mean... I didn't mean..." She tried to speak the situation out but it was very hard to do so. She meant that She was having a good time so he didn't think that she was getting sick of waiting for him. Hinata tried as hard as she could to explain it but the words just wasn't coming out. She didn't want to hurt Naruto's feelings.

Naruto could hear her voice trying to find the right words to say and then started to chuckle again. Hinata saw his face and thought that she was making a fool out of herself as she stop talking.

"It's ok. I get it. I know what you meant by that." He said as he brought his face back at her and grinned. "Thank you."

He patted her head. Hinata could feel his warm hand in her head. Feeling that made her heart beat normally again as her heart was beating a little faster then it was before when he arrived.

"But I hope that you have a good time with me as well, Hina-chan." He whispered in her ear. Stupid Naruto. Saying that made Hinata's heartbeat again as he called her by that name again. That name was so new to her that she couldn't take it. It was like calling to a different person. If he said it anymore, I don't think she would live for tomorrow.

"Mew!" Nia called to Naruto telling him to do something. Naruto looked at her and said "Right at he started to walk away from Hinata. Hinata wondered what he was doing. But then he stop and looked at Hinata. She wonder what Naruto could possibly be doing.

He finally looked at her and held his hand to her with a gentle smile on his face.

"Shall we go?"

Hinata looked at him standing there for a second before gentle placing her hand in his. A smile overwhelmed her as she looked back at him and said "Let's go."


	41. NH Trust 3 Chapter 5

Naruto walked Hinata out of the park while holding hands. Hinata could feel that Naruto's hand was hot, not just of it was a hot day outside. She looked up at Naruto and only saw a smiling face, looking like her was determine to make this day a great one.

Hinata wanted to ask him something but she didn't want to ruin the mood, for she like holding Naruto's hand for the first time and didn't want to let go.

But she couldn't help her curiosity as she just opened her mouth and asked "W-Where...are we going, Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't look at her but keep walking forward as he just said one sentence.

"It's a secret."

Hearing that made Hinata a little shy for she hasn't gone anyway with Naruto in public before, escpically holding hands. She didn't want to burden Naruto's image as he was going to be the Hokage one day and she didn't want people spreading rumor on how Dark and gloomy she was. She didn't want to think of it so she decided to bring up a another topic as Naruto was lead the way.

"What were you and Nia...?" She trailed off thinking that it was none of her business to wonder such things. But Naruto looked at Nia and figure out what she trying to ask.

"Oh! You mean earlier?"

Hinata didn't say anything but Naruto continue to talk about the matter.

"We were talking about Miharu."

That made Hinata's mind remember as she thought of all that happen with Saburo. That made her heart sank with pain. For she couldn't help be blame herself for all that happens.

"I'm sorry...It's all my fault...That he was like this." Hinata whisper.

Naruto still didn't look at her but was silent for a few minutes before speaking again. Nia jumped back on Hinata's shoulders trying to comfort her. She rub her cheeks next to he trying to not blame herself on what happen.

Luckily that indeed help her surpass the pain that she was feeling now as she continue to ask about him.

"How...is he?" She asked.

"He's fine. He just resting at home. Still being his childish, self."

"Oh...I haven't seen him so I thought..." She trailed off, for she just couldn't finish her sentence.

Then a sudden voice came out of Nowhere.

"Hey, Naruto! Hinata!"

Naruto slowly let go of Hinata's warmth that was making her so happy, as he turned around to see who it was. While Hinata was looking down at her fingers that were long being intertwined by the boy she loved the most.

"Oh! Hey Sai." Naruto said, in surprise that he would run into him early in the morning. Hinata turned around as she noticed and was quite surprised to see him as well. He seem to be reading a book that said "Facts about gifts." on the front.

"So...What's up?" Naruto asked as he seem a little annoyed about something.

"Oh! I just say you two walking by and i came to see how you two were doing?" Sai said.

"Oh Nothing. Just hanging out." Naruto said but in his mind it was quite different. "Dang it, Sai! You always have to come it the worst time! UGH!"

"I see." Sai said as he looked at Hinata. She wondered what he could be thinking.

"How have you been, Hinata. Are you recoveries healed?" He asked.

Hinata was lost at first but was quickly remember what he was talking about as she said "Oh! Yes! Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I'd worried you." Hinata bow in respect.

"No. It's all good. Ino was the one that was worried about you the most since she was there to see what was going on in the first place. She kept saying "Hinata ...Please be Alright. Please be Alright." Over in over again till her customers at the Flower shop started to wonder whether she lost her mind or not. I tried to comfort her as what was told in another book I was reading but it didn't seem to phase her at all."

"That's because you read the stranger books." Naruto said in his mind while Nia was thinking that exact same thing as well.

"But I'm glad your are alright, Hinata. We couldn't help lose a nice girl like you. You are indeed strong." Sai said with a slight smile as he was looking down at the ground. Hinata couldn't help but blush a little hearing those words. She didn't expect to hear that from someone else.

"T-Thank you, Sai." She said cheerfully. Sai closed his eyes and smiled back. Naruto was happy that she was being told that from another person but couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he wanted to be the only one that would say that to her.

"What are you doing now, Sai?" Hinata asked.

"Oh. I'm just getting some presents." Sai answered.

"Presents? For what?" Naruto asked, who seems to be interested now.

"For my friends. It'll almost Christmas."

That answer made Hinata and Naruto go in shocked. They'd totally forgot that this month was December already here with all that has been going of course that they would forget.

"Did you forget?" Sai asked the both of them them who seem that they were in their world now.

"Wow! Has it been a full year already?" Naruto said in shock, talking to himself. Hinata looked up at him and remember that her Birthday was coming up, and she did to spend it with Saburo, but with all that's happen she doesn't know what to do. She would love to spend it with Naruto but she felt like she was asking for Naruto since they'd already given each other present on their middle birthday.

"So I'm guessing that you did forget." Sai said.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding us that, Sai." Naruto said in relief.

"No problem." Sai said.

"What are you going to get for Ino?" Hinata asked, feeling excited for some reason.

"Hm... I really don't know yet. I've been reading this book and it says that they best way to give someone you like a present is to bring that person to a Hotel and spend the night there while sharing there." Sai said reading his book. Naruto blushed at what he just said and put his hand over his head in stress. Hinata looked up at Naruto and couldn't understand why Naruto looked like that.

"That's...not something that you should tell us...Sai." Naruto.

"Really? But I really need help on this sort of thing. This is my first time doing this and I need advice, and a guy told me to get this."

"Gimme that!" Naruto said as he snatch the book out his arms as he started to skim through it. As he did this, he felt a headache coming on as he read that these facts about gifts were totally nothing but dirty stuff and things that were unrealistic. Then he looked at the front of the book and reread the title and realize what it said.

"Who would follow something this embarrassing and Stupid?" Naruto said in his thoughts. He quickly closed the book and threw it in the trash where it belong. Sai didn't understand why he did that but was silent.

"Umm... How you just give Ino something that was made by you, Sai? Like your beautiful drawings or create something that she likes?" Hinata try to help the situation with her own hands. Sai listen as she told her things that she likes and seem to agree.

After hearing that Sai was about to take off, but stopped as he had something to give to Naruto.

"Here." Sai said giving him a small bag into his hand.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's for Miharu. It's his favorite cookies. A get well present."

"Oh! Thank you." Naruto said, being grateful.

"Don't eat them." Sai said.

"I won't." Naruto said back. Then Sai grabbed Hinata's arm and took her a little futher away from Naruto's side.

"What are you doing, Sai?" Naruto said.

"I'm just borrowing her for a second. No need to be jealous. I'll make sure to give her back to you."

"Eh?" Hinata said, as he face started to turn red.

"SHUT UP! SAI!" Naruto yelled.

When they were finally alone, Sai started to speak to Hinata alone. "Hinata...Did Naruto speak of Miharu Condition?" Sai asked.

"Um... Yes. He told me that he was resting. Why?: Hinata said as she looked at Sai face being serious.

"Ok...Thank Goodness." Sai said in relief.

"Why?" Hinata asked him again.

"Miharu was traumatized when that incident happen."  
>Hinata's eyes went wide as she wonder if Sai knew what happen between her, Miharu and Saburo.<br>"How did you...?"

"Don't worry. Naruto didn't tell me what happen but just said that Miharu was suffering in the mind since then.

"Is he?" Hinata started to ask being worried again.

"Oh No... What Naruto told you was the truth. He's fine now."

"So it was all my fault." Hinata said as she bend down to the ground, with her heart filling with regret and blame as she was blaming herself again of what happen.  
>"If only I'd listen to what Miharu and Naruto told me..." Nia could feel her regret and try to cheer her pull.<p>

"Mew!. Me Mew!" Nia said quickly trying to stop her from blaming herself.

Suddenly. Sai bend down next to her and held her hands.  
>"No. Don't you dare blame yourself. Things happen.I may not know Naruto or Miharu as well as you do but I know one thing."<p>

Hinata looked at Sai to hear what he had to say.

"I know that Miharu and Naruto don't blame you for anything. It wasn't your fault. And the important thing is that he is alive right now. I'll tell you that while Miharu was traumatized, Naruto, along with you stayed by his side, helping him to re cooperate, returning him to his normal self. Because he's see Miharu as you, for being the child that wanted to change herself. Miharu loves you and there's no way that he would blame you for what happen."

Hinata was shocked to find out what been going on since she was in the find so much now what something that she was never expecting to hear, from someone else.

"So... Please don't blame yourself. Ok?" Sai said with a smile on his face.

Hearing those words calm her down, as she started to cry with a little curl from her lips as she said "Hai," and gave Sai a hug for her support.

After that. Sai finally said his goodbye to Hinata and Nia and left to do his shopping. Hinata went back to Naruto who was waiting near a bench for them.

"What did Sai have to say?" Naruto asked.

"He just gave me some advice." Hinata said putting her fingers together.

"Oh... Ok. Anyway let's go." Naruto said as he started to walking again the the direction that he was taking her. Hinata looked at his back and then to Nia, and smiled as She smiled, chasing him from behind.


	42. NH Trust 3 Chapter 6

"Here we are." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata was amazed at the place, for this was the place that Naruto took Sakura on their first date. It was the ice cream shop.

"I haven't been here since." Naruto said, stretching his arms out wide. "It sure has changed." Hinata looked at the place and noticed that it was no longer an ice cream stand but was a now an official place, that you can come inside and enjoy your ice cream.

"Let's go inside." Naruto said.

"H-Hai..." Hinata said, following him inside the house.

This place sure brought her back to where she confessed her feelings for Naruto, and wanted to make him happy by dating Sakura. It seem so long ago that Hinata doesn't even feel upset or troubled by having Naruto bringing her here, although to some it might have. Se was actually with all of this.

"Oh! Hey look what the cat drag in?" A voice said from the counter.

"Hey! It's been awhile Chesterina." Naruto said, sounding happy to see her.

"Hey Naruto how's it going?" Dhairy asked, coming from the back.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see how you guys were doing." Naruto said. "I see you guys haven't shut down yet." He was being sarcastic.

"Of course not. We sale the best ice cream in Konoha." Chesterina said back to him. Then she looked at Hinata and started to talk about her.

"Well who is this?" She said as she was pushing Naruto aside. "She really cute."

Hinata blushed a little as she didn't know how to take by her comment.

"Ummm. I... Um. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's very nice to meet you ma'am." She bowed down towards Chesterina.

"Your..." Chesterina started to speak but them stopped.

"Yes?" Hinata asked looking up at Chesterina.

"You're Just... so adorable!" Chesterina said as she hugged her tightly. She just could resist how cute and Innocent she was.

"E-Eh?" Hinata gasped for air.

"Dhairy. Come look. Naruto brought another girl this time. She very cute." Dhairy came out and noticed that the young girl standing next to the door.

"Oh! That's right. You had another girl last time. What happen to her?" Dhairy asked standing next to Naruto. He looked at her and then at Hinata being squeezed to death by Chesterina. But it didn't look like she mind. She just stood there and smiled by the kindness she was receiving.

"She doing fine. We dated and broke up. That's all." Naruto said.

"Oh Really? I"m sorry. I didn't mean to bring all that up." Dhairy apolgzige.

But Naruto just smiled as he said "It's all good. Don't worry about it."

"Oh? Well I'm happy to hear that. It's seems that you changed since the last time you were here, Naruto." Dhairy said with a gentle voice.

"Really? Well maybe it's because of someone." Naruto simply said along with his calm gentle smile. Dhairy wasn't stupid as she watch Naruto who couldn't even take his eyes of her for one second as she was being embrace by Chesterina. She smiled at him as she also watched how important this girl was for him.

"I'm happy for you, Naruto." She whisper, but Naruto didn't hear it was his eyes were totally on Hinata.

"Hey let's get some ice cream for this girl!" Chesterina said as she finally let go of Hinata.

"I'll pay for her."Naruto said as he was prepared this time to pay for Hinata's ice cream, as he couldn't do it for Sakura's ice cream last time.

"Oh no... You don't have to do that." Hinata said as she was trying to stop Naruto from paying.

"It's ok, Hinata. I actually want to do this." Naruto said. "Please let me."

After hearing that Hinata's hand moved back as she allow Naruto pay. She still felt bad that he was paying for her but just couldn't resist his words.

"What are you getting her, Naruto?" Dhairy asked as she was getting ready to make it.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Hinata which one do you want?" Naruto turned to looked at her, but noticed that she was fiddling with her fingers trying to figure out what she was doing.  
>"I'm sorry.I...never eaten ice cream before so...?" Hinata said, feeling bad that she can't even make a descion by herself.<p>

"Haha! It's ok, right Chesterina?" Naruto looked at her and she smiled at Hinata, letting her know what to worry.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Your definitely not the first person that has never tried ice cream before. But I think I have the best one for you, Hinata." she said as she looked at the menu then at the both of them.

Then she looked at DHairy and showed her the flavor she needed to make, and she agreed to make it for them.

"Ok. Gotcha." Dhairy said as she went in the back room to start making it. Chesterina came back to the counter and said "Dhairy will have it ready for you guys in just a few minutes. So just wait over there in the chairs, ok?"

Naruto and Hinata along with Nia waited for the ice cream to be served to them. AS they did Hinata wondered something and asked Naruto a question.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?"

Naruto smiled as he put his hand on his cheek and watch her. "Nope, I'm treating you today. Plus I already been here so I wanted to share this place with you, Hinata. Cause this place was amazing for me when I came here the first time."

"What?" Hinata said.

"This is one of my favorite places to eat, even though I only came here once." Naruto laugh as herself, as he started to stare at the window. Hinata found it fascinating as she wanted to take a shot of this side of Naruto.

Naruto continued telling his honest feelings about this place. "This is one of the places that accepted me for who I was. Ichiraku Ramen was the first but this was the second. The people here are wonderful and kind to me despite them knowing that I was Kyuubi. When Sakura and i broke up I didn't want to come back here. Not until I was on my feet and until I was with somebody that I was in truly in love with to come her by my side and share these exact moment that I shared when I came here the first time. And now..."  
>Naruto stopped for a moment to look at Hinata as she was listening to him. He then smiled and made a grinned at her was he said. "And now... I get to share these memories with you... Hinata... Or at least I hope so."<p>

Hinata was speechless as she couldn't say a word after he told her what he needed to say. She didn't know what to tell him, but brought out a different sentence instead.

"What are you...trying to say?"

Naruto continued to looked at her. He was silent but when he started to talk once more they were interrupted once more.

"Here's your ice cream!" Chesterina said, putting it on their table. Naruto and Hinata's faces were red as they forgot that they weren't alone to be talking about that.

"Enjoy You two." Chesterina bow down as she left to the counter.

They both looked at the ice cream and saw that it was pretty big then the one That Naruto and Sakura had. It was in a big cup fruits on top along with two spoons inside it. Then they'd looked at each other and asked to themselves "Are we suppose to share this? Together?"

Chesterina and Dhairy giggled at these two people, as they went to talk to the back.

Hinata and Naruto didn't know what to do, for it's really embarrassing to do this kind of thing with someone.

"Mew! Mew!" Nia said as she was hopping on Hinata's shoulders, wanting to have a taste. Hinata looked at her. "Oh did you want to try some, Nia?" Naruto asked.

"Mew!" Nia said. Naruto chuckled and took his spoon and allowed Nia to have the first bite. When she took the first lick she hopped with delight.  
>"MEW!" She said. Naruto and Hinata chuckled at her as she seem to want some more.<p>

"Here. You can have some." Hinata said gently, putting some of the ice cream into a small bowl, giving it to her to eat. She then looked at Naruto and took a opened her mouth, waiting for Naruto to give her some. Naruto seem surprise but quietly took his spoon and slowly putting it into her mouth. As she tasted it so felt the cold chill coming from her tongue. It was a sweet taste of vanilla that she never tried before. It was Delicious. When she finally was done tasting it she looked at Naruto and noticed that he was blushing for doing that just a second ago.

Hinata then smiled and said "It's very good Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and turned his face as he was just to embarrassed that he even did something that.

"Can we eat this together?" She asked as she grabbed the other spoon and looked at him, waiting for his answer.

When he looked at her face, he couldn't help but laugh as she had some cream on he face. Hinata didn't understand what he was laughing about but glad that he was smiling.

"Sure. Let's eat this together. But first..." Naruto lifted his hand as he wiped the cream that was left on her face, putting it into his mouth.

After that she fainted, but luckily was recover long enough to eat the ice cream with him.  
>When they finally finished it, Hinata waited outside with Nia as Naruto was paying for the ice cream that she shared.<p>

"How much is it? Naruto asked.

"Oh Don't worry about it. This is on the house." Chesterina said as she was messing with her hair.

"But I want to." Naruto said serious.

"Save your money, for her Christmas present. Your are getting her a present right?"

Naruto didn't think of that. He did have plans for doing something with her on Christmas but he hasn't ask her yet.

"Get something more important and precious to her alright? She is a sweet girl." Dhairy said as she came to the counter. Naruto was embarrassed that she found out about his feelings towards one another.

"Take Care of her, ok?" Dhairy said with a smile.

"Don't lose her to anyone, Or i'll never forgive you. And bring her back her from time to time as well."

Naruto listened to both of their advice as he was heading out the door.

"You Got It!" Naruto said with his thumb up towards them as he left the store.

It was sunsetting already for they spending most of their time in the Ice cream shop. Naruto walked ahead of her and took her, taking her home.

But suddenly he stop halfway. Hinata stopped as well, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata asked.

"There's something that I need to say." Naruto said as he turned around to look at Hinata.

"Yes?"

Then Naruto's face started to turn bright as he started to call her name again like he did last night.

"Hinata... Will you?" He stutter once again, for this line was just to embarrassing so say.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata stared at his red face, wondering what he could be trying to ask her.

Then Naruto gather a enough confidence to say was he need to say.

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto yelled, in embarrassment.

Hinata was surprised. Sure they already said that they'd loved other but she didn't really know if they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend or not. She just couldn't believe that this was happening to her as she finally was able to go out with the person that she love with all her. heart.

"Do you really want to?" Hinata said, making sure that he really wanted to do this, for she didn't want to be in this relationship if he possibly had feelings for someone else.

Naruto looked up at this girl and looked at her in amazement. He slowly walk over to her and took her hand into his as she said "I do. I will loved to be your boyfriend, Hinata."

Hinata looked into his pale blue as and started to cry, for she couldn't believe that she finally was able to be this person's girlfriend.

It was like a dream come true.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto looked at her as he was smile at her. Hinata, with eyes filled with tears, squeeze Naruto's fingers as she cried her eyes out as she finally gave him he answer.

"Yes..."

With that answer being heard once again. Naruto let go of her fingers even though Hinata didn't want to, and touched he cheeks with his hands.

"Thank you..." He whisper with a smile as he touch her forehead along with his.

Then his kiss her forehead. She then stopped crying and looked at his face, looking so calm, but also seeing to be wanting something. Hinata closed her eyes as she gave him her answer. Naruto closed his eyes and moved in slowly to finally touch her lips with his in the moonlight for that they could call the night of love.


	43. NH Trust 3 Chapter 7

After their kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend ended, Naruto wanted to look at his girlfriend's face but somehow he couldn't, cause she was covering her face.

"Hinata...let me see your face." He asked. Hinata refused, for it was just to embarrassing to be doing this short of thing yet.

Naruto wasn't mad or upset as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I see that you are still not used to it yet?"

Hinata closed her eyes and squeeze tighter on his shirt, for she felt every bad that she wasn't experience as Naruto was. But in fact Naruto was good with this either.

"Don't worry about it to much, We'll just take this as one step at a time, alright?" Naruto said as he patted her head.

Naruto didn't say anything after that but Hinata just slowly smiled as she slowly hugged him. She was just happy feeling his warmth again.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She thought.

After a few mins a voiced called out to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto!" a girl called out to him. Hinata and Naruto twitch for a second and released each other real quick.

As they turned around Naruto looked at the girl that was calling him. She had blonde hair, with bangs out just like Hinata. She had a purple bead in her hair and was wearing red pants and a yellow top. This only took Naruto a second to figure out who this girl was.

"Hey Shion! It been ages!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Shion made a little grin as she laughed while walking up to give him a hug.

Hinata looked at her and was just too amazed how alike these two girls were. She was like the blonde, opposite, better on herself. With that she couldn't help but be a little strange.

However she smiled at them hugging for she had no sense of jealously in her mind or heart. For as long as Naruto was happy she felt the same.

Naruto felt Nia on his shoulders and she pawed him for a looked at Nia and then turned to his new girlfriend, standing beside him.

"Naruto, you never kept your word. Remember you were suppose to help me raise the next priest. Remember?" Shion said, looking kind of depressed yet being a teased at the same time.

"Well, I've been very busy lately. Sorry about that." Naruto said, while stretching his head. "But, Hey! I want to introduce you to this lady right here. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata this us Shion. A friend that i rescue" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata closer to Shion.

Hinata blinked at her but then bowed her head down at Shion in respect. "Nice to meet you, Shion." However when Hinata looked up at her Shion was looking at her strangely. Maybe it was just her imagination but the thought she saw a glare in her eyes.

Shion closed her eyes and said "Nice to meet you too, Hinata Hyuuga. I hope we get to be good friends."

Hinata gaze at her again and maybe she mind was just playing tricks on her. "I hope so as well." She said cheerfully.

"So how long will you be here in Konoha, Shion?" Naruto asked.

"A week or so." Shion said with excitement. "Well maybe you could show me around?" Hinata said.

"Oh could you? I would be so grateful." Shion said.

"Sure!" Naruto said putting his thumb up. Having that said Shion ran up to Naruto and grabbed his arm.

"Really?" Could you show me around?"

Naruto looked at Shion and couldn't help but agree.

"Alright. Let's go, Hinata."

"Hai." Hinata said. But then shion said something. "Oh No. You don't have to come along with us, Hinata." Shion said while pushing Naruto forward.

"Oh, Ok." Hinata said, feeling a bit sad.

"Mewwwww!" Nia said in such a strange tone as she quickly hopped on Hinata's shoulder and shook her head, trying to tell her to go with them.

"Are you sure, Hinata? You can come with us." For Naruto beening the idoit that he is, still didn't know the meaning of being a boyfriend yet.

"Oh no. It's ok. I'll just head home." She said walking in the other direction while waving to them. "Have fun you two."

After hearing that Naruto quickly push Shion away, running off to Hinata. He grabbed her hand taking her somewhere alone.

Hinata looked up at Naruto and noticed that he was blushing again.

"Naruto...kun?"

"...I" Naruto closed his eyes in embarrassment which was cute in a way. At least to Hinata anyway.

"Hinata if you go to my house there will be someone waiting for you. When I'm done showing Shion around I promise I spend the rest of the day ...with you...Ok?" Naruto stuttered his words out while looking down at the ground.

Hinata smiled, and said "I understand. Naruto-kun..."

Naruto blinked at her in suprise, he did not expect for her to be ok with it.

"Thanks! Hinata." Naruto grinned. Hinata then turned red as he hug her tightly real quick. All she could do was smile as she said "Naruto-kun...I love you."


	44. NH Trust 3 Chapter 8

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 8

by *NelNel-Chan

Hinata watched as Naruto ran up Shion, taking his arm once more and headed into the city. Naruto looked back her and waved back as he gave her a grin.

Hinata smiled as she headed to Naruto's house. Nia didn't want to hurt Hinata for what she suspected from Shion, so she kept quiet. But she did curled up on her neck.

"Hey that tickles." Hinata chuckled, all the way to her boyfriend's house.

When she got there, she quietly opened the door and walked up the stairs. She remember Naruto 's that someone was here. Nia quickly jump up and headed up the stairs faster.  
>When she finally reached the top she was jumped by a little boy.<p>

Hinata was frighten at first but after she got up she saw nothing but little traces of red hair. She smiled with joy.

It was Miharu, still being his chipper self.

"Miharu!" Hinata said excitingly.

The boy looked up and replied. "Kotori-chan!"

Hearing that made Hinata blinked at Miharu in a strange way. Why was Miharu calling her by a different name? Did he forget her name. Kotori means "little birdie." in Japanese.

"Ko...to..ri?" Hinata asked.

"Hina-chan is a bird." Miharu said cheerfully before smiling at her.

"Oh... Miharu." Hinata said with the gaze. They both looked at each other for a moment with the intense look in their eyes.

Then without a care in the world, they hugged each other in a very cute way.

"It's been so long! I've been longing to hold this little boy! I miss you so much Miharu!" Hinata said looking like she strangling him. Miharu didn't seem to mind. It seem like he missed her as well since been wit Naruto all this time.

Miharu closed his eyes, and stayed like that for a little while, as they hugged each other.

After awhile, they did other things, cleaning, cooking, and many other things that they didn't mind doing. They could do anything, as long as they were together. Miharu didn't seem to mind, nor did Hinata. Nia was happy to seem them together after they been separated for awhile, like a mother who loved her son dearly.

Finally after some time, Naruto finally return home. It was hour since he left her side.

"Miharu? Hinata? Are you here?" Naruto called out in his house. There was no sound whatsoever.

"Maybe she went home." Naruto said, sounding disappointing. He walked up the stair slowly.

"Miharu? Are you there?" Naruto called again. Still no answer. As he reach the top he saw no one in the room. He was getting anxious.

"Miharu? Answer me! Wh-" He was cut of for he was tackle to the ground.

"Whooa!" Naruto said surprise. He turned around quickly and notice that it was Nia.

"Mew!" she purred.

"Hey there, Nia!" Naruto said, feeling a little bit relieved. "Where's Miharu and Hinata?"

"Mew, Mewww!" Nia just smiled. Naruto chuckled and pet her. "I guess Hinata left, huh?"  
>Nia pawed him to make him feel more guilty. "Yeah,I know. I should of let her come along with us. After all she my girlfriend after all." Nia didn't say anything, but just listen to what he had to say. "Shion and I just went around seem to be doing so much better since the last time I saw her... I'm glad she doing alright."<p>

Nia looked at him and saw a him making a little sad yet happy grin s he looked up at the ceiling. "Mew..." Nia said sadly. Naruto then looked back and Nia and winked up at her. He scratched her right ear gently. "Don't worry about it. Nia... I'll be fine." He smiled gently.

"After all. Hinata is by my side after all..."

Naruto didn't seem to notice but behind him in his closed lied two people who was listening to their conversation. They were going to come out and surprise us but after hearing that it was sort off hard to interupt. Miharu looked up at Hinata and he noticed something different about her. Her face was turning red. He could also her heart beating so loud that he wonder if Naruto could hear it as well.

Hinata wanted to leave after hearing that but she didn't know when he would leave. But she also wanted stay with him to hold her hand. But more than anything she wanted to hear more of what he thinks of her. What could she do at a time like this.

Miharu looked at her for awhile and seem that she wasn't going to move she he decide to make the move for her, by grabbing her hand, while running out the closet.

"Onii-san!" Miharu said joyfully. Hinata finally broke her inside thoughts but she was taken by surprise.

"Miharu!" Hinata yelled.

Hearing that Naruto turned around and notice Miharu about to hop on him. He didn't mind that but when he saw Hinata next to him as well He freaked out.

"Wahh! Hinata! What are you doing h-?" But before he could finish his sentence, Miharu and Hinata were already on top on him. Miharu smiled while patting his stomach.

"onii-san!" Miharu said once more.

"Hey it great to see you too, Miharu. But can you get off of me. Your kind of heavy.

Miharu just smiled and got off him, taking Nia with him.

Naruto finally felt a lot ligther now but there was still someone on top of him. He open one and notice that Hinata was laying on top of him as well.

"Hinata! H-H-H-H-ow lo-long were you here?" Naruto said with his face beat red after he remember what he just said about her. Unfortuantly Hinata didn't catch that. She was knocked out for a second before she realize that she was on top of him.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto said touching her shoulders. Hinata came to for a quick second and got off him quickly.

"Whoops! I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata stutter with her face being red as a tomato.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry."Naruto said looking down. His face was red as well. They both turned to look at each and notice that they were both were blushing as well before quickly turning away again. Miharu and Nia looked at each other and smiled at this couple's cuteness. It was pretty awkward.

"Y-You heard what I said." Naruto said, looking in another direction finally starting the conversation. His face was still red.

"H-Hai." Hinata said, looking in another direction as well.

Naruto didn't say anything after that but touch her right hand. Hinata looked at his hand and slowly moved it closer. Naruto was surprise but the fact she wanted to touch his hands as well and slowly touched both her hands together and intertwined their hands together.

"I-I can't believe this either, Hinata." he whisper. Hinata's red face turn to look at his looking down at their hands.

"I...just can't believe...we're together...like this..this is something that i never felt before."  
>Hinata was surprise to hear that. For it was not just few days ago that she was a mindless who forgotten everything about this boy, and now their holding hands. I just was to real to believe that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.<p>

"I-I feel that way too." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her and noticed that she was actually smiling no matter how embarrassed she was.

"B-But I'm happy, being with you...Naruto-kun."

Naruto could clearly see that in her eyes that she was also new at this as well. But no matter what it seem to be she was happy, being here with that. Knowing that,even though she didn't say anything, made him happy as well.

"Hinata..." Naruto said as he moved in closed to touch her forhead with his.

"I'm happy being with you too, Hinata..."


	45. NH Trust 3 Chapter 9

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 9by *NelNel-Chan

For awhile, they stood there, holding each other hands. The didn't say anything, but just let there; let's just say hands, do the talking, while letting each other know how much they care for one another do the talking. Miharu didn't watch them. However he was sitting there, with his eyes close, smiling at Nia which quietly smiled back with her eyes closed as well, happy that they were together.

Finally they let go of their hands, for sooner or later Hinata would have to go soon. Hinata didn't want to but she knew she had to get home soon or her father will be upset.

"You have to go now, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

"We have to get you home." Naruto whisper.

"How did you know?" Hinata asked looking at at his face.

"I can feel it...somehow. Come on get going. You stay here you two." Naruto said, getting up to put his coat on. He didn't look at Hinata but he did look at Miharu with a grin.

"Stay here and watch the house ok, Miharu."

Miharu looked at Naruto and did an air fist. Naruto did the same. As Naruto headed out the door, he called out to Hinata. She followed.

On the way to Hinata's home they didn't say anything. Hinata just couldn't think of anything to say. Of course there still still many things that she didn't know about him either, which she didn't know what to bring up in a situation like this, which was really frustration sometimes.

Then before she could think of anything else, Naruto stopped, for they were already at her house.

"We're here." Naruto said,looking at it.

"Oh...Right! Thank you so much for taking me home Naruto-kun." Hinata said trying ti hurry in the house, but before she could, she was stop by Naruto hand.

"Wait...You haven't said a word to me while we were walking home." Naruto said gently holding her arm. "I'm sorry, that I might be a little overreacting..."

Hinata could feel Naruto's hand slowly going down to touch her fingers. Hinata stopped in her tracks not looking at his face.

"But I was worried...Cause there not much I could bring up, cause I don't know much about you. So... I hope you can understand...That I..."

Hinata's eyes widen in shock, That the fact that Naruto felt the same way as her made her feel a little bit better. She didn't expect that they would feel the same.

"But... I wanted to ask you something." Naruto asked. Hinata turned to look at him, waiting for him to ask.

"What are you doing on the 24th?"

Hinata thought to herself and just remember that Christmas was coming up soon. Not only that her birthday would be as well. With the things that been going on she forgot all about it. But now thinking about it she does have plans going on that week.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...But I have plans with my family." Hinata said sadly.

"Awww. Dang it!I have plans on the 25th as well! I was hoping we could hang out together on that day!" Naruto said out loud getting upset. "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Hinata said, feeling really guilty. "It all right, Hinata. I understand. We can just celebrate it when we're both free ok." Naruto said gently.

Hinata wanted to ask if he was free on the 27th but she just didn't have the confidence to ask. Sadly she left that topic alone.

Suddenly Naruto pulled her over to kiss her on her head.

"Well let me know if your free ok? Goodnight, Hinata."

It was so quick to Hinata as he suddenly left her side. Hinata's mind was full of butterflies as she almost stood back from her door as she slowly headed into the house. As she went to her room her face was red, her expression was different as she made a gaze at her bed. It kind of look like she was sick but it wasn't the cause. But maybe she was sick, but it wasn't something that anyone could cure. she could only think of one thing.

And that was Naruto.


	46. NH Trust 3 Chapter 10

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 10

by *NelNel-Chan

Hinata woke up for a bright early day. She was excited for what could happen today. Naruto had ask her to spend the day with her to go to the park today and she had to get ready for that.

Christmas was in a week so she wanted to get ready for the the Christmas gifts. She didn't have to but she wanted to thank her friends and family for all that they had done for her this whole year. She had already had bought the gifts for her everyone already. But now she had one important and the most troublesome gift of all for the first time in her life. And that was for the first time...Was for her boyfriend, Naruto.

She already made him a ramen bowl so it would be strange and boring for him to make another one even though Naruto probably wouldn't mind having another one. This was hard, for she wanted to give him something that he would use very forever.

This was going to be tricky. And what would be a bigger problem was that she wouldn't be able to get to spend much time with him on that day, for the Hyuuga Clan, even though they might show dislike to one another from a branch, they still will have the time to spend family with everyone, which Hinata couldn't miss no matter what. All she could was hope that the party will end early enough for her to at least spend an hour of her time with Naruto. Her birthday was coming up as well and she wanted to spend it with Naruto, for it would be her first real birthday with her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she looked at her phone, which was purple, she doesn't use it much, in fact, you could even say that she never really use it, nor does she even how to use it since it was gift from Mamo-chan, so she call him whenever she was wants but because he vists so often, she doesn't even need it. But now that she has a boyfriend, she would like to hear his voice, or even call him for christmas. They could talk about many things.

But now when she thought of that she wonders "does Naruto have one?"

Then she remember that time with Kyo and remembering that Naruto did indeed call her, however she never got his phone number from him. She wanted to ask him but it might be rude to ask that question.

Suddenly, she head heard a knock on the door. "Hinata-sama...It's Miharu. He's come to see you."

"Miharu?" Hinata wondered for a second, but then told her friend to left him in. Miharu quickly ran in with Nia in his arms. Hinata smiled as she was happy to see him. "How are ypu, Miharu?" Miharu replied back saying "I'm fine," As she ran up to hug her. "what's up? Why are you here?" Hinata ask her. Then Miharu looked up at her with a sad smiled as said "Onii-san told meto tell you that he'll be out with Shion today."

To anyone suprise you wouldn't expect it to matter to Hinata for she usually wouldn't mind if Naruto was hanging out with anyone, for now she was his girlfriend, but when she heard the name "Shion" name, it made her feel a little bit unhappy.

Nia looked at her face, in concern, but all Hinata said was "Oh!..Ok...I hope they had fun." Miharu could see her face as well and then wonde if he should have told her or not, for she hasn't been hanging out with Naruto lately since Shion has came.

"But that means..." Hinata said while she lifted him up from the ground. "That I get to have you all to myself today." Miharu made a face that look like she was going to cry, as he smile and hug her.

For the rest of the day, Hinata hang out with Miharu and search for Naruto's present, which Hinata couldn't figure out what to get him. Somehow she was glad that Naruto was spend time with Shion that day. She doesn't have to worry about ruining the surpise for him, but to her, it was harder then it looks. Eventually, night time came and Miharu had to go home, for Naruto didn't want him out too late since he was still young, but Hinata decide to walk him home.

For the next few days it was the same thing with Naruto, but this time, he met her in person, telling her that they wouldn't be able ti hang out because of Shion. Hinata understood since Shion was able to learn so much about Konoha, but somehow a little pain was left in her heart each time.

She trust that Naruto would never cheat on her, but after one time awhile, while she was still searching to think of a present for her friends and family, she saw them, walking together, Shion was clinging to his arm as she did when they met, but the funny thing as that Naruto didn't seem to mind. If fact it was quite the oppisite. She saw him smiling, like she never smiled at anyone before.

They looked like they were a couple, which was thought by some people as she heard people, talking about them, happy that he finally found someone who he could love, and what made it even worse was that to Hinata, They did look like a great couple, who was so prefect for each other. Unlike herself, who Naruto used to think or even call her "Dark, gloomly, weirdo," who he barely noticed when they were younger.

Sometimes she even wonders why would Naruto would even want to date someone like her, herself.

Then she saw Shion, as she turn to noticed her smiling as she tugged onto Naruto's arm even more which made Naruto feel nervous a bit.

Hinata didn't want see didn't want to be selfish or even worse... a horrible girlfriend, for she didn't know how to be a good girlfriend.

The next day, Naruto got up from his bed and took a shower. Miharu was still sleeping, but today after four days of spending his time with Shion, he wanted to use this day to spend it with Hinata for he hadn't gone out with her in days, but to him, it was like years.

He had breakfast, which was ramen of course and got dress. Suprisingly when he was just about to head out to the door, a knock enmerged from it. He wonder who it was as he ran down the stairs, and open the door.

"Whoa! Hey! I was just going to go to your house. Do you want to hang out today? I'm free."

Hinata didn't say anything but she curled her lips and nodded.

It was cute, but it was somewhat strange for she never had an expression like that before.

As they finally went out, Naruto showed her many places to hang out. The ninja mall, the food court, even the movies. It was fun, but to Naruto, he found it quite strange. Maybe it was because he was new to this sort of thing. but for some reason Hinata was very different today, or she didn't really act like herself like she would normally do. She ask for a lot a things that of course Naruto didn't mind, but it was somehow weird. She ask for a drink but when he brought her one, she would somehow complain about it, or sometimes bossy. Naruto didn't know what to think about it. Maybe she was just mad at him for something. Maybe this was just her finally being herself, or her normal side, but to Naruto something seem a little bit off about the girl he fell in love with.

Then, Hinata said something. "Let's go and eat dinner, Ok?" Naruto looked at her and saw what she was pointing at. And when he saw it,his mouth wide. It was an expensive resturant, full of all kinds of food from all around the shinobi world. This was certainly wasn't the place Naruto could pay for out of his own pocket but he had enough to pay for one meal.

Maybe this was the role of being a boyfriend.

He panicked a little but stayed clam as they walked in. Everything was gran, and beautiful. this was certainly not a place for Naruto to be.

Two waiters greeted them and sat them down in the chair gracefully. The waiters came back to give them their pamphlets, to see it what would they like to order. When Naruto looked at Hinata , he saw her blush at the one of the waiter that had given her the phamlet. Naruto made a face and was a bit jealous as the waiter looked older and hotter then he was but he was happy that he finally went away.

When they finally came back with their orders, Naruto couldn't help but noticed that a whole bunch of plates on their table. Naruto looked at Hinata with an uneasy, stressful expression, as if he was going to die today, as he asked a question.

"H-Hina...chan..? D-did you order all of this?"

Hinata smiled cheerfully and laugh as she said "Of course I did, silly. Don't worry. Dinner's on me."

Naruto, finally let out a big sigh as he took as his food and eat it happily. He order specail ramen, High-class. When he tasted it, he was in heaven. He never tasted anything like this before in his life. Sure it was expensive but he sure love it. He would eat it everyday if he could.

When he was done eating, He heard Hinata look at the menu again and said "What should I order for dessert?" Naruto looked at Hinata and couldn't help but ask "Ah... But you hardly ate them. Don't waste good food like that!"

Hinata stayed quiet but then looked at they table as she closed her eyes and made a sad face.

"A-are you ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked, feeling kind bad that he said it to her like that.

"Can I ask you something?" Hinata asked. "Sure ask away." Naruto said, sounding sort of cheerful.

"Why...Did you go out with me?"

"Eh?" Naruto said, wondering why she would even ask something like in a public place like this.

Naruto stayed quiet and Hinata waited for any answer, but nothing came out of his mouth. Hinata looked at him finally and rephase the question.

"Do you even love me?" She said clamly.

Naruto's face, turned bright red as he couldn't answer the question, for he was just to embarrass to answer it her. Of course he love her if he was making that face, but Hinata thought differently.

"Why won't you answer my question...?" Hinata stood up and shouted at him. Naruto never seen her act like this before. HE didn't think she could ever act like that.

"Prehaps...Do you still love Sakura?" She said with an angry expression. Naruto looked at her in shock. He need to tell her now. but when her turned around he saw everyone was looking at them. But Hinata didn't care for some reason.

"Maybe... Your never truly meant it when you said you love me."

"I thought you were better guy than this...I'm can't believe you." Hinata shouted as she finally took her hands off the table and ran out the resturant. But before she turned to him she made an unusual remark to his face.

"I think, I like Sasuke better, after all."  
>Then, she left.<p>

Naruto couldn't understand what just happen. He didn't even know what happen. He was was just too much in shock for what just happen a few seconds ago. All we wonder was...

What happen to Hinata, for this was not the girl he knew or fell in love with.


	47. NH Trust 3 Chapter 11

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 11

by *NelNel-Chan

"Hinata. wait!" Naruto said as he started to run after her, for he just couldn't believe that she would trample his feelings like that. He could believe that she was the girl that he fell in love with.

When he headed out the door, he was stop by a waiter. "I'm Sorry, sir, but please pay this bill."

Naruto saw the paper and just couldn't believe the numbers that were place upon it, for Hinata just let him to pay for it.

Naruto didn't have the money to pay for it right now. "Uh..." Naruto started to speak, as he was looking in his frog wallet. If Naruto didn't have the money, he would have to stay here and do chores to finish paying it off, but Naruto didn't have the time for that.

Just when Naruto's mouth started to open, a hand was place on his shoulder. He turned to see that Tsunade was here along with Shizune.

"Lady fifth!" The waiter said in excitement like she was a celebrity. Tsunade smiled as she said "Put this on my tab ma'am." The waiter looked at Naruto and then bow down in respect. "Oh! Yes Lady fifth! I"m sorry about this. Thank you!"

Naruto and Tsunade finally leave the resterant together, Naruto finally sigh and thank his grandma for sparing him a lifetime of work. Tsunade, maybe the most unbearable person at times, but she was indeed awesome at time too.

"Keep this a secret, ok brat. I don't want people to start thinking that I'm s nice person now. I'm the first troublesome female Hokage after all."

Naruto didn't say anything, for he knew that almost everyone, including her apperantist, Sakura.

"Uh...Weren't you going somewhere?" Tsunade asked. After being asked, Naruto's mind finally came back, but it was too late to chase after Hinata now. Remembering everything that happen, made him somewhat angry, sad and even shocked by all that happen. He didn't what to feel at this point.

Then out of the darkness a call emerged. "Naruto!" Naruto turned and noticed that it was Shion.

"Shion." Naruto said, sounding surprise.

"What happen? I just saw your girlfriend running off a few minutes ago. I tried to talk to he but she ignored me. What happen?"

Naruto turned to look at Tsunade, which she and Shizune decided to leave them alone to talk about the incident.

He explain the day of the morning till the time that just happen only a few moments ago. Shion stood by his side to listen to every word that he had to say, but didn't seem too surprise of what's going on.

"Wow! I can't believe that happen." Shion said, talking to herself. "Yeah...I can't believe it either." Naruto said to himself as well. "I didn't think Hinata would ever act like that." "Uh...how would you know, Shion. You only just met her a few days ago." Naruto thought.

"How terrible of her!" Shion then looked at Naruto which his thoughts were lost in his own head, thinking about everything that happen today. He thought they had faith in each other. He thought that they trust each other. Why is it going like this?

"Aren't you mad Aren't you going to dump her? She obviously doesn't care about you." Shion asked feeling mad.

Then Naruto looked at her weird. "What would I do that?"

"Cause she just trampled your feelings, like that. She didn't care about how you would feel about this situation. Why aren't you angry?" Shion asked persistently.

"Yeah, but I haven't even talk to her about it yet." I"m not just going to break up with her like that. What kind of guy do you think I am, Shion?"

"Nut you can least be upset with her a little! You can't have her acting like that towards you. She is your girlfriend, not a mother."

Naruto then thought about it. Maybe it was ok to be mad at her. He didn't do anything wrong. Maybe this is a boyfriend's role.

"Your right, Shion. I should be angry with her. I can't let her do this all complaining and just let her think that my feelings for her mean nothing."

"You do it, Naruto. Don't let her do that to you like that!" Shion encouraged with a smile on her face for her friend.

Naruto walked Shion to the place that she was staying at. It looked like a hotel to him in some way. After that he started to head home himself. then thought something. "Maybe..I should just..." than after he was just about to say those regretful words he felt his heart beating uneven as if he heard it talking to him. "Don't say that. Or you will regret it..." Naruto touch his heart and wonder something, for it was as if there's was someone else inside of him, giving him advice. Naruto then looked at the beautiful night sky that he wish he could be with the one he loved right now. As he looked up, he wonder something.

Could he ever be angry with Hinata?


	48. NH Trust 3 Chapter 12

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 12

by *NelNel-Chan

The next day, Hinata arose from her slumber. She got changed in her usual uniform . She left the house and decided to go to Naruto's house to see if he was around. By Surprise, he was out, just taking a walk in the village.

Since he was out, she decided to train herself to become stronger. After training, she visited the places to finish her Christmas shopping.

She suddenly she saw the boy she wanted to see, heading off somewhere.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said cheerfully.

But something seem off.

The boy looked unhappy about something, but he turned into another direction and said "Morning,"

Hinata could see it and wonder if she could cheer him up. "Naruto-kun, Are you free today?"  
>Naruto glance at her for a second. With that same look and said "No, I can't...I'm sorry."<p>

Hinata wonder why.

"On the second thought." Naruto started to say as he looked at the ground.

"...I can't go out with you."

Hinata was in shock as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She then remembered everything that been going on with Shion. She thought, maybe she was being selfish.

"Am...I just an annoyance?" Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto was quiet and didn't say a word as he looked at her.

"Yeah...You were such a pain in the neck."

Hinata was in confusion for she didn't know what to do as he was leaving her side.

"No...Did we just..." Hinata faced turned blank as she didn't know what was going on as she thought the last were that were set in stone in her mind. "Break up?"

Hinata's started to change as she started to have flashbacks. All the times that they had shared, All the times that they had from the moment that they met till now. The words and feelings that they shared. What did they mean? Were they nothing...Nothing but lies? Hinata stood there watching his back being turned on her as she had something coming from her face. She really didn't even noticed them coming down. She didn't even noticed anything else. Just a world that only her and the one she love the most being turned away from her.  
>"Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun..." She repeated that name. over and over again. She didn't know what else to say. For that was the only thing she could say as her world that she loved and treasured much, like her life depended on her was changing...in a blink of an eye. He heart, was slowly coming to a stop as she was about to lose someone that she cared about more than anything else in this world. She didn't want to see this happen. She never wanted this to happen in the first place. Why? Why was this darkness taking away the light that she held so tenderly close. For these new feelings of hers was turning into chaos cause she never wanted this too much. This can't be happening. This just can't.<p>

"I...Can't..." She thought. "I can't just let you go!"  
>When she finally got back to reality she saw continue to see this boy. She was able to move her legs. But started to stand still gazing at that boy. The only thing she thought to Naruto as one sentence.<br>"Did it mean anything to you?"

With enough confidence she was able to catch up to him, embracing him.

"Hey!" Naruto stop to look at her trying to hold him down. Hinata closed her eyes as she shouted "I swear! I won't be a bother to you!" I swear I won't be selfish!"

Naruto looked at her and saw tears coming down her face.

"So please! Please think it over. Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked down at her "Well then, can you please let go of me. I got to get home."  
>Hinata turned red as she push back from him. "I'm so sorry. But really. I won't burden you anymore... so please."<p>

Naruto continue walking from her. "You don't mean that. But we can't have a personal relationship."

Then, to Hinata he sounded strangely we he told her this sentence.

"I think you find someone better...like Sasuke. Even though he with Sakura."

He left side hurt, broken, and alone. she stood then and wonder what went wrong. The relationship ended so soon before anything could start. She started to hide her fear nut night now, she was vulnerable to be strong. She didn't: couldn't accept this at all. Naruto was like a totally different person, who she loved so much. She just wanted to be by his side.

She just wanted to be with him.

Maybe it was her fault for having these horrible feelings.

Not too far away. A girl watched her eyes out. As she watched far, only a wide smile ran across her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hinata turned around to see someone's hand on her shoulder.

It was Sakura and Sasuke. they could clearly see that she was upset about something.

"Sakura-san...Sasuke-kun." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she pulled Hinata up from the ground. But Hinata was scared. She didn't want to burden them with her own problem.

"I-I'm fine...It's just..."

"Don't lie to us, Hinata. We can clearly see that you have something on your mind." Hinata looked towards the ground. Sakura could read her thoughts. "Don't worry about being a bother to us, Hinata...We are you friends. Right?"

Hinata looked up at the smiling pink-hair girl, and smile back.

"It was Naruto, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked calmly. Hinata looked at him and remember how sharp this Uchiha is. So she told them everything that went on since Shion arrived to Konoha, about her feelings, about Naruto hanging out with her lately, and about their conversation just a few moments ago. Sakura and Sasuke listen to everything she had to say and were somewhat surprise by what's been going on.

After that, they walked her home, wondering about to do about this issue.

"Hmm. Pretty fishy." Sakura said to herself. "all this happen right after Shion came to konoha."

"Who is Shion?" Sasuke asked, walking ahead of her. "Oh! I guess you won't know her, Sasuke-kun. She is a priest who had the ability to see the future. She was able to see that Naruto's fate was to possible die, which Naruto was able to change that. The two couldn't get along with each other at all...But Naruto was not only able to change her, nut change his and her own fate as well. Before we've left her back in her village, it seem that Shion started to have some affection to Naruto as she asked him to help her raise the next priest with her. I don't know if her feelings have change or not..."

Sasuke thought to himself and kept quiet about the whole thing as he walked Sakura home. Sakura then asked him a question.

"What are you thinking, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke on looked at her as said "Hmm?" Sakura then stopped into any further questioning as she said "oh! it's nothing. Anyway thanks for walking me home."

Sakua blush as he smiled, walking into her house.

But Sasuke had so scouting to do.


	49. NH Trust 3 Chapter 13

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 13

by *NelNel-Chan

The next day, Hinata stayed her house, for she just couldn't bare to look at Naruto or Shion right now. Though she didn't blame Shion for she just didn't do anything wrong to make her feel this way or even the breakup however. In fact quite the opposite.

Last night, after Sakura and Sasuke drop her off, she heard a knock on her door. When Hinata came open it she was surprise to see who it was. Her eyes went wide in shock for she just wasn't the person she wanted to see right now.

"Hey, Hinata! Sorry to intrude.." The blond girl waved. It was shion.

"Oh...H-Hey Shion-san. How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine."

"Would you like to come in, Shion-san? Hinata welcome, but some reason she shook her head.

"That's alright. I just came by to talk to you."

"Really? About what?" Hinata spoke cheerfully, hoping that it had to do something with Naruto and her relationship. Shion knew Naruto like the back of her hands, at least that what she though off anyway.

But it came as a different reaction to her then what she had hoped.

"I heard from Naruto, that you were mad at him." Shion said seriously. Hinata didn't know what to say to that. She really couldn't be mad at him. Wasn't it the other way around. But the feeling that she was having now, she didn't know what to think.

"Please forgive him. He was just hanging out with me so much cause I will be going back in a few days. We were just catching up some old things cause we haven't seen each other. It was just so much fun..."

Hinata froze. she just didn't want to do. Her heart sunk for some reason. It just felt so painful. She didn't know the cause of didn't know why her heart was doing this to her. The reason for whatever was behind this, she didn't want to listen to this.

"We went to many places together. This village is very different. Naruto was really kind to me, like he is with all his friends. I mean that how he would treat anyone he truly cared about right? He then took me out eating in his place...Ichiraku ramen."

This was getting out of control. She didn't know how much she could take.

"Then He stayed with me...This whole entire week."

That broke he heart.

"That's enough!" She shouted, trying to hold back her tears. "Enough! I don't want to hear anymore!

Shion looked confused. "What did I say?"

"Just please...Keep your hands off of Naruto-kun when I around. I just don't need to hear this."

Shion became serious as she spoken "Your not a nice girl at all."

Hinata, finally broke her shouting but this didn't make her feel better. She just turned to stone as this was definitely a knife to her throat.

"I've... always been judged based on my appearance. But Naruto didn't do that though... He saw past my looks.

Hinata looked at Shion as she knew what it felt as well. And she knew that better than anyone else.

"He's kind... He has a warm heart. That's why I thought that whom ever Naruto chose to date... Would be a girl who could look past appearances too..." Shion said as if her heart was true.

"But You're horrible! I'm disappointed."

Nia was near the door, who had heard the conversation that was going on between the two. She step out in front on of Hinata, hissing at Shion. That was the last words she spoken before leaving her house. Hinata stayed quiet, as she fell to the ground. The words were defeating her body to stand off and say anything back to Shion as she walked away. She tighten her grip on a rock that was next to her so tight that her hand started to bleed. Nia meow in concern as she jumped on her shoulder, looking at her face.

"I...I Really am a terrible person... No one did anything wrong." Tears to come across her eyes as she thought about Naruto, just grinning at her with his priceless goofy face.

"I'm sorry...Naruto-kun. I'm terrible person..."

As she cried, someone was watching in the distance. He clenched his teeth silently before leaving the Hyuuga household into the night.

Since then, Hinata hasn't breathe a word. It probably was healthy for her to stay inside all day long but she just didn't want to see anyone, not even her own friends.

Day had turned to night and a boy looked at someone's window. He made a whistle and a little white fox came from a creaked window. She purred happily.

"You ready, Nia?" He encouraged. "NEW!" Her forehead glowed, bright blue as she closed her eyes. Bright lights cover the two of them before vanishing.

"Shion-sama, we accomplish your requested." Shion was sitting in a chair, in the hotel, that she stays at. She had two shinobi that had tagged along with her to Konoha to protect, serve, and help her whenever she needed.

"I saw it. Very good Kitan." I hope that will be enough."

Suddenly, she saw another in front of her face. A gigantic whirlwind surrounded her room as a blue light glowed heavenly.

It turned out to be Sasuke, along with Nia on his palm, looking very serious.

"Oh. Hey Sasuke. Did you need something?" Shion knew Sasuke very well from Naruto talking about him on the time that they spent together. But It wasn't just from that she heard about Sasuke ninja freaked out as they didn't sense their presence.

"Thank's Nia." Sasuke patted Nia on the head. He finally stood out to look at the blonde face.

"How do you know me?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto told me about you. Your is best friend right?" Sasuke figure that Naruto probably did say something about him, so she could be telling the truth.

"Yeah! But i highly doubt that Naruto told you what I look like." He tested. Shion, still sitting in her chair didn't make any sort of expression but just quiet. He looked at the two ninjas, seeing their shocking expressions, verifying his answer, for that was all he needed to figure out what was going on.

"So you researched me didn't you?" Sasuke said with a very wicked smile.  
>"You play your cards we;;." Shion recalled back.<p>

"Would you like to admit that you were also the one who that this whole stupid breakup between Naruto and Hinata."

"What do you mean?" Shion said sarcastically. Then with quick movement, Sasuke grabbed her shirt bringing her to his face.

"Oh really? So i must have been imagining it when I saw you changed yourself into her to go on the date with Naruto to make it turn to a disaster making her the total opposite of her. Then changed back to get that usaratonkachi to be angry enough to hate her. And I assume that you weren't the one who was watching her from the distance as she cried her eyes out to one of your servants trying to be Naruto while he was at the park with Miharu yesterday. And even going low enough to provoke his girlfriend to think so low as being a horrible girl when she doesn't even know her new emotion right now!"

Shion didn't say a word as he shouted at her face to face. All the was written all over face was a deep wicked smile that proved his answer was in fact true.

"And how are you going to prove that, my dear friend?" Shion said calmly. "Are you going to tell them?"

She knew very well that know one, including Naruto or Hinata would believe that story, for they just would believe that she would go far to breakup a couple who she was suppose to be good friends with. So she wonder how would he prove it?

Sasuke finally let her go as she fell to the ground. She felt pain but the sudden action as her at Nia.

"Ha! I'm not like you. I don't need to tell them anything. They figure it out themselves. Maybe not Naruto. But those two... can ever break apart from one another."

Everyone in the room was surprise by the Uchiha's words. Just how much did he know about these two very different people. The really didn't have much in common. So how did this boy know so much?

Hearing that made Shion raise her eyebrows in anger, for she didn't like hearing that.

"You can try all you want but this plan would just be a waste of your time. So I won't get in your way." The boy put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Nia, meowing delightfully as she leaped on his hand and started to turn the room bright blue once again.

Shion started to get up and run towards the pair and shouted "I will not lose this fight! Why don't you try to get Hinata to be yours while she sobbing in her house! I know you have feelings for her. So why don't you fight along side me, Sasuke?"

The wind started to surround them once more. Shion was turn to Sasuke's back side and he looked at the blonde girl, trying to win this battle for love, smiling as he said his last words before disappearing from their sight.

"I'm not like you, for I know that she will never be mine. Maybe you'll understand what I mean sooner or later about what's makes those two a "One-True-Pairing."


	50. NH Trust 3 Chapter 14

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 14

by *NelNel-Chan

After Sasuke and Nia vanish, Shion was left in the room, staring at the floor. Shions friends Kitan and Miya watched her as they knew what she was thinking about what just happen a few moments ago. With Shion's anger, she clench her teeth and punched her chair. However, not being a ninja had it;s limits as she could not destroy the chair completely like Sakura could have.

"I won't lose to her! I won't lose this fight!" Shion shouted.

"Shion-sama..." Miya approached Shion slowly so she could not anger her further. "Are you sure you want to do this? What will you do if Naruto-kun were to find out about your actions? He could turn out to hate you. Do you really want this? Miya was an honorable friend. She knew Shion very since Naruto saved her. She knows very well about her past, so she want her to be happy, hopefully with the one she loves, but with this plan she felt concern.

"I don't care if he hates me. I can't lose this fight! I love him too much! I just can't..." Shion shouted once more before she started to sob.

"Are you crying?" Miya asked trying see her face but Shion wouldn't let her.

"I'm not crying!" she said calmly.

"Forget her, Shion. I don't why she with us anyway." Kitan said pushing Miya aside. They were friends as well. Good friends if you may call it. But he supported Shion with all his might and didn't like when Miya was trying to act like a saint. It irritated him since was never that kind of person to begin with.

"I believe that you will win. That girl doesn't stand a chance since she really didn't trying anything to get you crush back. She doesn't have any confidence which leaves us to the advantage. Now we only have till tomorrow so let's get your man, alright?"

Shion thought about it for a second. She was spending so much time with Naruto lately that she forget she had to head back to her own village in two more days so tomorrow was her own chance to win Naruto's heart.

"Do you really think, one day is enough though." Miya asked. "And would if this plan doesn't work if you even have a plan that is, Kitan"

"We won't know unless we try." Kitan said confidently as he whispered to Shion on what to do. He didn't want to tell Miya cause he knew that she probably would be against it.

After hearing his plan Shion smiled and grabbed the phone. Kitan gave her a piece a paper with a phone number written on it. She typed the number and waited for someone to answer.

Then a voice reach her ears.

"Hello..." the voiced said.

"Hello, Naruto-kun it's me!"

"Hinata? Is that you?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yes it's me." Shion said as she turned into Hinata once more so he could recognize her.

"I want... to see you." Naruto said calmly. Shion felt her heart skipped a beat as she heard him say those words. She started to stutters she she didn't know what to say, even though those words weren't meant for her. Kitan tried to get her back on track to their plan as he crossed his arms in the air to stay focused.

"T-Then...Let's go to the park at five o'clock tomorrow. I don't have any plans on that day." Shion said, but she found it strange to Naruto in some way cause he could have sworn that she was angry at him, so why know being so kind all of sudden. Something was fishy.

"Are you really Hinata?" Naruto asked, stupidly. Shion started to panicked. "Of course I'm Hinata. Why would you say that, you jerk! Anyway you better show up or else I'll be even more angry at you since we had that fight!" she said as she hung up the phone quickly.

Naruto put his cellphone down and he turned to play video games once again. Someone was sitting beside him.

"Who was that?" the boy asked. Naruto turned to him but went back to the game, for he didn't want to lose to this person. "It was Hinata. I could have sworn she was acting strangly on the phone. She was being weird."

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She want to meet me at the park tomorrow at five. I'm ok what but something was off about her. Maybe it was because of me..." He said sadly.

The boy kept quiet as he pay attention to his game which he won at the end of the match. He looked at the girl that was next to him, as she also knew what was going on, but kept quiet as they play another game.

The next day, Hinata was still in her house. She hasn't left it in two days. She wouldn't allow anyone to even talk to her at this point. She just didn't want to be bothered at all now, for her heart was taking a toll on her.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. It was on her servants who needed to talk to her.

"Hinata-sama. Can you hear me?" Hinata didn't said a word. She just stayed quiet looking at the window.

"Your friends have come to see you. I going to let them in." but of course the door was locked so she couldn't get in. And Hinata was going to answer it.

"It's ok ma'am we can find another way in. Just let it to us." Hinata's friend said. the servant understood and left them alone.

The in a few seconds the down was broken down by her friend's fist. You can guess her fist are invincible. Hinata gasped but the sudden break-in.

the boy looked at the girl next to him as said "You know we could have just asked Nia to teleport us in here y'know." the girl laughed as she didn't really thought of that.

After that the girl ran up to Hinata and grabbed her shirt. "Hinata! They are meeting at the park today!" The girl shouted. Hinata grazed as her, for she didn't know what she was talking about. "Who?" she said slowly. She definitely wasn't herself today. He heart was indeed suffering.

"Naruto and Shion...Shion will be leaving tomorrow so I thinking she'll be ip so something."

Hinata shocked face was written all over her face. "Oh..I see... but I can't do anything about it... I want to see Naruto-kun... Be he'll reject me again. We broken up..I'm afraid that he will definitely leave me if I go there..."

The boy and the girl looked at her painful face for even the boy has seen it before, we she was crying with Nia after that time with Shion. It was surly coming back to her.

Was she just going to give him up? Was she just following whatever goes back the book. We she just going to turn back on her path that easily?

But the she made an expression that they thought she could ever make, a she shook her hear in frustration. Then she graze at them and said "let's go. Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-san." the boy smiled at her, for that was the Hinata he knew.

Five o'clock had already came and Naruto was sitting in the park, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. But so far it didn't seem to turn at that way. Rain started to come down and he only had a jacket to protect himself but it wasn't very good. Shion was watching him alone, for her friends didn't want to get in her way. Miya still hope that everything would be ok. But all this was up to Shion to decided.

"Oh Naruto, I didn't know that you were here." Shion said as she was stepping towards him. Naruto was a little surprise to see her but he was happy. "Oh.. hey Shion. What's up?" He in a sad tone. "Nothing much. and you?" Shion asked. "I waiting for Hinata...But it looks like...She dumped me..."

Shion's turned sad, seeing his face like that she. She didn't know what to say as she gave him her umbrella.

"Your girlfriend is so awful! I can't believe that she stood you up like that!" Naruto didn't really care about what she said. He understood this.

"I don't think so... I think...that... I'm the awful one..."

"What! why?" Shion asked.

"I don't think you know this but before, Hinata confessed her love to me..." Shion sat next to him to listen to his story. "But I was in love with another girl name Sakura-chan, so I rejected her." Shion looked at him in a curious way, for she never was told this story before even by having Kitan search up Hinata's info. It sounded interesting to her somehow as he continue his story.

"But even though I rejected her, she tills shared a smile for me. I thought she was ok with it, but not only did she smile for me, she agreed to help me get together with the girl I was in love with at the time... I could believe that there was a girl like her in this world..."

Shion could see that Naruto was surprised himself s he looked at his hands with a sad, but smiling grin across his face.

"So then... How?" Shion asked. Naruto continued like he was telling a story to a child. "Well...Eventually, she gave me the courage to finally confess to Sakura-chan properly. and surprisingly we became a couple...But then we broke up later on... I was an idiot back then, as I didn't realize that i was actually in love with Hinata...I know I hurt her many times back then and even now..."

Shion looked at him as he turn to look at her. "You see Shion, Hinata has always forgiven me, for all the screws ups that I done. She has gone so far to even sacrificing her life for me on an occasion that I didn't think she would have ever done for someone like me. If it weren't for her, I'd probably still be the same knuckle head that i was when I was before I met you, Shion...So maybe she has been awful...maybe she is cruel..."

Shion didn't realize what Hinata has been doing for Naruto. She didn't know how hard to been trying, how hard she been working, to just make this boy happy. Hinata was indeed a wallflower that she truly did love this boy.

Shion tried to look at him but he kept his face hidden by turning to the other side for he didn't want no one to see this side of him.

"But I can't...I just can't bring myself to hate her. I can't even be a man to let her go..If she did found someone else to love instead of me...I would just be...selfish by not breaking up with her...Cause... I love that adorable butterfly too much."

The Suddenly, Shion didn't want to hear anymore, so she push him down to the wet ground. Naruto was shocked by her actions as he could see that she was top on him with a bright red, tearful face.

"But you changed me, too Naruto! You changed my fate! You changed my world! My life in so many ways!"

From the distance, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura along with Miharu and Nia, finally reach the park, They all were smart to carry umbrella for they knew it was going to rain. You can say that Naruto was probably the only one we didn't bring one.

"Where're Naruto-kun and Shion-san?" Hinata said, breathing very hard. Sakura looked around, then pointed at the people that were on the ground through the fog from the rain. Hinata put on a bold face and stared to go in that direction.

"I love you so much Naruto!" She admitted. Shock was all over Naruto's stupid face. Shion looked kind of hurt as she was confessing though but it was all her true feelings that she kept bottling inside her for so long. She just had to tell him now, before she left, maybe for good this time.

"Would you ever feel the same for someone like me?" She started to cry as she closed her eyes and bend down to reach the lips that she wanted to taste so much.

"NOOOO!" The bold Hinata shouted as she push Shion off of Naruto. Naruto looked to see Hinata right next to him.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto-kun!: I can understand why you like him, but I don't care!" Hinata shouted in pain.

"Hinata? I thought?" Naruto just didn't understand what was going on, since he was so slow at getting things.

"Why are you here? Don't get in my way! I already went to so much trouble to get to this point to break up, so please don't ruin this for me!" Naruto didn't understand what she meant by "this point" so Sasuke and Miharu help him up and cared to explained what happen in sort easy fast why to understand.

After hearing that Hinata understood why she would go through all the trouble, for right now Hinata was indeed a very lucky person that Naruto could even love her in the first place, to her anyway. So if he were to even chose some as good, pretty, and persistent person as Shion, it would make sense.

But she couldn't. No, She wouldn't let that happen.

"Naruto-kun is mine! Naruto-kun is a wonderful, kind and he loves and cares about his friends very much, who he will never give up on someone that is hurting. I know if's easy to admire him. Perhaps, maybe even love him, but you can't! I'm sorry but I'm not giving Naruto-kun up to anyone, not even you, Shion-san! So please leave Naruto-kun alone, for I love him too much to let him go! No to you, or anyone else!"

Naruto blinked for a second. He was so bewildered by this girl's words. Had he never thought that in his life that she would ever say that.

"What? Why you!" Shion shouted as she just was about to attack her, but Sasuke, Nia and Miharu pulled them back. They didn't want things to get violent.

They were quiet as Naruto finally was able to get a word in as he stood up adn said "Thank you, Shion. I'm flattered, but I'm sorry..."

Naruto gently took Hinata's hand and lifted her up on her feet.

"This is the girl that I like..."

Shion then looked at his face before looking at the ground. Hinata gaze at Naruto and started to remember what she just said. Her face turned red as she ran off, for she forgotten that Naruto was there the whole time. She couldn't afford to face hi, after what she just said.

"Wait!" Naruto said as he started to run after her. But then he stopped to look at Shion as he remember everything that Sauske told him. But for some reason he wasn't mad at his friend for doing all that to break them up. He didn't know why. But after hearing everything that truly happen he felt somewhat relieved and happy. Cause he got to hear Hinata say the most awesomeness thing he ever heard the cute girl say.

"I'm sorry, Shion. But right now I can't think of anyone that's more important to me then her."

Shion then looked at him. "Don't apologize...Idiot. But your not mad for all that I done?"  
>Naruto didn't say anything but just showed a delightful grin as he said "Nope...For I tried to do this kind of thing with someone I loved once. So i can understand you objective. But... I don't want you to upset Hinata even though I know that she isn't or doesn't blame you for whatever you done, even though it was hard for me to understand too."<p>

Shion's heart hurt for Naruto to forgive her so easy.

"Hey! I know one thing!" Naruto shouted as he started to run again. Shion looked up to see his face in the light. It was so beautiful indeed. "I know that you'll fund someone one hundred times better than me, dattebayo!"

His last words before leaving, their side. Shion was shocked before looking at the ground.

"You do know why right? Why he would chose a girl like her." Sasuke asked.

"LIKE HELL I DO!" Shion shouted as she brought her face to the ground. She repeated those words over and over again. as Sakura, Sasuke, Miharu and Nia watch her crying her eys out. She didn't know why he would choose something like a dark, gloomy, weirdo, yet a beautiful kind girl like Hinata. Hyuuga.

"i knew but I wanted to try! I didn't want to let someone like her defeat me, no matter what! But now hearing for what she has done for Naruto I just...knew she was out of my league."

The, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Miharu looked at her with a smile as she turn to see Sasuke, not saying anything but shared a smile with her as well.

"You did put up a good fight..." Sasuke said. She looked at their faces and held on to Miharu and she cried out her pain just a little bit longer.

Rain started to pour where Hinata was. She was standing in the place that only she and Naruto knew in their hearts. She couldn't stop looking at the green grass that was filled with water. She didn't care about getting soaked. She just couldn't believe she truly said that.

"Hinata!" A voice called to her. It made Hinata's eyes awaken from the stated she was in. She quickly looked at Naruto running towards her.

"How... did you know I was here?"

"I quess that you'd be here."

After hearing that, Hinata started to run away again, but Naruto wasn't going to have that. He grabbed her hand, but she push him back.

"Please...go away." She asked.

"But Why?"

"I-I can't look at you in the eye."

Naruto could hear the sobbing from her face. He grabbed her other hand , pushing her towards him, so he could see her, bright, cute, beautiful, embarrassed face that he indeed miss so much.

"Tell me why? Why are you trying to avoid me. I didn't break up with you. I didn't say those hurtful things to you, so why?"

"It's not her that I'm mad at, Naruto-kun..." Naruto was even more confused then ever. He continue to look at her face so he could understand what she was staying to say.

"I...can't forgive myself... For even feeling this way."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Don't you want to break up with me?" She cried.

"Break up? Why would you think I would want to ever break up with you?" Naruto asked.

"Because...I'm a selfish girl." Naruto stayed quiet as Hinata started to cry. Her eyes started to turn black as tears were cover her eyes.

"When I was going Christmas shopping...I saw you, talking to Shion-san. You seemed so happy being with her. At first I didn't bother me, seeing you two together or with any other girl. All i care about as long as you were happy, then i was happy too... But after I heard some people talking about you guys looking like such a prefect couple...somehow it upset me so much... For I couldn't be like her. I could never be like her and then even I... started to feel like, we weren't even dating...When I would start to think about you I'd would remember seeing you with Shion, and I'd felt so awful... I know that's being selfish and immature but I just couldn't help but feel that way.. I don't understand why? Ever since I've became your girlfriend...I been starting to have these selfish desires that I've...never though I could have... and because I love you so much...I feel so horrible...I'm so Sorry... {lease don't say you wan to break up... I just don't know how I should take these feelings. It hurts so much!"

Naruto was in deep shock. He never thought that Hinata could ever feel this way. For he always thought that it was one-sided on his part.

Anytime any guy would try to put his moves on Hinata we would just was to kick in the the balls, that including Sasuke. But to think that girl like her could ever feel the same way.

"I never thought of you that way...Hinata." Naruto said, while blushing a little bit. "You don't have to think like that. Ever."

"But I can't stop myself to think that way! It hurts so much because I love you so much it hurts!"

Suddenly the blonder hair boy held the dark hair girl in his arms. Her eyes, who were so pure purple were turning red by all that tears that she was shading. their clothes were soaking wet that they could see through their clothes.

But this boy had something to say.

"You don't have to feel that way... I only love you and there's nothing you can do about that. My feelings for you can never change, for I also feel the same about you. You are my beautiful, bold, amazing Hinata and you are my girlfriend. You and only you can do this role to keep me coming back to you. So just be yourself, alright?"

Hinata didn't say anything but she did continue to cry in the rain. She wept as she kept saying his name. Naruto just squeezed her tight.

Then to his surprise, Hinata looked up at him in a eager expression. Naruto, being smart for once, guess what she wanted and kissed her lips. they didn't seem to care whether it was raining or not. Only one thing matter. They were glad that they had fallen in love with each other.

The next day, Shion, Miya and Kitan were packed waiting on the train. Miya and Kitan heard everything that happen from Sasuke and they were sad, kitan especially. Miya was happy that Naruto and Hinata still forgave her for what they done. She was happy that one they weren't even mad at the situation. Kitan was upset that Shion had lost the fight but she was still OK to still be herself, after come back home with her eyes all red with tears coming out. Miya was happy for they seen her cry since they met, so she never something good must have came out of it since she knows that Shion was hurt she would never show her tears like that.

Shion looked at the clock and noticed how cold it was, for the year was coming to an end soon. Then she heard the sound of the train coming to their stop. People got off and on the train. five minutes only remain before departing from this village. Shion looked behind her and seen that no one was coming to say goodbye to her not even Naruto.

With that in she started to step in the train.

That is...Until she heard a sudden call coming from the crowd.

"Hinata-san!" the voice was calling to her. Shion quickly turned around to noticed that Hinata was running to her side. She was wearing winter clothes, something that suited her very well as she called out her name again.

When she finally reach her, Shion didn't know what to say. Miya and Kitan looked at each other before smiling as they headed on the train.

"Why?" Shion asked. She didn't know why after all the things that she done, she still came to see her. She didn't understand this girl at all.

Hinata, breathing hard didn't know what to say. She finally made it there to see Shion but she just couldn't find the right words to tell this troublesome priest.

Sudden;y, She thought of something that she knew what she needed to tell her. She looked at Shion with a cute, beat red, childish face as she shouted, "Please come back to Konoha, so we come hang out together with everyone, alright?"

What that face, Shion could help but laugh. She laugh to hard that not only was her face red but it was so loud that everyone around her could hear her and wonder if you was going crazy on not.

Seeing that, Hinata's face was not beet red and she started to panicked, for she didn't know what was so funny. Shion gently walked over to Hinata and laugh "You such a silly girl ...Hinata."

"Eh?" Hinata still didn't understand what was going on, but after she stopped laughing she quietly close her eyes as she told he something heartwarming as she started to wrap her arms around this girl.

"But...Thank you. Hinata. Thank you for making me laugh again. You are certainly a sweet, kind girl..."

Hinata didn't say a word but slowly hugged her back as she heard those words. Those words started to make her cry again after she just got doing crying not to long ago.

"Oh! You crying. I sorry...I didn't want to do that to you." Hinata still continue to cry again. But Shion knew why she was crying, as she smiled and said "I will come back to Konoha...But you must promise me to take care of that idiot for me alright Hinata?"

Hinata was still crying but nodded her head while saying "Hai..." to that answer. Shion laughed a little bit more as she tried to calm the girl down.

time was up and it was time to go. Hinata waved to Miya and Kitan and Shion went inside the train. When she took her seated she decided to look at the window on last time to wave to her friend that was no longer a rival.

However when she did she saw other people waving to her as well. There was a boy with black Hair who didn't feel like waving but indeed smiled at her. The was a girl with pink hair who was upset with her at first but find her with some spunk.

Three people remained. A boy was standing right next to Hinata making a adorable face as he waved at her. Hinata of course who she was looking at someone next to her side while holding a while creature in her arms. And that was not only her friend but her savor. He didn't smile at first but when their eyes met he didn't get her a wave. All he did was slowly raised his thumb towards her along with his priceless grin that you couldn't help but smile back too. When she saw that tears, began to come out as the train started to me. She wanted to say something quickly as she opened the window and saw Hinata who was running after her.

"Thank you so much Naruto and Hinata!" She shouted at he couple.

"Please come back to visit us, Shion-san! We will be awaiting for you! I promise. Bring your friends too. Then Let's all play together!" Hinata shouted back as she was running with Naruto by her side.

"I will come back. I promise."

"We all be waiting for you, alright Shion!" Naruto shouted too. Shion just had hear tears coming for this was one of the happiest moment in her life here in the village of Konoha, for this something that she will never will forget as the train was gone. Hinata stopped running, being out breathe. Naruto caught her as she was about to fall over. she looked at him as he smiled at her.

"She'll be back Hinata..."

Hinata smiled as she quickly nodded she she looked at the sky with happiness.

"I know...Then we'll be able to share our friendship together."


	51. NH Trust 3 Chapter 15

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 15

by *NelNel-Chan

The day soon came to the end. Everybody had said their goodbyes to Shion as she left to return to her own village. Sasuke and Sakura took their own way home, being all lovey dovey and all. Naruto and Hinata thanked them for everything that went out with Shion and left the side was well returning to their own home as well.

Their walk home was quiet. They didn't know what to say to each other. Now remembering everything that happen, they didn't know how to started from where they left out before Shion arrived. Hinata, who couldn't get those images out of her minds. She just was just too embarrassed by what happen with her and her boyfriend in the rain. That fact that Hinata was still Naruto's girlfriend made her felt uneasy for the breakup that was set up by Shion was so painful so hurtful she just couldn't believe that it wasn't true.

"Didn't Naruto-kun...really break up me? I'm pretty sure he did..." She thought. Miharu as standing right next to her along with Nia, being carried by his arms. He somehow could read her expression as he went ahead of them.

"Onii-san! I'm heading home first ok!" Miharu shouted. "See you home!"

Naruto tried to stop him but it was too late. He already had left the scene. It was just him and Hinata now.

Naruto was just as nervous as Hinata but only just a little bit. He didn't know what to say to her. They didn't say anything after they kissed last night as he just let her walk home by herself for he didn't know what he would do if they were together any longer. He could clearly see what she was wearing underneath her clothes so he heart was shaking out of control. He want to what could any man want with a beautiful girl like this one.

"H-Hey! I...um" Naruto tried to start the conversation. When he glanced over to see what Hinata was doing, he noticed tears coming out of her eyes.

He started to freak out as he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Hinata? Are you ok? What's the matter?" He asked as he touch her head. Hinata bowed down in respected to apologize for her tears coming out so suddenly. She just didn't know what to think now.

"I'm sorry. B-but are you really Naruto-kun? Are you sure don't find my annoying?" Hinata cried.

"Huh?" Naruto was more confused then ever. Just what was Hinata thinking? "I'm confused. What makes you believe that?"

"Because what happens if I be more selfish later own. You'll dump me if I weird right?"

Naruto looked at Hinata in wonder, trying to figure out what she have been through with Shion. Did Shion really hurt her that much?

"By any chance...after you were dumped, did you become traumatized?"

A flinch came to Hinata, cause that was true. "Because...I liked you...But when I was dumped by Kitan...It was so real... I didn't know what to do. If you were to dump me again... I wouldn't be so surprise..."

"I see. That's what bothering you." He touch her hair and looked at it. It was so soft, so purple that he thought it match the moon perfectly. "It's no wondered why you're so vulnerable... After many years of liking me, we finally got to be together. But when you were dumped you became sensitive and heart broken you didn't know what to do... Is that right?"

Hinata felt his hand touch her cheek. Those words were so true that she was embarrassed. Naruto hug her and smiled as she continue to cry.

"When I thought...You dumped me...It was so real. You looked so cold. I was so worried that you might give me the same look."

Naruto looked into her tearful eyes and see her face.

"It true that you were rejected. But it was by Kitan trying to dress up like me to break up with you... I wouldn't want to hurt someone as shy, and cute as you. I would even never what to break up with someone like you, Hinata..."

Hearing that was so comforting towards Hinata that she was happy to be his girlfriend. Although it still was frighten to her.

"So please don't be afraid just be yourself ok?"

"O-ok..."

Naruto stood beside her before walking ahead of her. Hinata soon put up a little smile before following after him. Then she felt the cold chill in the air as she looked up into the sky. She suddenly remember that it Christmas was in two and she didn't know how to ask what were her boyfriend's plans on that day. But mostly was he free on her birthday? She wanted to spent time with him but if he had plans then there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hey? Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked as he stopped to let her catch up. Hinata finally looked at him as she was lost in thought just a second ago.

"Oh...Hai?"

"Do you have a cellphone?" He asked.

"um..Hai." Naruto face turned red as he took out his phone and hand it to her.

"C-Can I... have your number?"

Hinata was surprised for she wanted to ask him his phone number too.

"I been wanting to ask you this for awhile now but I just didn't know the right time to ask."

"H-Hai...I-I wanted to ask you myself too! But I didn't want to bother you."

"Really?" Naruto said surprisingly. He didn't know how alike they were. They both looked at they're blushing face as they turned away again. They were the cutest couple alive.

"But...I sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't remember it." Hinata said.

"It ok...Where is your phone?"

"I-It's at home..." Hinata said sadly.

"It's ok. You can give it to me another time."

"No...We can you go by my house to get it. It won't take that long."

"S-Sure!" Naruto said cheerfully.

When they walked to Hinata's house Hinata raced in to get her phone. She quickly walked back outside to hand the phone to Naruto.

"Here's my phone." Hinata said slowly, being embarrassed. Naruto gently took her phone from her and put his number in. Hinata also did the same thing but she was a little confused on what to do since she barely used it so he showed her how it worked.

When they were done they gently hand it back to each other. Naruto looked at her name being inside his new contact and couldn't help but feel happiness as he somehow filled with excitement.

"Finally! I have your phone number! I'm so happy, dattabayo!"

Hinata was really surprised by his expression. He was such a goofball She thought that only she wanted his phone number. But seeing it was the other way around, made her heart skip a beat. It made her feel really happy right now. That made her ask question.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She called his name. Naruto finally took the time to calm down to pay attention to her.

"Yes?"

"D-Do...you...have plans on December 27th?" Naruto looked at the sky. thinking if he did or not.

"I don't think so. Why?" It seem like he forgot about what day meant to Hinata. But that didn't bother her as she was just happy that he was free on that day.

"W-Well if your...free...That is if your no busy...Would you like to hang out on that day?" She stuttered a lot, for she didn't know what to say. Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Sure! I'm free on that day. You can have me on your birthday, Hinata! Hahaha!"

Hinata was shocked, for he did remember her birthday. He face turned red cause of that lost sentence he said. He noticed it and could help by find it cute.

"You really are adorable you know that?" He laugh. "I sorry that I can't spend time with you on Christmas though. I wish I could though. Damn!"

"Eh?"

"I have to spend my Christmas on Iruka-senei and Jiraiya-sensei, but I did make sure to spend my time with you on your birthday...Is that ok?

"Eh? It's ok." Hinata said trying to cheer him up. She also had plans on Christmas as well but she did buy everyone a present to wish them a Merry Christmas.

Naruto smiled at Hinata as he took her hand and kissed it. "I'll be happy to spend time with you on your birthday, Hinata, so don't worry about it...That is if you don't want too?"Hinata's thought he was about to faint has her heart started to malfunction. He used his other hand to grab her hips so she wouldn't fall over.

"Whoa there! Don't faint of my now, Hinata, I need you to answer my question."

Hinata didn't know where to look. With Naruto so close to her face, trying to keep her from falling, she didn't know how to answer him. She need some space first. But with enough confidence she was able to at least nod the answer to Naruto's question. Naruto being a little sad felt like that was enough and he finally let her go. He looked at his phone and noticed tat it was time for him to go home.

"I have to go now, I'll see you then ok?" Naruto said. Hinata felt a little sad hearing him say that. Naruto looked at her and smiled as he said "Don't worry. I'll be back on your birthday. I know it'll fell like a long day but you'll see me, ok?"

Hinata looked at him and return his smile back as she nodded. "OK..." With that face, Naruto couldn't help himself as he gently kiss her forehead before running home, embarrassed and left Hinata there with her head between the clouds.

But soon after she was thinking of him her cell phone rang. she picked it up it and noticed that it was a text message from someone. Three words were written as the dark haired girl held her phone to her heart as the text was from her new contact that she loved with all her might.

"I love you..."


	52. NH Trust 3 Chapter 16

Naruhina-Trust 3 Chapter 16

by *NelNel-Chan

During the time of Christmas, it was the time of the Hyuuga Clan. Everyone from the branch came together to celebrate only this time of year. No matter if they share a grudge, they would put up with there pride and celebrate.

Haishi welcomed everyone at the door and Hinabi played with her cousins, showing of her training that her father taught her. The adult were in there own room to chat and talk about their own lives that was set for them next near.

Awhile that as happening Hinata played with the little ones that had so much to learn in the Hyuuga clan. She didn't mind, for she loved and cared about her family very much. She gave them cookies that she made herself and they smiled with delight as they chow down to the delicious treats.

"Yum.! Hinata-sama, these are Delicious!" One of the children mumbled, eating the sugar cookie.

"Thank you. I tried very hard to make it taste good. Are you sure it's alright?"

"They're great!" another child say with delight.

"Thank you, so much." Hinata smiled with joy.

"Did you make any for special to give these to, Hinata-sama?" Another child asked. Hinata thought it for a second, remembering that she carried a bag of cookies, with her boyfriend's face on it. She made them yesterday, and they were the only ones that had their face one. She did wanted to give it to Naruto but with everything going on she didn't have time to drop by Naruto's house For Christmas. She also wanted to give him, and Miharu their presents as well but...

"I do..." Hinata said cheerfully. Those words made the kids jump for excitement as they quietly walked over close to her. "who is it?" They asked.

"He's a amazing, strong, boy," the kids loved hearing the future heir a\talk about love. "Do you like him?" Hinata blinked a moment as before answering "Oh course I do." Hearing that, the got on to the details. "Are you going to get married? Will we get to meet him soon?" Hinata never thought about that before. The thought of getting married. Being married to Naruto was a whole different situation. She didn't even dream of the thought of getting married, to the person he liked.

"I don't know...Maybe..." She whisper sadly. Her cousins and nephews could see her face and they figure they stop asking questions. They ran up to embrace her, wishing and hoping for her happiness silently. Hinata didn't understand but when she felt their warmth and with that, she was happy.

After the Christmas party had ended the Hyuuga family stayed the night. Hinata cleaned up all the mess that they made, but with Neji and all the little ones helping out, they were able to get the place clean in no time.

With everyone asleep, Hinata finally walked in her room. She looked at the night sky, hoping for snowflakes to fall from the sky. Sadly, there's was no luck. She turned to look at an item next to her. It was flashing for awhile. Hinata picked it up and looked noticed that it was her phone. She had a text message that seem that it was sent awhile ago. Her heart started to beat faster after she found it who it was, when she read the message.

"Hey, Hinata. How is your Christmas? Jiraiya is being an old drunky now, but we are having fun with got to spend time with Miharu as well. We ate ramen, and the owner was even nice enough to give us some free meals. We also had sushi, cakes and many other awesome foods that were just too great to pass up. walked out to say Christmas carols. We met out friends which party with us as well. Sakura and Sasuke's face were priceless if you saw they making out while they were accidentally drinking beer. It sure was fun having them here with me..."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's first sentence. She could somehow imagine, that. She was happy that he was enjoying himself. She was glad that Naruto wasn't alone anymore. Now he had family that care, and loved him in their hearts.

But Hinata heart started to sank, as she had to stay here to party with her family. She wish had enough time to wish him a Merry Christmas. But she didn't have enough time to do that, or even giving him or Miharu their, gifts that she work so hard to make. She wanted to be with so much.

But it started to read the rest of the text her heart stopped.

"But even those it's fun... I wish you you were her with me. If you were. It sure would make my Christmas prefect...I miss being with you...here beside me. I can't wait to hang out with you on your birthday. I looking forward to it, dattebayo!"

Hinata thought she would die, after hearing this. No matter what happen today. No matter if she wasn't there to celebrate with him. All she could was feel happiness as she just wanted to meet Naruto so much. But she had to be patient. Even so she blush, sniffling her face.

Then she noticed the their was text at the bottom.

"P.s. Tell me what did you want for your birthday?"

Hinata already knew the answer to this question. She didn't need any presents. She didn't need any gifts. All she wanted was to be with him, forever if possible. But she was too embarrass to say that. She just couldn't say that out loud.

Back at the Uzumaki Household, Naruto heard a ring on his cell phone. He picked it up and read the text message.

"I want to see the snowflakes on my birthday."

HE grinned as he looked out the window, for this was going to be a hard task to grant but he was up for the challenge.

It was the night of the 26th and everybody had went home. Hinata spend the day chatting with the Hyuuga clan, talking about their plans for next year. Hinata, being the heir of the Hyuuga clan had a lot responsibilities. It was very strict and very serious. Hinata couldn't relax for even a minute.

Now that everything was over, Hinata retired to her room. It was almost midnight as the clock tick towards the day of her birthday.

Suddenly, a sound came from the window. She didn't happen to have a look at the night sky since this morning. It was pure white covered in a fog from the weather. She opened the door to see it someone was out there. When she saw the night sky her's eyes widen in shock.

It was falling white cotton balls lightly on the ground. She just couldn't believe her eyes.

The only a few feet off a boy, wearing only a light black jacket to keep himself from catching a cold. You can clearly see that he was with his cheeks burning with red and the breathing that you could see it in the air. Hinata without a doubt thought that Naruto was the only key that made this possible.

After a few seconds of looking, Naruto finally noticed her and made his priceless grin that Hinata loved so much.

"I can't believe this. Your actually awake!' Naruto said. Hinata brought her blanket outside, covering herself from the cold since she was in her pajamas.

"How long have you been out here, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Only for a few minutes," Naruto was lying and Hinata knew he was. But she kept quiet but it was sad for her was well.

Naruto saw her face , in sadness as she looked at the ground. He didn't say a thing, but smiled as if he was planning something.

Hinata didn't feeling anything at first but not to long after that, she couldn't help but feel a little slight of chill from the top of her head. She looked at Naruto and noticed that he threw a snowball at her.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried.

"Ha! If your mad, come get me back!" he said back to her. With that said, Hinata wrapped the blanket around her body as she was ready to play this game. She picked up a ball and threw it back at Naruto, but sadly missed.

"Ha! You missed!" Naruto chuckled as he started to run around.

"I-I'll get you!" she yelled, rushing to pick up another another snowball. "I have to try my best." she thought.

She made a bigger snowball and successfully was able to hit Naruto right in the face.

"Aughh!" Naruto spat out. Hinata smiled in relief. "I did it." She whispered, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she giggled.

While he was trying to get the snow off. "OH You better run away!"

Naruto made a scary face as he quickly picked up two balls and started throwing like a crazy person.

"Uh oh!" Hinata yelped as she took her blanket and cover herself as she started to run away from him.

She didn't feel anything for a second. she didn't even know where she was going, but she didn't want to be hit again. Then unexpectedly she tripped over a rock.

"Eh?" She was falling.

"Watch out!" she felt a gentle feeling around have arm. She open her eyes and noticed that she fell on top on him.

"Naruto-kun! Are you ok? I'm sorry!" But then she heard a little laugh coming from him. They both had a snow all over each other.

"I'm glad," Naruto said with a gentle smile as he was holding her.

"Eh?" She didn't understand what he meant by that. With his eyes still close, he touch her beautiful hair.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again. It just looked like you were depressed.

"huh?"

"Aren't you happy that it's finally here?" Hinata then looked at the ground and then looked at the sky, falling down all over them. Watching all the snowflakes fall was one of her only wishes that she always wanted to see, ever since she was now. Now that Naruto was beside her, it all came true.

"They probably won't be here tomorrow, so let's enjoy your wish."

They thought of many things they could do with snow. Making snowman, Snow Angels, even having another snowball fight but a little bit challenging. Naruto form clones and used them to fight back. For he didn't underestimate her. Hinata used her gentle fists to cover herself from the blows. It was hard fight but Hinata managed to win. Naruto noticed that she was clearly having fun, seeing her laughing. This wasn't just a simple emotion that you'd normally see from this girl. This was pure happiness.

By the time they were completely shivering from the cold, twelve o'clock had finally arrived. When Naruto looked at his phone, he quickly looked at Hinata, as he had something to say to her.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm glad I was he to see the day come..." Hinata gazed at the boy as she didn't know what he meant by that. He blush as he had enough courage to say what he wanted to say for while now.

"Happy...Birthday, Hinata..."

Hinata's with a shock face as the magic words. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. It was just adorable to him.

But it was getting late and it was time for him to leave. He didn't want to hear her response so he started to head back to his house.

"Anyway...I'll see you late today alright. Get some rest. I don't you to catch a cold wearing that."

Hinata finally brought her mind back to reality. She looked at her pajamas and started to blush, for she forget that she was wearing them. Naruto chuckled happily as he started to walk away from him. Hinata, didn't want to see this again. She didn't want to have his back turn from her again. With her blushing face, she ran towards the boy, for she wanted to see him so much since Christmas, and now seeing this boy leaving so soon was not something her heart could take. She embrace him behind his back. He was shock by the sudden embrace.

"Hi-Hinata? What are you?" He said, being surprise.

"C-Can you please, stay over for the night Naruto-kun?" She yelled.

"But we going out later today anyway. Please I don't your father to thing we're doing something wrong..."

"Please Naruto-kun? I been wanting to see you ever since Christmas! I don't want to see you leave..."

Naruto made a shock face towards her. He didn't know that she feeling that way. He want to make sure that he wasn't misunderstanding anything.

"So...what you are trying to say is...That you want to be me, Hinata?" Hinata's eyes widen as she didn't know how to respond to that when he reword it like that. She finally let him go and started to wonder what she actually just said to him.

"I-I...Don't...I mean..." She stuttered. Naruto could clearly see that he wasn't going to get an answer from her anytime some, for she was still in confusion of her own feelings when it came to words.

Naruto smiled sadly at her and said "Sure...Hina-chan...I would love to stay with you a little longer." Hinata gazed at his sky blue eyes and could help but feel excited as he took her hand into his.

"Well let's go. Goofball. Show me your room." He chuckled. Hinata's heart started to beat loud as she walked him through the window. She quietly walked into her bed as he looked around in the room. It was so different then how it was last time he was her when he took her to the meadow. There's was artworks, paintings, and many other things that it look like she made by hand. This girl was surly amazing. For he never seen a room like this before. It was pretty to him, even though he was in a girl's room.

"Naruto-kun?" She called his name in the darkness. She couldn't see his face in the darkness but she heard his laughing as he said "I like your room. It's so retro."

"T-Thank you..." Naruto then saw a bag of cookies that was sitting on the counter. He saw the all the orange icing that gave it away. He pick it as asked his girlfriend "Is this for me, Hina-chan?" Hinata noticed the thing he was carrying and instantly took it away from him. Naruto didn't know why. "Hina-chan?"

"Nooo! I don't want you to get sick. Plus I don't think I did a good job of it." Naruto laughed again, for he's been laughing a lot tonight.

"Don't worry about it. I'll eat it trust me." Naruto said as he sat down next to her.

"But..."

"Just Trust me. I'll always eat your cooking, cause you always put so much hard work into it. You always do your best. Plus your cooking always taste so good. So no matter how old it is. It'll always taste good in my heart."

The words make Hinata freeze as he gently took the bag away from her. He felt special as he took off the Orange ribbon and look at the cookie that he took out first. The all had faces of him on each one. The decoration on each one made Naruto feel happy as he ate it, to taste the feeling of love inside it.

"Wow. This is so good. I don't think I've ever tasted cookies as good as yours as this one. Thank you so much, Hinata."

"I-I actually have a Christmas gift for you. B-But I didn't get to give it to you... or Miharu's." Hinata, took the gifts that were hidden under her bed. She show it slowly to Naruto. He was amazed that he gently took it from her.

"Really? Can I open it?" He asked.

"Yes..."Naruto took the wrapping off. When the wrapping was gone, he couldn't help but blink at the present. It was a scarf and mittens, orange and black with a red swirl on it. By the looks of mitten, it was hand-made. When he looked at the back of the mitten it read his name across it. Naruto was so touch that he didn't know what he was feeling. It felt as if Hinata was like a butterfly in his stomach.

"Y-You always looked to cold...So I thought..."

Suddenly Hinata felt a hand over her, as he was embracing her. He kissed her forehead as she smiled happily.

"No one...has ever done this for me...Thank you...Thank you so much, Hinata. I'll keep this with me where ever I go."

"But this is only to wear for the cold..."

"Don't say that! I can where this when I want..." Hinata didn't know what to say, for she just nodded. Naruto tried the mittens on to see if it fit. Magically Hinata guess the right size. Naruto waved them around to make them feel comfortable. They felt very soft, better then anything he had in his pockets to warm them up. He was so happy. He then turn to Hinata once more and squeezed her tightly.

"I love this so much. I really do. Thank you Hinata." Hinata looked at his face and saw happiness. Nothing but happiness. If Naruto was happy then she was happy.

After awhile, Naruto finally let got of his girlfriend. He put the gloves and mittens to the side as he used his actual hands to hold Hinata's. They finally decided to go to sleep, while keeping their hands intact. But before Hinata drifted to sleep Naruto looked at her face and whisper his last words to her.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"You are an amazing...A truly amazing girl..."

Hinata looked at this boy and couldn't help but share a smile as they looked at these wonderful things called snow. She didn't know how he did it. Maybe a special justu or something. But that didn't matter. All she wanted was to see this white wonders with the boy she love more then anything else in the world.


	53. NH Trust 3 Chapter 17

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 17

by *NelNel-Chan

WARNING:Sorry for the grammar off and spelling error

Morning came. Hinata's eyes started to open, for it was time to get up. She looked next to her to see if Naruto was by her side, but sadly, he left her alone into the night,

As she sat up she noticed the gifts that she made for Naruto and Miharu were gone, from the house. It seem that Naruto took them with him, when she fell asleep.

She also looked at the window and noticed that all the snow, that was once present themselves in fron tof her were no longer there. Maybe it was all just a dream.

Lucky, when she turn to look at her mirrior, a yellow-orange colored letter was put there. She gently took it down, opened it and noticed that it was from Naruto.

After she read it, she quickly got out of the bed, changed her clothes and started heading out the door.

The letter had nothing but a piece of paper that said "meet me at central park at tweleve.

While heading out the door. her father Haishi asked her something.

"Are you going out today?" Hinata stopped and face him in respect. "Yes father." Haishi folded his arms in slience, but as she was heading the the door, he said he last words to her, before leaving her side.

"Happy birthday, my daughter."

Hinata turn to see her father, but he already left the room. Her heart stopped as She wondered when her father become so caring?

Hinata was already into the city, for it was only ten thirty in the morning. She didn't care if she was early. All she care about was to spend this day with Naruto.

Suddenly, two hands grab her arms. She quickly turn around to see two quickly, close friends by her side.

"Hi-ni-ta." They both said with a very creepy tone.

"Ino-san? Sakura-san?" She called their names, wondering why they were here.

Suddenly, before hinata could get a chance to react, she was already started to get pulled into another direction. She didn't know what was going on.

"Your going the wrong way," Sakura said.

"Eh? But I have to go to-"

"Aw, there's pently of time before you have your date, and to be cute and all lovey dovey and stuff," Ino assured. "It's natural for a lady to be one hour late for her date."

"Ew. Is that what you do to Sai?" Sakura said, playfully.

"Maybe. That's probably what you do to Sasuke, cause you don't want him to dump you."

"And don't you forget it!" Sakura pointed out.

"But he can still dump for that y'know."

"Oh crap. I completely forgot about that." Sakura said shockingly. That was their talk for awhile was the walked to Sakura's house. Hinata noticed that they seem to be hiding something as they tried to hide some supplies they were carring as they went up to Sakura's room and started to hold Hinata's hair. They laughed, they smiled pently of times  
>, as they talked about...Girl stuff. Hinata couldn't help but feel the scent of happiness being with her very best friends right now.<p>

When they were both done, they glance at her face to see if everything was right, then clapping their hands together saying "Happy Birthday, Hinata."

Hinata looked in Sakura's mirror and saw a completelty different person. Her hair was in highlights of yellow. Her bangs were in curls, while the rest of her hair were in hot rollers but were put up into a cute dango shape bun.

She looked beautiful. Hinata quickly hug her close friends, thanking them both as she left the house, for it was time to meet her date. As she the did,her friends thought at second before remembering what else they had to do.

"Oh! Ino! We forgot her birthday dress." Sakura said in a panic.  
>Ino remained calm. "Oh well! Naruto would just have to deal with just her hair this time..."<p>

"But we work so hard on it." Sakura said, soundling disappointed. "We did do well, didn't we?" She said with a smirk. They two rival smile as they girn with content with putting their hands together.

twelve o one it was. Hinata already was at central park, searching for her date. It didn't take too long to find him. Sadly, she was a little hesitant to walk closer to him for he was wearing, a orange T-shirt and a black T-shirt along with some jam-in black jeans.  
>It was something that he wouldn't usually wear. She felt terrible after looking at her clothes. She felt like a dork. So she cover her hair up with her hoodie.<p>

When Naruto looked at her in wonder.

"Your wearing your usual clothes? On your birthday?"

Hinata's face was read as a tomato. "I...I didn't have time to change...I had a meeting with lady Tsunade...So I had to come like this.

Naruto covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Grandma Tsunade is on vacation. She not here right now." He laughed. Hinata covered her in embarrassment, for he was clearly not buying it.

"Okay fine...I didn't know what to wear." She confessed. She had such a hard time deciding what to wear, she didn't know what to do. So she just decided to wear the same-one clothes.

"So you decided to wear that? You're so cute!" He was still laughing. Was it really that funny? Hinata just wanted to run somewhere.

"Oi...It's okay. It doesn't matter what you wear, so don't worry about it, ok. Let's go!" Naruto opened his hand out to her. She looked at him as she smiled, before taking it as they walked together.

Being on a date with boyfriend, Hinata felt different. She couldn't really put it to words. Naruto didn't seem to be ashamed of her.

"Hey! You want to see what's in here?" Hinata looked at the place and noticed that it was a clothes store. She nodded as they walked in, and glance at the outfits. This wasn't really Hinata's thing but she loved it, when she was with Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto spot his eyes on something.

"How about that one," Naruto said. Hinata graze at the dress. It was yellow with purple butterflies all over it, along with a ribbon tied on the black.

"Go on. Try it on." Naruto said, pushing Hinata into the changing room.

Hinata slowly took of her clothes, changing into the one of display. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. To her, she looked different than usual, for this isn't the kind of thing she would wear. She usually used to hoodies, jackets and T-shirt and such. It made her look very girly, even though she is a girl.

"how is it?" He asked, waiting outside. "Do you like it?"

"Oh...S-sure..." Hinata was flustered.

"Alright, than I'm getting it,"

"What? Wait! Naruto-kun!" Hinata was about to ran out but then stopped as soon as everybody near her dressing room saw her with her hair out. With all the gazes being put upon her, she ran back into  
>the dressing room again, to changed out her outfit.<p>

Luckily, Naruto didn't see her.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Naruto called, finally returning back to her room.

Then out of nowhere, a guy with black short black hair, about his age, came by and asked him a question.

"Hey! Is that lady in that room your girlfriend?" Naruto was confused, wondering why he would be asking that.

"Uh...Yeah..."

Then, the guy left, with a group a guys, sounding disappointed as Naruto heard him saying "Shoot! She not single!"  
>"Well...Better luck next time." His friend said, hanging his arm over him. "But Why him? He doesn't seem like she would even consider dating someone like him." he said in frustration.<br>"Who knows? He'll probably asked her and maybe she felt sorry for him."

"Yeah your right! She was darn pretty one thought. He's a lucky one to be dating someone like her. How sad... Anyway let's go."

As the boys left, Naruto could hear, more whispering that was occurring in the background, about Hinata.

After hearing that Naruto knocked on Hinata's door, asking Hinata what happen. With no sound coming from her, Naruto quickly opened the door.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

Now being an idiot, that Naruto is, he saw Hinata, with only a bra and her underwear on, for she was still changing and didn't hear Naruto's when he called her.

When she turned around, she was about to scream, in embarrassment.

When the commotion was starting up from the back, Hinata called out him name. Naruto had no choice, but to quickly covered her mouth, and shut thee door.

The comotion finally started to get quiet after awhile. Naruto finally sigh, for he didn't want the costumers to think he was a pervert. When he finally let go, of Hinata's mouth, she fell to the ground, trying to cover herself with clothes that were around her.  
>Naruto bent down, in front of her and noticed that something happen to her hair, but it was being cover with her clothes for some reason.<p>

"Hinata? Why are you hiding?" He asked, taking a piece of her curled hair out to feel it.

"Cause...Hinata started as she tried to cover herself more.

"Why didn't you show this to me? I was wondering why you had your hoodie on." He rephrase his question, while think to himself.

"I didn't want... to embarrass you...Cause you looked so different. you stood out very well...I...felt like a dork being next to you...So..."

Naruto understood her meaning Hearing it from her, he just couldn't get the fact about how cute she was being today. He gently took her face and smile.

"You don't need to feel that way...If that's how you feel, then I be a dork next to you too..."

Hinata couldn't say a word. She just held to her clothes. Naruto grin as he asked her "Now...Why don't you finish changing and show me how you look in that dress, I've brought you...ok, Hinata?" Hinata slowly nodded.

With that said, Naruto finally let her go and stood up, turning around so he couldn't see her half naked, as he changed.

when she was done, he turned around to look at her. She blushed as he observe her.

"Wow! You look cute. Beautiful, now that I get to see your hair.

She blushed as she mumbled "Y-You look, great too, Naruto-kun." The words made Naruto flustered as well. "Damn!" Naruto grunted.

"Eh?"

Hinata flet two hands, embracing her. Naruto whisper "I don't want you to go out there, dress like that.

"W-why?"

"Caused I'll be jealous of all the guys looking at you,"

These words made Hinata feel strange, for she never felt liek this before. She didn't know how to take, this kind of feeling. All she did was react the way her body wanted too, as Naruto felt her lips on his neck. He blush as he did the same, taking her hair and kissing it. Hinata was entirely flustered.

Suddenly, then she heard a knock on her door. "Miss are you done changing yet?" Naruto and Hinata stopped from what they were doing as they quickly got up and rearrange themselves.

"Hai..." Hinata said. After that there was no sound coming from the door, as the cashier seem to have let. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and laughed together for what had just happen, a few moments ago.

"Well what do you want to do? Do you want to wear that, while we're on our date?" Hinata looked at it and made her decision.

"I want to be as I was before, we came here. I only want to wear this for you..." Hinata said, while holding her new dress in her arms. Naruto looked at her, and felt happy that she wasn't going to wear this on their date. He would have been far to jealous if she did, with just what happen a few minutes ago.

He smiled as he quietly check to see if anyone was outside, for taking her hand, leaving the store.


	54. NH Trust 3 Chapter 18

WARNING:Sorry for the grammar off and spelling error! So this might upset you during you reading. I tried my best to make most of the corrections. :D

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 18

by *NelNel-Chan

Hinata was wondering where Naruto was going to take her. He was heading into a direction that it was leading out of central park. They where climbing a hill, as it seem to her, that they were hiking or something. But whatever it was, she was somewhat excited.

"Here we are..." When they finally reach the top Hinata was amazed of what she was seeing.

Water, truckloads of water, as if they were in the sea. There was a cave next to it, along with bunches of sand on the ground to make sand castle with. This was clearly a beach.

Hinata, never thought there was a back passageway in Konoha, much less that there was water. Of course knowing Naruto, there wasn't a place, he couldn't find here in Konoha.

"Do you like it? I haven't shown anyone this place before." Naruto asked, looking at her face. "Sorry to make you do that long 's the only shortcut I know to get here."

"Hei...It okay." Hinata said cheerfully. Hearing that Naruto asked her another question.

"Did you have a swimsuit?" Of course he knew the answer to this cause her never told her to bring one.

"Uh... No... I didn't..." She said sadly. She wanted to jump in the water. But wearing a jacket and pants, this wasn't good.

Suddenly, Naruto, whistle in the sky. Hinata wonder what her was doing, to be whistling so sudden.  
>Then out of nowhere, came two little boys, one a little older then the other by a few years. The other had a white fox with her, while the other carried a fish bowl and some bags with him. Hinata felt as if she would explode seeing their facing as she squeezed their little head, that were full of cuteness in her eyes.<p>

"Mamo-chan. Miharu-Chan! I miss you two so much!" They quickly hugged her back, for they haven't seen her in awhile, since Christmas, crying tears of joy. Every time Naruto would see this he just wanted to punch the wall. It was just cute to him. It was cheating, cause to him cause they were just adorable.

When they were done Miharu took the bag out of Mamo's hand and gave it to Hinata. She wonder what was inside it as she was looked into the bag. It was a brand new swimsuit. This one was also yellow, but had flowers all over it.

"Mamo-chan brought it for you, as a Christmas present. He felt sad that he could be with you on that day..." Naruto pointed out. Hinata looked at Mamo and hugged him again, thanking him for the gift. Miharu showed her hat that he was wearing, and noticed that it was the very same hat that she made for him for Christmas, proving that Naruto gave it to him.

"Thank you!" Miharu said cheerfully. Hinata started to get emotion at his smile. Naruto laughed as he touch he hoodie, pulling it down.

"Well...go get changed, We'll wait for you outside." Naruto chuckled, as he pushed her in the cave to go get changed while the boys got changed outside.

When they were ready Naruto called out to Hinata.

"Hinata are you done changing?" Hinata slowly came out. He was speechless. She was looking so amazing that he didn't know if he could control himself or not. And the hair that she was covering was doing very well to help him remain calm.

Seeing, his face, Hinata began to worry. "Do I look silly?" She asked looking at her hair. Naruto finally, snapped out of it and shook his head.  
>"No! Y-You...look pretty." He was embarrass to say anything else. Hinata felt happy and started to walk towards the beach. She watch as Miharu and Nia where having a good time, playing tag in the water, although it was quite clearly who would always be it as Hinata knew that Nia could just teleport all she wanted to catch Miharu, but it looked like she was being fair. Mamo was making Sandcastle, while watching Hinata's fish, Asaka, for he has been taking very good care of her for awhile now. That brought her memories back to her and Naruto's middle birthday. She remember when Jiraiya gave her that as a present. She didn't think Nia would mind it, but it seem that they good along very well.<br>She remember, all the fun that they shared that night and hope that there would more of those as time past on.

Then she heard a voice from behind her. "Hey! How come your not in the water?" It was Naruto. He just had his fun in the water while playing with Miharu and the other. He was soaking wet but that's was to be expected.

"Oh no... I'm fine. It's just... Sakura-san and Ino-san work so hard to make my hair like this..." Naruto touch he hair ago, looking at the highlights and the curls. He understood what she meant. But he was still sad. "They did do a great job."

Silence was in the air as they didn't know what to talk about. But they noticed with everyone else having fun, they could help be happy too.

Then Naruto asked her a personal question, for it was stuck in his mind ofr awhile now, maybe even longer.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai..."

"Why did...You fall in love with me?" Hinata looked at him, with her face all red. That's was a very personal question indeed.

"I-I just..." He stuttered. "What made you choose me? Why me? I don't understand. I'm nothing special. I'm always being an idiot, just doing things on my own. I always seem to mess up on many things..." Hinata could tell, that he was confessing his true words about himself which he really did for anybody, not even Sakura, unless it was something concerning Sasuke. of course that was something that only Team seven could understand. But as for being truly honest with himself, what was something that no one really heard from often. For only Hinata was probably the only one he could relate to, as He closed his eyes, and started to talk about the things were consider a negative to many people. But Hinata wanted to stop that.

"No..That not true Naruto-kun!" She manged to say a little loudly then usual. Naruto looked at her as she stop to at her fingers. She didn't know what she was saying her, even though she knew Naruto very well.

Then, Naruto couldn't help but notice her staring into his eyes very calmly, as she slowly raise her hands to touch his face.

"Ever since, I first saw you...You always were, amazing, so inspiring to watch...I admire you ever since I saw your strength... Watching you fight...Believing on others. Never giving up till the end...Sure you made mistakes. Sure you do some things that may not seem well to other...But you being you is what makes me drawn to you. What makes me like you. Just being the you that you are...The Naruto-kun that works and tries, very hard is enough for me. Just continue to be the Naruto-kun that I know... And L-Love is what makes me love you so much...Can't you see that, Naruto-kun? Your... amazing just the way you are..."

Naruto was speechless, as she was hearing another confession from her once didn't know if his heart would make it till the end of the day as Hinata was showing a bright smile in front of him.

Naruto slowly moved closer to her as he touch her face as well. He just wanted to hold this girl, forever.

"Hinata..." he laugh very quietly, showing sign of happiness while being a little bit embarrass. "You...are...just so weird." Hinata opened her eyes and saw his closed eyes, wondering how she should take that. But he continue to grin happily as he said another comment. "But you really are amazing..."

Hearing that comment, made, Hinata blush a little but smiled as their forehead touch. It was a heartwarming feeling indeed between the two them. They did kiss, they didn't even hug. They just stood there, smiling for there love for one another was priceless.

Suddenly, they heard a cry out in the beach. They stopped what they were doing to noticed that Miharu and Nia were in danger. For a wave was coming and that could mean trouble.

"Miharu!" Naruto shouted, letting go of Hinata, as he started to run in the Water. Hinata told Mamo to stay where he was at before heading into the water herself. She worried about the gift that Sakura and Ino made, but sense it was up in a bun, it should get that water. Miharu and Nia were more important right now.

Lucky, Naruto was able to get Miharu out of danger, but Nia out of reach, for the wave have caught on to her. Nia, being, underwater, her powers did could not work at time like this. if Nia remain in the water for too long, she would die. Hinata, tried her hardest trying, to reach her friend but it was too much. All she could hear was Nia, crying, trying to swim, towards the shore, for she was really small to beat he waves.

And before they knew it, Hinata was in danger.

"Hinata-chan! Look behihd you!" Mamo shouted, pointing in the water. Hinata looked behind he and noticed that something was behind her. Sharks, that form into a group, where about to take their meal.

Hinata tried to swim away as much as possible but with the waves doing their worst that seem impossible.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted, for the was useless to do anything this time, for she was too far awhile for him to use his shadow clones, or to use Rasengan.

"Hinata!" Mamo called out, holding the fish bowl in his hand. Asaka, how was sleeping this whole, couldn't help be open her eyes. She had been doing that for awhile now, ever since Hinata's memories had return. Mamo didn't know what to do as she be remain dormant in her own world for awhile now.

When she looked up and noticed Mamo, being in fear, she then turned to look at the ocean. The ocean that she has been missing for awhile now, ever since she was born. She has seen it since she was young, remembering her past, on how she hated these so called humans.

"Well, well, look what we have here!" A boy said, looking at the purple-blue fish, flopping on land, for it seem that she was pulled up on shore. Being only a baby, she hadn't seen a human before.

"Wow! Look at it die! It's his own fault for being so close to the shore." The boys friend said, laughing with delight. Asaka was flopping, trying to reach toward the sea. But the boy kick it away. Blood was coming out of the panting mouth, as the flopping was slowly, stopping.

"Let's kill it! It's ugly anyway. It's just a fish." The boy said as he kick sand all over it. "I'm surprise that it's still alive."  
>"These beings are such evil creatures. Why would they do this to me?" The fish cried as her eyes were about to fall back.<p>

The boy was about to the his finally blow on the dying fish. He didn't need to use any knifes to kill it, for it was already at her limit. The fish was truly going to die.

Suddenly a call came from afar. The man with white hair, push the boy out of the way, as the friend beside him, step over the fish, defending it. The boys were surprise by the man, being a little bit angry but still remaining calm. His friend, who was indeed a toad, looked at him, as he step forward,

"If you guys have time to be hurting a tiny fellow, then you should be going home to study. Now get lost!" It was Jiraiya, the toad sage. He seems to be traveling along at this side of time. Seeing what was going on, he could help but be bother but it.

Seeing his scary face, made the kids run for the lives.

" today." He sigh

The fish gaze at the toad, and the man beside him. It was scared as what they were trying to do next. And after what the kids did, there was no telling what they would do.

"Wow. They definitely did a beating on you huh?" Jiraiya, gently picked of the bleeding fish and noticed that her arms were broken. He asked the toad to quickly get some water into his mouth so they could carry her. For returning her back to the see was not a good idea that this point.

"You are a strong one..." Jiraiya, said, talking to the fish. It's eyes started to open as he gently place her into his friend's mouth.

"Don't swallow her up." He said, being very serious.

"Don't nag!" the toad said, walking towards the toad sage. "What are you going to do with her?" He asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see what fate has in store for her...But I think...I have some sort of idea..."

"And what is that?" The toad asked.

The toad sage only laugh as he took a piece of an Popsicle and lick it, laughing with joy.

"It's a secret..."

After feeling that warmth, that she felt just a second ago, made her feel somewhat happy. Maybe their wasn't that many bad, creature in this world.


	55. NH Trust 3 Chapter 19

WARNING:Sorry for the grammar off and spelling error! So this might upset you during you reading. I tried my best to make most of the corrections. :D

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 19

by *NelNel-Chan

Asaka, stared to flopping back and forth, into the fish bowl. Mamo looked at her, surprises that she was finally awake.

"Asa-chan? You awake... But why?" The fish wasn't listening. She just continued to move back and forth till finally, she escaped from the bowl.

"Asa-chan!" Mamo freaked out, trying to get her back into the bowl, but Asaka wasn't going to allow that. She wanted to get back to the sea as soon as possible.

With Luck, the waves brought back into the water. Hinata was, frighten, not knowing what to do. He gentle fist wasn't going to work this, time. All she could do was keep swimming, towards Nia. However the sharks were e even faster. They would catch up to her in no time.

Hinata, stopped for there was no where go, as the sharks started to surround her, She still tried to hit them, with her gentle fist, but they were fast enough to avoid it. She was in real danger this time.

Naruto still tried to catch up to her but it was no use, while he was holding, Miharu. Naruto wouldn't be able to able her this time.

"HINATA!"

Suddenly a bright light was shining in water. Water started to move left to right. Hinata didn't know what was going on.

Then, a call came from the seas. Echos and sound were, coming from all around her. Then she noticed that it was dolphins, attacking the sharks, hitting them from side to side, with their noses. Hinata could barely see anything with the waves splashing from everywhere, before realizing that their was a giant hammerhead, about to kill her.  
>Hinata cover her face, trying to protect her with her bare head. Everyone was scared for her life.<p>

Then after a few seconds later She heard a large roar coming in front of her. However, Hinata didn't feel any pain. She finally opened her eyes to see what had happen, for the waves had come to an end.

She noticed that the hammerhead was leaving her side, as the other sharks of the sea, who missed out on their meal. Hinata then looked up and noticed, a big massive creature in front of her, looking very scary. It was purple, that had a tail and four legs to help it swim along with a long neck. She never seen one before.  
>Then, she heard a call from behind her, panicking in relief.<p>

"Hinata!" Naruto called, finally able to reach, her.

"Naruto-kun..." He immediately embraced her tightly, panting from all the swimming he did, along with caring, Miharu by his side. Miharu hug her too, crying as they thought they would had lost her, just a second ago. Mamo started to swim up to them as well.

"I didn't know...if you were going to make it out of there alive..." Hinata looked at Naruto's face, be trouble about that happen.

"Please... Don't put my heart in such a case like that...Thank god, your still alive."

Mamo came up to hold her, like a big family. Hinata was truly treasure by many people. Naruto tightly held on to Hinata. For he didn't know if something like this was going to happen again, any time soon. Hinata, quietly embrace her boys as they all held one another. They were truly a family.

A few second later, a dolphin came back to return Nia back to was soak to the bone, like a wet cat. Nia was crying, for almost dying and thought that she probably wouldn't return to the sea any time soon.

"Nia!" Hinata said, taking her into her arms. "Thank goodness you ok. I sorry I couldn't reach you in time."

They all heard sounds from the dolphins echoing to the giantic creature before taking their leave. Hinata, and the rest of the family looked up, wondering who could it be. when the creature turn to look at them, Hinata and Mamo could tell right away who it was as she slowly walk over to it.

"Asaka-chan...It really is you, isn't it?" The creature grazed at her silently as she knelt down towards her and Mamo. Hinata touch her face, as she smiled, looking at her appearance. "Thank you so much Asaka-chan...For saving me... You look so beautiful."

Asaka blinked at her before roaring in delight.

"Thank you Asaka...For saving Hinata." Naruto said, touching her face. Miharu and Nia reach off to touch her face as well.

"Are you leaving us, Asaka-chan?"" Hinata asked. "I don't want you to be trapped in that fishbowl forever if you want to live in the sea...That is want you want right."

Asaka didn't say anything. but looked into her eyes. Hinata gazed at her and knew the answer that she asked. Everyone else knew it as well.

It was time for her to leave. But before, they did Asaka, dived into the sea, taking them with her. they were in blue bubbles, that she created, so they could see what was deep within the sea. Fish were everywhere, of course they were nothing like Asaka, but they were all so pretty to watch. Eels, corals, shells, Slugs, everything which was beyond what they could see. It was surly a beauty being alive in the deep blue sea. It wasn't something that it should be fear. Nia liked to be in a bubble, with Miharu as they graze at the many things in lied beneath.

Mamo was in front of everyone, looking at Asaka. Hinata noticed that they had been together all this time, so it seem that they were saying goodbye. Asaka looked right back at him. Mamo laughed as she also did some of her childish things like swirling around him like she as when she was a baby.

"They'll be ok..." Hinata turn to see Naruto as with. He original had his own but Asaka had the power to combine bubbles as well if they person had wish.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto hugged her, touching her hair again. Apparently Asaka return it back to how it originally was somehow. She surly had special powers, like Nia.

"Their bond, cannot be broken. Just because Asaka is leaving us, doesn't mean it's for goodbye.I can see that you truly took care of her, along with Mamo. That love will bring her back...So don't too much alright."

Hinata looked at his grinning face, and decided to grin along with him for once." Naruto found it as a quite surprise to him. He never seen her grin before. It was strange but in a way cute, and childish. He laughed again as they watch Asaska, leading them, the way of the sea.

When it was over, Asaka, return them back to the beach. the bubbles that were surround them this whole time, finally disappear. Everyone were saying their goodbyes so Asaska, for she was part of their family as well. Mamo stepped up to looked at her as she knelt down, once again. He held his arms out to her and hug her, for he truly was going to miss her.

"I'll miss you. Asa-chan..." Mamo said, hugging her tightly. Asaka chuckled as he licked him, calling that a kiss you may say.

After that everyone else said their goodbyes, except for Hinata. She, in her swimsuit, walked up slowly as the sunset was setting. She stood there, staring at her for while before finding something to say.

"You...are a strong one...Asaka-chan... I never will find someone like you." She sudden;y ran up to her, embracing her, as she was crying her eyes out. She didn't want her to leave, but she had to find her our path. Her own ninja way.

"Please...take care. Come back to see us any time alright. Just call me...And I'll find you...no matter what, ok" Hinata cried, remembering all the things that they shared together, ever since they met. Asaka, felt all those emotions being transfer to her, as she transform, back to her original form. Being a cute little purple fish. Hinata could feel the kisses, coming from her. Everyone just smiled, letting them have their moment.  
>Then Hinata heard a voice, being called to her with a delightful but tender laugh, for a young girl.<p>

"I'll never forget, someone like you...Hina-chan."

Hinata recognize that voice from somewhere before. She just looked what was in front of her, and noticed a girl, with light-purple hair, wearing a sky blue dress standing before her, smiling, full of happiness. Hinata already knew who it was as she cried happily as well.

"I'll come back... I promise you...I'll come back...So take care of Mamo-kun till the, alright." Hinata didn't say anything, but just nodded, as the girl closed her eyes, and made a joyful face.

Without realizing it, Hinata was embracing the other form on Asaka, being what you call a sea monster. She finally let go as Asaka, smiled and returned back to the sea. Hinata, finally stopped crying and waved her heart out to her family member, finally adventuring out into the world, with no regrets.

Night was near. Miharu, Nia and Mamo decided to head to Naruto's house for some fun, before Mamo had to return back to his family. So it was Hinata and Naruto, alone together again. Hinata decided to wear her birthday dress that Naruto brought for her, along with a little winter coat that she carried in case it rain or got chilly.

Naruto wanted to hold her hand but didn't know when it was the right time to bring it up as they headed back to Central park.

Hinata was so lost in thought, with everything that was going she didn't know to say, she was so happy, yet sad, to see her one and only friend depart from her, after being with her so long. Sure she couldn't be with her all the time but the time the had spent was priceless. But before she looked around to see where she was heading, she was lost in the crowd.

"Naruto-kun?" she thought, looking around to find him. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no... Naruto-kun! Where are you?" She thought in her mind, as he ran towards the crowd. Naruto was no where to be found. She finally stopped and started to shake. Her heart was panicking, before she heard a call.

"Hinata!" It was Naruto. She turned to see him hopping over a wall, trying to hugging her.

"Hey...Whoa there..." He said, falling closer to her as she was touching his shirt, before landing to the ground.

"There you are." He sighed. "I freaked out when I couldn't find you. Man..." He breathed into her ear.

"I'm sorry...I sort of space out." Then she felt his hand touched her. She became flustered.

"I'm not letting you go...I mean...I won't you get lost again."

Hinata turned red, as the walked into central park. She giggle, for she was having fun.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of music playing from afar. Naruto led her to see it. Hinata saw excited, for she love music as well.

When they arrived the music had ended. What was left was a piano, standing out in area, with no one to play it.

"Dang it! We missed it. Sorry, Hinata." Hinata wasn't listen, but she gaze at the piano. It was blue, and beautiful. She took, her boyfriend with her, walking closer to it.  
>Naruto looked at her, and couldn't help but noticed her face, looking captivated by the piano. He watched her, as she used her other hand to touch it, for it looked amazing to her.<p>

"Do you like pianos, Hinata?" He asked, trying to find out more about her, since she knew more about him.

"Hai..." She said cheerfully.

"Can you play it?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him in silent. She smiled and looked at their hands.

"Can we let go...Just for a moment. I'll return to you, I promise...Naruto-kun." Naruto couldn't help but laugh, at what she meant, before letting go of her hand.

She sat down to feel the view of the piano. She could see many things with her eyes. She looked at Naruto, before looking up in the sky.

Then she started to play the piano. It was something very beautiful indeed. Naruto wouldn't know the song that she was playing but it didn't matter. He listen to it very carefully. He could hear nothing but pure happiness of an band. He looked at Hinata, as he was always smiling, enjoying the sound of music.

When she finish playing, a crowd of people clapped for her, cheering her on. Hinata started to panic, blushing red on her cheeks.

"You are amazing piano player. Where did you learn how to play like that?" A man asked her, coming from the crowd.

"ummm ano..." Hinata stutter. She looked sad to be answering a question like that.

"Well... That piano is amazing isn't it?"

"Yes! It sure is!" She said cheerfully. she was able answer that for some reason.

"Well. we're actually having a contest for that. In a few months." The man said.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yup! A Buddy contest where Animals are judge. Any contestants are more than welcome to pertistapate ."

"Can we have and ad for this please." Naruto asked.

"Sure you may." The man gave them a piece of paper, explain all the rules of the contest. It seem that the winner would get the piano. Naruto was excited, for he wanted to get this for Hinata. They had a few months, so there's was no rush or anything.

"Thank you so much sir..." Naruto said,

"No problem. I hope to you you two there. Wonderful music, young lady." He last words before he left in the crowd. Hinata wondering if they could win.

The night as arriving. People were heading to their homes, to fall into their deep slumber.

Naruto and Hinata were near the Ferris wheel, sitting at a table. The Ferris wheel was closed so the didn't get to ride it together,but they were still having fun.

Naruto still had a bag for her. His was caring it all day know.

Naruto, finally took what was in in the bag, and showed it to Hinata.

It was a birthday Cake. Hinata, could tell that it was home made. He wasn't like her cooking with elegance and beautiful, and she could tell, that he really tried his best to make this for her.

"I know I'm not as good as cooking as you. Maybe not good at all. But me and Miharu tried our best on this." Naruto said. Hinata then looked at the cake and noticed that there was a person in the center. It was her face. She also noticed that there was also candy all over the cake. Snickers, Star candy, Butterfingers, any kind of candy you could think of.  
>Then she noticed something of the corner of the cake. It was pretty messy but she was able to read it.<p>

"Hinata...I hope you can stay by my side for another year." Naruto then handed her the bag, to let her look what he got for her himself. He was just too embarrassed to did it.

Hinata looked in the bag and noticed a box, with a fancy writing it. The was also, four kinds dresses in the bag. One that was sky-blue, Purple, White, the other that was pink.

"The gang and I pitch in to buy those dresses for you. It took a long time for them to decide. I brought the pink one for you."

"Really? I have to thank them all when I see them again." she said enjoying herself. "Thank you so much, Naruto-kun."

Naruto got a little shy as he started to stuttered. "Y-You haven't...open that box yet." Hinata then remember the gray box with the fancy written. As she opened the box, she was surprise what was inside.  
>It was a pair of earrings and a necklace of the color or her Month she was born. They were a pair of butterflies on each one. When she pick one of the up, she noticed that there was writing written across it.<p>

"For My one and only, Hinata Hyuuga. Let this be with you...Always"

Hinata eyes was about to teary again, so she need to clam down. She wanted to ask Naruto something.

"Hey...Naruto-kun...May I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"W-What...did...you wanted for Christmas?"

Naruto stayed silent as he looked at her. He laughed as he came up closer to her side, taking the necklace and putting it around her neck. When he was done, looked at her to see if it fit. It looked beautiful on her. Very fitting indeed.

Suddenly he embrace her from behind. Hinata was surprise by that, as she didn't know what to do.

"If I were to tell you...Would you not faint on me?" He asked, He was being very serious.

"H-Hai..." Naruto then started to take her hand and start to press it against his face, inhaling the lovely scent she had. Her face was so red that she didn't know whether not she was going to keep her promise or not, about fainting. He then kissed her cheek, before answering her question.

"All I wanted...for a Christmas present...is you...Hinata."

Hinata started to freak out, wondering what she should say. Before he asked a question to her as well.

"And you...What did you wanted for Christmas, Hinata?" Hinata couldn't answer that question, for Naruto was more straightforward then she was. For she wanted the same thing as well. But with him being so honest like that, she couldn't help but be honest too.

"I wanted...the same things as well, Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked before he was sure what she was saying.

"So...You did wanted me for Christmas too, Hinata?" Hinata hated it when he would rephrase the question, cause it made it harder for her to answer. But with enough power in her heart she was able to agree with him.

"Hai..."

Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but squeeze this girl to death. He wanted to have her actually say she wanted him but the fact she agree was more than enough.

Then Hinata heard him whispering something in his ear.

"Happy Birthday to you..." He was singing her the Happy birthday song, for only her to hear. She didn't how much longer she could take before her heart stop working. But the melody was very sweet. Naruto wasn't a good singer at all, but he was ok when he tried.

When he was done, he looked at her could she see her embarrassed by all that, but she was covering it. In fact she was smiling, crying tearful joys of happiness.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun... Thank you Naruto-kun..." She manged to say before closing her eyes,  
>Naruto found her face rather cute and started to blush as well. But he didn't care a she touch her face with his face, hugging her tightly.<p>

The night had arrived, and lights were shooting in the sky. Naruto and Hinata watch them together, holding each other, happily. Naruto then glance at her butterfly necklace one again, before picking it up, to kiss it. Hinata felt as if he was kissing her body, but remain still throughout the night.  
>She imagine how it must have been like for Naruto buy her a dress, the cake and the Necklace and earrings for her. It must have been very hard for him to do that for.<p>

Naruto noticed it as she started to cry even more. She tenderly wiped them away with his hand and continue to hold her in his arms. He knew it was nothing to worry about. For he knew that whatever it was, she was happy. For this was the day... The day Hinata turned seventeen right next to him. He just continue to hold her close as he whisper the last thing that he wanted her to know before the day was next turned to the next. As he did, Hinata didn't know if she would run out of tears tonight, She was just too happy to say a word, to the one that she loved, more than anything in the world.

"Happy Birthday...My dear Hinata. I'm glad that I got to spend the day...with you."


	56. NH Trust 3 Chapter 20

WARNING:Sorry for the grammar off and spelling error! So this might upset you during you reading. I tried my best to make most of the corrections. :D

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 20

by *NelNel-Chan

Hinata was sitting on a bench, by herself, waiting for her boyfriend to meet her today.

It's been a few days since her birthday night with Naruto and she couldn't be want to see him. After they saw the fireworks, they walked home together. They were holding hands, walking beside one another very quietly, and very happy. This was all that Hinata wanted, till this very day.

As they were walking home, they didn't noticed that someone was watching them very closely. She snap a piece a cotton cotton she was eating. Her eyes so full of anger. he thoughts so full of rage, all she could feel is hate as she was watching these two.

"My, don't you look so carefree...Hinata Hyuuga." She said, but they didn't hear it as she finally left their side.

Before he dropped her home, Naruto decided to have the birthday cake at his house, along with Mamo, Miharu and Nia to share it. Hinata didn't mind that At all. She loved spending it with everyone that she knew and loved. They all wish her and happy birthday as well. singing so playfully. Hinata giggled, for it was one of the cutest things that she ever heard. When it was all over, Hinata left with Mamo and Nia She hugged, Miharu gently, thanking him for they time they spent together that day.

Before leaving she looked at Naruto, on last time, before she waved at him. Naruto saw that and waved right back at her too before, he could, no longer see her in sight.

Hinata, decided to dress differently today. She was wearing a pink dress that was a gift on her birthday, by her boyfriend. It wasn't something that she would usually wear, for she was what you may called "Cute but uncool" Since she wasn't into fashion. But she wanted to show that she care for Naruto, since he was one that brought her that dress. He must have though something since he bought it for he, since Naruto is not usually the type to guy to spend this kind of stuff on someone, especially when he doesn't save very much of his money. Then she looked at her necklace that he had given her. She truly treasure it so much as she held it in her hands. Although she really didn't want anything for her birthday, but spending time with him was something that would never forget.

Then she a strange wind in her direction. She didn't know where it came from, but she felt it before. Maybe it was just in her head.

Suddenly, she heard a melody coming from inside her purse.

She looked in her purse and figure out that it was coming from her cell phone. She open it. It was a text reading this. "I'll be there in about thirty minutes. Please wait for me." It was from Naruto. She smiled at the text and reply back, saying "okay! I'll be here." as she sat there, waiting for him.

A few minutes later, a pack of shinobi came by, running around. Hinata didn't pay any attention to them. They looked like they were on a mission, being all serious and such.

But when they looked at her, they mumble something. Hinata didn't hear much but heard they important as they said "That's the girl we're looking for...Get her!"

She suddenly grew alert, as one of the ninjas started to run towards her, throwing a smoke bomb in the ground to confuse her. Everything was so fast, she didn't have time to avoid it. It was all happening to fast for her to react.

She was coughing so much, she tried to jump out of the smoke, it consume the entire area. She tried to get out of the smoke, but before she knew it, she had been caught.

A ninja from the could village grabbed her and punch her into the stomach. She started to fall to the ground, coughing again in pain, as blood started to fall from her pale lips, as she realize that the ninja a had stop her charka flow, to even guard herself.

With god on her side, she was able to use one of her hands to push one of the shinobi out of the way as she ran for her life. However she was out in the middle of nowhere, with no trees to hide herself in. She was left vulnerable.

Sadly, as one of the three ninjas was able to stop her, pushing her to the ground. Hinata tried her best to get up but as another ninja held her down it was no use.

"No!" She shouted. Her purse then fell to the ground right next to her. She turn to noticed that her phone fell next to her. She reach out her hand as she tried to grab it, but reaching it was impossible.

"Stop it!" She screamed, trying to kick the ninja off her. But that didn't work.  
>The shinobi got on top of her to make sure she couldn't escape. Then, Hinata felt a sudden ripped form somewhere. Then she noticed that it was the ninja, ripping her clothes., while trying to pull down his pants. Hinata could clearly see what his intentions were. She her eyes aren't blank, before trying to to do everything in ounce of energy to push him away. For she only had one person in her heart that could possible touch her there.<p>

But the ninja was so strong, for her to handle, since she was punch in the stomach. He ripped the top of her dress, to where he could see her bra, stained with blood.

The second ninja grab her hair, hurting her as he started to grab a knife. Hinata looked up and could see that he was, doing his worst, for it was something very precious to her. And the third ninja, who looked into his bad and took out a camera and started to take pictures of her. All Hinata could do was try her best ti reach for the phone.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She cried in her thoughts as she was going through serious pain.

With the lose a blood her eyes started to roll back. She didn't know how much she could take. She wasn't going to win this fight. She didn't know what was going to happen to her at this point.

Suddenly she head a huge sound coming closer. She didn't know what was going on, for she was about to pass out. All she could hear, was huge screams. She didn't know who it was. But then, she heard a little squeaking noise, getting louder. she also heard the sound of beads, hitting each other. She tried to open her eyes, but it wouldn't obey. She then, felt something soft, touching her face. It was warm, to her, so comforting. Sooner or later that softness fade.

When she was finally conscious, it was already noon. She lied in the grass, in pain, traumatized, and embarrassed of what had happen. It was probably one of the most horrific experience that she never want to have. Not ever.


	57. NH Trust 3 Chapter 21

WARNING:Sorry for the grammar off and spelling error! So this might upset you during you reading. I tried my best to make most of the corrections. :D

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 21

by *NelNel-Chan

"Hinata!"

Night had awaken. It was strange for no one has seen Hinata. Naruto was running in the forest, for after not getting a call or an answer from his girl. He called his friends and started to search for her. Everyone team up in groups, looking for their friend that was important to them cause without Konoha eleven, they just wouldn't be Konoha eleven.

Naruto continue to call her, but still no answer. He called all his friends and started searching for their dear friend, but sadly they haven't find her. Naruto still continue to call her, but still no answer. Nia and Miharu were with him, looking for her was well. For Naruto was not going to stop looking for her.

Nia was on his shoulder, sniffing around for her scent.

"Hinata!" Naruto called her name out again. It has been hours since they started to look for her. But no matter what Naruto wasn't going to give up.

"Hinata! Where have you gone?" He said in his thoughts. in concern.

Twelve a.m. approach: Still no sign of Hinata. Naruto was at the stop they were suppose to meet. Than he heard a sound coming from his phone. Maybe it was Hinata. Naruto quickly grabbed the phone and answer it.

"Hello? Hinata?" Naruto said, eagerly.

"So I see...You haven't found Hinata yet," It was Sakura, soundly depress. "No...I haven't Sakura-chan...But don't worry. I'll find her! You should go home and get some rest." He said sounding determine to find Hinata.

"I think so too, naruto. Your the only one that knows her better than anyone else. If she would let anyone find her it would be you." She said. Naruto smiled, with putting his fist up in the air. "But I have Hanabi here with me. She's worried. What do you want me to tell her." Naruto couldn't figure out what to tell her. He didn't want to hurt Hinata's little sister.

Then all of a sudden, a different voice was place on the phone.

"Is Hinata there, Naruto-sempai?" It was Hinata's little sister. Naruto panicked, cause he didn't have the sightless clue to what to tell her, so he had no choice but to be honest.

"No...She not here with me. But you promise you I will find her, Hanabi. So tell your family not to worry...Cause She'll be back in your house later today...I promise."

After hearing his words, Hanabi made a small smile, as she said, "Bring my sister home, Naruto-onii-san." Naruto grin as he said "You got it!"

Sakura was given her phone back as Hanabi "I'll tell papa that she be sleeping over at a friends house, tonight." Sakura smiled as she pat her head.

"Thank you...".Hanabi."

With that said, Naruto snapped his orange phone, and continue to look for her. Miharu wanted to keep searching, but fell asleep without realizing it. Naruto lift him up and asked Nia something.

"Nia may I ask you to please take mu little bro home for me. He's exhausted."

Nia looked at Naruto in concern. Naruto smiled and said "Don't worry. I will find Hinata. No matter what!"

Nia hesitated but transform into another form and carried Miharu home, as Naruto continue to search for Hinata.

Naruto kept calling her name in the night, but sadly sound return his call. But he kept trying. He knew that he would find her.

Naruto finally reach a field of cat tails. so tall, and so many, He looked into the field but saw no one. He still wouldn't give up. When he step out of the field, he check his phone for the time. It was now one a.m. He was getting worried, as to where to look next.

"Hinata!" He called again, looking around in the area. There was no trees, no rivers, just wide open space. He didn't believe that Hinata would be here. He looked at his cell phone to check for missed calls. But the only thing he had left of Hinata was the last text message that she had sent him, saying "Okay. I'll be waiting."

He looked at the sky cand noticed that there was the full moon tonight. HE stare at it, intensely, thinking of something.

"Could you tell me where to find, Hinata? She is my girl, and I can't leave her alone by herself... Please give me a hint. I need to find her, Please let her be ok..." He said. He seem to be talking it no one. There was no one there. It seem he was talking to the night stars.

Then, out of no where, there was a light shinning on his cell phone. Naruto looked at it again before, figuring out what to do. He tried again to call his girlfriend.

It ring and ring with still no answer.

But suddenly, he heard another ringtone somewhere near by. It was pretty close, knowing that he can hear it. He didn't know what it was, so he decided to follow to were it was coming from. He heart was racing, hoping that it was from his one he cared about, more than anything else.

Suddenly he couldn't hear the ringtone anymore, so he decide to call it again. It was coming from the field of cat tails. He ran along the edge so he could look for her.

Then the ringtone stop again, but he was getting closer. When he reach near the end of the field, he noticed something. Two legs sticking out in the cat tails. He didn't know for sure who that was. Maybe he was mistaken, them from something or someone else. Maybe he was just going crazy. But he remain quiet as he walk forward to look closer.

They were indeed white pale legs. They both had injuries on both of them. They seem to be hurt very bed.. Maybe it was someone that need help. As he walked forward, he noticed that was pink cloth, around the injured toes. He grazed at the cloth and found it like he seen it before. It looked kid of like it was part of dress.

After a quick moment, he eyes, went wide, as he remembered that this was part of something that he brought for someone of their birthday. He heart started to race, as he used his phone to call the one he loved cell phone on more time, to make sure it was her.

As the phone started to ring, he could ear another ringtone close by. It was coming from where they two legs where sitting. Hearing, it close by, his heart started to beat even faster, as he figure out who it was. Knowing that, he call her name.

"Hinata?" Calling that name, made the two legs moves. The person stood up and started to run away from him. He saw the pink dress, and noticed that it was indeed the dress he brought for her. This was indeed, Hinata.

The girl, started to run away from him.

"Wait!" He called out. But she wasn't stopping. She just continue to run, like she was afraid of something.

Luckily, Naruto was able to run faster then her, as he grabbed her arm, to make her turn around slowly. There was something covering her face and her shoulders, so he couldn't see who it was.

When he was facing her, she tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry...I"m sorry," She said in a quiet tone. Hearing her voice, made him feel relief , cause he knew for a fact that even though she was covering herself, this person was the girl he had been looking all this time. He could clearly see that her hand shaking. She raise it in the air as she was trembling up and down, trying to avoid his presence.

"What happen?" He asked, but Hinata didn't answer. He wanted to see her face, so he tried very slowly, to take off her jacket, that was covering her face. When she felt it, she grasp on her jacket, touching his hand. He could feel that it was cold, but it was still shaking.

"Please...Don't...Naruto-kun..." she was being very serious. Naruto could hear it in her quiet voice. But wasn't going to stop Naruto, for he needed to see her, he needed to see that face, that he loved to see.

Naruto slowly touch her hand, gently, trying to take it off. Hinata with all her strength, she was still trying to cover herself.

"Hinata, it's me. Please let me see your face...I want to see your beautiful, cute face that I love so much."

"I...can't..."

"Why not?" Hinata remain quiet, still not answering him.

Naruto, even though he could see her face, he tried to touch it.

"Please... Don't hide your problems from me, please don't...Hinata. I want to help you...I'm am your boyfriend right?" Hinata still didn't let go. Naruto just didn't know how to get through to this girl. What was she trying to hide?

He was still touching her face, through the jacket as he moved closer to her and kissed her hand, Hinata felt it but remain quiet. But she stop shaking. Naruto held her hand, holding her tight. She didn't have the energy to stand up. Her legs started to fall down as she was about to lose consciousness.

"Hinata?" Naruto worried. He caught her just in time, just to see blood from her dress. Naruto was in shock. He had to see her face, as he tried to take the jacket off once again, but Hinata was still holding it. He didn't want to forcefully remove it from her, if she didn't want him too. But he couldn't let this go.

Suddenly Hinata, felt, a hug, even though she didn't see it.

"Please, Hinata...I can see your bleeding. Please, don't go to the other world without me..All your friends...Are all very worried about you...I'm worried about you...Don't let me see you in the hospital again. I don't want to see you looking so dead...Please don't let me go through that again." He said in pain. Hinata could feel the pain he was going through. She didn't want him to feel that way.

It was a few seconds till Hinata finally let Naruto take off the jacket.

When he pull it down, he was in shock.

Hinata's face was in blood, from her mouth too her. Clothes the could now see that clothes he bought her were rip, indicate, that whoever did this was trying rape her. Her face was beat up, one her eyes were black, and her neck lied a mark on her, that that showed the culprit tried to strangle her.

But what was worst was her hair, which was so long, so beautiful. He couldn't picture anyone tying to destroy it, for it was cut off, horrible, and was died a totally different color.

Naruto was shock at why would someone would want to do this to her. These monsters has taken away her beauty away from her.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry," She repeat s that was the only word she could say to him. Naruto grieve and her embrace her tightly, crying out her exact words.

"I'm sorry! I"m sorry! Hinata,"

Hinata could hear the tears, coming from his eyes, for this was the first time she seen him cry.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto-kun?" she wanted to see his tears, so she move away to see his face. It was so heartwarming as she never once seen him cry before. Not even at the hospital, where she lost her memories. To her it was so beautiful, as you could say that it came from an angel.

They stood there as he looked at each other. For they were so different, yet they get along so well. Maybe people doubt them as being a couple, why couldn't they understand they way they feel? They just don't trust, what trust can't explain. But deep inside, they weren't that different at all.

After awhile Naruto, who finally stop crying, said something. "Hey let's get you out out here."

"Hai..."

As he touch her face and her hair, before kneeling down to let her hope on his back. Hinata hesitated for she didn't want to go home. Naruto saw through her and answer "don't worry. Your sister said that she'll tell your father that you'll be staying over a friend's house, so don't worry about it for awhile ok..." Those words by a sealed to Hinata relate. she slowly work towards the boy, and gently put herself on his back, Naruto felt her body and grab her legs as he wrapped his arms around him. She blush for she never been carried this way before.

Once he got a hold of her, Naruto dash off to Sakura's house. He knock on her door. Silently for he didn't want to wake her up it she was sleeping however, the door open very quick;y. Sakura was in pajamas but she aware as she was breathing harder. Apparently she was running do the stairs to get to the door.

"Hinata?" She breathed. Naruto didn't say a word but came in the house slowly and showed the scared girl.

Sakura couldn't recognize her, by the bleach hair, but with her eyes, she was he friend. Sakura was shock as well as Naruto was when he first saw her face, and quickly ran up to her, embracing her.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata called.

"Thank goodness, your alright Hinata."

Naruto made a calm face as he let her down. Hinata wobbled for a bit as he let her down. He held her just in case.

"Sakura-chan can take care of her for awhile. I have to go do something," Sakura knew what he meant.

"Well...Take Sasuke-kun with you. Don't go out there on your own."

"Sasuke's here?" Naruto asked.

Footsteps came from upstairs as the dark hair boy was then in different set of clothes. Apparently, he saw what happen and patted Hinata's bleach hair.

"You'll be okay, Hinata..." Those were his only words as he silently told Naruto "Let's go," and headed out the door, along with Naruto. When he shut the door.

Naruto only had one thing to say. He snicked at Sasuke and said "SO...What were you two doing up so late, huh?" Sasuke blush a little and continue walking. Naruto made a wide grin, and probably could guess what they were doing.

"So where are we gong to find them? Got any clues?"

"Well...Hinata didn't say much...She was so scared about it. But mumble that three ninjas, from the cloud village that seem to ambush her. They all had their faces covered,"

"Hmmmm. not much info to go om, Sasuke said.

"Maybe not much.I didn't want to brother her. But That's all I need to know!" Naruto closed his eyes, as yellow charka came out, surrounding his entire body. Strange markings, grew all around him, for this was the power of the kyuubi, Kurama.

"All I have to sense evil thoughts from one of them and we'll find our culprits."

"Hmmm. No bad for an idiot." Sasuke counters.

"Heh, I tend to think once in awhile, especially if it's for my girl,"

"Well, Let's go then!" Sasuke encouraged as they'd head off into the city.


	58. NH Trust 3 Chapter 22

WARNING:Sorry for the grammar off and spelling error! So this might upset you during you reading. I tried my best to make most of the corrections. :D

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 22

by ~NelNel-Chan

Back at the house, Hinata was able to take a shower, and was healed with Sakura healing powers. Hinata was in blue pajama, given to her friend. It wasn't her kind of pajamas but they were fine.

Hinata quiet told Sakura what happen to her. Sakura stayed silent, listening to her story, while they were sitting on the floor. Hinata could tell that she was angry, but she stay calm. When she was done, her friends was quiet. Sakura begin to even Hinata's ends, on her hair. It was so terribly cut that all she could cut it to her shoulder.

While each hair, fell down to the ground, Hinata started to cry, remembering her mother. She was so beautiful, she wanted to be kind just like her, while been strong like her father, very similar to Naruto's own dream. She remember how beautiful she was with her long purple hair. Remembering, her father's kind words telling her how looked just like her mother. She remember her kind words.

"Mother...What is this?" Hinata asked her mother when she was very young. Her mother was bottle feeding her daughter Hanabi.. She was yanking on something purple and long, yet beautiful.

"That's my hair, sweetie..." She said softly. Hinata was amazing by it.

"It's very beautiful, mother." Her mother smiled, patting her daughter head with her right hand.

"You might have it one day," She said. Hinata didn't think she would, with her hair, being so short.

"I won't be as beautiful as you mother." Hinata mother looked at her, and touch her hair. "Yes you could...If you really want too."

"Really?" she asked. "Do you think that it make me stronger, like that boy i met today." Her mother giggled a little.

"Really who is this boy? Was he nice?" She asked. Hinata was excited, for she never thought she had the chance to talk to anyone about the boy that saved her life.

"I don't know his name exactly...HE had whiskers on his face, and he's always alone." Her face turn sad. Her mother tried to figure out who could she be talking about, but it didn't take her that long to figure out.

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki? The boy with the blonde hair?" She asked. Remembering him, her heart jump for joy.

"Yes...That's him. He save me, from some boys that were picking on me, cause I bump into them and knock over their ice cream cone on accident. I tried to apologize, but..." He mother was concern but she listen to her daughter before saying a word.

"Really? What happen next?" She asked. Hinata looked at her mother. She didn't seem bother by it.

"Then, that boy came, Naru-kun saved me. He was all by himself, he tried his best to stick up to them on his own..I wanted to thank him but..."

"Was he alright?"

"I don't know...Kou came and got me, before I got a chance to thank him..."

"But...When I saw him fight, he gave me something that I never felt before. He made me feel like, I could continue to try, keep trying to fight...I feel like I could be...Stronger."

Hearing that made her mother surprise. She never heard that from her daughter before. Maybe this boy was a good influence om him after all.

She smiled as her daughter proud of her for the sudden change. Hinata tug in her long hair, like a child would do.

"Well...I hope you thank him someday. He seem like a very nice boy. Maybe growing your hair long with help you grow stronger as the times come."

"You think so, mother?"

"Oh course of do. I know you will. You are my daughter after all. You'll be stronger and more beautiful than me or you father,,, Follow your heart, Hinata"

After that flashback, Hinata looked at Sakura, who was finally done cutting it. all Hinata could do, was wait for for her bleach hair to grow natural and be patient till it grow back again, but the memories that she had with her hair, will never fade away.

When Sakura was done all she did was embrace her friend and gave her advice.

"You'll need to go to the doctor soon. To see if your pregnant, ok. Let's hope not ok." Hinata stayed quiet, but nodded.

Suddenly, a bang was on the door. Sakura jumped a little but ran to the door to open it. It was Naruto and Sasuke. they were gone for quite awhile now.

They walked in quietly, but Sasuke had someone as he dragged her by the hair, and threw her into the room. Hinata stood up quickly and got out of the way,

She had orange hair, and green eyes, She looked at Hinata, and noticed where she was at, trying to escape the room, But Sasuke walk in front of her. Naruto got in front of her, and started to explain.

"This is Kisa" Naruto started to talk. Hinata looked at the girl, but didn't seem to recognize her at all.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"She is the one who teamed up with boys from the cloud village to go after Hinata..."

"But why?" Sakura asked, not understanding her reason for doing so." Naruto was clam but was very deep as he told them the reason why.

"For revenge against Saburo's death..." That made Hinata remember everything that happen with her and Saburo. Nia transform him to somewhere else. She did not know if he was alive or dead.

"Apparently, he was missing adn she blames hinata for it," Sasuke said.

"What should we do with her, Hinata?" Naruto asked in anger for it was obvious that he would never forgive her. "Should we kill her? We can do anything yo ask. But the choice is up to you? Name it."

Hinata was scared by Naruto's words, for she never thought he would say that before. This wasn't Naruto at all. But still with enough confidence she walked up to the girl.

When the name Saburo came to mind, Hinata felt afraid as she could remember that even went on during that time. And if someone would take Naruto out of her life, She would probably do the same thing.

She could have been angry, sad, and wanting revenge with her, but all she felt...was pity towards this women.

"I don't want to do anything to her, The dark hair girl spoke. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Why didn't she want revenge? Why didn't she want payback after all this this girl had done to her.

"All I want...is to be by Naruto-kun's side..I want to walk with him, forever...I want to be with him...Forever..."

Everyone was astounded by her sentence, including Naruto.

Naruto face became red as he heard Hinata's wish. He finally let go of Kisa's hair and ran to hug this girl. The sudden embrace made Hinata a little bit but she was happy to be hugged by him.

"Your such an idiot,: Naruto said for that all he could think of. "But it can't be help,"

Sakura and Sasuke made a little small smile with delight. They were happy to see Hinata's smiling face again. But they had bigger problems right now. Sakura looked at the girl, who you could tell that she was angry as she couldn't stand to see this cute couple together.

Suddenly, Sakura walked towards her and punch her in the face, really hard.

Everyone looked at her actions. The girl screamed in pain. Sakura didn't care as she quickly grab her hair and started to cut her long hair with a knife. Naruto covered Hinata eyes with his embrace, so she wouldn't have to see this, for this was the inner-side of Sakura that only Ino, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai and himself need to see.  
>After she snipe her hair, so uneven, horrible and ugly looking, she finally let her go.<p>

But she wasn't over yet. As she told the girl one thing.

"That was just me being nice...Don't make me angry. If you ever do this to my best friend or any of my friends, you'll be sorry. For I'll you off with the hook this time. My friends may forgive you, but I won't. I'll truly will kill you. GOT IT!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her face to see if she was okay, for Kisa looked terrified...Sakura punch her fist together and if anyone saw her face, you would be scared too, for the pink hair girl was indeed pissed off.

Naruto was shaken a bit.

"Now get out of my house, You bitch!" Before I kick your sorry little ass out, and go back to your village, for I'm pretty sure they won't be happy to see you dead if you stay here any longer."

Her anger was rising as she stood there, looking at the girl. Kisa quickly got up and ran out the door, like she wanted to before.

after a few minutes, Sakura turn to face to show a cocky smile.

"Well, that's that. I'll doubt she won't be back for awhile, maybe never if we're lucky!" Naruto could clearly see her smile was force as she tried to calm down. Sasuke just put his hand to his pants and laughed.

"That's the girl I fell in love with..."

Sakura blush at his comment and ran to his side like a cat, and passionately kissed him. Naruto felt sick to his stomach as he didn't want to watch this. These two needed to get a room."

Naruto finally, brought this attention to Hinata and wonder if she was alright. Of course she heard the whole that Sakura had said. Hinata looked at Sakura and walked up to them. Sakura stop kissing Sasuke and looked at her. "What is it, Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata embrace her friends and whisper "Thank you Sakura-san, thank you Sasuke-kun."

Sakura and Sasuke made a gentle smile as they both hugged her back. Sasuke just patted her head by her side. Hinata looked at him and hugged him was little surprise, for he didn't expect for Hinata do that to anyone, except Naruto. He looked at Naruto and could clearly see that he was a little embarrass, for he only wanted Hinata to hold him , but he was happy. Sasuke could clearly tell, that Naruto was indeed changing this girl, for better.

"Well Hinata, your ready to go to my house?" Naruto asked.

"How about you guys just stay over, It's two A.M. in the morning. We have an extra room you two could sleep in. And my parents are on vacation right now."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other blinked before pointing at themselves.

"Us? Sleeping in the same, bed?" They both asked.

"Uh...Yeah. Don't tell me that you guys haven't done so already? Don't you want to?"

They looked at each other's red face, and turned into another direction, for they haven't slept in the same before. Last time Naruto went home after Hinata fell asleep and the time before that, Naruto put Hinata into his own bed, while he slept on the floor.

"If you that embarrassed about to, Hinata could sleep with me, or she could sleep in my parent's room."

"Okay!" Naruto and Hinata said together.

"Jeez! What kids you two are..." Sakura thought as she sighed. She wouldn't to sleep with Sasuke tonight, but for what just happen today she didn't mind if she had to sleep with her friend this time.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sudden pain in his chest. his stomach growled for food, as he fell to the floor, for he hasn't eaten anything all day cause he was looking for Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" She panicked, they all heard his huge stomach, crying and they sigh.

"I'll get something for him." Sakura Sigh.

As she went downstairs, Sasuke and Hinata carried him to the guest room. Sasuke lent him his T-shirt and pants to sleep in. It was strange because apparently, Sasuke has been sleeping over for awhile now. What could they been doing. Sakura brought up some microwave ramen and Naruto ate it like a horse.

After while, Sakura and Sasuke went to bed, for Hinata decided that she didn't want to bother their time together. Sakura told Hinata that she could sleep in her parent's room since they weren't home. But sadly she couldn't get to sleep, after everything that went on today and yesterday, how could she possibly sleep. So she decide to check in on Naruto.

She open the door slowly, just in case he was asleep, she wouldn't disturb him.

But a voice called to her.

"Hinata?" Is that you?"

She stop in her tracks. She didn't say anything but she heard laughing in the background. He knew it was her by the silence.

"You can come in. It's alright,"

"I-I'm sorry! I woke you up," Hinata apologize as she open the door and saw him, looking at her in his on bed.

"No, you didn't wake me up. Come on in." He said. she was glad to hear that but she didn't know whether she should come in or not.

Naruto chuckled as he said "Come here, It's alright, really? I won't do anything."

Hinata walked towards his side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I felt better after I ate some ramen,"

"I'm glad," Hinata said, sounding relieved with a smile on her face. Naruto grin and took her hand into his, swinging them back and forth, before they looked at them. It was warm, so heart warming. It certainly made them happy.

"Are you alright, Hinata? You suffer so much yesterday," Naruto asked calmly, was depress.

"I'm fine..." She assured him, but Naruto didn't buy it, as he look at her bleached, short hair.

"I'm sorry...I wish I was came there sooner, or else you wouldn't have gone through that. I should have been there,,to protect you," Naruto then, gazed at their hands and kissed hers, Hinata did think about everything that she could forget. She wasn't that kind of person, to grieve on the past forever, But something was on her mind.

Naruto saw her sadness and asked "What is it? If something is bothering you, please tell me..."

Hinata then made a slight smile and started to tll him, what was on her mind.

"Sakura-san...gave me some advice." Naruto looked at her and wonder what she said.

"About what?" Hinata stayed quiet but gently took his hand and place it o her stomach. Naruto realize what she meant and stay quiet, but continue to touch her stomach, feeling the warmth coming from her, He never felt another girl's stomach before, so it was different for him.

"W-What if...I'm..I"m..pregnant? I didn't want my first baby to be with him..." She looked ay Naruto with such a sad face, before closing her eyes again. "If I had a a baby...I wanted my first child to...to...be with you, Naruto-kun" She cried.

Naruto started to see her tears. If she was really pregnant what would she do? He highly doubt that she would the baby an for her to even think that the baby wouldn't know who her father was, except for being a rapist that put her through so much terror. More importantly, how would she tell the child if he or she wanted to know about her father, who rape her.

With just a touch, Naruto gently lifted his hands to touch the girl that he treasure, more than anything else.

"Aww...Thank you Hinata. What you just said.I can't help but be...so happy. Cause I wanted to share thing with you too. but we still shared many moments together. You were the first girl that ever made me feel this way. ...and I hope will continue to be this way...Forever."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked into his true and honest beautiful face, that she loved so much. She wanted to hear more. She wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

"I just.." He grazed into her eyes, still hold her face, in between his hands.

"I just can't afford to lose you...I love you way to much for that over something as little as this. So if it turns out that you are pregnant...I will take care of you...and your baby."

Hinata touch his hands, that were still holding her face, and continue to cry. Any man would have probably left her, if she were pregnant. So why not Naruto? It wasn't his baby. Why not this boy?

Naruto lift himself up to taste the tears that she was shading. He figure that he could somehow feel the emotions that he was feeling right now, before starting to kiss her face. Hinata blush a little bit. Naruto looked at her and could help but grin at her, as he continue to kiss her face again.

But then when he looked at her neck he noticed that there was something missing.

"Hinata? Where is your-" Naruto asked but was cut off as she quickly cover her neck as she was hiding something. She then remember that one of the cloud ninja, ripped her treasured necklace off and disappear after she had awoken. She didn't remember, for she was losing blood, and seeing that it was gone, she started to cover her face in her hands.

Suddenly she felt her body pull closer to the boy she was standing next too. He understand her sorrow and started to kiss her neck over and over again. Hinata face started to turn read, for it tickle and was very shy to have Naruto kiss her in a sensitive area, that no one has ever touch.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata. I understand. It's alright. I can see that it mean a lot for you and that enough makes me happy. I"m just glad you were alright and not missing. AS long as your alive, I could care less that the necklace is missing. You are more important then that..."

"Do you really mean that, Naruto-kun?" She asked, She wanted to hear his answer again. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears, But Naruto didn't mind it. He loved to see her honest beautiful face, that was resurfacing. The injures that was place her, were, disappearing from her face.

"Every word..." He vowed as he touch her forehead with his. Hinata called his name, over and over again, as she was just so happy.

Naruto's back started to hurt, so he had to lay back down, for some reason. But he never let go of her face. He smiled as he gently, lowered his face, down, to towards his face, and began to kiss her. Hinata wanted to let him know much she loved him,. She tried to tell him, but Naruto was so greedy he wouldn't let her finish.

"Love...you...Naruto-kun..." she manged to say since Naruto was being so unfair, But Naruto understood that, but he kept tasting her lips, for this was just too good of a mean to pass up. Maybe that should have been his energy instead of that ramen he ate awhile ago., for he was charging up because of her lips.

However, he manged to say what he need to say as he told her "I love you..." in between the kisses.

When their lips finally, parted, they both open their eyes and looked at each other. Naruto just couldn't help but be a little embarrassed when she was staring at him like this.

He suddenly seized the girl and brought her to his chest.

"eh?" Hinata yelped.

Surprised by the sudden action, Hinata's heart skip a beat.

"Naruto-kun?" She tried to look at his face but noticed that he was looking up at the ceiling. He held on her tightly so she wouldn't be able to fall off the bed. Somehow, it made Hinata fell safe in his strong arms.

"Look." He said. "Someday, we'll definitely do it, together ...But the timing has to be right...So until then..." Hinata gaze at his face as he turn to look at her. He was serious, yet calm and a little embarrassed when he looked at her.

"Could you be patient?" But even if we don't do it...I will always love you...With all my heart..."

Hinata, bewildered by his epic words, closed her eyes and asked Naruto something.

"Do you think...it's okay...If i stay with you, tonight, Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked by the question for a second before answering her question.

"Are you sure about this, Hinata? I might drool or sweat all over you if you stay." He asked, trying to make excuses, that were lame.

Hinata just smiled as she just answer "Hai..." as she stayed in his arms. "I want to stay with you, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto could help but feel a bit embarrass every time he was around this girl somehow. But while holding her, he reach over to turn off the lights. He wrapped a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Are you cold?" he asked, hugging her as he turn to her side .

"No... It's quite warm..." She said, soft, falling asleep. She looked at Naruto one more time before she ask him for a favor.

"Please... don't leave me in the morning, Naruto-kun..."

Hearing that made Naruto feel bad. It's seems that she truly want to be with him. But Naruto didn't want to do anything to her, or make her feel uncomfortable. He still didn't want to, even now. But it seem that Hinata, didn't want her to leave her side.

He grin at her happily as he answer "I'll be here. Right beside you, dattebayo."

Hinata closed her eyes when she heard his answer, for Naruto wouldn't go back on his word. She move close to fell the warmth that they continue to share beneath the blankets. But is warmth was all she needed.

When she fell asleep, Naruto gave her a tight squeeze, as he looked at her sleepless face. He kissed her forehead as he say his last words for the night night.

"She'll be fine...For she is Hinata...My bold, sweet, and very strong Hinata..."


	59. NH Trust 3 Chapter 23

WARNING: There might be some errors. While your read so I'm sorry.

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 23  
>by *NelNel-Chan,<br>Morning seem to came. The birds were up to do their daily routine. Hinata quietlt yawned as she rubbed her eyes. When she looked up she seem to in a different place.

Hinata was sitting in a room she didn't know. she was wondering where she had been all this time before realizing that this was her very own boyfriend's room. For some reason though it seem like she had slept in her bery own clothes, seeing jacket and pants. She kept wondering what happen to her.

Then she heard footsteps apporaching coming from the halfway. She didn't know who it was until the person face started to appear. It was Naruto, wearing a white T-shirt and some shorts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun...It's you. You startled me." She said, sighing in relief.

When she looked at the blonde boy, she noticed that something was a little bit different about him. He didn't say anything. Not a word. He just made a gentle smile as he walked towords her.

""Naruto-kun...?" She breathed in wonder. "Are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer, but he nodded as he continue to smile at her. He sat next to her on the bed and look at her, with a graze like he been happy all his life or something. It made Hinata happy if he was happy but she sure hoped that he was alright.

Then, suddenly out of nowhere, he grabbed her face. Her cheeks started to turn red, as he touching her. He smiled calmly as he bent down and touch his lips with hers.

Hinata's eye's wide by the sudden kiss. Hinata couldn't even breathe. She missed her chance to, as Naruto madly was cosuming her.

It felt so strange for Hinata. No matter how many times that she had share a kiss with Naruto, it was always embarrassing to get use to it. But something seem strange for this was the first time that Naruto kissed her this much. This kiss was surely raising something new from Hinata's heart, that she didn't know what it was.

Naruto's tongue was crawling around insides her mouth like a wet, creature, liicking every corner of her mouth, behinf her teeth, and the roof of his lips, stimulating everything, body and soul. For when it encounter Hinata's tongue Naruto didn't leave the slightest bit of hesitstion as he caressed the edge of it, before intertwined his own tougue around hers.

Hinata didn't know how she should take this. She wanted to run away, for she was really embarrass by this sudden act but it didn't look like it was impossible. It wasn't as if, she was ashamed by kissing this boy, but the fact that she was started to feel, like she wanted to feel more, made her strange. It just wasn't like her at all.

Her mouth was starting to get tired , which was making it even more harder to breathe. She couldn't noticed it, just by feeling Naruto's hands touching her, she could feel that her face was so completely red, burning with embarrassment by the heat the ras radating off of Naruto hands. She wanted to pull away so much, but when she tried too, Naruto held unto her tighter. Just was going through Naruto's mind?

After a few mintues of indugling their lips, they finally parted. Hinata gasp, finally being ale to let oxygen flodding into her. Her eyes were closed the whole time, but noticed that something wet was all over her face. Her face flamed with embarrass as she felt something was tingling inside her to come out.  
>Hinata looked up at this boy that she loved so much. She didn't know if he was ok or not, but she knew for sure that he was different. He slowly opened his eyes at gaze at her. She could help but noticed that there was clear wet stuff all over on the side of his lips. She quickly started to paniac cause his was was cover in what you would saliva.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry Naruto-kun...I didn't mean to do that." For some reason she blamed herself for that, even though it was Naruto that started it. Naruto just kept his smile, as she watched him do something that she couldn't bare to watch.

He grinned at her as he licked up the saliva that was left all over his face. Then he turned to her to kiss her again, but short, to lick all that passion that they were sharing. When he was done licking her face, he made a daring face that She couldn't resist too. She just couldn't believe that Naruto be so..."Sexy" a word that She wouldn't call anyone that, but Naruto.

He closed his eyes and held Hinata gently, sliently, and happily. Hinata reconize this feeling very well. The sweet sensation, of being in his arms, was making her happy, maybe too happy. She wanted to keep doing this, forever.

Then he stopped. Hinata looked at his face to he what was a wrong.

Suddenly, he started to loom over her body. Before she reailze it, she noticed that he was getting on top of her, kissig her red cheek.

Now she really was starting to paniac. She never had Naruto facing her in this position before. She didn't know what to do. She was shaking what Naruto was going to do next.

Feeling all the stare from his eyes being focus on her was not going to make her calm down as he lean down to kiss her neck. She started to close her eyes tight as that was a very sensative area for to be touching. It seems to know what he was doing, unlock Hinata, who had no experience with this thing whatsoever. Maybe he learned it from Sakura? But Hinata knew for one thing, that felt like she was going carzy as he whole body was completely red.

Naruto seem to be ok with her, which she was not. He ignored her shaking at started to lifted her jacket up. Hinata opened her eyes shocking, wondering what he was planning. He continue to lick her face.

"whoa!" Hinata thought. Her heart was beating so fast and so loudly that probably Naruto could hear it.

"Oh No!" Hinata screamed in her thoughts. She didn't want Naruto to see her body. She tried to move his hands away but it was no use.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried, but it didn't seem to reach Naruto ears. He just kept doing what he was doing. Hinata still tried but then Naruto took her hands and clamp them to the bed. There's was no way that she could move not, with he large strong hands hold her own as he continue to take her jacket off.

He laid over he half naked body. She tried to cover herself as she took her jack and cover her body again. Naruto smiled as he gently took them away from her.

"Please don't look at my body, Naruto-kun!" She begged. Her eyes so full of tears. She wanted to do this with Naruto so much, but not right now. Not when she was feeling like this.

Finally he stopped. She open her eyes to see what he was doing. She could see his face. She was scared to see what he face look like, now that she felt as if she ruined the mood. But when he slowly turned around his face started to changed. Hinata's eye were filled with terror as she to realize who it was that she was seeing. She never hope to see his face again after what just happen yesterday.

"No Way!" She said

His face, changed with a scary face as it was the cloud ninja who raped her. He grinned at her as he continue to do his way with her.

"NO!" She screamed wanting this whole thing to end.

Then she woke up. She jumped up, breathing very hard. She looked around the room very quickly, examining where she was. She noticed a clock that was showing nine A.M. She looked aropund and bit more and noticed that she forgotten that this wasn't her own bed.

Remembering everything, she turned her head slowly and noticed, that there was another person next to her.

The blonde hair boy, was sleeping peacefully.

Hinata started at his beautiful face, gently touching his whisker, for she never seen this side of him close up before. She just wanted to watch him like this forever, but that ended rather quickly as the boy's eyes started to open.

"Hi...na...ta?" Naruto yawmed.

"opps...I-I'm sorry I woke you up."

"You did..." He said, moving he arms slowly to grab her. "Now you must be punish! Dattebayo!" He raise his voice a little bit louder, but he was too tired to really do anything right now.

"Eh? I"m Sorry!"

"Too, late" he said. Naruto already grab Hinata's arm and embrace her and went back to sleep. Hinata, in a tight hold manged to look at his sleeply face once more.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto didn't say anything else as he drifted back to sleep. Hinata could feel his tight arms around her. She smiled happily and snuggle up with him, as the couple went back to sleep, for a little while longer.


	60. Naruhina-Trust 3 chapter 24

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 24by NelNel-Chan, Jul 3, 2012, 12:55:41 AMFan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

Ring, Ring, Ring! It was a sound a square object coming from someone's bag. The owner, twitch as she picked it up from her bag.

"Hello." She said. "Really? That great! Thank you so much Erie!"

Th girl snapped her phone as she could keep the excitement held in any longer as she jumped from her chair.

The stylus was a little irritated since she tried to finish her hair style.

"what happen?" The girl turned around with a wide cheerful smile.

"Erie booked me a concert, and it's in Konoha!" She said with drool coming out of her mouth. Her stylist took a napkin an wipe it from her lips.

"So that's mean, you'll be able to your friend right?"

Yep!" She said, making a wide smirk to her friend.

"That's wonderful. It's been awhile since you last seen her right?"

"Yup! Maybe way to long! I've been so caught up with work that I haven't had time."

The girl look at her phone, before looking at the sky with a promise to her friend.

"Wait for me! I get to see you soon."

In the town of Konoha, Naruto and Hinata finally were strong to get out of bed. They were still very sleepy and wanted to sleep in for a few more hours, to Hinata it wanted to be forever, But to Naruto's heart, not being able to contain himself after he awoke for the second time. When he saw, Hinata sleeping so closely next to him as if he didn't remember what happen earlier his nervous got the better of him and decided that they should get up now. Hinata was okay with but felt said that it couldn't just lasted a little bit more.

As the two, along with Sakura and Sasuke left the house, they didn't know what to do now. Hinata need new clothes cause she could be walking around with boy clothes that Naruto had loan her, even though she didn't mind it. But to Sakura, she certainly did, since she was a girl and all. So Naruto decide to get Hinata her birthday dress that she left at his house on accident. Hinata wanted to bring that conversation up but there just didn't seem to be the time for that. So they decided to go along with him.

At the house, it seem that Nia was able to bring Miharu home the night before. When they heard the click of the door, they both ran to the entrance. When Miharu saw Naruto's face, he became excited.

"Onii-san!" Miharu said, cheerfully. Naruto made a gentle peaceful as he open his arms out wide to his brother.

"I'm home bro," Miharu quickly jump in his arms and hugged tightly. It was a certainly a warm reception even though he was only away from a his brother for a few hours.

After that Miharu back away from his older brother looking at him in concern. "Onii-san...Kotori-Chan?" sakura and Sasuke wonder who he was talking about but Naruto and the girl that was hiding behind them knew what he meant.

"Yeah...she here." Naruto grew a calm as he let go of his brother and stay away so he can see his "little bird" Hinata wanted to hide from him. She knew the she look weird, probably even ugly for what had happen. She really didn't have the courage to face anyone right now. She cover her face when Sasuke and Sakura move to the side, to let Miharu see his preicous friend.

"Miharu-chan...Please...Don't look at me, with wonder...I'm fine I'm promise." She hide behind, Sakura, not bareing to let Miharu see her appearance right now. IT just was way to soon for that. She just wasn't ready to see Miharu reaction.

But with Miharu looking at Sakura with his sad puppy eyes, Sakura glance back Hinata and moved away from her to let him see her.  
>When Miharu looked at her, everyone looked at him back, wondering what kind of things was he thinking right now at the time. Being a kid, he probably wanted to know a lot about what happen. Hinata knowing that he was gazing at her, couldn't help but run to Naruto side and hide behind him. Miharu couldn't help but feel hurt cause he only saw her for a moment, and he really wanted to see her.<p>

Naruto gentle took her hand and looked at the trembling girl, still scared out of her mind. Hinata felt the his touch on her finger as she was clutching on his shirt. She open her eyes and looked up at him.

"It'll be alright Hinata...Don't push your friends away..." Naruto whisper.

With those, sky blue eyes, locking her own, she couldn't help but that she need to obey his request.

"But..." Then Naruto smiled slyly at her face, as he gentle took her hands and pulled her forward to let Miharu see her.

For some reason, for Hinata to be holding his hands, made her feel a little bit comfort. She was somehow able to overcome the shame that happen, for her strength, was Naruto.

Naruto brought, Hinata to the floor, on their knees, so the only thing that was facing him was Miharu. Hinata was still a little bit embarrass, still wanting Miharu to see this change from her, but with Naruto beside her, she wasn't like she was before.

"Miharu...We were able to bring her back safe and sound. You just decided to change her look ok, little bro?"

Hinata looked at Naruto. She saw he sweet wryly smile. It seem that he didn't want to tell im what happen yet,though he knew he would have to tell the truth someday. Hinata didn't want to place that burden on him, since it was her fault for not being stronger enough to protect she cut him off by moving in front of him but still holding his hands. She was only able to do that by Naruto's confidence.

"Miharu-chan! I-I'm sorry!" She bowed in front of her face. She brought her's and Naruto's hands that were still one to her face as she started to cry her pain out. Sakura wanted to help her up, but Sasuke, held her back. For this was something that Hinata needed to say. "I'm Sorry, Everyone! I"m sorry I wasn't stronger, to even protect to myself! I've become weak and useless! I should have become stronger. I made, you, worry about me. I'm sorry that I burdening you..."

Naruto wanted her to stop this. This was something that Naruto, didn't think she was still be carrying on about. Hinata was never a burden to anyone. She could never be one. He tried to remove her hands so he could embrace her, but Hinata wouldn't let go, as she continue to tell her true feelings.

"But Miharu...Chan..." Hinata slowly gaze up to look into the eyes of Miharu, we hadn't talking his eyes of her.

"I promise you...I promise you...that I will get stronger. So Even I will...Protect everyone, including from friends and my family."


	61. Naruhina-Trust 3 chapter 25

The bold girl turned around to look at Miharu, with a stubborn look, while tears was still falling down from her eyes. Miharu could tell that she had promise was true.

Suddenly, she felt, arms embracing her. Hinata went blank as Miharu, cried.

"Miharu-chan?" She asked.

"Your ok, Kotari-chan." Miharu sobbed. Hinata blinked again as she could figure out what Miharu was meaning by that.

"Eh?" Then she turned to Naruto making his gentle smile as he was translation his words.

"little bro is trying to say 'It doesn't matter what happen. As long as you came back alive, that's all that matter."

"Huh?" Hinata was more confuse then ever. Naruto giggle and rephrase the words again once more.

"We never thought you were a burden Hinata,We know that your strong. All we care about is that your came back home."

Hinata listen and stared at Miharu truly meant what Naruto said. Hinata never thought of it before.

"We all agree to that too!" a voice said.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata wonder who that mysterious voice came from. The looked all around the room to see who it was.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked.

Then sudden smoke came in the room. Everyone eyes went in shock recognize who was there with them beside Miharu.

Everyone, Hinata's friends had been in the room the whole time waiting for their friend to return. They seem to had stayed over in Naruto's house for the night. And Naruto didn't even know a thing about it. In a way, it sort of freak them out a little bit.

"Everyone?!" Hinata gasped in terror. She let go of Miharu and dragged him behind Naruto. Miharu seem to be having more fun tugging on to her right now.

"Why are you hiding from us, Hinata?" Ino asked as she was sticking her tongue out. "We've already heard everything, that you said, so there's no reason to hide behind your boyfriend, like that."

"It's just...Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked. The gang looked at each other before frowning their faces at Naruto.

"Uh...Why else would we be here?" Kiba muttered. Naruto and Hinata didn't really figure it out. It felt like to them that they haven't seen them that long ago. They looked at each other before their brains finally began to click.

The gang sigh as Tenten shouted. "WE came here to see if you were able to find Hinata. We search for her till nighttime. We didn't want to head home so we figure that we would stay the night here with Miharu and Nia until you return."

"Eh?" Naruto and Hinata said together.

"Come on, do we have to spell it out for you. You guys are sometimes as clueless as ever." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"I figure that Naruto would be not smart enough to figure it out but Hinata too?" Chouji muttered to himself.

"Maybe being his girlfriend was a bad idea after all. Cause it seems that Naruto's idiot ness is influencing her somehow." Neji told his thoughts out loud.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled, raising his flame of anger for what was being spoken about them.

"But it's ok isn't it? It's short of...adds a new charm to it." Sai grinned as he wrote down his thoughts in his book.

"It that what you call it?" Ino said back to him.

"Let's get to the point again shall we?" Sasuke said, in annoyance.

The group smiled at them with their tongue sticking out before answering the question for what brought them here in the first place.

"We..."They began with a smile on their face. "Came...Here...To...See...you...Hinata...! Of Course!"

Hinata eyes widen as she listen to them. To think that their cared about her that much for that. Sure she knew that they were her friends but to think of her that much. He eyes wept.

"Hinata...You were never a burden to us. If you were in trouble, don't be afraid to ask us. We We are your friends, right?" Ino said softy as she step forward waiting for an embrace from her dear friend.  
>"Everyone..." Hinata sobbed. "She ran up to her friend and embrace her. Everyone gather around her and smile. IT seem that Hinata had forgotten that everyone cared about her every much as they did for anyone else in the group.<p>

"Don't ever forget, we're here for you, Hinata..." Naruto said softy, as she walked towards her and patted her white hair. Hinata didn't say anything else. She just nodded and smiled, for there seem that she still had a lot to learn.

"We won't ask you what happen. We know when you truly feel comfortable about it, you'll talk to us when the time is right...Alright?" Ino whisper, like she was her mother.

"Umm." Hinata said, agreeing to her friend.

"But I like your hair, Hinata." Rock lee spoke. Everyone glared at him, trying to bring up what happen to her.

Hinata let go of Ino and looked at Lee, with a gentle chuckle.

"It's ok...A shinobi, cut it off, for I've have to grow it back again. But are you sure it doesn't look bad?" Hinata said as she tugged on her hair.

"No...It's a new you. It's looks rather pretty though as I might say." Choji smirk. They all agreed. Hinata giggled as she laugh for it seem that everything that happen yesterday was only a dream.

The gang agree to meet up again, for steak at a shop later on. They all decided to go home, and change first, as they left, Naruto's house.

While they did that, Sakura and Sasuke decided to go somewhere else together for the next few hours. But before she left she whisper into Hinata's ears a very important message.

"Don't...forget to go to the hospital, Hinata...I think you find it more comfortable having Naruto with you." Hinata gasped as her face turn red.

"Take, Naruto-kun with me?" Sakura only winked as she ran off to Sasuke side. Hinata knew she had to go to the hospital soon, but she still embarrass to take Naruto with her. It probably would have been better if it was Sakura.

But what Sakura said wasn't a lie. She would have felt better if Naruto was there, since he was her boyfriend.

Hinata walked up to Naruto as he was waiting for her. She looked at him flustered wondering what he was thinking about. He seem like he was ok, as he just return a smile at her.

"Hey! You ready?" Naruto said grabbing her hand. She didn't know what he meant by that.

"See you at the shop, Miharu. We'll meet you there ok?" Miharu seem to be fine with it as he nodded cheerfully.

"Hai, Onii-san!"

The two left the house in silence, without saying a word to each other. Hinata didn't even know what to say, herself, as she was still thinking about the nightmare she had before of the vision of the cloud ninja, being Naruto. She couldn't denied that it somehow scare her. She hope that something would happen like this again but with Saburo, still unknown and his girlfriend, hunting her down, she was afraid.

"Don't forget about your friends,"

Remembering those words, stop her heart to wonder. Remembering every single one her friends, made her realize that she wasn't alone. Then she felt the warmth of Naruto's hand. Feeling it somehow made her feel safe. She looked at Naruto as he continue to walk, taking her hand with him. He noticed that she staring as smile softy.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Hinata continue to stare at into his eyes, before smiling as she walked with him.

"It's nothing, Naruto-kun..."

Hinata was happy, being like this. It felt so blissful, that she wish that it'll never had to end. Sh always, kept chasing this man. Wanting to overtake him. And now that this is happening, she wanted so much more than that. She wonder if Naruto wanted the same things as well.

But it slowly did soon after that as Naruto finally walked into a place, that she seem to recognize. He walked up to one of the people in apron as asked a question.

"Excuse me ma'am." Naruto spoke. Hinata looked around and noticed a lot of people dressing up in white, children with sickness, taking their medicine, ninja with bandages and injuries all over their bodies. She went in shock, before she finally realize where they were.

"Yes sir. What can I help you with?" the nurse said, kindly.

"Um...Could ...you...do a check up, on my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously. The nurse looked at Hinata and wonder what he could mean by that. Hinata was blushing as well. It only took her a second before she figure out what he meant. She smirk her lips as she whisper in his ear.

"By any chance...Did you do it...with her, young man?"

Naruto's and Hinata face burn with humiliation, embarrassment, and shame. Their body was so hot that they were burning to ashes, as least they thought they were.

"OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT kind of thing TO HER! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK A PATIENT THAT QUESTION!" Naruto shouted out in public in anger. Hinata ears burns as she heard that. She just looked around and noticed that everyone had their eyes at the embarrassed couple. She didn't know where to ran from. When she glance at NA

"Oh...I see..." The nurse grinned. Then she look at the people that could help but wonder what they were talking about. "Don't worry about it, patients, We were just talking about what justu we need to heal a shinobi. Please continue to go one as if nothing has change."

Put that word aside, the people continue to as they were, while the nurse glance back at the angry , embarrass Naruto.

"You can clam down now, Naruto. I sure that you wouldn't be that angry unless you knew who I really was."

"Eh?" Hinata said. The mysterious nurse put her fingers together and uncover her disguise. Naruto and Hinata blinked their as as they recognize who it was.

"Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto scouted her to see if wad really her. She got annoyed by that and punch in the stomach. Hinata looked worried and ran to him to see if he was alright. It wasn't that strong a of punch since Tsunade cares about Naruto. Naruto didn't feel much to it now since he's been training to become stronger. We he finally was able to catch his breath he glared at the fifth Hokage.

"What are you doing here Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Just doing my daily duties as a Hokage." She said, with pride.

"Heh...I bet she skipping out on her job again." Naruto muttered. Tsunade was a little tick off by that comment but it was the truth told by Shizune many times over. Hinata looked at the two fo them fighting as genin and Hokage like they were related or something. She couldn't help but giggle at them.

When they finally manage to calm down, Tsunade "Well going back on the subject,...Hinata you next to be check out?"

"H-Hai..."

"We'll then come with me." Tsunade took Hinata's hand and guided her to the examination. But Hinata suddenly felt scared as she was force to let go of Naruto's hand. She went him to come with her too, cause he was her boyfriend. She turned around to see his face, making a sad, calm-like expression on his. She felt that she really needed him for something.

"Naruto-kun!" She called as she let go of Tsunade had and ran towards him to embrace him. She didn't want to see for herself with their was a human being living inside her not. She felt that he, her boyfriend need to know this, when she heard it.

"Hinata! Are you-" Naruto stutter, wondering if she was going to be ok.

Naruto felt a little shy by the sudden embrace, like she was clinging on him for dear life. She felt so afraid, that really need him by her side.

"Tsunade-sama! Can we please take Naruto-kun with us?" She called out to the Fifth. Both Naruto and Tsunade, noticed the change in Hinata. She usually wasn't the type to ask for something like this, especially if was the boy she loved. Perhaps being under Naruto's influence wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"I...just..I can't..." She trailed off, for she still had gotten the confidence to spoke what she wanted. It's seem that Naruto still had a long way to go before she complete change her confidence. Hopefully for the better.

"But this is a private thing for a woman to discuss with...But...I don't think..." Naruto stuttered, trying hard not to freak out. Apparently he was scared, afraid of what the results would be if she was pregnant or not. Sure he meant what he said yesterday night, about taking care of her

"Why don't you come with us Naruto? She afraid. Can't you see that?" Tsunade said.

Naruto looked down, to Hinata as she nodded what the Hokage had told him. Sure she couldn't say it but she could agree to it. She really needed  
>"Alright, Hinata..." He told a hold of her hand as he walked with her to Tsunade. "Let's go together. I'll be with you, ok? I promise."<p> 


	62. Naruhina-Trust 3 chapter 26

Hinata looked at his eyes seeing him, making a gracefully smile. She squeeze his hand as she only told him one her words that somehow meant something new to him as she rest her head on his shoulder with a content smile across her face.

"Thanks You...Naruto-kun..."

They adventure in the examination room. It's seem that no one was using right now, and it was alone for just the three of them. This was prefect for no one could disturb them. They all sat down in a chair next to them, while Hinata and Naruto still clamping their hands together. Naruto noticed how tightly Hinata squeeze them. She was still afraid what was going to happen in the end. So He refuse to let go, cause he knew that Hinata truly needed him for this. If only he knew that he was he strength to get through anything, that comes their way.

"Alright before we get started... As the Hokage, and a friend, could you kindly report to me what happen, Hinata?" Hinata started to panic again.

"Calm down, Hinata..."It's alright," Hinata turn her face towards Naruto. He shook her hand, reassuring her fear. Knowing that, Hinata confidence was brought back as she sigh and started back at Tsunade.

"Hai..."

The conversation could have lasted forever cause their was so much to tell. Hinata explain what happen on their date that turned into disaster, about Saburo and his girlfriend, about the terrible images that flash across her mind last night. And what the cloud ninja had change her style of appearance. It was painful to bring up again, as she told the lady Hokage what happen. But for some reason, knowing, that Naruto was by her side. It felt somehow, okay...

After they were finish Tsunade finally spoke. "I see...So that's why you came here today...I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Tsunade-sama...I wasn't your fault that all this happen... Plus I"m here...with all you here, alive and alright...Right?" Hinata smiled at Naruto, for he was the one that told her a similar speech to that. He smiled happily as he nodded.

"Right..." They stare at each other, like would call an "old married couple" Tsunade, could help but find it cute but mushy since her love had already pass away. So it felt somehow mushy to her, but cute

"That's great!...Well let's get this started..." Tsunade said, get the tools she need to check Hinata stomach. "Hinata...I need you come over here. Hinata looked back at Naruto in worry. Naruto just smirk at her and shook her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be here. I won't go anywhere."

Not being able to say no, Hinata nodded and slowly let go the warmth that was making her so confident was gone. She felt that somehow a part of her was missing. But with his smile she continue walking towards Tsunade to begin the test.

It didn't take that long to examination to finish. Hinata didn't want to know the result. She tremble as the thing came to an end. When she was done, Tsunade had to the the ran the result. When she left the room. Hinata looked in fear to see if Naruto was still there in the other room. When she saw his face, she gasped. Naruto had his eyes closed, before he gazed looked up to his girlfriend face. He made a kind smile, that she could shed her tears for.

"You see?" He called to her. "I'm still here...Hinata..." The words made his girlfriend very emotional. She wanted to ran to his arms but she didn't think that he would like that so she quietly walk to him and took his hand again. she squeeze on it for dear life, but Naruto didn't seem to feel it as she gazed at his eyes and his face remained the same. But somehow, it seem that the her hand was being squeeze as well.

When the result was done, Tsunade called, Hinata in. She wanted to Naruto be with her as well, but Tsunade wanted to talk to her alone. She enter another room, and Tsunade sat her right be her side. She Held her gentle, as she press her face to her cheek, as she told her pregnancy test.

While waiting outside, Naruto remained calm. He didn't didn't know what to feel at a time like this. It somehow felt like he was a farther, for sleeping for an random girl at a party. He didn't know what this feeling was but he somehow wish that he was the father of her unborn baby. If he ever became the father of her baby, that would make his life complete. But that was so far away from now, he didn't know if they would make it that far yet, even though he loved her. All he could do is hope at pray that day,may come.

A few minutes later, Hinata popped out of the door. She stood there, staring at Naruto, with a distress look on her face.

"Well? How did it go?" Naruto asked, faking the calm act.

"Naruto-kun..." She mumbled. She kept repeating his again, which drove Naruto to panic.

"Yes...What happen, Hinata?" The dark hair girl, looked at the ground, looking like she find the energy to stand.

"Please tell me...Hinata. What happen."

In a second his girlfriend finally looked at the Naruto with a gentle smile and she raindrops fell her face.

"There's no futile..." She finally said. Naruto didn't get what she meant since he wasn't a women to understand those terms.

"Eh?" Naruto said swirling his eyes. Hinata remain, happy and rephrase the words so even he could understand.

"I'm...not pregnant...Naruto-kun..." She breathed. Hearing that made, Naruto's eyes, eyed in shock.

"Your...not having a baby?" He asked froze in his stop. Hinata smiled cheerful, crying her answer.

"Yes..."

Hearing, that, made laughter come from Naruto's mouth.

"Hehehe...Your not...having a baby. Your not having a baby...Hinata...Your not having a baby." He repeated again and again, trying to get words into his thoughts. After a few moments trying to catch his breath he opened his eyes to Hinata was still looking at him happily. He wanted to embrace her but something inside him kept him from doing so.

"Naruto-kun..." The dark hair girl spoke again.

"Y-Yes...? What is it, Hinata?"

"I'm not pregnant Naruto-kun!" Hinata repeated his words.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Naruto back, as Hinata happily embrace him. He could feel that she squeezing tightly, that it's almost hurt. Naruto started to freak out, but her sudden emotion, that Hinata couldn't keep any longer.

"Wah! Hinata?!" Naruto panic. He just never had a girl embrace him like that before.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried. "Thank goodness! Thank god, that I'm with you."

Naruto stopped, staring at this scared girl. She seemed to be talking about something that he didn't quite understand, but he smile as he embrace her back.

"Yeah..." he agree. "Thank god, that you are with me, Hinata..." For she had no idea how much she meant to him.


	63. Naruhina-Trust 3 chapter 27

NaruHina-Trust 3 Chapter 27by NelNel-Chan, Jul 21, 2012, 12:45:22 AMFan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

After their touching moment, Tsunade came out to see them off. She figure that it was time to get back to work, before she would get once again in trouble.  
>"You two be good,you hear me?" Tsunade teased. Hinata waved to her but Naruto replied by sticking out his tongue to her, for getting all up in their relationship. "Like we haven't!" He shouted.<p>

"Oh Really?" She chuckled. "I have a hard time believing it. I know you man, have your hormones."

"What?" Naruto yelled. Hinata didn't quite heard what she said for she was way ahead of them. She was waiting on Naruto.

"And Besides..." Tsunade spoke as she walk over to Naruto and whisper in left ear. "I can't believe that after she almost got raped by that guy and you still hadn't had s.e.x. with her yet? Wow...What a gent...le...man you are."

Those true words, made Naruto blush as he freaked out once more. He ran away from the Hokage,hiding his face.

"As if?" Naruto last words to the Fifth, finally catching up to Hinata. Tsunade laugh as she watch the two walked off, to their party.

"Phew...Thank goodness that was over..." Naruto sighed in relief. "I'm glad he was telling the truth." Hinata looked at him, wondering what he was talking about it.

"Who was right?" She asked,

"Oh! I'd never told you what happen, did I? Well, you want to know how we found Saki?"

"Hai..." She said,

"Well,I used, Kurama's charka to sense out the negative thoughts in the village but that not how we found them. We actually heard a strange sound coming from a bush. It;s eyes were glowing with yellow as it was staring at us. We didn't know what it wanted but it kept watching us through the night, Then when I tried to call out to it, it started to leave into another direction into the village. It seem that it wanted us to follow it, leaving it's glowing footprints into the village. When we got close, I was able to sense it's evil thoughts about you, and when I found the man behind the rape, I wanted to kill him."

Hinata couldn't believe her ear, about Naruto wanting to kill someone. It just wasn't like him.

"Naruto-kun..." She said in concern.

"I know...I just...couldn't hide feelings are new to new to I think about someone else might have done something with...it makes me want to kill that shinobi."

"Naruto-kun-"  
>Naruto saw a momentary burst of flames in Naruto's eyes but it burnt out immediately and Naruto touched Hinata's face. "I'm sorry... You been through so much,and I didn't even know. First if was Saburo and now this? I don't know how much anger I can keep inside if this happens again. What might happen if Saki decided to get another revenge on you. Thinking that might happen, sends chills down my spine."<p>

It was surly difficult for Hinata to look at the pain in Naruto's face.

"i keep thinking I should be apart from you in order to protect you, but that not going to work." Hinata was confused at what he meant, but remembering what happen with Shion, It all made sense. But she didn't want to leave him, not after they come this far.

"I'm...not, leaving you Naruto-kun. I can't even think of being apart from you..." She said honestly. "I just...love you so much to let us be apart.

"Love...?" Naruto said. The word made it somehow feel different. He already knew that feeling of being loved by his parents, Kushina and Minato. Everything that they done for him made him happy that he was born from them, but just hearing it from someone else, made, him so glad to be alive.

"Baka...Now you done it." Naruto laugh.

"Huh?" Hinata said. He grabbed her and embrace her again. HE just couldn't held his control. He wanted to held on this girl, keeping her at his side, forever, but who knows what could happen from here on out.  
>This time, Hinata started to freak out, but she didn't faint. She just stayed very still and let Naruto do what he wanted, for she felt protect with his strong arms around her.<p>

A few minutes later, Hinata asked him a question.

"So what happen next. After you met them?"

"Oh! Right...Well, I didn't kill them, but I did beat them up, until they got me the information I need to know who was behind this. I destroyed anything pictures, camera, or any evidence that they were going to use against you. Sorry, if you had to worry about me..."

"Oh No! It's alright. It's my fault, that all this things started." Hinata whispered honestly.

"What? Don't even say that!" Naruto yelled. "No one is to blamed for this. Don't you get it it?"

"I do...But still."

"Yeah I know..." Naruto sighed. I knew what she meant, but he still felt somewhat responsible for the pain that was causing her. But he decided to let it go for the time being.

"Oh! by the way. Did you ever see that the creature looked like? The one that led you and Sasuke-kun to them?" She asked. She wanted to thank it for what it done for them.

"No...IT left right after we found Saki. It seem how knew the what was going on and it wanted to help. I wonder how it knew what happen?"

Hinata's mind grew a flash, at a warm feeling that she felt back at the cat-tail field. She was unconscious feeling but she wonder what it was, for it was hard to remember it all.

"I wonder?" She asked out loud.

"Do you know something, Hina-chan?" Hearing that sudden name, made Hinata blush.

"But When I beat up the that bastard, he told me something very interesting."

"What is it, Naruto-kun." She mumbled.

"It's funny cause for some reason he seem to be telling the truth, about having completely raping you. He said that something had appeared before he had a chance to... It didn't know if I would take his word, seriously, since he almost raped you, like Saburo had done. So I couldn't help but be sure until I found out for myself..."

"Naruto-kun..."

"To tell you the truth, I was so scared...When you being tested...I meant what I said last night about me taking care of you...But I was scared to see your face, the burden that you would have to bare...I couldn't help but feel jealous, that that wasn't my baby that you could had in you stomach..." He whispered his confession. "But I still stand by what I said. I'll still love you, even if we don't do it..." He clutch on her neck, letting his cheek laying on her shoulders for a second, before letting go.

"Well, We had enough with standing here. Let's get to the party. Our friends are waiting for you." Naruto walked in front of her holding out his hand to her. Hinata looked at him, in concern, but took his hand as they went to the party.

When they got there everyone was already sitting down, ready to eat some treated as if everything had nothing change, but they sure talked to Hinata a lot, to make her feel more comfortable. Nia and Hanabi join. She sure was delight that her loving sister was ok and stayed by her side the entire time. She thanked Naruto, with a hug which made, Naruto feel strange,like he had a sister all this time and didn't know anything about it. The party lasted quite awhile, but Hinata felt happy, having friends by her side, it made her feel like she was with her family. While talking to her friends, Naruto stepped outside the shop and sat by the entrance, looking at the sun setting.

"No coming inside?" A voice called. Naruto didn't even have to know who it was, but he turn to see that his best friend was right behind him.

"Nah... This is for Hinata. We already had our time together already."

"Really? That's not like you moron." Sasuke teased.

"I'm totally like that!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

"By the way...I heard from Hinata that you told her that you would be happy even if you don't do it for her...How very manly of you." Hearing his words from someone else, made Naruto face burn with embarrassment.

"WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!" Naruto freaked, finally realize what he said.

"Hinata told me. Like I said you moron or were you listening?" He teased with a very evil grin.

"Why would she tell you that?" Naruto shouted again in humiliation, demanding to know.

"Why? We are friends after all."

"But Why YOU of all people!" He shook his head back and forth, trying to hiding his face.

"Relax, you Usuratonkachi. Sakura asked her how everything went at the hospital."

"That still doesn't answer the question." Naruto thought at glared at her. it seem that he was trying to avoid the topic.

"I'm glad that everything turn out ok for you guys. I was worried."

"I was too." Naruto admitted.

"But seriously, for you not to be ok for not doing it with her, are you even a man?"

"Shut up Sasuke! I meant every word of it!"

"Really? I highly doubt it. Do you really think you can control yourself for that long! I know it's hard for you even now."Sasuke teased as he pointed out the truth. Naruto continue to glare him, but remain in silence for once. His face was smoking like it seem that it would reach it limit at any time any moment now.

"I meant everything!" He said. "Cause..." He looked back to see Hinata laughing with her beautiful new signature that could make Naruto's heart stop at any moment with he new appearance. "I don't want her to burden of having sex with me, if she were to were fall in love with someone else. I mean she already had a first experience in terror... It's going to take some time from her to heal all that...I...Just." He spoke the truth as he looked at the sky. He meant ever word of it as Sasuke listen to it.

"Heh..." Sasuke grunted. "You really don't get it. Your such a usuratonachi..."

"What do you know!" Naruto replied back.

"What if she wants the same thing? Why don't you think of her feelings? What are you so afraid of?"

"Doing it...Isn't even a meaning to her. To have sex with me is a whole thing to her. Something she probably never even thought of doing. She told me that wanted my first baby to be mine,which means a lot, but happens if our relationships end sooner then you think, and she had to carry my child for the rest of her life? I don't want that!" Naruto cried in agony. Sasuke looked at him, in silence. He really didn't understand what he meant.

"Don't you want to do it with her?" Sasuke as seriously.

"Of course I want to!" Naruto confessed. "I want to do it with her more than anyone else in Konoha. More than anyone else in this world. I want to make love to her so much that it kills me. Just to lock her up so she can only look at me...But I know that she would like that side of me..."

"You know..."Sasuke finally spoke. "You kind of sound like a masochist?" Naruto stopped speaking and twitch his embarrassment our for the whole world to see.

"But...I guess..I can see your point." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at him to see if he really meant that.

"I'll won't say anything about what...But I'll tell you one thing" He turned his face back it faithful friend to give him some advice.

"Do you thing that she would have been this happy without you by her side?"

Naruto turned around to see the girl that he loved so much. He looked at her in thought thinking nothing but about her.

"I'm trying to getting into your relationship Naruto, I just think you should ask Hinata yourself. Maybe you'll discover more about her than ever possible..."

Naruto stared at his friend. He knew he was right. But his concern, his feelings for Hinata were more important, then his selfish desires.

While Hinata was talking with her sister, she noticed that a certain knucklehead ninja was missing. She looked around,wondering where did her important someone, went off to. She noticed Sasuke coming back in and wondering if he had saw him.

"Excuse me. Sasuke-kun? Have you seen Naruto-kun?" Sasuke gave her a gentle look, seeing the worried look on her face.

"He went to the secret hideout..."

Hinata thought about it for a second before figuring out his whereabouts. She bowed her head to thanked Sasuke as she dashed out to be by her boyfriend's side. Sasuke smirk as he closed his eyes and walked towards Sakura, who was wondering what he was so happy about.

It only took a few minutes to reach the place that she wanted to be. She felt that she couldn't leave that boy alone, for he as been along for so long now. She felt as if that it was her duty as a girlfriend to stand by his side as much as she can,

When she reach the the grass plains of the meadow her heart stopped. The place surly has changed since she been here. All the flowers had lied dormant, for it sleeping slumber waiting for the time to reawaken again.

In the distance, a boy lied in the meadow. He was standing on top of the hill, with his back turned. He didn't seem to noticed her, as he was gazing in the sky. Her breathing stopped at the beautiful sight with the wind blowing around him. She didn't know if she should ruin this is or not.

Though she didn't say anything, Naruto noticed her presence for once as he turned around to see her face.

"Hinata? How did you?" He wonder.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun gave me a hint to where you might have been?"

"Really? Damn Sasuke! I wanted to be alone for awhile." Naruto muttered in annoyance, while putting his left fist up. Hinata didn't seem to hear that as she remained quiet.

"Why are you hiding? You don't have to be all the way over there, Hinata." He laughed, seeing how far aparat they were.

"Oh! I'm sorry Naruto-kun," She bowed down to him. For Naruto really hasn't noticed Hinata watching him before. Sure he finally got to notice her 3 years later but still not quite behind a tree yet. And with his powers, as a Uzumaki, it's pretty hard for him, not to detect someone now. But it's still quite remarkable that even without his powers he can still be this strong, like how was in the pass. Naruto only just chuckled and held out his arms to her. Seeing that made Hinata nervous and step back.

"OH! Does she want me to get her?" Naruto thought. Of course he could never ask her that, at least not now anyway. It made him sad but he made a very evil grin, taking this as a game. Seeing his like that, made Hinata froze.

"W-Why? I-Is he looking at me like that? What is he planning to do?" The moment she thought that, Naruto scared her for he was already in her face. He indeed carry the traits of his father of being called the "Yellow flash."

Seeing her face, being so freaked out by their distance being closed all of sudden. Naruto Smirk at her, for he quite like seeing her face like that.

Hinata froze as he gently touch her hair. He haven't noticed it before, but Hinata look somewhat really beautiful, now that Sakura had cut her hair. Not that her normal looks wasn't beautiful, but now seeing her this way, he could help but find her more lovely in her new look.

"Why did you come here, Hinata?" He asked softly. He press his forehead, against her own and looked into her lavender eyes.

"I'd came here...To look for you. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Me...? Alone. Nah...I not alone." He breathed.

"Oh. Um...I"m sorry. I didn't me to assume that...I just-" She stuttered. Naruto laughed very quietly as he close his eyes.

"I'm no longer, feel that way...I have my friends, my mom and dad,who loved me so much. My teachers, and many others that care about me so so much..."

"Oh...I see." Hearing that somehow made her feel side in a way. Then she looked up at Naruto and noticed what she was feeling, as he giggled at her.

"Don't worry...Silly girl." He grinned. "You, being here by my side is what all I could ask for. So of course I'm not alone anymore, especially now that I know your care for me all this time...Knowing that is all I need to feel love...So thank you too, Hinata."

Hinata slowly looked up into his sky blue eyes. Naruto smiled as he cradled her face into his cold hands. He kept feeling her face as he moved his head around so he could steal all the warm from her finally opened her eyes as he slowly took her breath with a passionate kiss, while the day was coming to an end.

When their lips parted Naruto continue to touch her face. their breaths filled the air with nothing but heat filling up around of them opened their eyes but felt each others warmth, and their love for one another and felt so strong that words didn't have to be exchange. They already knew that this felt like home.

When if finally came to a end, Naruto and Hinata decided to go back to the shop to see if their friends were still there.

Without a guess, everybody was gone, for day had turn into night, and I seem that it was time for them to go home as well. Naruto decided to walk her home. When they reach the house, Naruto asked her a question.  
>"Can...We see each other, tomorrow?" Naruto asked.<p>

"H-Hai..." She smiled. Seeing that made Naruto felt unable to control himself as Hinata was making the cutest smile ever. He was about to hug her but then stopped as her heard something coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out. He knew eyes were on them.

Hinata could hear it too. A dinging, object was ringing in her ears. Hinata had heard this sound before. At first it was a blur in her mind, then it suddenly became care as she remember what happen last night.

"Hello!" She ran up to the bush, but the sound was getting quieter. "Your the one that came to rescue me yesterday weren't you?" Hinata try to speak her gratitude but she didn't even know if this thing could even understand her or was even there. But she still continue to say what she need to just in case.

"If you are I want to thank you. You saved me, and I never got the chance to say thank you. And you showed Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun to the Cloud shinobi that was behind this, weren't you?" She smiled as she held her hand to her heart. "I was a complete stranger, but you save me anyway. I don't even think we ever seen each other but even so...I'm truly grateful for what you have done for Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and me. SO Thank you."  
>She bowed down to the quiet leaves in the ground that blew in the wind. She suddenly heard a dinging sound again, but slowly quieting down as it was leaving their side. However she heard a very cheerful growl as it disappear in the forest.<p>

"So...That thing saved you didn't it? I should had thank it too for protecting you..." Naruto said, sadly.

"It's alright. You done so much for me already, Naruto-kun..." Hinata turn back to him smiling.

"Heh...You so...silly...I didn't do much...I"m pretty lame if you think of it." Naruto said, being flustered but her sudden comment. He was scratching his head, in shyness which Hinata knew very well.

"I don't think so..." She said back. Naruto blinked at her and grin as he gave her a quick hug before leaving her side.  
>"Goodnight, Hinata..." He shouted. Hinata smiled she she wish him the same thing was she waved her hands in the air to her boyfriend. She wanted to tell him something thing but she just kept it to herself as she whisper her thought.<p>

"Have a good night sleep...Naruto-kun..."

The next morning Naruto received a text from Rock lee. Naruto was kind of annoyed at first cause it was so early in the morning but reading his text made him got out of his bed and changed into his usual clothes. He text Hinata and asked him to come see him as Lee request him to bring her was well. He quickly ran out of the house, picked up Hinata at meet up with him at the steakhouse they were at last night.

"Hey guys! You here!" Rock lee said cheerfully. He was already there after doing his training for the day. He indeed was an early riser.

"Yeah! What was so urgent that you needed to wake us up for, Bushy brow?" Naruto asked, running with Hinata to reach his friend.

"Well you see..." Lee started to speak but was cut off short. Naruto nor Hinata understood what was wrong with him.

"Are you ok, Lee-san." Hinata asked trying to look at his face, but he wouldn't let her.

"Well the thing is..."

"Yes...Spit it out, Bushy brow!" Naruto said. The adorable Lee's face was turning red for some reason. He closed his out as he shouted out to the world what his problem was.

"I...THINK I'M IN LOVE!"

"What?" Naruto said, confused. "But I thought you were in love with Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah but She is with Sasuke-kun now...So there's no way I can win her heart now..." Lee was sad for a second, for he didn't like to take defeat so easily. But he somehow knew that deep inside, that this was for the best.

"Well...Who is girl your in love with now, Lee-san?" Hinata asked. Lee looked at her and blush as he showed them the way.

"So...Why does he need our help again?" Naruto wondered in his was tired but he wanted to help his friend in anyway that he could.

Lee had reach down an alley that was near a train station. They wonder who could possibly be Lee's new crush as they followed him. When he came to a stopping point, Lee stood behind them as he nervously point in the direction his new crush was at. When they follow the finger they were surprise.

It was a girl. she seem to be older then them. She had pink hair, like Sakura  
>'s and seem to have the appearance like her as well. It seem there was no doubt about it that Lee's first crush would was stay with him, somehow.<p>

"That's the girl you like?" Naruto asked pointing at her. Lee didn't say a word for he was too scared to have her be seen by him, which was quite strange for him.

"Well...She is..." Hinata started to speak but was cut up but the girl that noticed their presence. She first looked angry at them as she was squinting her eyes at them before she finally gasp as she noticed someone very familiar.

"Hey! It's being awhile." a voice called to her. Hinata gaze at the women that looked at little older then her. She waved happily as she hoped to see her again.

"Long time no see, Hinata." the women called. Hinata looked at strange woman that appear in front of her as she took off her wig. Her eyes widen as she recognize a friend that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"...Makoto?"


	64. Naruhina-Trust 3 chapter 28

Hinata's eyes, blinked over and over again, until she pinch herself. She then turned to Naruto to ask him a question.

"Eh...Naruto-kun? If this reality?" Naruto was stunned by the way she was speaking. It looked like she was going to fall over. She sounded very intoxicated.

"I am dreaming, right?" The girl giggled as she waved at her dear friend.

"Yes, I'm finally here, Hinata." She raises her arms waiting for the girl to embrace her. Hinata looked at her and seem confused. She didn't know to do. Lee and Naruto looked at each other, wondering if Hinata will be alright.

"Naruto-kun? who is that lady? I don't think that's Makoto do you?" Hinata asked, again, feeling quite shaken up about this whole thing.

"Um...I don't know...She seems to know you. Why don't you try asking her," Naruto advise. She started down at the lady, and she couldn't believe it. Naruto was surprise at her acting this way. He never had seen her like this before.

"So...You must be Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Makoto realize. Naruto looked at her in shock, wondering how she knew his name.

"I...swear...Hinata...You haven't changed...Guess there's no helping this." The women sighed. She glance at Hinata, and walked to her side. Hinata freaked out and wonder which way she should hide. Naruto step away from her, to see what happens. This was something between her and Hinata. She needed to be more confident but for some reason, maybe this wasn't the case.

"Hinata...I came back to you...Like I promise."

"You...can't be, Makoto. i haven't seen you in years. You just can't be. God-sama must be playing with me...!"

"I see. Well then I guess I have to prove it to you, otherwise,"

Suddenly the women grabbed Hinata's hips and held her left hand out, for her to stop struggling. She then close her eyes out as she let her lips doing the talking, as she press her lips against hers.

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in his mind. He just didn't know what was going on. Hinata being kissed by another person: A woman of all people a women. He thought if that was the only thing that would keep his girlfriend's attractions safe from but that doesn't seem to be the case. Now he has a rival and that to be which he was expecting: A girl, A girl that he doesn't even know. Maybe this was dream after all.

Blood, rushed out of Naruto's noses as he was about to fall on the floor. Rock lee noticed it, catching him just before he hit the floor.

"Hey1 Naruto-kun! Wake up! Get a hold of yourself," Lee shaken his friend. Naruto just could believe this was happening.

Finally the nightmare seems to diseased as the kiss came to end. Naruto woke up to notice that Hinata wasn't even moving. The lady looked at her and smirk.

"I've wanted to do that to you for awhile now. I'm glad I finally got the chance to.." She said with delight. It as though she just got a delicious dessert. She just wants to eat her up.

"If you want, I'll kiss you again too." She touches Hinata's face, about to press her lips again, but before she could feel her friend's lips again, blood gushed out from her nose.

She couldn't take for what just happen. eyes world was turning upside down as she tumbling from this girl's embrace.

"Hinata!" Lee shouted. Naruto opened his eyes wide enough to see her falling to the to floor, as he got up, fast enough , to catch her fall. He started at her face, bleeding, stained and confused.

"Hinata...?! Are you ok? wake up." Naruto shook her shoulders, taking to wake her. When she gazed as his face, she screamed as she smacked her forehead with his. Doing so created a bug read bruise on their foreheads as they passed off in the train station.

This was definitely a awkward situation indeed. Lee didn't know to do. It seems that these two had more in common then what meets the eye. He sign and wonder what to do, for it was brining attention.

"Opps...Maybe I overdid it?" The girl chuckled as she lifted both the nose bleeding couple over her shoulder. She glace at lee as she lifted Hinata.

"Hey, can you come and help me caring these two to the nearest clinic. IT's has been awhile since I been here., so I don't quite remember where it has been. If you please?"

Lee looked at her, and was infatuated by her. He blushes as she gazed at him. For it sure wasn't the same feeling that he felt when he was with Sakura. This is was different. When he first saw her, wearing this wig and makeup, he fallen for her looks, but seeing her, what she was she truly looks like, he senses weren't wrong. This was a woman, that wasn't like his first. We wanted to get to know this woman.

"Sure..." He stuttered as he used his strong arms to lift his friend onto his back. Naruto was incredibly heavy but to Rock lee and his training with Gai, it was nothing problem as he followed the women to the clinic.

"Hinata…I finally found you.." A voice called.

"Huh?" Hinata stared to wake up and notice that she was nowhere that she could recognize. She search from top to bottom and still couldn't figure out where she was at. It was foggy and no person was in sight.

"Hello?" She called out. No one answer back her call. She looked around for her boyfriend which he was nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto…?" She turned around and notices a shadow was engulfing her into the darkness.

"I'll finally get my revenge on you pesky Hyuuga!" The voice said, laughing in triumph.

"No! Who are you?" But by the time she could fight back, it was too late, she was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata finally woken from her nightmare. She panted so her, that she seem to cause a disturbance in the clinic. She looked around her area and notice that she was back in Konoha near the train station. She sigh in relief, but was still frightened by what happen.

"Boy, Hinata for someone as shy as you, you sure can wake up the hospital." The voice chuckled. He turned to see a familiar face. It was the women from the train station. So shock, she quivered as she tried to reach her, while saying her name.

"Ma…ko..to? Is that really you?" The women made a goofy smile as she grabbed her friend's hand and gave her a hug.

"I course it mean, you idiot. How many times we have gone through this?" Hinata was getting squished by her strong arms. She didn't seem to mind it all, as she returned her hug back.

"It's sure has been awhile. Hinata." Her friend sighed.

"It sure has, Makoto. I missed you! I had wanted to tell you m-!" Hinata let go of her friend to scan the room looking for Naruto and noticed that he was sleeping right next to her. Rock lee was sitting in a chair near him.

"Oh Naruto. That right! He seems to not like my greeting towards him, so he fainted right after you did." Makoto said scratching her head.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata let go of her friend to touch his head. She gently shook his chest, and noticed that he was alright as his eyes started to open.

"Hinata…What is it? Where are we?" He yawns as he started to sat up. He looked around, and figured out where was. His eyes turned to see that Hinata was beside him and then his eyes widen in shock when he saw her.

"IT YOU! IT YOU! YOU….WHO KI-!" Naruto pointed out his finger at Makoto. Hinata was curious, what he was talking about, turning her head sideways, whereabouts her friend just snickered at his remark.

"What? It was just a greeting?" She said with a smile. "I know you every well Naruto….Uzumaki." Pulling her close friend closer to her, embracing her. Hinata seem clueless what they were auguring about until Makoto continue.

"I know you very well, from what Hinata told me, you were the idiot that never really could figure out her feelings, and though she was a dark, creepy weirdo, that couldn't see the light of day. She even confess her love to you, and you still chose to hurt her, despite of the circumstances. For me you don't even deserve to be her girlfriend! I should have taken her away from her when I had the chance!"

"EHHH?" Naruto and Rock lee gasped at Makoto's last words. It seems that Hinata can not only be popular with the men but the women too. Naruto was not going to get any slack.

Hinata graze at her friend's feelings that were being put out to the surface. She didn't know that she feeling that much towards her friend. However she wanted to tell her to stop, for even though what she said was true, Hinata never once, consider Naruto that way. If Naruto chose to be with someone else back then than she was ok with it.

When Hinata and Rock lee was going to called out to her back their feelings and reasons for Naruto, someone grabbed Hinata's arm.

"I Know…" A voice said, pulling Hinata out of her friend's arm, and into his chest.

"I don't deserve to walk with her. I don't even deserve to be her boyfriend. I know I was an idiot. I know that I didn't understand her feelings…." Hinata looked up and notice her boyfriend was being serious as he looked down at her.

"Naruto-kun…" Rock lee and Hinata spoke.

"However even though I done of those things, this girl has always been by my side this whole time. She has forgiven me many times for my foolishness. She continues to love me, even though I cause her pain. And for that I'm thankful to Hinata, for bringing me back to my feet. And because of that I refuse to let her go. I never want to lose that light from her! I refuse to give her up to you, or to anybody else, cause I love her!"

Everybody around clinic heard what his speech and clapped for him. Hinata blush and smiled as she let Naruto held on to her, not letting Makoto or anybody else come for that matter. Rock lee gave Naruto a cheer as he believe in what Naruto had to saw. Makoto was a little shock at first but made a sly smile as she somehow expected this to him.

"Ha ha!" She chuckled. "I can't seem to win, can I Hinata?" Makoto gaze at Hinata. "But knowiong what this boy had done for you, and how he changed you show proof well enough that I can leave you in his hands…for now anyway."

"Ehh! What do you mean for now?" Rock lee asked. Makoto looked at Rock lee face and somehow it looked like she was blushing as she turn away from him.]

"Just like it sounded. I'm bi so men or a woman doesn't matter to me. But I love Hinata and I'm not willing to hand her over to you or anybody! Hinata is my precious friends and I refuse to let her go to an idiot like you Naruto Uzumaki! So prepare yourself!" She pointed her right finger towards her rival.

Naruto could tell that this girl means business. But he was not willing to back down to her offer. No matter whom this person was he was not going to lose.

"You got it" He grinned, ready for the challenged.


End file.
